Entropy 1: Hell On Our Heels
by RelayJumper
Summary: The Reapers have arrived and we have had no contact from Earth...this is Liara T'Soni and this may be my last log...Goddess help us... This story is the coninuation of my OC 'Kyson Sorley and his life through the Mass Effect Universe. Follow him and John Shepard as they fight for the Galaxy and thier families. This is the first of three stories for ME3, the Prequal is 'Sublimation
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: Broken**

* * *

**Voice Log 27: What happened?**

I can't help but ask myself this question over and over in my mind looking back on the past few months. I find sleep harder and harder to come by but my work must take precedence due to the astronomical events unfolding around me this very moment. I am Dr. Liara T'Soni and this may be my final log I shall ever leave behind.

We have lost all communication with Earth and the Sol system as a whole and the Reapers have arrived. These Reapers are a super advanced synthetic race that harvests all advanced life every fifty thousand years, and our time is now.

I arrived here on Mars about a month ago when called in by the Alliance to help dig for any information on the killer machines on the way so naturally I agreed. But I quickly realized that the Alliance was just covering their own end due to the fact that they didn't believe in the threat just as the Citadel Council thought it was a sham.

But now I have hope for once. I found something, something that can turn the tide against the Reapers but even then it might be too late.

*_Loud crash and muffled shouting*…thirty second pause detected. Log auto save…_

* * *

**Liara's POV**

_Goddess what was that?_ Liara had heard the storage crates in the next room get tossed about and people shouting and she drew her SMG on instinct and took cover behind her workbench. She waited a few seconds trying to discern what was going on until the shouting started again and three shots rang out from behind the door and a woman screamed in the background. She heard several men shouting in deep voices before the screams were cut short as well right as the door panel to her office flashed green and two heavily armored men came charging in.

_What!? Cerberus? What is going on? Only one way to find out…_She gritted her teeth and charged up her biotics and let out a feral scream as she unleashed a duel warp as she stood up and charged the two troopers. Both of the men's miniscule shielding were crushed by the force of her attack knocking one out while the other grunted. She popped several rounds into both men's skulls to make sure before pausing to check for more. When she glanced at the bodies in the next room she closed her eyes and sighed. They had become friends and she now knew of four more orphans in the galaxy.

As she looked past the bodies she saw four more troopers followed by a much heavier armored soldier file in and started to blast away at her position. She was able to throw up a barrier just in time as the bodies of the other scientists as well as the fallen troopers where turned to smears on the decking. When the raining bullets died down for a brief second she bolted back into her office and sealed the door and she frantically glanced all about but there was no way out. She was starring out onto the Martian landscape and an incoming sandstorm as lightning flashed all about due to the massive amounts of friction from the red sand sending the static discharges to all points in the sky.

_Think Liara THINK!_

She heard some muttered words through the door behind her and saw a flash above her. They were cutting through the door!

"Damnit!" she said and looked up and found salvation. The ducts! _Goddess thank you! _Liara shot the four holding pins securing the air diffuser and charged up her biotics and jumped up into the cramped duct work just as the door she had sealed opened and another volley of fire ringed deafeningly around her in the small metal space. She began to clamber through the ductwork as fast as she could, thinking that the Cerberus troopers would loose interest in the tight quarters chase but she heard several loud clunks behind her right as a trooper crawled into view.

"Get back here!" he shouted at her and clumsily managed to bring his SMG to bear around the elbow joint. She ducked just in time to avoid the sloppy fire while new holes were rent through the ducts. Despite her situation she smiled just a bit. She knew a particular friend who would be 'pissed as hell' to the damages to _his_ duct system.

"Hurry up and get the bitch!" she heard from behind the bend she just got through as more rounds tore through the ducts causing small pieces of shrapnel to pepper her causing her to shield her eyes but she pressed on knowing to stop was to die. She was panting heavily at this point due to the tight spaces keeping her from being able to draw full breaths and was relieved to find another diffuser grill to jump from and get her bearings and try and see who was still alive.

If they were lucky they could rally and hold out long enough to get to the Kodiaks at the cargo port but she was cut off from everyone else for all she knew. This might be it. All the work she had been slaving over could possibly be for nothing.

She had reached the grill and braced both feet by the latches and kicked with all of her might sending the grill crashing to the floor and she rolled out of the duct and slowed herself with her biotics and she whirled around in time to pull the two pursuing troopers out of the duct and slammed them into the ground. But before she could finish them off a shotgun blasted twice silencing the groaning troopers. She panicked and turned about while already squeezing the trigger but stopped and her heart stopped for a beat when she saw him. It was John.

"Liara…" he sighed heavily full of relief but his eyes betrayed a hint of surprise no doubt wondering what she was doing here. Her mind snapped back and began to whir into overdrive as she took in the situation. _If Shepard…John is back in action, then Earth…oh Goddess the Reapers are here!_

"John, we must hurry, Cerberus is here! They are after the beacon here at the Archives. If they get a hold of the information I've found…" she began as she began to turn and find a way back to the heart of the facility. But she saw two other Alliance Marines with him, one of which she knew. Ashley Williams.

"I know Liara. James, get back to the Kodiak and be ready for a quick evac. Ash, you ready?" asked Shepard with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Liara quickly glanced between the two and saw the tension and knew what it must be about. She had listened to John about their encounter on Horizon.

"Whenever you are Commander" said Ashley strongly and then nodded to Liara. Liara would ask questions later. They had to get her data before it was gone and the Reapers also hit Mars as well.

"Right, follow me then, I think I can get us up to the next level and move on." She said as she ran over to a nearby lift and waited for the others to follow. She watched the guy names 'James' stalk off with a scowl on his face and Ashley was the first to the lift. She simple nodded before continuing to pan the area for potential troopers. Liara noticed the now hardened lines on the once Gunnery Chief's features and could only imagine what stories they held but when she turned back, John had caught up and his gaze drilled into her. He showed no emotion. He didn't look tiered like when she last saw him. It was a cold and calculating stare that was trying to read her.

"John…" she began.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

No one fuckin' listened to him. And that's one of the key reason's he was in the middle of the biggest shitstorm of the past fifty _thousand _years. He had spent the last six months in utter hell! Sure it was plush compared to being thrown into Levinworth or a dishonorable discharge but the constant watch that was placed on him in Vancouver was damn insulting. But, he would have done the same. If it wasn't for James, he would have lost it in that room he had been confined too.

It had only been two hours since he had been thrown in front of the Alliance Admiralty board and the Reapers showed up. All hell had broken loose and he knew he was lucky to even get off of Earth in the first place but each minute he was gone more people would die, it was all up to him.

He had been sent to Mars for some supposed data that would turn the tide against the Reapers but so far all he had found was fucking Cerberus. The Illusive Man was up to something as always but why the hell was he jeopardizing their fight now? He had too many questions and no answers so all he could do was grit his teeth and press on but right as he was about to get down to business, Ash decided to bring up her fucking issues with him and he didn't have time for her bullshit. Once he had gained entrance into the archives he had instantly heard a fire fight and lo and behold Liara.

He had a flurry of mixed emotions at that moment. He had worried himself sick for months about her yet she had never called or tried to reach him in any way, nothing. So here he was, with hell on his heels and Armageddon in his way. Much was to be done.

He reached the lift where Ash and Liara waited for him and finally got a good look at his girl, if that was still the proper term. She had a small cut on one of her fringes that Asari had instead of hair and it looked as if she had caught some shrapnel. The lift began to move and he put a hand up to her cheek and she froze for a second before leaning into it just slightly. _So we are still together. At least I got one answer today._

"Let me look at that cut." He said while tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I don't even notice it John, I'm…fine." She tried to shrug him off but he made her look back at him.

"No one is fine. Not now." He said. Liara nodded slowly and grimaced as the lift reached the second level. As another door came into view he watched as more Cerberus troopers began to cut through the sealed door.

"Get cover!" he heard Liara shout and he activated his tactical cloak and brought out his Mantis and as soon as the door opened he scored three hits no thanks to his armor piercing rounds. The first two troopers went down while the third screamed in agony but he was cut off while Liara unleashed a singularity that sucked him up with the remaining two troopers and followed up with a warp. When this happened, she caused the mini black hole to become unstable and explode causing body parts to splatter against the surrounding walls.

"Damn, leave some for me will ya?" said Ashley under her breath. Liara just shrugged and began to press on.

"I'll fill you in as we go!" she shouted as both Shepard and Ashley sprinted to catch up.

"Hackett contacted me a few weeks ago and wanted my expertise as the Shadow Broker to help try and uncover anything I could about the Reapers here. But it seems Cerberus knows what I've found…" Liara paused for a second as the other two caught up.

"And?" asked Shepard.

"I've found something that might just do it but we need to hurry! If Cerberus gets to the Archives first…" she began and turned to run off again but Shepard placed a firm grip on her before she could take another step.

"Slow down! You're going to get yourself killed by rushing off…" he said. Liara was acting erratic and he could now make out the tiered bloodshot eyes and her sagging shoulders. _Damnit Liara…I told you to take it easy…_Liara looked down at the floor for a moment before nodding and looking out a window towards the center of the facility.

"Liara, we'll get the data but you need to hold up. What else is going on?" he asked in a softer tone. Liara kept glancing away and shook her head trying to focus.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"All Hackett said was that you would fill us in." he said and noticed Ash panning the room around them. He may be pissed at her but, she was holding her own.

"I found a weapon that could stop the Reapers in the Prothean Archives John. This could be it but right as we were getting data on the Reapers hitting earth…we got blindsided and we had no idea it was Cerberus…and I would have visited…" Liara trailed off as she glanced at his eyes trying to read him.

"Liara, under the circumstances, I understand." He said gaining a small smile from Liara before she turned about and pressed on. They made their way past the first checkpoint and fought more troopers to the second. As the Vid feed came on they saw that Dr. Eva again show up behind two of the Marines, and shoot them both in the back.

"Goddess! No! How could I be so stupid! Damnit Shepard I should have seen this coming!" swore Liara as she slammed a fist on the consol. _Ok, things are getting way out of hand._

"Liara! It's not your fault. You were focused on your work. Where do we go from here?" he asked trying to bring her back on track. Liara sighed heavily and placed a hand on her brow in frustration and then uttered the very words he was trying not to say himself.

"John, this is only going to get worse…how are we going to keep going? The Reapers are here and we can't even spot one damn spy…" she tapered off at the end and he wouldn't have that not now.

"We keep going for the ones we love, Liara. If it's not for them what do we have?" he asked quietly and brought Liara in for a quick embrace. She took the moment to lean on him and he couldn't help but dwell on her questions but he locked down on his mind and knew he hadn't the time.

"Ok, where next?" he asked. Liara led both him and Ashley through the buildings and as they went, they only ran into more troopers and even more death. That damned Cerberus infiltrator had even depressurized the mess room full of people. When he found her she was dead. But they were now currently trying to skirt around an automated defense turret and Ash took the lead. _Damn, she may be sketched out by me but she has a good head on her shoulders._

Ashley had drawn off most of the fire as the team made their way from cover to cover and then quickly dispatched the troopers in the control room thanks again to another Singularity from Liara. _Damn I've missed her!_

"Shit, we need a way in to the Archives but they have the trams locked down…" swore Liara causing both him and Ash to pause.

"Liara, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before…" started Ashley only for Shepard to start laughing. Ashley rolled her eyes and began to walk off.

"Either way, I'm going to find a transmitter from one of the 'Centurion' guys and see what I can dig up. Who knows, maybe we can convince them we are on their team?" said Ashley as she left the room and Shepard nodded.

Liara watched as the Lieutenant Commander left the room and smiled as she glanced at him.

"The LT has become quite resourceful." She said causing him to feel a bit of pride. Despite all the misgiving between himself and Ash, he was glad she was here.

"Agreed." He said simply right as Ashley called him over.

"I found one!" she yelled and he walked over to find her prying of the faceplate of a Centurion and when it popped loose they were left disgusted.

"Holy shit he looks like a Husk!" Ashley exclaimed and recoiling a bit. He leaned over and looked closely at the man's face. He had only begun to transform and it caused memories to flood back to his mind.

"I'll be damned, Kyson was right. The Illusive Man is off his rocker…" he said as he took the local transmitter. He then smiled at Ashley and activated the comm.

"This is…Delta squad. All contacts have been taken out." He said with a smile on his lips. He heard some static and then a rough voice come back.

"Where the hell have you been? Fine, we're sending a tram back for you." Said the voice.

"Understood." Shepard replied and tossed the transmitter to Ashley.

"Good going LT. See, fully trustworthy." He said with a smirk.

"Ok, I get it. Let's keep going" said Ashley with a scowl. Shepard watched as Liara glanced between the two with a confused look but he just smiled gently at Liara and turned for another potential fight and of course, there was. Once they had cleared the tram of Cerberus, they rushed on board and began to glide towards the main building. He was checking for more drop ships and saw the approaching storm had arrived. _Damn._ He turned to Liara but found her looking around, obviously distracted as she was flying away on her Omni-tool.

"Liara?" he asked trying to gain her attention and she kept looking at her tool and her face lit up.

"YES! He's still alive! Thank the Goddess!" she yelled right as an explosion ripped through the tram knocking all three of them to their feet. They quickly got to their feet and found themselves stranded on the tramway and another car coming on the opposite rails but, it was empty.

"Liara? What the hell?" he asked as he checked on Ashley who nodded that she was fine. The second Tram got close and gently slowed down next to them but Liara just kept smiling.

"Funny how you mentioned Kyson back there. He has our position and is waiting at the end of the Tramway." She said. Shepard was shocked at this news. Why the hell was Kyson not on the Migrant Fleet? Was Tali here as well?

"Wow, so is Tali here also? Damn would it be nice to have them back on board the Normandy." He said as the tram began to move to their destination.

"Tali's here? And who the hell is Kyson?" asked Ashley but Shepard noticed Liara's features darken and she looked just like she did when her mother died. _Fuck that's not a good sign. _He brought out his Mattock and motioned for the team to get ready right as the bay door opened. No one was there and nothing moved.

"Well Ash, I don't know about Tali but Kyson…how many Rednecks do you know?" he asked with a slight smirk. The Tram came to a stop but he didn't like the silence. Something was up.

"Knew one guy from Texas once…he was one of my squadmates way back on Eden Prime." deadpanned Ashley who took cover behind the guard wall. Shepard nodded to her in understanding and was about to vault over into the bay when Liara laid a hand on his shoulder.

"John, before you talk to him, he's…different." Said Liara cryptically. He furrowed his brow in question but before he could ask how Kyson was different the doors on the opposite side of the room blew open and troops from all angles flooded in and pinned them in the Tram. As his team took cover he began to hear something come over the comms of the facility until he recognized the whining pitch of a guitar. (_Break Those Bones Who's Sinews Gave it Motion: _By Meshuggah)

"He always was one for theatrics!" shouted Shepard over the now blaring and grinding music. He took a peak over the guard rail and saw a heavily armored body in all black drop from a vent in the ceiling and pull out what looked like two Eviscerator shotguns right in the middle of the room and surrounded by Cerberus troops. And he began shouting with the Lyrics of the song.

"Tremors! Reverberating! Frequency of doom!" Shouted what he assumed was Kyson a he pointed both shottys right in the faces of two shocked troopers and their heads exploded into a red mist spraying all over Kyson but, the kid didn't stop as all thirty some troops focused right on him. Shepard watched as four mini turrets popped out of four strategically placed crates and began decimating the Cerberus ranks a Kyson calmly began to walk forward and into the maelstrom of death.

"How strongly the violent thoughts of vengeance echo setting in motion the strings of hate! SHUDDER! SHUDDER! VIBRATE!" yelled Kyson as he let loose his shotguns once again causing two more men to fall.

"This is the soundtrack to our hostility to our malicious intent to the pointless grudge forever held! The callow dream! The dismal wish to harm!" continued Kyson as he reached a Centurion who had managed to take out one of his turrets only to spin around and be decapitated by not one but two Omni-blades. Shepard watched the unfolding scene and was quickly beginning to see that Liara was right. _What the fuck happened to him? _

"Animate now the twisted sounds of our disdain, our rage, the notions to our contempt! To unforgiveness and loathing!" Kyson then lit a cigarette while rounds bounced off his shields causing them to collapse and Shepard watched as Kyson simply turned and walked back into the still cluttered room now filling with the dead. Kyson walked as if going to sit down in a comfy chair and Shepard watched as he pulled out what looked to be a sledge hammer and come up right behind a Cerberus trooper and swung down with all of his might crushing the helmet and skull inside causing blood to ooze from the cracks. Kyson had the smile of one possessed by a demon as he began to scream again and dropped the hammer and pulled the two shotty's out again.

"A sonic declaration spite and resentment! Its resonance grinding to dust our souls, the twine of revenge tightly strung!" Kyson the fired both guns at once into the spine of a Guardian trooper who was widdling down another turret and was cut in half with a sickening splatter.

"Holy fuck this guy is insane!" shouted Ashley over the now constant noise of death.

"It's sub harmonics the undoing of all! So enticing the retaliation chords of man! THE ALL DEAFENING OSCILLATION OF THE DAMNED!" shouted Kyson and Shepard could see the pure crazed anger in his eyes as he let loose with a duel incinerate and setting ablaze four troopers at once. The room then went silent a the Cerberus troopers stopped screaming and fell in charred heaps. Shepard could hear the flesh still sizzling under the armor and the stench of cooked flesh filled his nostrils, it wasn't anything new. Shepard and his team hopped the wall right as one last Centurion came out from behind Kyson but Kyson must have heard him right as a taser came for his neck.

Kyson grabbed the taser by the leads and began to convulse and snarl like a cornered beast. Once the taser spent its charge Kyson laughed and locked right back onto the Centurion's gaze.

"You should be dead!" cried out the now stranded man. Kyson winked at the Centurion right as he brought up one of his shotguns to the man's throat and pulled the trigger. Shepard had been rushing Kyson position trying to help but found it unnecessary. He found the young engineer lying on the now headless corpse which served as a pillow with the Centurion's head in his hands and looking into its eye slits.

"To be or not to be…well bud, that ain't a problem for you no more! Whoo HA HA!" laughed Kyson as he kicked the helmet holding the head over his body while still lying down. Shepard watched as the head dropped into dumpster on the far end of the room and his jaw dropped. Kyson had lost his damn mind.

"What the fuck was that!?" shouted Shepard as he turned back to the lounging Kyson who slowly sat up and looked shocked that he was even on this planet.

"Whoa! When did you get here? Fuck it, it don' matter." Said Kyson in a quite tone as he got up covered in blood. He potted Liara and nodded to her.

"So he is back. Good. Let's get moving." Said Kyson in a calm a detached voice and turned to the door that led to the main Archive.

"Hold up! You pull some crazy stunt like that and walk away like it's nothing? KYSON! I'm speaking to you!" shouted Shepard causing Kyson to pause and look back at him and it was then that Shepard got his first good look at him. Kyson now had a full beard and his already shaggy hair had grown into a mane for it hung at his shoulders. He had a scar that ran down from his forehead above his left eye and down his cheek but it was his eyes that unnerved Shepard. They were hollow, there was no soul.

"I know you are. But time is a wastin'. Storm, remember?" said Kyson as he opened the door and walked in. Shepard charged into the room and began to scout the area as Kyson walked up to the main terminal and Liara rushed up to join him. The two of them began to open up the files when Liara cried out in frustration.

"Damnit! The files are being purged! It's coming from nearby!" she shouted. Shepard started looking around the large chamber but saw a glow behind Liara that turned into a full hologram.

"Shepard." Said the hologram. Both Kyson and Liara twirled around both with their weapons in hand and relaxed when they saw only a holo staring at them.

"Illusive Man…" growled Shepard.

"I see you are back in action. Just wanted to give you one warning. Stay out of my way." Said the Illusive man scowling at him. Shepard couldn't believe this. This was not the time for old grudges.

"Damnit what are you doing? The Reapers are here and you're fighting your own damn race?" he scoffed. The Illusive man shrugged and took a drag on his cigg.

"The data that was uncovered here will help me control the Reapers, Shepard. Think about it, if the Archives jumped us in technology by two hundred years think what we would gain by utilizing the Reapers!" said the Illusive man. Shepard shook his head at the insanity of it all.

"You only want Humans at the top! How does that make us any better than the Reapers? Look it's not too late! Give me your resources and we can _stop _them!" he nearly shouted. He knew it was a moot point but he had to try. He still had the council to deal with.

"Sorry Shepard but you had your chance. Like I said, stay out of the way. Good bye…Shepard." The holo of the Illusive Man then dissipated.

"Damn him. Why can't he see what's happening?" asked Liara with clenched fist. All he could do was shake his head when he heard Ashley call out.

"I found her! It's Dr. Eva! AGH!" shouted Ashley and Shepard had enough time to glimpse the now retreating doctor and he took flight after her.

"Damnit don't let her escape! We need that data!" he yelled as he made his way while dodging bullets and incinerations. He ran her down to the upper loading deck only for her to get in a Cerberus Kodiak that was waiting.

"Fuck!" he shouted but then he saw another Kodiak, an Alliance one at that zoom in.

"I got this Commander!" shouted Vega over the comms and Shepard could only watch in horror as Vega slammed into the other shuttle. Both came down right at him and he was lucky to get out of the way. He looked behind him and found the other three had stayed clear but Ashley looked a bit banged up.

"Ash, you alright?" he asked but she waved him off. _Good, no one lost._ He looked up at the now ablaze Kodiak and sighed. They just got shafted. Ashley got up and began to check the Cerberus shuttle when a burnt body came out of the wreckage.

"Ashley look out!" he heard Liara scream and turned in time to see Ashley picked up by the throat. It was a damn droid! It looked to be talking to someone when it suddenly lashed out and started to pound Ashley head first into the downed shuttle over and over and he could hear Ashley screaming in pain.

"NOOOO!" he shouted gaining the bots attention he began to run full tilt and unloaded clip into the similarly charging machine but he was too enraged and focused to miss. He dropped the bot and didn't stop running until he got to Ashley.

"Ash! Ash wake up!" he yelled but the LT just lay there unmoving. _God DAMNIT! Not this early in the game!_ Shepard screamed in his mind.

"James! Kyson! Grab that damn bot! Liara, get over here and give me a hand!" he yelled. Cerberus was going to pay.

It was a twenty minute ride back to the Normandy that was spent in silence. He had almost throttled Kyson just because he was still pissed about him in general and now he had a friend dying on him. Once back on the Normandy he got Ashley up to the med bay with the help of Kyson and Vega.

"Joker! Get to the Citadel now!" he yelled as they set Ashley on one of the medical beds. He leaned over her trying to focus but it wasn't working. It was all his damn fault and he should have seen it coming.

"John." Said Liara leaning over trying to grab his attention but he didn't hear her so she leaned in closer.

"JOHN!" she yelled causing him to start slightly and look up.

"Get up there with Joker or somewhere I don't know! I got her for now but make sure a hospital is ready!" Liara pointed at the door and he nodded in agreement and left the med bay. As he walked out into the mess he saw Kyson leaning against one of the bulkheads like those months before.

"How she doin?" he asked quietly. Shepard hung his head and Kyson started to walk off.

"She ain't the first, and not the last." Said Kyson coldly and as he turned, Shepard saw the N7 emblem on his shoulder.

"Stop it right there. What the hell is going on with you! Why the hell aren't you on the fleet with Tali? One of the last messages I got from Luke before being confined was that you had joined the Quarians." He said. Kyson then did something very odd. His eye twitched as well as his right hand and he seemed to lose his balance for a split second but then went ridged again.

"I got fucked over. Just like you." Said Kyson in a monotone.

"Care to share?" asked Shepard. He was grinding his teeth now. He didn't have time for these stupid games.

"I got spaced." said Kyson who stared him down and once again the once lively expressions were missing and stripped from his features.

"So who brought you back?" asked Shepard with the first hint of a smile since the Reaper invasion but Kyson just stared at him unblinking.

"I never died." said Kyson in a now quiet and distant tone that caused him to shiver at the implication. He had been lucky and died. He couldn't imagine being stranded like that.

"What happened?" he asked in a now softer tone. It all made sense now, Kyson or, the Kyson he once knew had changed.

"Later Shepard. Right now we have bigger issues to take care of." Said Kyson and he turned to the elevator only to be joined by the Commander.

"We got time…" he began but was caught off guard as Kyson grabbed him by the collar with strength he had never seen from the young engineers and slammed against the wall. He looked at Kyson who finally showed a hint of emotion. It was one of pure agony. Kyson was grinding his teeth and trembling slightly and quickly let him go.

"I'm…sorry, I just can't bring myself to face it right now." Said Kyson as he suddenly stood stock still and kept glancing to the left of him as if someone was there. Shepard glanced to his side and found only empty air. He punched the holo for the engineering deck and stood quietly watching Kyson who just stood there grinding his teeth. _He's more than unstable. Not surprising I've seen it before. The mind can only take but so much isolation with the threat of death looming over them. Look at what happened to Toombs…_

He led Kyson down to what used to be Jacks old room and sat down on a crate and Kyson did the same but kept staring off into the distance.

"I can't have someone unstable on my ship Kyson. You know that." He said but only got a slight shrug from Kyson. Shepard noticed now that it was time to hit home. He needed answers.

"Where is Tali?" he asked strongly and watched not for the first time a man break down. Kyson began to shake uncontrollably, if he didn't know any better he would think he was having a seizure. Kyson closed his eyes and even his neck started to spasm.

"I…I…I don't know…I h- haven't seen here in almost five months." Said Kyson who now had his head buried in his hands but continued to stutter out words.

"S-she a-almost married me…and then I was set up and…THAT BITCH!" shouted Kyson who jumped up and kicked a crate so hard that it's hinges blew apart and rations spewed across the deck.

"KYSON!" Shouted Shepard and Kyson spun about with a wild fire burning in his eyes.

"Daro'Xen will die by my hands!" shouted Kyson and damn near all of Shepard's questions had been answered. He had gotten caught in the fleets political crossfire.

"Does Tali know your alive?" he asked causing Kyson to slump back on his crate and shake his head.

"Nope. She thinks I'm dead as a door nail. Xen is blocking all information about me from reaching the fleet…" said the defeated Kyson and Shepard felt sick to his stomach.

"We'll get her back Kyson…" he began only for Kyson look scowl at him.

"No, we won't." said Kyson who then lit another cigg.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! So I'm back with more story time goodness! **

**I decided to throw you right back into the action after debating if I should go through the opening Earth sequence. I will hold to my weekly posts as best I can once again and hope you enjoy the next instalment of the tales of Kyson Sorley! **

**~RJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Back In Action

**A/N**

**Ok, so here are things to look out for.**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Kevo talkin'"**** You'll see...**

**Thank you so very much for the support everyone! It keeps me going! **

**Oh and I haven't done this for this story yet...all characters and any affiliations belong to EA, Bioware and any companies mentioned! I don't own this stuffs. Thanks for the insperation though!**

**And a special thank you to SpyketheWolf for not just editing but co-writting with me! Thanks man!**

**Enjoy! ~RJ**

**Chapter Two: Back in action**

* * *

Kyson's POV

Kyson walked over to his newly set up Terminal on what used to be Jacks workbench and brought up his data log interface. He pulled the top of his newly purchased bottle of Jack Daniels and hit the record key and began to dictate.

**Log one: Return to the Normandy**

**Name: Kyson Sorley vas Earth**

**Rank: Lieutenant Commjander**

**I can't give Shepard the answers he's looking for, fore I can't even give them to myself. How does one convey that amount of turmoil with my own mortal coil? How do I tell him about all that happened when you can't even piece together what is happening to you from moment to moment? Damn you Kyson for being weak! You gave in and broke! Liara tried to help me but all she could do is recoil in shock at the chaos that has become my mind. We are headed to Palaven now. I was there when the council pissed on us and our findings Crucible or not. Was I surprised? No, but Shepard looked so wounded and Liara so downcast that even that fuck Udina looked pained for them. But me, I don't know.**

**Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams was a hint of good news. She is recovering from her injuries but even the docs only give her fifty-fifty and speaking of which we got Dr. Chakwas back. I don't dare go near her though; she'll have me wired up like a damn lab rat. It is a mild blessing that Kelly is gone. Nice girl but the whole 'resident psychiatrist' thing would end badly. Instead, we now have this shy and jumpy Comms specialist why grates on my nerves every time she tries to say something and that James Vega hotshot fuck; man did things go downhill. **

**Liara is now set up in Miranda's old room doing her Shadow broker thingy and you know what? Good for her! At least we still have someone besides Shepard and Joker still here that is competent enough to get things done. All I know now is that after talking with Hackett over the QEC that I am to stay here. I was originally attached to protect Liara as a sign of 'good faith' from the Alliance and my duties had continued onto the Normandy.**

**FINE! What better place to dole out my new weapons upon the galaxy than the tip of the spear its self? Well, it looks like Palaven will find out first. I'll be Lucifer's hammer, and the galaxy will shudder with my blows. But first, to take out the intruders…the Reapers.**

**End Log**

Kyson lit a cigg at turned off the terminal for he had to re check his weapons before they dropped into the Apien Crest. But first he had to go acquaint himself with Engineers Adams. Apparently he was the lead engineer from the SR-1 and came back on board after the Normandy was flying Alliance colors again. So, he took another swig from his bottle and began to walk upstairs.

"Hey, Kyson!" came a familiar voice and Kyson ground his teeth and proceeded on his path. He didn't have time for this shit anymore.

"Come on bro, you know you need me. Who else would be there to point out your mistakes?" came the voice again.

"Shut up..." Kyson mumbled as he entered the main engineering room. He glanced around and found several differences that he had missed when Shepard had first shown him around. He would give the Alliance one thing; if you had an unlimited budget…shit got done. They layout was the same unlike the new 'war' room but a fifth main terminal stood facing away from the drive core and had all systems linked in. Adams was currently watching over the power grid like he used to and he figured it was time to give more than a handshake to the man he was about to go to war with.

"Adams…" he said as he noticed a small item in the lead engineer's hand which was being turned and rubbed in a tight fist.

"Damn!" yelped Adams as he jumped back but quickly settled down.

"Sorry kid, you caught me off guard…" he began only for Kyson to nod. He had picked up the habit of being quiet. Adams waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded.

"Right then, time for work. Shepard told me that you were the one who fixed the Normandy up after the Collector base. I looked into the repair logs and must say damned fine work. The Alliance left most of it in tact…sorry about your room though." Said Adams. Kyson nodded to him and began tracing the miles of wires and conduit and even raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. They had left a bunch of his work. His room was gone though, but that was fine. He didn't need it anymore.

"They did leave my work. That's what happens when you do something right the first time." Replied Kyson who looked back at Adams who now had a knowing smile.

"Good to be around someone who knows that. The Normandy is running just fine for now but you know things are going to get dicey when we hit Palaven. I'm going to need you at the ready." Said Adams. Kyson watched as he crossed his arms defensively and knew what he was getting at.

"I'll take your lead sir unless directed otherwise by Shepard." He said firmly. Adams nodded and went back to his terminal with a smile.

"Good. Go ahead and settle in on the terminal right behind you and I'll run you through the upgrades." Said Adams as he brought up several displays. Kyson turned and froze. A flash of purple cloth and laughter assaulted him and he had to close his eyes and the image was gone.

"Something wrong?" asked Adams from behind him. Kyson slowly shook his head and went to the terminal on the far left.

"This was my favorite spot…hope that's not a problem…" he opened up his old terminal and began to see files sent to him from Adams who began to work him in. Kyson settled in quickly and before long he was already spotting problems with the shields. _Always with the shields damn am I the only one who can work these damn things?_ Kyson was about to turn and ask but he paused. He slowly looked to his right and saw nothing but air and Adams continuing to monitor the power draw of the stealth drive.

"You can only blame you're self you know. Remember how careless you were? Leaving your board behind and getting spaced? Tsk tsk…she is now all alone because of you and here you are. Alone and broken." came the voice again. Kyson shook his head trying to re-focus. This shit had been haunting him for months and it _never_ stopped. He wasn't talking and screaming at it anymore but in the beginning, it was utter hell.

"I sad shut the fuck up…" he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" came the voice of Adams. Kyson sighed and looked back at the lead engineer.

"Nothing, just working something out in my head is all. I tend to think aloud sometimes." He said as he turned back to his terminal and powered it down.

"I'm grabbing a drink. Want somthin'?" asked Kyson. Adams nodded.

"Water would be fine thanks. But might I make a suggestion?" asked Adams.

"Go for it." Replied Kyson tiredly.

"Lay off the booze, it helps with reaction time." said Adams. Kyson grunted and walked off. No one was going to advise him on how to live his life. Sure people had told him many times that he would never find answers in the bottom of a bottle. But, he was determined to find the one that did. Once he was up on the mess. He grabbed water for Adams and chugged down two himself.

"Hey Kyson…" came the familiar calm voice of Liara. He turned from the fridge and let it swing shut with a soft *_Chunk* _sound and leaned back against the stove.

"How are you adjusting?" she asked but it was more of a formality. She knew what was going on inside him and see was only trying to open up dialogue.

"Best I can. Adams is a sharp guy I guess. You?" he asked sullenly. Liara sighed just like he had and looked towards her room.

"You know I don't like being cut off. But when has that changed?" she asked with a soft smile and Kyson nodded.

"Oh by the way, when I got all of my stuff on here, an extra crate had come in for you. Feron had said it was a last minute shipment to me from an unknown source but addressed for you to open only. I scanned it…" Liara stopped short when heavy footsteps came up behind them and they saw Shepard in full gear.

"Saddle up you two. We're going to grab us a primarch." Said Shepard with a grin on his face. Liara nodded and ran off to her room but Kyson was almost always in full gear and was currently so.

"You ready to get back in action?" asked Shepard. Kyson turned and headed towards the elevator.

"I never left."

-Thirty minutes later-

Kyson was being jostled about in the Kodiak and was brooding on things he couldn't fathom when Shepard spoke up.

"Ok guys. Last report puts the Primarch here on Menae. We're going to be quick and clean about this for we don't have time to screw with Reaper forces. James, you and Kyson take our flanks while Liara and I take point." Said Shepard as he drew out his Mattock. Kyson looked across from him and found James Vega staring at him.

"Speak up." said Kyson in a monotone that caused everyone in the small space to tense up. James shrugged.

"Just wondering how you got that scar Jumper" said Vega. Kyson smiled slightly and pulled out one of his M-11 Wraiths.

"Was hitting a Batarian raiding party that was testing the Alliances boundaries. One of them blew themselves to blazes causing shrapnel to damn near take out my eye. Good thing too. My team was cornered and I didn't have any more jumper cables to open the door behind us so I let the wound bleed into my hand and slapped the blood on the exposed leads from the panels and cross phased the power." Said Kyson as he stood up and got close to the door of the Kodiak.

"Psh…bullshit" said Vega.

"You don't know Kyson's motto do you James?" asked Shepard with an amused smile.

"And that would be…" said James only for Liara to answer him.

"If you can't blind them with brilliance…" she began.

"Blind them with bullshit" finished Kyson. Shepard chuckled but James just flat out lost it.

"HA! HA Ha hahaha! I like it! I didn't know Jumper here was a philosopher!" shouted Vega.

"I know you call me Loco, but why Jumper?" asked Shepard asking about the add hock nickname Kyson now had.

"Heard a story about some jackass who jumped out of a building on Illium and then at the Citadel. Turns out he's one in the same." Said Vega as he too stood up.

"Shepard, we're now above Menae…patching the feed." Came the voice of Cortez from the cockpit. The holo in the cabin flashed an image of the surrounding scene and everyone stood in shocked silence.

"No…not Palaven…" said Liara. Shepard merely grimaced.

"Was it like this on earth?" she asked.

"No, it was much worse." Growled Shepard.

"We have husks at the LZ!" shouted Cortez and Kyson got close to the door.

"Alright! Let's get this done!" shouted Shepard as he opened the door to the Kodiak and wind rushed into the small compartment and rifle fire filled the room. Shepard expertly dispatched a group of husks right as they touched down and the group filled out in a staggered formation.

"Holy shit…look at Palaven…" muttered Vega in awe. Kyson looked up and saw for the first time what it was like to see an entire planet burning. He could even associate smells for off in the distance a Sovereign Class Reaper was decimating another campsite about six clicks away.

"Focus! We gotta get this done! Shouted Shepard as he began to trot off towards the nearby barricade. Kyson stayed on Shepard's flank while James covered Liara. It only made sense to pair up the biggest guy with the littlest. As they made their way Vega called out to Kyson.

"So, what's it like being N7?" he asked as they searched for a clear path across the terrain. Liara and Shepard slowed a bit wanting to hear the exchange.

"Nothing special why?" asked Kyson. He wasn't in the mood to chat. They had an objective and their only concern should be the completion of said task.

"I'm curious too Kyson. Hackett only said that you only just received it. I spent an entire career getting to wear this number, and you show up with some wild ass armor and a bad attitude. What gives?" asked Shepard right before he hauled himself up a ledge and helped Liara up as well. Kyson snorted when Vega offered a hand and he brushed him aside and hauled himself up. Vega just raised an eyebrow at him.

"My dad put me in the program along with Hackett. It wasn't my idea but I made the best of it." Said Kyson. He started to pan the area and found that they were still clear.

"That's it. No wild tales of 'The Kyson Sorley'?" baited Shepard trying to lighten the mood. Kyson ignored the Commander and ran up ahead and took point. They had almost reached the forward barricade.

"Nope." He replied right as a Turian soldier spotted them and waved down his squad.

"Hold your fire! Friendlies inbound! Welcome Commander, heard you were coming." said the soldier with a salute. Shepard responded in kind and the team jogged in.

The Turians were in rough shape. Kyson spotted two of the temporary buildings full of the dead and several of the wounded sat together tending to the more severely injured. Kyson then shifted his focus on those standing guard. They could barely stand and they all kept glancing back up at Palaven with dull eyes. The Turians were battered. They team moved up to a group of soldiers huddled around a display terminal that had the moon layed out as a giant map. Many pings on the southern front showed red markers and Kyson surmised they were lost positions.

"Bout time you got here Commander. I heard that you were coming. The names General Corinthus, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances…" said the Turian General. Shepard nodded and cut to the chase while Kyson continued to scan the map.

"Then you know why I'm here general. I need Primarch Fedorian to head a summit to help unite the other races to fight back…" said Shepard but stopped when General Corinthus stopped and stared at the map.

"The Primarch is dead…his shuttle got taken out about an hour ago trying to escape the moon…he was a friend of mine…" the general trailed off and Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we need someone, anyone who could head this summit." Said Shepard. Corinthus nodded slowly and Liara stepped up.

"The line of succession is very clear and well defined within the Turian hierarchy. Surely you can get in touch with them?" she asked.

"You're right, but our comms are down due to our tower being overrun. I can't give you an answer…hell how are we supposed to win against this anyway!?" shouted the general.

"We were set up here to possibly flank the damn Reapers but with their numbers…" trailed of Corinthus.

"It's irrelevant." Finished Shepard gaining a tiered nod from the general.

"I'll get that tower back online." Said Kyson who jumped in on the exchange. The general eyed him closely and nodded.

"If you think you can do it you won't hear me object. You can see it from here it's just to the south east. Good luck." Said the general as he then gave orders to his men. Kyson began to walk over to the far barrier gate and pulled out both wraiths. Shepard was the first to catch up with him.

"Taking charge? I like it. So ready for this?" asked Shepard. Kyson glanced at him with dull eyes and nodded.

"We have a job to do. So I do what I can and more if need be." Said Kyson. It's all he had now. Work. Not they joy it once brought to him or the pride of a finished project. All he had was motion for if he stopped. He didn't know.

"Glad to see you still got it. Alright people let's move! Same formation!" shouted Shepard who then began to sprint down the terrain. It wasn't long before they ran into some soldiers firing at a group of husks and they were all that was left of the comms tower watch. They team quickly dispatched twenty plus husks before they made it to the tower and Kyson scrambled up the ladder and quickly patched the shorts and re-calibrated the broadcasting frequencies. It was an even larger task getting back to the base but Shepard had pulled through with some amazing stunts. He hadn't lost it.

Once back they were informed of a possible Primarch and that he was here on the Menae. Kyson heard the convo but lost interest due to the fact that no one was watching their asses so he wandered off. He found all sorts of weaknesses in their current position's defense. While they had decent barricades set up. No one was watching the skies.

* * *

He was pissed beyond all reason. He had spent months getting things ready for the Reapers but they had still come through the relay and began decimating the Turian forces like they were made of paper being set ablaze. He stormed from into the FOB to find general Corinthus. He was tiered from the constant fighting but knew it was a long way off from being over.

"Vakarian Sir!" said a soldier who saluted and let him and his companion enter.

"At ease." He said in passing. He found the general talking with a group of people and paused. _Why am I not surprised…gotta make a smooth entrance as always. Can't let Shepard think I'm getting soft now can I? _Garrus calmly walked up behind the group and cleared his throat. He heard the last part about Victus and how he was possibly the next Primarch and how they needed to reach him.

"I think I can help ya'll…" he started.

"Vakarian sir!" said Corinthus as he snapped to attention. Garrus saluted to him in turn before relaxing and looking to Shepard who looked like hell but in one piece. He was smiling though.

"I'll be damned, I thought you would be down on Palaven." Said Shepard who held out a hand. Garrus shook the firm hand and relief flooded through him. If Shepard was back, they had a chance.

"Garrus this is James Vega, hell of a soldier like you." Said Shepard in way of introduction.

"Pleasure." Said James simply. Garrus nodded formally but was cut short by Liara.

"Hey there old friend." She said and Garrus now truly smiled.

"What? No party for me?" came another voice. The assembled group looked behind them to find Teagann Sorley leaning casually against the railing with a broad grin. Liara smiled warmly and gave Teagann a hug.

"It's good to see you again! How have you two been faring in all this?" asked Liara and Garrus pulled Shepard aside.

"She's been with me the whole way Shepard. Glad to see the old crew still intact. So, you need to find Victus. We were fighting with him this morning." He said and watched as Shepard stroked his chin.

"What do you think of him? Corinthus told me about how he operates. Can we trust him?" asked Shepard eyeing him with his scrutinizing gaze. Garrus nodded.

"We know that ordinary tactics have no business in this war. He's perfect." Said Garrus. Shepard nodded and got everyone together.

"Teagann! How the hell have you been?" asked Shepard who also got a hug.

"Best I can be ya know? You ready to get Victus?" she asked as he walked up beside her. Teagann had stayed by his side ever since leaving the Normandy. She had been Key in convincing her dad and the Hierarchy of the impending threat the Reapers posed. If it wasn't for her, they might have already lost Menae.

"I hear ya." Said Shepard. They all walked down into the main camp and Garrus began to check over his rifle and then looked over to Teagann.

"No hug for me?" he asked sadly making Liara roll her eyes and smile a bit.

"Not after you cut that last grenade a bit close…I'm still ringing in my left ear." Replied Teagann gruffly but she smiled back with those warm eyes that always seemed to make him loose balance. _Damn I'm a lucky Turian. _

"Yeah yeah but it did stop that husk from giving you a facial…" he began only to get flipped off. He chuckled as he scanned the rest of the camp but stopped when he saw another human approaching them. He had never seen him before and wondered if he was here to re enforce Shepard for he had the N7 designation on his wild looking armor. The man also had a scar running from his temple to his cheek dead centre of his eye that had seeming been spared then, he saw they color of the hazel eyes.

"No fucking way…" he gasped. There was no way in hell this was the same person he was thinking of.

"What is it?" asked Liara who turned and went silent. The man didn't stop until he had fully joined the group and stared him down. Garrus now was able to take in all of the man's features. He looked white as snow and had bags under his eyes from fatigue. A full beard had grown over his features and his hair dangled around his neck and onto his armor in a sloppy mess and the eyes, they seemed to hold nothing but hate. An all-consuming hate that even in his darkest days had Garrus never known.

"Kyson…" he breathed out not believing what he was seeing. Kyson just stared him down before nodding once slowly and turning away leaving Garrus in a state of shock.

"Holy fuck KYSON!" Shouted Teagann who had heard Garrus a second before. She ran up to her brother but stopped short as she too took in his features.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Teagann with shock in her voice as well. Liara was the one to intervene due to Kyson continuing to walk off. Liara looked both of them in the eyes and shook her head. Garrus could see the pain and sorrow on her face and Garrus immediately concluded the worst.

"What happened? Tali sent us messages that he was dead!" shouted Garrus. Flashes from months ago came back to him along with the pain. Both himself and Teagann had taken a break from all the preparations he was making on Menae and had been on Earth when he got the massage. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was gone and his last words to him were 'fuck off'. He had wanted to wretch there and then but Teagann had shut down in front of him and Luke…by the spirits Luke had nearly broken down a cried. He had lost both of his sons.

But what really killed him inside was the words Tali had written. They were disjointed and broken as if she could barley type the letters. He knew that she was alone and scared with no one for her to lean against. He had tried to get a response and almost went to the fleet himself but, he got no response back and the fleet was nowhere to be found.

"The fuck does it matter? We have a job to do so fucking concentrate!" growled Kyson over his shoulder finally showing a hint of emotion. Garrus wanted to go to his friend and help but the rough looking human who once was his friend was right. Teagann looked to him and Garrus saw the pain in her eyes. How was she supposed to react to losing her brother only for him to come back with the emotional range of the very husks they were fighting?

"Hey guys! We have problems up here on the Normandy! I can't get to EDI! Shit keeps powering down and cutting off!" shouted Joker over the comms.

"We need the Normandy ready for an Evac! Liara, get up there and check it out! Cortez! Be ready for Liara!" shouted Shepard. Liara nodded and began coordinating with some guy named Cortez and ran off to the North. Garrus brought out his Mattock and saw General Corinthus running up to them.

"We have our own problems. We have Reaper forces inbound on the southern barricade! I need you and your people to hold it Shepard!" shouted the general who was running back with his riffle now in hand.

"Ok people let's get it done!" shouted the commander. Garrus began sprinting south but was overtaken by both Shepard and Kyson who looked like hellions. Both had the same expression of determination and fury. But in Kyson's case it was more like, hell he didn't know.

The team had scrambled up the barricade and Shepard jumped on the turret right as a large group of husks landed and began scaling the wall. Shepard began unleashing a hail of rounds cutting husk after husk in half. Garrus was holding his own while Kyson was content to let them get right up to him and calmly decapitate them or blow their heads off with his two shottys. He had never seen such a reckless style before but he kept his focus on the task at hand.

"Whoooo! Like fish in a barrel baby!" shouted Vega from his right.

"What?" shouted Garrus. He didn't understand what he just said.

"Like fish…In…a barrel!" shouted the marine.

"Why would you have fish in a barrel?" he shouted back over the constant fire from the turret. Shepard was decimating the Reaper ranks.

"Oh never mind!" Vega shouted back but a larger enemy landed causing everyone to pause.

"What the fuuu…" muttered Vega as the newest monster came in view. It made Garrus cringe. It looked like a turian but it's spine was splayed open and its main body looked like the warped version of a Krogan.

"By the spirits…" he gasped right as the monstrosity bellowed a curdling roar and charged right at the barricade.

"Brace!" shouted Shepard but it was too late. Garrus felt a massive jolt and the next thing he knew he was falling into the killzone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Awwwriiggghht! Here ya go! Flames or Praise are wholy welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Price Of Leadership

**A/N  
**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. Life...so much life happened I had to live it out. So without further distraction, back to Kyson.  
**

**Disclaimer: The Mass Effect franchise and characters belongs to Bioware and EA  
**

**Chapter 3: The price of leadership**

* * *

Kyson's POV.

He hadn't known fear for many months but this new Reaper variant made him pause. The shear horror of what the Reapers must have done to create such a thing made his body recoil in disgust. He had heard Shepard call out but he was already leaning halfway over the edge when the beast hit. He had been lucky and landed semi gracefully by rolling enough in the air to land on his feet but soon as he got up a new threat arose. He was staring up into the mutilated face on a Turian turned Reaper who had a riffle pointed right at him. _Fuck you. _

He was about to jump to the side when his shoulder mounted mini cobra rocket launcher blasted straight into the face of the monster and blew it's face to bit. He smiled a bit but he had no more time to waist for he could hear Garrus and Shepard shouting.

"It's coming your way!" shouted Shepard as he scrambled behind a large boulder. Garrus was running the opposite way at full tilt with the giant Reaper thing on his ass. Kyson had to move and quick. He brought out his shottys once again and booked it to Shepard. He slid into position next to the Commander and nodded once. Garrus had managed to dodge out of the way just in time and was heading back to them.

"Special delivery!" shouted the Turian as the monster took the bait. Garrus flew past Kyson and Shepard sprinted right at the brute. Shepard began to hammer round after round into the brute's face and unleashed an incinerate. The beast bellowed in rage and began to tense its muscles. It was going to charge. Shepard dived behind another boulder but Kyson wanted to bring the beast down. The monster locked its gaze on him and roared as it launched itself right at him. Kyson dropped to his back just as the beast flew over him and he unloaded two rounds from the Wraiths right into its gut causing blue synthetic goo to spray all over the place.

The beast came to a pounding halt and turned on Kyson. _How did it stop that fast?_ He didn't have time to contemplate more as he watched a clawed hand open up and raised high above him and he didn't have the time.

"URRGHHHAAA!" came a shout and Kyson watched as Shepard jumped off a boulder and fly through the air. The Commander had his Omni-blade out and dropped right next to the beasts long neck and severed right through it dropping the beast with a heavy thud a mere inch from Kyson.

"Cutting it a bit close?" asked Shepard who was panting slightly. Kyson rolled over and got up and shrugged. The rest of the team had jumped down and regrouped around Shepard. Both Garrus and Teagann kept glancing at him but he just kept his gaze focused on Palaven above him. It was so wrong and he had heard the reports about Earth. Damn this was going to be a tough war.

"Shepard, Victus is a few clicks south of here." Said Garrus bringing everyone back to attention. Shepard nodded.

"Alright, you and Teagann lead, the three of us got your back." Said Shepard and then they were on the move. The group had made the first Kilometer in silence but as they rounded a ridge they had a full view of Palaven burning once again.

"Damn husks. Fucking freak me out. I can't imagine New York crawling with the things…I can't believe I left still…" said Vega as he jumped over a crevasse. Kyson heard Garrus snort.

"And you want our leader to do the same? Sometimes you have to regroup in order to get the bigger picture." said Garrus firmly but Kyson could hear in his tone that he agreed.

"Garrus, you got any family down there?" asked Shepard. Garrus went quite for a moment before answering.

"Yeah…I do. My father…and a sister. You see that burring spot? The biggest one? That was where I was born…and to see it burning like that…" the Turian trailed off and the group stopped. Kyson watch Teagann take a hand in hers in which Garrus clasped firmly.

"Solana and your dad will make it Garrus…" said Teagann firmly. Teagann then looked to him.

"Kyson, any word on Beni or dad?" she asked hopefully. Kyson just stared at them and looked back up at Palaven.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when the Reapers hit." He said. He hadn't heard from anyone or tried to contact anyone once he was thrown into the N7 program besides Hackett and Liara.

"Damn you guys…sorry to bring it up…"said Vega sadly.

"Come everyone, the sooner we get this Primarch the sooner we can get back to getting answers." Said Shepard and the team began to move again. They hadn't gone a hundred meters when they saw what had been dubbed a harvester take out a Turian fighter and it nearly crashed right on top of them.

"That was close!" shouted Garrus and Shepard ran up to the wreckage.

"Damn no survivors!" he shouted but no one was surprised. The fighter had slammed right into a cliff wall. Once around another bend they could finally see the next base and it was under siege.

"Shit! Double time it people! I'm not losing another Primarch!" shouted Shepard and the team took flight on their feet. Once inside the barricade they were assaulted by thirty plus contacts and fire rained all around them from the Cannibals on the ground and the Turians who had taken refuge on top of the buildings. Not one but three Brutes were wreaking havoc where ever they could and Kyson had had enough. He reached to his lower back and brought out a pod the size of a football and sprinted into the middle of the kill zone.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" shouted Garrus who started giving him cover fire. Kyson didn't respond he dropped the package and slammed an arming trigger and kept running for all he was worth.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" he shouted as loud as he could. Every single non Reaper in the area took head and found cover where they could. Most had seen the package and assumed it was a bomb of some sort. Kyson kept running towards a group of Turians and slid into cover and ducked.

The package then began to ping as it levitated into the air. The noise was infuriating and it drew the attention of all the Reaper troops. Its pings began to rapidly pulse as it peaked at ten meters in the air. Kyson shouted into the comms one more time as the Reaper forces scrambled to get to the package.

"WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!" he shouted right as the pings stopped and Kyson's voice filled the air from the package.

"EXPLOSION! WHOO HAHA!" then, the world around them exploded. A blinding flash followed by a deafening roar filled the air as a shockwave obliterated boulders and Reapers alike. Kyson could hear the last bellow of a Brute before it was incinerated by the superheat. Once the explosion died away, he looked out from cover and all was still. In the middle of the camp was a three meter wide by three meter deep crater that was nothing but melted rock. People began to emerge from cover as Kyson walked up to admire his work. He looked for more enemies and finding none, he lit a cigg while kicking a rock into the smoldering hole.

"What the shit was THAT?" shouted a Turian from one of the rooftops. Kyson cracked a small smile to himself. He had been busy over the past five months.

"Kyson…more warning next time…" said Shepard wide eyed.

"Reminds me of the Shadow broker base…" mumbled Garrus.

"That was impressive! Good timing! Vakarian! Where the hell did you go?" came the voice of a Turian in all black armor and red lights. The Turian walked up to the group and drilled a scary glare right into Garrus.

"You told me to flank the enemy. I believe your exact words were 'get those damn things off my men!' sir." Said Garrus. The Turian nodded and then looked to Teagann.

"Thanks, both of you. Now, what brings a Specter all the way out here?" asked the Turian formally. Shepard walked up to the Turian.

"I need you to head a Summit with the other races. We need support for Earth." He said bluntly. The Turian scoffed but Garrus cut in.

"General Victus…you're the new Primarch, sir." Said Garrus with a respectful tone showing proper deference to Victus' new title and rank. The Turian twitched his mandibles and looked up at Palaven in shock.

"I'm…Primarch…" he said quietly.

"Yes sir." Said Garrus and the other Turians stood quickly at attention.

"I'm…sorry Commander but I won't leave my men. War is all I know, it's in my very bones. And I don't play by the book. It doesn't work here…" trailed of the new Primarch. Shepard nodded.

"And that's what we need! War is your résumé so use it to help! I need the Turian Fleet Primarch." Said Shepard firmly. Victus kept staring at Palaven and sighed.

"I can't give you that while my own world is burning. We need the Krogan as much as it pains me to say it…" said Victus. Kyson couldn't believe his ears for a second and from the murmurs he heard no one else did either.

"The Krogan…" deadpanned Shepard.

"If you can get me tier support to take the pressure off of Palaven, you'll get my fleet." Said Victus.

"This'll be interesting" groaned Shepard.

"Ok…I'll get the Kodiak down here…" said Shepard. Victus nodded and took a minute to say goodbye to his men and arrange for Corinthus to lead the resistance.

Kyson had lit another cigg and was contemplating what might come next when Garrus came up alongside him.

"Hell of a device back there…" said Garrus. Kyson nodded slowly.

"FISH." He said simply.

"What the hell is with the fish?" growled Garrus in confusion and Kyson cracked another small smile.

"It's an acronym. **F**uck **I**t **S**hit **H**appens." He said slowly. Garrus glanced at him and sighed.

**-Later that Cycle-**

"You designed that thing?" asked Victus who was now addressing Kyson directly. The Primarch had been nothing but sullen until Shepard brought up the explosion that Kyson had caused. Kyson simply nodded.

"And what did you call it?" continued Victus.

"FISH." He said simply and turned back to watch the holo of the scene outside.

"He 'says' it stand for _fuck it shit happens_…" said Garrus which drew laughs from the Primarch and Vega.

"You don't say…and how did that name come about?" said the Turian trying to find some way too keep his mind off his situation. Kyson looked back at Victus with a cold stare.

"When I got to the barricade, shit was happening. So I said _fuck it_." He replied gaining a grimace from Palaven's new leader.

"What the hell did you pack into that thing?" asked Vega amused.

"I wired together five M-920 Cain rounds together into a bouncing betty." Deadpanned Kyson who then leaned back and closed his eyes tiered of the conversation. He just wanted to go back to his room.

"Fucking psycho…" muttered Vega.

They had arrived back at the Normandy and Shepard led the Primarch to the war room to get settled while the rest dispersed after a few words with Joker. Kyson watched as Joker damn near jumped from his chair and hugged Teagann and shook Garrus' hand. Kyson just walked off to go to the kitchen and got a nod from Samantha. God how he hated that name but he had enough mind to keep that to himself. He was now currently on the mess when the ship bucked wildly and the power fluctuated causing the lights to flicker and from around the corner Adams and Joey, one of the support staff left from the retrofits came bolting from the elevator followed by Shepard and they ran to the AI core.

Amused, Kyson popped the cap on his beer and took a seat at the mess. Shepard could handle any crazy that came out of there for the moment. In the time it took him to guzzle down six beers, which wasn't long due to the fact that he pulled the six pack out after the first beer and plopped back down in his seat, he had begun sipping on his flask when Shepard emerged and smiled at him.

"What?" asked Kyson but Shepard just stood there grinning like an idiot while a female walked out from behind him. Shepard thumbed over his shoulder.

"Check out the new EDI!" he laughed and the burnt out droid from mars walked around and up to Kyson who was lost for words.

"Hello again Kyson. It's nice to truly…interact with you." Kyson looked up and down the posed shapely body of the former Dr. Eva and put his flask up to his lips and chugged a large gulp. He then stood up and hugged her and Edi's processors must have glitched for she stood there motionless.

"Um…" said the AI.

"You don't know how happy I am!" he said into her shoulder almost to tears. EDI glanced at Shepard who shrugged his shoulders finding the scene awkward.

"Joker will finally have a someone!" he fake sobbed and walked away with an arm covering his face and his maniacal shit grin he hadn't had in months. The whole thing was to hilarious to pass up but Shepard caught on.

"Dude that's what I thought!" said Shepard and Kyson disappeared into the elevator and headed down to engineering. He then regained his composure and promptly went to work making sure that whatever stunt EDI had pulled hadn't fried anything else outside the AI core.

He was in the middle of some _diagnostics_ when his left Omni-tool beeped notifying him that he was needed in Shepard's Cabin. He made sure the test he was running were set for a time lapse recording and he went to see what the hell all the hubbub was about. He lit a cigg in the elevator and waited outside the cabin while he finished. He made sure to put out the butt on a conduit and stash the butt into an ashtray pouch he built into his suit. It was convenient. He then knocked on the door and walked inside know that he was expected and found four people waiting for him. Liara was sitting on the end of the bed while Shepard leaned against the wall to her right. Garrus and Teagan were both on the couch with beers in hand. Kyson glared at Shepard who beckoned him to join.

"Come on, family meeting time." Said Shepard but Kyson didn't budge.

"I swear to fucking god if this is an intervention I'm burning everything…" he growled causing Garrus to laugh at him.

"Whoa there Jack." Said Garrus who continued to snort to himself and even Liara held a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Calm down. We need to talk Kyson." Said Shepard who grabbed a beer and handed to Kyson who just stared at it.

"Family my ass…" he began only for Shepard to jerk him by the shoulder.

"Yeah, family. Get over it. Luke was the closest thing I ever had to a father and like it or not, I see you as a little brother. Not sit down and shut up." Said Shepard who shoved Kyson down with such force he found himself sitting on the top of the three steps leading to the lower room. Shepard then walked off and sat next to Liara on the bed.

"Family is more than blood and remember that before speaking again." Said Shepard and Kyson just grimaced. He was having to many flashbacks of his dad being a dick with these 'family meetings' that always turned into the family having a team up session him and dressing him down. Kyson watched as Shepard drilled into him but on the bed behind him was a familiar figure sitting cross legged and now laughing.

"Ha! Your brother? Didn't Garrus make the same statement only to fuck Teagann? If he considers our dad as a role model the galaxy is fucked isn't it?" said his brother Kevin. Kyson looked down at the ground and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Kyson, look at me" said Shepard in a harsh tone sounding just like Luke for a split second. Kyson began to twitch slightly.

"Aww he thinks he can help you by sounding just like what's killing you from the inside. Too bad there ain't nothing to kill anymore. Way to go on killing off your own soul bud." Said the apparition of Kevin who took a seat next to him on the stairs and laid a hand on his should causing him to jump slightly.

"Don't worry bro, I got your back." Said Kevin but his brother went silent when he felt a presence in front of him. It was Liara. She placed a gentle hand on his chin ad brought his gaze to meet hers and she looked into his hollow eyes.

"It's ok." She said softly as she sat next to him and gave him a hug. The other three didn't know what to make of the scene but Liara spoke up for Kyson.

"None of you know the hell he has been through. Not even you John." She said firmly. Kyson heard her words but he started to tremble more for he was furious with himself that he couldn't stand up for himself anymore. Not even in his own mind!

"Well he needs to buck up and get the fuck over it." Snapped Teagann. Liara glared at her and made his sister recoil a bit. Kyson then stood up and froze. He couldn't figure what made him move. He just wanted to collapse in on himself.

Shepard raised an eyebrow and walked over to him and motioned to a box sitting on the coffee table.

"This is why we brought you up here. I noticed some of the markings on the box. They're in Kelish…" he said. Kyson looked at the box and indeed they markings were.

"So, If you're my brother, does that mean I can drop the whole 'Shepard' thing?" he asked trying to divert attention away from the package. He was afraid of what it might hold and what it most likely meant.

"Yeah Kyson, when not on a mission. That goes for you two as well." Said John as he looked at both Teagann and Garrus who nodded. There truly was little to say. They all knew how momentous this was.

"I had time to think." said John as he strolled around the room.

"When I was in isolation, I finally had time to think about all that had happened since all the way back on Akuze. I never thought I would have a family of my own but, when you have six months to sit and brood…" John went quiet and Liara snatched a hand and made him sit next to her on the steps.

"I realized I already have one." Shepard said firmly with a soft warm smile. Kyson noticed that Teagann clasped Garrus' hand at those words and he found his right hand move to the side but found only empty air. He looked over and found nothing but Johns' ship models.

"With that said Kyson, we need to know what the hell happened. Your family and we want to help." Said John softly. Kyson tightened his fists and began to quiver with rage. _Family, FAMILY? All family has ever done for me is get me fucked!_

"Kyson. You can't keep doing this alone." Said Garrus as he stood up and faced Kyson who was now spasming while trying to keep his jaw clenched.

"Watch me." He growled but felt a heavy Turian hand clamp down on his shoulder steadying him. Kyson looked into the Turian's eyes and could make out the pain and sorrow his once friend held for him. It slipped past Kyson's mental armor.

"Don't you dare pity me…don't you dare…" he began only for Garrus to shake his head.

"I…I fucked up. There you all happy?!" he nearly shouted. He fumbled for a cigg and held enough sense to look to John who nodded. Kyson broke free from Garrus and lit the cigg and stood staring at the box for him.

"Fine here's the short. I got mixed up in the politics on the Quarian fleet." He said vaguely only for Garrus to snort.

"AAAaaannnd?" questioned Teagan who had her arms crossed with impatience.

"Daro'Xen set me up…and spaced me." He said and the memory cut him short of breath. The fear and pain came back and he felt cold and distant again. He turned to John who was wide eyed.

"For how long?" asked John.

"Twenty three hours, fifty- eight minutes and twelve seconds to be exact." He said devoid of emotion. He had slipped into what he had been for the past four months. A cold and calculating machine devoid of emotion. If it hadn't been for Liara, he would have never come back from the brink.

"Holy hell…" gasped Teagann. Kyson then felt something churn in his mind and he suddenly was aware of all his senses and emotions again. His cigarette almost fell from his lips and he then suddenly tore off the top to the crate before him. He didn't want to look inside but, he had too. Being confronted like this was forcing his mind to try and collect it's self.

What he found inside made his heart rend asunder and he reached inside with trembling arms. It was his old stuff from his Kodiak on the fleet. He pulled out the M-98 Widow Sniper rifle with numb hands. He activated the weapon and it came to full size and he looked at John.

"Is that…" asked Garrus and Kyson nodded. He looked back into the crate and found more. His plasma shotty, his two guitars and some of his clothes were there minus his Celldweller band T-shirt and his jeans. Inside was a data pad and he set the riffle down and opened the device. It had a holo message. A small figure of a Quarian popped up and looked hunched over and tiered.

"Liara…I don't know if this will reach you." came the familiar voice of his Lifemate. He fell to his knees and was staring eye level with the holo of his love. Tali.

"Kyson…Kyson is gone *_sniff_* and I can't keep these any longer…" said the holo of Tali who had begun to sob. Kyson felt the strings of his being cruelly plucked and twisted and he began to swoon and his mouth went dry.

"I…I don't know what happened. He was just running an errand an…there was an accident on the Moreh *_sniff* _he…he forgot his board as the fleet jumped through the relay…g…give these to Garrus if he doesn't show up. I..I can't bring myself to give up hope but…I can't look at them anymore." Said the now trembling form of Tali who was now holding herself. The holo then ended and Kyson slammed a fist on the table making all of the contents jump.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" he roared as he tried to bring up the message again. There had to be more! There was no way he could go through that without more! He then felt a hand on his shoulder once again and Liara was there. He looked at her with pleading eyes and found tears running down her cheek. His lower lip began to tremble and then his mind flipped again and it was back to the numbness.

He got up and threw everything back in the crate and closed it. He grunted and hefted it over his shoulder only Garrus to grab the other end.

"I got ya Kyson." He said quietly.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

_Mother of god…those two…_Shepard got up and walked over to Liara who was now sitting on the couch next to Teagann after Kyson and Garrus left. She was still crying silently and Teagann just held her head in her hands frowning.

"What happened?" he asked gently. Liara sniffed slightly and look at him with blood shot eyes.

"It's what it looks like. Kyson and Tali tried to find a path for peace between the Geth and the fleet but…Xen…" she scrunched up her face in fury. He couldn't help but do the same.

"Xen has blocked all connections and all ties between Kyson and Tali. Until now, Kyson thought she might have been killed by Xen herself. Goddess John…the pain he has suffered! It's never ending for him. If it's not about Tali…It's his brother!" she exclaimed causing both Teagann and himself to look at her with shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? Which one?" asked Teagann with wide eyes. Shepard watch Liara struggle to form words.

"When he first came to the Archives, he was, off. I noticed right away and had to take a more…drastic step to reach him…" she said. Shepard nodded and knew where this was going. She had bonded with Kyson's mind to reach him.

"It's ok Liara, what did you see?" he asked calmly. Liara began to shake her head and bury her face into her hands and spoke in a low tone.

"I saw the void, space and flashes of a girl being murdered and a sword killing another. Then…fear, pain and joy with flashes of Tali attached to all of those emotions. Another girl, this one small maybe ten years old being set on fire and screaming." said Liara who paused for a breath. Shepard closed his eyes and tried to force the dream from last night from his mind. Of that little boy who he tried to save only for a Reaper to snuff out the boy's life before it truly began.

"Then, a face and a feeling of nostalgia. The name Kevin was said over and over in his mind and then a gunshot ringing out before his mind shut me out and he screamed in pain…that's what happened damnit John!" screamed Liara who jumped off the couch and began to pace the room.

"Didn't you notice him glancing and following someone who wasn't there a few minutes ago?" she asked. Shepard glanced at Teagann who nodded slowly.

"The last thing I heard before Kyson blocked be out was a voice laughing at him telling him 'he failed' over and over! He's hallucinating whoever this Kevo or Kevin is!" she shouted. Shepard knew that the way Asari bonded left both parties bare to feelings and emotions and Liara had taken in some of Kyson's emotions.

"Hey hey hey…calm down it's alright…" he said as he brought Liara in for a hug but Teagann spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Did you say Kevo?" she asked as if in a trance. Liara nodded to her and Teagann pounded down the rest of her beer and sighed heavily. Shepard thought the name rang a bell.

"Kevo was our oldest _blood _related brother Liara. He…swallowed a bullet." She said flatly and then it Hit Shepard.

"I met him once. Luke never said anything about it." He said quietly. Teagann looked up at him and her face was full of hate and rage.

"That's because my father was the one who drove him to the grave…" growled Teagann causing Shepard to hang his head.

" How?" asked Liara.

"He was the golden boy and dad counted on him to go Alliance and N7. The pressure and my dad living through his son was too much…Kyson was the one who found him…John…" said Teagann quietly.

"I'm so sorry Teagann…I had no idea…" he began but Teagann held up a hand.

"If Kyson has my out brother riding shotgun in his mind…we have problems…" she said with an air of foreboding filling the room.

"Then we have to contact Tali." said Shepard. He couldn't let Kyson and Tali suffer any more if he could do something about it now.

"We can't..."said Liara sadly.

"Well why the hell not?!" shouted Teagann voicing what Shepard was thinking. Liara took to looking back at the ground.

"Kyson and I have been trying for months. And now we can't even find the fleet." said Liara

* * *

**A/N**

**So there is the intro for Kevo and some more detail on what has happened to Kyson and his mind.  
**

**Now, my hard drive just kicked the bucket and I was able to miraculously save everything except two chapters from the new story...with that said it might be a bit more time once again before the next chapter and thanks to all of those who are enjoying my story.  
**

**Please review as you will!  
**

**~RJ  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Ignorance

**A/N**

**Ok, trying out a new format for these notes this time...**

**I here you guys out there and am trying to keep up with updating this story. I'm thankfully busy as hell at work and my wallet is quite frankley loving it so that is my number one on my list right now.**

**So without further blabbering here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ignorance**

She sat there alone in her room like she did after the end of each cycle with a rifle in her lap, slowly racking the bolt over and over on the well oiled action. Each time she finished an entire cycle she would start to slowly re rack the weapon and repeat the process. The months had slipped by, but she felt none of them for it didn't matter. The outcome was always the same. (_Every day is the Same: _By Nine Inch Nails)

_[I believe I can see the future cause I repeat the same routine. I think I used to have a purpose, but then again, that might have been a dream…]_

She listened to a song she had found through an old hard drive that had been left behind, it had become a mantra at this point. It was also part of her daily ritual.

_[I think I used to have a voice, now I never make a sound]_

She had been spending the past few months working nearly day and night getting things ready for the war that was to come. There was no sleep, there was no time but for work. Endless work that never satisfied only came with a sense of guilty obligation that pressed down on her trying to crush her.

_[I just do what I've been told…I really don't want them to come around…]_

She had been doing both giving and receiving orders like she was a sounding board. She had become a recluse, only leaving the comfort of her room only to make the day go faster so she could come back to her room, to grieve.

_[Every day is exactly the same! Every day is exactly the same! There is no love here and there is no pain! Every day is exactly the same!] _

She was swinging in her hammock as she pulled the rifle close to her heart while folding upon herself. There was no escaping the cycle of pain. The whole fleet was watching her and she couldn't take it.

_[I can see their eyes are watching in case I lose myself again…sometimes I think I'm happy here, sometimes, yet I still pretend.]_

She wanted to scream out, to break everything in her reach in defiance of what she had become but all she could do each night was close her eyes hoping it would all go away but it never did. She sometimes would stare into the barrel of the rifle and wonder…

_[I can't remember how this got started but I can tell you exactly how it will end…]_

It wasn't a first for her to be at this point. The point of nothing. The chorus of the song played again as she began to weep silently. She had no idea how she had gotten here for she had long ago given up on finding out why. It was only a matter of time though before she gave in, it was that fact that she had shipped off the other items in the crate. Her message had been the hardest thing she had ever done.

_[I'm writing on a little piece of paper I'm hoping you might find, well, I'll hide it behind something they won't look behind.]_

The sending of that crate had been the moment she gave up. She had lost hope and it would never return for it drifted with a cold corpse somewhere in the void and with it her heart, and mind.

_[A little bit comes bleeding through; I wish this could have been any other way.] _

She lay in her no, _their_ hammock in jeans wearing a black T-shirt that still had the scent of smoke still clinging to the fabric; she could no longer distract herself from her loss. She was isolated and helpless in the galaxy and she was condemned to suffer until she faded away in one single blast from that of a Geth dreadnought or a Reapers smiting beam but, at least then, she could finally see him again.

_[But I just don't know, I don't know what else I could do!]_

Screamed the singer in the song who unleashed all that she didn't have the strength to. She felt the cool barrel of the Mosin-Nagant against her temple. She stared at her toe resting next to the trigger. A loud banging filled the Kodiak making her twitch in place and pull the trigger. A loud click snapped through the silence and she felt something. She had felt something!

"Admiral! We are now in the system of our homeworld!" shouted a marine outside the shuttle she lived in. She just lay there in place trying to find whatever she had just felt but it was gone and she was left to the safety of the numbness that had become her cocoon against life around her.

_I guess…it'll have to wait._

**Kyson's POV**

He walked onto dock D-24 taking a deep breath as the recycled air that was blended with a mix of synthetic smells meant to comfort all races filled his lungs. He looked around and saw people talking or shouting about whatever mattered to them. He took his first steps into the crowd and Kyson kept his goggles on to avoid people as well as eye contact. He wanted to be left alone. He heard two people talking behind him as he made his way to the security gate followed by heavy foot falls running up to him.

"Kyson, wait up." came the voice of Garrus who looked at him with worry on his face. Kyson just stopped and waited.

"I'm not letting you leave my sight." said Garrus as the checked through the C-Sec checkpoint. The two of them walked over to a waiting sky car. Before departing, both friends heard another shout from behind them.

"Hey hold up!" shouted James as he slid into the seat behind Kyson and Garrus. Kyson glanced back at the marine who had a large grin on his face.

"Booze, and women. Fast like!" said the marine in a chipper mood. Kyson took the manual controls of the car taking off for the presidium.

"That's it?" asked Garrus who seemed annoyed from the way he clipped his words short. James sighed as he leaned back in the car.

"Yep. Don't need much right now you know?" he said. Kyson looked at Garrus who shook his head.

"I know a place…" said Kyson. James perked up and leaned forward.

"Huh and where would that be?" he asked intrigued. Kyson cracked a smile.

"It's a place I've been for the past five months. Purgatory." He said making James let out a low whistle. Garrus just looked at him reading between the lines.

The rest of the ride had been quite until they landed. As they piled out of the car, they could feel the low bass throbbing from the club and people ran in and out of the place.

"Meant to ask you another question Jumper." Said Vega as he got out of the car. Kyson turned to the hulking man who was cracking his neck.

"Where can I get fancy threads like you and the Commander, or is it an N7 thing only?" he asked with a smirk. Kyson looked at his custom tailored N7 leather hacked that covered only a black beater underneath. He was wearing his _second_ favorite pair of jeans. He looked back up at Vega and shrugged. He looked at how Garrus was dressed and noticed that the Turian had for once left his shell. He wore jeans like himself! And a T-shirt that was made just for Turian dimensions. And James, he wore his standard Alliance briefs and combat boots with his Alliance under armor beater.

"I guess. You could just _buy _ a leather jacket. It's a hell of a lot cheaper on the tax payers." Said Kyson as he walked towards the club. James snorted and started to walk in step.

"I guess, so…Joker told me you and scars here go back a ways." Said James. Kyson caught sight of Garrus who seemed to tense up but they kept moving into the club and the music got louder. They walked up to one of the bouncers and when they saw Kyson and his jacket, they stepped aside and he proceeded in.

"Yeah, we do. What of it?" asked Kyson as he activated his goggles to scan the room for any and all weapons. Everyone was armed to the teeth, even the strippers but he decided to let that be. They found a table off to the left of the main stage. Kyson took lead sitting down with his back against the corner with Garrus doing the same. James plopped down with his back to the club.

"Just sayin' is all. Heard you two can fuck shit up and after that _little _bomb back on Menae I can see it's true." Shouted Vega of the music. Kyson nodded while flagging down a waitress in a skimpy two piece bikini. He ordered five drinks aw the girl hustled off.

"Five?" asked James.

"Two for me, two for Kyson, and a complimentary one for the newbie." Said Garrus calmly. Kyson then truly did smile when James shook his head.

"I should have seen that coming…" he said with a chuckle. Kyson joined in a bit but went quiet when two more people joined them. It was Joker and EDI.

"Hey guys! They think she is my 'mobile assistance' drone!" shouted Joker with glee. Kyson looked right at EDI with a small smile and he would be damned…did the robot just blush?

"Thanks…Jeff, for alerting everyone around us." She said stoically but Kyson could tell it was forced.

"Aw come on. They aren't paying attention. So, how's the food?" asked Joker rubbing his hands together right as the waitress showed up. She set the drinks down and Kyson slid one of his Jack n' Cokes to Joker who nodded his thanks. Vega slammed his drink down and said his goodbyes, he was going to head over to a group of off duty marines to 'keep it real' while Joker stuffed his face. Joker went on about how awesome EDI having a body was. Garrus and Kyson sat there mostly watching the crowd move and flux. It was a comforting press of bodies they could stay lost in. Once Joker was done eating and had another drink, Joker left with EDI after saying their goodbyes. The two were headed for the Commons leaving to two friends alone.

Garrus and Kyson just sat sipping their drinks while people danced proceeding to make asses of themselves, trying to forget the coming war. Joker had made a good point. People only danced like they did trying to forget, not to enjoy.

"You gonna pull through?" said Garrus to Kyson. Neither of them moved. They didn't have to.

"I've made it this far haven't I?" he responded flatly. Garrus was trying to open him up. The Turian had made the best move he could have up in Shepard's cabin. Garrus had spent the following four hours helping him unload the crate and begin building a new room. Kyson was sealing off the entire lower deck so he could at least get privacy. Garrus had seen the plans he had designed and simply nodded at them and started working. They had only spoken for one to hand a tool or some bolts but the silence and feeling of routine were what helped Kyson calm down.

"Figured I'd ask." said Garrus as he took another sip of his brandy.

"I don't need a babysitter…" Kyson mumbled. Garrus tipped back the rest of his drink and rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

"Never said you did. The rest of the 'family' said otherwise. And yes, I volunteered. Look, I wanted to say sorry. I should have handled the whole thing about me and Teagann better." Garrus poured out more words than Kyson expected and he pushed the goggles up on his temple and looked at the Turian. He smiled slightly as he patted his friend on the shoulder causing Garrus to flinch.

"It's all good. I'm just glad to have you back." Said Kyson who then looked back into the crowd.

"No one upping quip? Eh, I've noticed that the more hair humans have the less of a sense of humor comes with it…" said the Garrus trying to bait him.

"Never heard that one before, guess it comes with being jealous due to the lack of…" replied Kyson with a smirk. Garrus chuckled to himself but stopped short as an Asari they both knew showed up flanked by Shepard.

"Archangel! It's good to see you alive and in one piece." Said the Asari who wore a seductive low cut white jacket that both friends knew only too well.

"Aria…" said Garrus in mild surprise. Aria laughed as she sat down next to the Turian; Shepard next to Kyson. The Commander looked pissed.

"I have a job for you two for I know you two are good at getting things done." She said with a smirk. Garrus looked to the Commander who nodded. Garrus put his hands behind his head while crossing one of his legs trying to look relaxed.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Garrus. Kyson just shook his head. Kyson reached into his jacket while smiling as he produced his flask.

"You and Mr. Sorley here are going to take care of a few things for me and gain the support of the eclipse for the war." Aria said. Shepard just kept his mouth shut.

"You're buying this Shepard?" asked Garrus raising a plated eyebrow. Shepard nodded.

"Yeah, we need everyone we can get. You two in?" he asked and looked directly at Kyson. Kyson didn't want this one. He had left Omega but, it had to be done so he nodded.

"Cheer up Kyson. Life isn't worth wasting away over losing one little Quarian." Said Aria with an evil smile. Garrus and Shepard went tense ready to restrain him but he turned it back on the former queen of Omega. He smiled through his beard and locked gazes with Aria.

"You're right. I've moved on to Asari sluts who stab people in the back and take over hollowed out asteroids that look like a clubbing Hanar." He said and gave a wink at the end for effect. Aria paused with a blank face. That was all he needed and he added a quick kissing motion her way which elicited a frown form the fearsome woman.

"But don' chu worry princess. I'll get you the Eclipse." He said and got up to leave. Aria jumped up with one swift motion grabbing him by the collar hauling him over the table.

"Watch how you speak to me…" she began but stopped when Kyson just started laughing.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Bitch, do it and do me a favor. I've saved yours once now truly pay up! End mine!" he shouted in the end. He was smiling at first but his was one of self righteous indignation. Aria dropped him as he then went back to laughing.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you want Aria. I follow Shepard so yeah, I'll do it." Kyson laughed as he left Aria quaking in fury as he walked up to the main bar and ordered six more drinks. He just didn't care anymore. He returned with four more jack and cokes as well as two ales for Garrus who nodded to him. Aria had departed to 'her' end of the club and Shepard just sat there brooding.

"Fuck it commander. Drink." Said Kyson as he slid the two drinks to Shepard who looked up at him.

"How do you two know each other? Kyson, you have gotten into more shit than anybody I know well, except Garrus and I…" said Shepard who smiled slightly before taking a gulp from his drink.

"No big deal really. I had just started working on Omega and Aria contracted the first company I worked for to re-finish her private chambers. We had to replace one of the support beams but I the Batarian holding it up lost his grip. I shoved Aria out of the way but got my right shoulder dislocated for it." He said and lit a cigg.

"That's it? No fire fight or sex story?" asked Garrus with disappointment. Kyson shook his head.

"Nope, sorry." He replied and looked over to Shepard who was still staring at him.

"Not now. I appreciate you all looking out for me but I'm fine so unless it's mission related, I need space _John_." Emphasized Kyson. Shepard held his hand up defensively.

"Keep cool Kyson. You know I need a fully operational team. We won't have a second chance if we fail." Said Shepard tensely.

"Understood. Now if ya'll excuse me. I'm bored of this place." Kyson got up and paid the nights tab in whole before he shoved his hands in his pockets. He disappeared into the crowd and made his way back onto the presidium commons. He had wanted to kill Aria on the spot but he knew to keep himself in check. If not for him it was for the public as a whole. He felt tight as a piano wire where just the slightest hit would make him snap.

"Ahhh the memories of this place Kyson." said his brother in his mind. Kyson grunted causing a few stares from passer byes as he pressed on down the efficient causeway linking the storefront and offices on the presidium.

"Don't you remember dad bringing us here, show off his prodigy children to the brass of the Alliance? Signing our lives away before we could even comprehends a choice?" continued Kevin in his mind.

"Shut up." Muttered Kyson as he slunk down the walkways hunched over with his hands still in his pockets. His brother normally stayed quite in his mind until he was in true turmoil but now he was seeping in on average moments in his days. It was growing irksome.

"Be careful how you say that bud." Said Shepard from behind Kyson who grunted. People stared as the two N7 operatives who began walking side by side both plowing down the walkway.

"I talked to Hackett. Said that you came home in bad shape and your dad couldn't think of anything else to do with you…" began Shepard.

"So he chucked me into N7. Yep. I hated it." He said for it was the truth.

"You? Hate all the fun toys?" asked Shepard as they both split apart to pass an oblivious Elcor in their way but stayed in step.

"Yeah. I didn't earn this jacket like you or the others did. If my dad wasn't the damn founder of the program what then? John, I got thrown in as an honorary. I didn't climb the ranks…" Kyson gritted his teeth. The only reason he didn't jump ship again was the fact that the routine down in Rio did help him regain some return to life. But that was it.

"From what Hackett told me, you earned your keep. Holding off Batarian raids plus Bloodpack, not bad." mused Shepard. Kyson grunted still pressing on until he stopped.

"What's up?" asked Shepard as he instinctively started scanning the area.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" said Kyson.

"Come with me. We're going to take care of this Eclipse thing. I told Garrus to go find Teagann. They need a break from the fighting for a few." Said Shepard. Kyson nodded. They had a brief talk with Captain Bailey who didn't recognize Kyson the second time round. Bailey told them to go ahead but the Asari running the Eclipse was plain wacked out of her mind. When the two of them talked with the head of the Eclipse they realized Bailey was right.

The Asari ranted and raved about killing anything and anyone in her path when Shepard cut the feed.

"Well, I ain't lettin' that thing out…" sighed Shepard who looked at Kyson.

"Not the best of plans." Replied Kyson. Aria then advised them to head to the holding docks where the refugees were being kept. A Salarian who was second in command of Eclipse was waiting there. So, there they went. The deal went down smoothly for once with only slight tension at first approach but the Salarian agreed to the terms.

"That was easy." Said Shepard and Kyson nodded. He had been more focused on the people around him and even in his mental state couldn't shrug off the suffering around him. People from all races were there with children screaming in their arms or the injured moaning in pain. And this was just the start. Kyson heard people inquiring about missing family, friends, loved ones, but what truly caught his attention was a wall that the refugees had set up as a mass memorial. Countless pictures of the lost of missing were strewn all about and growing with each new ship to dock. Kyson knew it was going to get much worse.

"Say it." Said Shepard as they exited the docks. Kyson shrugged as they headed to the embassies.

"What's there to be said?" he asked. Anything he was thinking Shepard already knew.

"Fair enough." said Shepard. They walked out into the embassies once again only to see Vega looking out upon the presidium.

"Hey guys." Said Vega as they approached.

"Hey James. First time to the Citadel?" asked Shepard. James shifted from one foot to the next before answering.

"No, first on the presidium though. It's…it's like it wants you to forget the war ya know? It's not right." He said quietly.

"I know. The best democracy has to offer and they stick their heads in the sand." grumbled Shepard who looked to Kyson. Vega looked at him as well and chuckled.

"Found yourself a mini 'me'? Nice" said Vega causing Shepard to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. He needs a trim around the ears though…" said Shepard commenting about Kyson's grizzled state. Kyson smiled slightly.

"Commander!" came a voice from behind the group. Kyson saw a Salarian in full armor approach them.

"Commander I'm Specter operative Jondum Bau. Can I have a word with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure…catch you two later. Kyson, I suggest you go to the hospital. A friend wants to see you there as well as Ashley." Said Shepard as he walked off. Kyson nodded and went to the elevator with James.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. Kyson shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

"So who is this friend?" asked James.

"No idea. It's a short list." He said making Vega glance nervously at him.

"So who what's it like for those not on your list?" he asked and Kyson shrugged.

"They don't matter." He said calmly as the elevator opened. He walked into Huerta Memorial Hospital not knowing why Ashley wanted to see him. Upon entering he heard the sounds of gurneys and the smell of sterile. It wasn't new to him by any means. He blocked out the memories before they could form. _Who the hell wants to bother me now?_ He looked by the windows overlooking the presidium and knew without a doubt who it was. He walked up behind a familiar friend who turned to him with a warm smile.

"Hello Kyson." Said Thane Krios in his gravelly voice. Kyson held out a hand for the first time in months and shook Thane's.

"Hey. How you holding up?" he asked. If he remembered correctly, Thane should be dead.

"Better than expected. But, I believe I should be asking you that." Said Thane cutting to the point.

"Same shit different toilet. Oh, and this is James Vega." Said Kyson who introduced the Marine. Vega began to chat with Thane about stories he heard from Shepard. Kyson just stared out into the calm waters of the presidium. Not much was going on at the hospital yet. The war had just started but it would soon be packed with fighters from all races. It would be messy.

"It was nice meeting you Thane. Take care out there." Said Vega from behind Kyson. Thane thanked James before joining him at the window.

"I heard about Tali form Shepard" said Thane quietly.

"It's been a rough ride" replied Kyson. Silence filled the space between the two friends until Kyson saw Thane looking up. He followed his gaze but all he saw was the sky cars zooming overhead.

"You have those who want to help you. Don't be afraid to accept help" said the Drell causing Kyson to nod slowly.

"Thanks. Nice to see you up and about. How's Kolyat?" he asked. Thane smiled.

"He visit's me regularly. He's about your age if I'm correct?" asked Thane and Kyson smiled himself.

"Yeah, I'm twenty three now. Don't have many years ahead of me from what it looks like." He said with the obvious hint at the Reapers. Thane nodded and sighed.

"I believe miss Williams wanted to see you as well. She is going to be part of my physical therapy classes soon" Kyson nodded.

"I'll catch you around Thane. Thanks again for the help with C-Sec…" said Kyson with a smile still on his lips. Thane nodded as Kyson walked off to find which room Ashley was in. He shifted his focus to what the hell she possibly would want with him. He had said all of two sentences to her.

He found the Lieutenant Commanders room and checked with her doctor if he could visit. Ashley was notified that he had arrived and he was let in. Kyson first saw the bruising around her eyes accompanied by a large cut on her upper lip. She tried to smile but it quickly dropped due to the pain it caused.

"So you're the Commanders little buddy from the Reds huh?" she asked with a criticizing stare. Kyson hadn't expected anything really but her tone put him on edge instantly.

"We were never in the gang at the same time." He said with lackluster. He hoped she wanted to do more than pump him for info for her own curiosity. If not, he would just leave.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Tali being together as well…" she said and Kyson made out a hint of sorrow in her voice. _Why the fuck does everyone think they can pry into my business?_

"And?" he asked with a hard edge in his voice making him snap out the word. Ashley recoiled a bit knowing she had touched a nerve. Kyson's Omni-tool chimed and he brought up a message.

**You have a tail. Watch yourself…**

**Thane.**

Kyson sighed and calmly walked over to the window to watch the cars fly by trying to act casual as he took in his surroundings.

"Look, all I'm saying is whatever you and Tali pulled to hurt the Commander needs to stop" said Ashley who was now glaring at him. Kyson turned to her with an amused smile that made Ashley raise an eyebrow. The bitch was stepping into things she didn't understand. _Fucking Ignorance._

"What we pulled?" he asked in a cheery tone that caused Ashley to think before responding.

"Yeah, when Shepard came to check on me he was distracted. I asked and he said your name and went quite. That's not like the Commander" said Ashley but she pressed on as a scowl sullied her face.

"I'm warning you now Kyson, when I get out of here, if you are still causing problems…I will…" she began but went silent when Kyson reached under his jacket and pulled out his Phalanx pistol. She went wide eyed as he slowly walked up to he and placed the pistol in her lap. Ashley looked from the pistol to him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why wait." He asked and stood at attention for she did outrank him after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here we are. Kyson is straight off his rocker and from the begining of the chapter it looks like someone elses isn't exactly faring any better. Hmmm...this isn't good. What could be next? **

**Noe to adress those asking questions an _few_ answers. So time to shoot the elephant out of the room.**

**Tali.**

**We will be following her in a way but watch for it. The next chapter will help cement why I am ording events the way I am. It'll be exciting! But I have always felt that even if Tali could leave the fleet right now, she wouldn't. It's here people that she is so ingrained with while Kyson only gives a shit about a close chosen few...well, not right now really but that'll change! :)**

**Thank you as always for the reviews I look forward to all feedback. It helps!**

**~RJ**


	5. Chapter 5: Loss

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter. This one was a bit rough to write.**

**Chapter 5: Loss**

* * *

**Garrus' POV**

He was in the hotel looking over the presidium with both of his taloned hands resting against the cool glass for support when he felt a hand brush against one of his leathery chest plates. He had just gotten back from the holding bays with the displaced refugees. He had taken Shepard's advice to take it easy but he had to make sure the incoming wounded had the supplies they needed but it wasn't enough for many. Most were hours from being dead upon arrival and he had been there for one to many a soldiers dying requests. Most were of saying goodbye to loved ones or asking for guidance from the spirits. A few, had enough strength at the end to curse the Reapers but all of it took i's toll on the esteemed Vakarian.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Teagann from behind him as she pressed her warm body against his. He didn't have an answer for her. He had been through countless situations where hope had no reason to survive but it had always been there. Now, it was gone. The council had brought this upon the Galaxy and they would pay but he had to bury that feeling. He had expressed these feelings to Shepard before but in the end John…was always right. The bureaucrats would always try and protect their asses. He grunted at this notion.

"How can I be? You were there Teagann. You know that we can't do what the Normandy did before. We can't just fly around being detached from what's going on around us. Damnit we don't even know where our own families are!" shouted Garrus who halfheartedly slammed a fist on the window causing a dull thud. He had seen the memorial wall down in the bay and couldn't help think about his sister Solana. He was sure his dad was with her but; he had seen the burning hell hole his home had become.

"Sotirios and Solana will be fine. And I'm sure as hell not worried about my dad or Beni. Hell, can you imagine all of them together in a fight?" asked Teagann. She chuckled slightly but Garrus could hear that the comment was only to distract him. They had talked to Luke only a few days before the Reapers had hit. It was a simple vid call but it was the best way for his father, Sotiris Vakarian and Luke Sorley could be present for his big announcement. He had asked for Teagann's hand in Marriage and both his father and Luke had been elated, his sister Solana had been neutral on the event but nodded to him in private. They had even tried to contact everyone from the Normandy and got a few replies in congratulations but only got silence from both Tali and Shepard.

"I'm sorry for the shitty honeymoon…damn squids…" he growled and stalked off to the mini bar in the large room. He opened the bottle of whiskey and looked for a glass. With none present, he shrugged his shoulders and just tipped back the bottle and felt the satisfying burn start the numb his senses. He heard Teagann follow suit and grab a bottle of Gentleman Jack leaning against the wall with a smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I got to see you in nothing but jeans and a cowboy hat back on Earth. I'm good for now" she said with a devilish smirk causing him to roll his eyes.

"The things I do for your fantasies…" he chortled.

"You love it. If you re watch one of those old Eastwood movies one more time…" she began.

"You would never leave me." He said as he placed one of his clawed hands on Teagann's. He smiled as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yeah. It is sexy. But there has been something bothering me about my dad and Beni though." She said with a frown pinching her brows together. Garrus squeezed her hand in question.

"Do you think my dad knew about Kyson being alive?" she asked with anger splayed on her features. Garrus had wondered the very thing himself since the previous cycle.

"I don't know. I can't see why he would withhold that information. It's his son…" said Garrus trying to figure out an angle that Luke would use to gain from Kyson's supposed death.

"Neither can I, that's what worries me…Garrus, promise me something…" Teagann's voice dropped and she looked Garrus straight in the eyes. He wasn't good at keeping promises.

"This war is going to be it and…and I don't see both of us making it…" she said as a lone tear began to roll down her cheek. Garrus watched as the salt laden tear dropped onto his hand. He looked back up into her eyes that held so much fear he couldn't possibly begin to find the right words.

"No matter what, you watch out for my…our brother. I know I'm a bitch to him well ok everyone but he didn't deserve the hell he is in now. You promise me Garrus Vakarian that you'll keep him safe" she said with such intensity he felt his muscles lock. He thought about Kyson back in Purgatory and he looked down at the floor.

"I…how, how can I promise that? Teagann…you saw his eyes. He's dead inside! My friend is dead and still walks around with no clear purpose! Damn it he wants to die!" shouted Garrus causing Teagann to take a step back in defense.

"What?" she asked slightly confused.

"He is doing things and taking risks that even Shepard would second guess! He's looking for a way out! How can I promise to keep him safe if he himself wants to die?" he asked not knowing how to do anything but take life. He had seen men break from the stresses of combat. He had seen the effects of the mind imploding on its self but Kyson was on everyone's mind, weather Kyson was doing it on purpose or not, it was a major problem. _But how do you help a friend who barely knows he's even here?_

"I don't know…" said Teagann. A knock at the door had them both drew their pistols. Both took up strategic positions as Teagann opened the intercom.

"Yes?" asked Teagann in a polite tone.

"It's John." Came the voice of Shepard causing the couple to relax. Teagann unlocked the door letting Shepard in who looked around and then stared at the half naked Garrus.

"Nice. I got the support for Aria…" trailed off the commander. Garrus nodded while Teagann was till frowning.

"How long are we going to be here John? We have a lot of war ahead of us" said Garrus as he walked over to a chair and plopped down. Shepard just sighed looking at him with a wry smile.

"Let's see. I picked up a few requests that might get us more support for the war, a Cerberus base to infiltrate, something about Eden Prime again and I just rescued Kasumi…" Shepard was ticking off fingers when Kasumi dropped her cloak and smiled. When no one jumped or rose in reaction she sighed.

"That's the problem with getting close with people, they learn your moves…" trailed of the thief only for her to be buried in a hug from Teagann.

"Holy hell it's good to see you!" shouted Teagann causing Kasumi to smirk.

"I got that item you wanted by the way. How you doing love?" asked Kasumi who had been released and then looked at Garrus.

"OOOooohhhh…you giving free shows now too?" she asked with a wink. Garrus smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Nope, twenty creds" he replied with a shit grin or, the Turian similarity to. Shepard started laughing while Teagann frowned again.

"Mine" said Teagann flatly causing Garrus to lose his nerve.

"It' good to see you Kasumi, how have you been?" asked Garrus as he motioned for everyone to get comfortable. Teagann and Kasumi sat on the end of the bed while Shepard joined him at the two person table in the suite.

"I'm doing great! You missed the indoctrinated Hanar! It was a _blast!_' she said while giggling and Garrus saw the commander roll his eyes.

"Uh huh…sounds like it. So where did you want to head first?" asked Garrus who looked at Shepard. The commander looked off into the presidium commons and up at the hospital several stories above them.

"We also have to get that summit under way. The Krogan and Salarians are going to meet up with us in orbit of Sur'Kesh but…we have two days until the Dalatrass is willing to show up. So were going to Eden Prime" said Shepard.

"…where it all began" said Garrus in a low breath. He didn't like the sound of this one.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Ashley just stared at him in disbelief. She spent a whole minute looking at him not sure what to do.

"You're crazy…" she said.

"You're a bitch" he replied. He stood there knowing she didn't have what it took to kill him on his terms.

"What the hell is going on between you and the commander?" she asked finally realizing she had crossed to many lines at once and trying to actually have some facts to go on.

"That's none of your damn business. I haven't done anything to the commander but support him" Kyson knew that Ashley had turned down Shepard's request for help when they had crossed paths during the abduction of Horizon. From what Garrus told him, she had heard the word Cerberus and gave them the 'bird'. Shepard had taken it hard and considered her lost to him and from the ugly expression Ashley now had, he had hit another nerve.

"Why do you want me to shoot you?" she asked following his tactic of baiting her. He was ready to spend an hour if need be.

"That's my business" he said in a tiered tone. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a beach on some distant planet shore where a hammock swayed in the breeze and salty air blew through his hair. Kyson was interrupted from his happy place only for a loud bang to come from above him as he heard one of the metal ceiling tiles crash to the floor with a deafening clang. He looked up with mild amusement until he saw something that made his senses go into overdrive.

He saw two mechanical legs dropping right at his face and he had just enough time to roll out of the way and a heavy clunk was heard. He bolted upright grabbing the pistol from Ashley who had begun to raise it at the attacker but froze as cold fear came flooding back to him.

"I'm impressed Kyson! You are more resourceful than I thought!" said the crackling and mutilated voice that haunted both his sleeping and waking dreams. He looked into the face of what was his personal death.

"What the shit is a Quarian doing without his visor?" shouted Ashley who tried to move from the bed only to grunt in pain and stay in place.

"Ahhhh, very astute question Lieutenant Commander Williams. It's what happens when you have friends with good technology" said Kerris'Vateevah. Kyson could barely hold his gun for he was shaking so badly. He ground his teeth trying to focus on pulling the trigger but nothing was happening. Kerris laughed with that sick cackle of his and stalked up to the end of the bed.

"Shoot him Kyson!" shouted Ashley but he didn't hear her. He just loosely kept the gun pointed at the Quarian's centre of mass.

"Ashley…I can call you that right? I want to kill you sooooo badly for even thinking about taking my kill. But, I feel generous. I'll let this one slide due to the wonderful timing of your injuries leading me to Kyson. Thank you." He said with a wicked smile once again showing his filled teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she shouted. Kyson watched as Kerris slowly turned to him still sliming. Kyson saw flashes of the void and the coldness of space began to ice over his mind. The screams of those he had killed years ago filled his mind. He was vaguely aware of a metallic hand gripping his shirt while the other hand grabbed his pistol chucking it across the room.

"I see that you're memory still works in some capacity…good." said Kerri as he forced a dazed Kyson across the room. Kerris thrust Kyson hard against the window pane and a resounding crack was heard as Kyson's head smacked against it. Kyson then snapped out of his stupor as all of his emotions turned to pure and unbridled rage. He snarled like a cornered beast, lashing out with his Omni-tool only for Kerris to intercept it with his own. Kyson growled again and brought his second blade to bear only for Kerris to block it with a retractable mono-filament blade that came out of his bionic arm. Kyson screamed in fury at having been thwarted but he was silenced as Kerris head butted him above the right eyes drawing blood.

"Ahhh so you were bonded to Tali! Oh this is exciting!" laughed Kerris in Kyson's face.

"Where the fuck is SHE?!" shouted Kyson as mini nukes went off in his mind. Kerris was going to die! Kyson watched as Kerris went blank for a split second only for him to curl his lips up like a wolf right before its kill.

"D…e…a…d" Kerris let each and every letter make a separate blow to Kyson who began to howl in agony. Kyson screamed in anguish at his loss. The confirmation of all that he had held dear ripped and torn from him!

"It was your fault you know. She screamed just as you are now and begged for release from this existence so she could join you!" shouted Kerris with glee and Kyson's vision began to flicker. Warning buzzers began to go off and Kerris looked over to Ashley who had triggered the alert button on her medical bed. Kerris laughed harder still for he had locked the door with a special little code from his friends back on Arvuna.

"Nice try…" he said and Ashley could only glare daggers at the strange Quarian. Kyson though had gone completely silent. He watched as his brother calmly walked out from behind Kerris who had begun to talk to Williams. He was whistling Dixie with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hoooooweee! That was a deuzy! I told you this was all your fault? It always is isn't it? Imagine? If you had kept you big mouth shut…Tali would still be alive. Shame…it really is. You know, even if you die you will never see her again right?" asked his brother with a soft smile. Kyson began to shake his head which caught the attention of Kerris.

"Why is that Kevin?" he asked with a cold and hollow tone. All emotion had fled his body as it tried to save itself. Kerris cocked his head to the side in confusion and followed Kyson's gaze and found nothing but air and looked back at Kyson still confused.

"Cause you're going to hell with me bud! HA Hahahahah! I'll see you there!" his brother laughed again as he walked up behind Kerris with a demonic grin.

"So you lost your mind is it? Well, that is typical…" said Kerris in a matter of fact voice.

"Well, I would kill you now but, the longer you are alive, the more you can suffer. Until next time _buddy_!" shouted Kerris who used his remaining good arm to haul Kyson from the window and used the mechanical one to press against the glass and send a pulse of energy that shattered the entire pane. Wind and noise filled the small room from the pressure difference. Kerris hauled Kyson up and over the edge. Kerris smiled at the ten story drop to the waters below and gave Kyson a fifty-fifty chance of not getting hit by traffic on the way down.

"In how you Human's say…Peace?" he asked while he looked away contemplating the Human idiom he was thinking of as he simply let Kyson go. (_Lonely Day: _By System Of A Down)

_[Such a lonely day…and it's mine.]_

Kyson could hear the wind rushing in his ears as he fell, his hair whipping his face. He saw both Kerris and his brother staring down at him from the hospital laughing before his brother dissipated into thin air. Kerris jumped onto a passing sky car and whisked from his sight.

_[The most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day…should be banned. It's a day I can't stand.]_

His mind began to fragment as he felt the weightlessness return. The black that was space enveloped him with the two glowing orbs that were Tali's eyes staring accusingly at him.

_[The most loneliest day of my life, the most loneliest day of my life!]_

His body smacked into the water causing him to convulse from the shock nearly causing him to black out from the concussion. The impact had also forced all of the air from his lungs that began to fill with water.

_[Such a lonely day, shouldn't exist. It's a day I'll never miss. Such a lonely day, and it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life…"_

He then had no idea that he was in water. He was watching as Kerris beat and stabbed Tali to the point of making her beg for release from the pain. Of how alone and scared she was as his mind watched her scream. How she screamed for him but he wasn't there.

_[And if you go…I wanna go with you. And if you die, I want to die with you. Take your hand…and walk away.]_

He was fading fast when a he felt arms clasp around his waist hauling him towards the surface of the water. He saw shimmers of a white shirt and another figure splash into the water next to him. Soon as he felt himself break the surface he blacked out only to jolt bake awake as his chest caught fire. He coughed retching up the water that had begun to fill his lungs.

_[the most loneliest day of my life…the most loneliest day of my life…the most loneliest day of my life]_

"What the hell happened up there!" he heard Shepard shout but he couldn't open his eyes. For the light was too much for the pain from Kerris' beatings, the impact, the loss of oxygen, and the news he had been given.

_[Such a lonely day…and it's mine.]_

"Get someone up there now! Garrus! Double time it and check on Ash!" shouted Shepard as he rolled Kyson on his side and more water came sputtering from his lips.

_[It's a day that I'm glad I survived…]_

"Kyson…Kyson! Pull it together!" shouted a female voice and he tried to open his eyes to find his sister staring at him with worry showing through her normally tough shell. Once he finished coughing up water, both Teagann and Shepard dragged Kyson to a bench resting him against it. Teagann checked the side of his head where a large bump had risen and she opened his eyes and put a pen light to them.

"Ok, don't let him pass out again. He has a concussion…" she said as she began to apply a dose of medi-gel on the broken skin. Shepard had stayed right by him.

"Kyson, you with me?" he asked Kyson. Kyson just stared out into the water. He didn't know how to form thoughts anymore.

"HEY!" shouted Shepard who shook him by the shoulder. Shepard cursed and disappeared for a moment and came back with some items. Shepard thrust a cigg between Kyson's lips lighting it in time with Kyson's shallow breaths. The sensation formed a basis for his jumbled mind to focus on. He took a deep drag and exhaled slowly before turning to Shepard.

"Tali's dead…" said Kyson in disbelief. Then as if a damn burst. Emotion and lucidity rushed back to him making him scream out clutching his head. _SHE'S DEAD! SHES'S FUCKING DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT! _screamed his mind. He went silent and looked at Shepard who looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"How?" Shepard managed to ask.

"Kerris…" was the only word he was able to mutter before his mind slipped back into entropy.

**-Two hours later- **

**Shepard's POV**

Shepard was on dock D-24 overlooking the whole of the Citadel. He watched as each passing moment a new ship was arriving from all makes and the various races that had designed them and his features hardened as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He he tried to focus on the surrounding back chatter but it was no use. The news that Tali had died had hit him like Thor's hammer it only compounded as thoughts of Kaiden came rolling into his memories. He knew ever since Earth fell that he would lose more friends but for Tali to go before she even got to see Kyson again was not the fault of the Reapers. It was some deranged deity pulling the vile strings of fate.

Ashley had been quite about what had transpired. He knew she wouldn't lie to him but she had seemed very distracted when recounting her meet with Kyson and how this 'Kerris' showed up. She had looked away when he mentioned Tali's death. Kyson had been taken back onboard the Normandy in the care of Dr. Chakwas for he only had a conclusion luckily. His mind however…only time would tell.

Garrus had been the one to get C-Sec to make the incident made priority and once Shepard had told him the news Garrus froze in place. Shepard had never seen the Turian freeze before. Garrus had sighed heavily after a moment and excused himself, another first, to go find Teagann.

So now, he was down another family member that he had always seen as a little sister in the first place. The Normandy would be that much emptier. He had already gotten Ken and Gabby back on board due to his specter status allowing him to release them from custody. But it would never be the same.

"Commander" came the smooth voice of a female from his right side and he had to blink a few times to ring himself back from his thoughts. He looked over and saw the smiling face of none other than Miranda Lawson.

"Can you be out in the open like this?" he asked as he looked back out over the Citadel acting casual.

"No, not really but this place is as good as any to meet a few people I need to talk to. Shepard…Earth…" trailed off Miranda. Shepard closed his eyes as images of those dying around him flitted through his mind.

"The Reapers are far worse than we feared…thousands died in just the first minutes. I…" he choked on his words as the little boy from the vents flashed into his mind, how a Reaper had disintegrated him. He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. Everyone should have listened to you sooner" said Miranda quietly.

"I…would have gotten to you sooner but, there was no way to get to you" she said staring out at the beautiful scene.

"Yeah, being relieved of duty but being guarded was complicated. So, what brings you here truly?" he asked. He glanced at Miranda who began to rub her hands together. She was clearly agitated.

"I haven't heard from my sister in a while. It's most likely nothing…" Shepard cut her off.

"I thought we took care of that? You're father back in the picture?" he asked. He had never met Mr. Lawson but he didn't have to. The man was an egomaniac who had _designed _his daughters for perfection. Pedigree humans no doubt to be married off to others like her.

"No…but I know who to call to kick down a door or two. Now, what's the Alliance's next move?" she asked switching topics. Shepard shook his head.

"We have a plan but hell, like always it's a damn long shot. But that's nothing new for us" he said turning to face her fully with a smile. Miranda smiled back and laughed a bit.

"No kidding. Well, I'll stay in touch Shepard. Take care of yourself out there" she said and taking a step back from the rail.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked. Miranda paused.

"Look, for Oriana to be gone, it has to be my father. She is the only thing I have left! I've been keeping tabs on her and for her to drop off the grid…I need to dig up more. I'll let you know" she said with a scowl. Shepard nodded. He knew Miranda would just recklessly jump after any clue she got.

"Right, how's the old employer?" he asked. He needed to know if she still had ties with the Illusive Man.

"He said 'It was a pleasure working with me' and something about containing the situation…" she said with a wry smile.

"Oh boy…" he said.

"Yeah, he doesn't take rejection well, screw him" she said with a snort.

"Glad to see you sticking it to the 'Man' he…hehe..." chuckled Shepard as Miranda smiled and put a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah but it put me in hiding for the past few months. Cerberus is afraid of me and rightly so. Hell is going to slide back upon them Shepard. And I'm going to be there to enjoy it" she said as she looked at him again with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well, just watch your ass" he said.

"No promises!" she said cheerfully as she walked away with a strong, confident stride.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, there it is. Long way to go. Kerris...will...pay.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prime Location

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait. Here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Prime Location**

**Kyson's POV**

"I don't care Kyson!" shouted Dr. Chakwas at the top of her lungs at him. Kyson just growled and sat back in his medical bed crossing his arms.

"I'm fine. Just let me out the door. It's not hard…" he began sarcastically trying once again to get clearance to leave the med bay. The Dr. threw her hands into the air and practically jumped out of her office chair.

"Have you seen the state you are in? Well? Have you?" she shouted across the room as she looked at Kyson's medical charts on her terminal. Kyson just started to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so I'm a train wreck. What's new?" he laughed even more when the Dr. pinched her brow in frustration. A soft hiss sounded and both Kyson and the Dr. looked up when two figures walked through the medbay door. Shepard was accompanied by Garrus tiered looked tired but none the worse for wear as they strolled in still fully armored.

"What's all the shouting about?" asked Shepard who locked eyes with Kyson. Kyson smirked a bit. _Well I don't leave much mystery do I? Yeah, it's always me…_

"Shepard, can I have a word with you outside please?" said Dr. Chakwas. She had stood up from her desk and Kyson watched her pull a bottle of brandy from her desk drawer.

"You got it." Said Shepard and the two left the medbay and headed into the AI core.

**Shepard's POV**

The Dr. led him into the AI core and he glanced back at a very angry looking Kyson before the door closed leaving him alone with Karen. Something was different about Kyson but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Commander, we have a serious problem with Mr. Sorley." Dr. Chakwas said matter of factly. She crossed her arms and looked directly at him with a scowl. Alarm bells went off in his head as Shepard braced for the worst.

"Is he unable to fight or work?" he asked with concern in his voice. It was too early in the fight for this to happen to someone on his crew.

"No. It's not physical. I'm about to ask him some questions and do a rough psych evaluation on him. I want you to watch and make the call for yourself." Karen stated. Shepard nodded slowly. After all that had happened in the past months to Kyson and how his mind seemed to playing games with itself, it was a good idea. Shepard sighed and stood up straighter.

"As much as I hate this you're right." He replied. He had been through many such sessions back on Earth during his detainment. They always left a person feeling more 'off' than before.

"Shepard! He just got news that he lost his _Bondmate_! That and being stranded in space like he was is a serious problem. The human mind cracks under that much stress!" she stated. Shepard nodded in response.

"Then let's get this over with." He deadpanned. He turned and proceeded back into the medbay to find Kyson smiling at nothing and felt his heart sink. It was so out of place on the grizzled looking mechanic. Garrus was busy recounting what had happened with the mission they were just on. _Pull it together Kyson…_Shepard took a seat next to Garrus while the doctor walked up to Kyson.

"Ok, I need you to answer a few questions for me" said the Dr. and Kyson scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Go for it." Said Kyson and Shepard shook his head.

"Kyson, just do it" said Shepard tersely causing the young engineer to glance back at him. Shepard met his gaze and didn't budge. He needed his people up and running for the trials ahead. He would do what he could for his family but in the end…he just hoped Kyson would wise up.

"Ok, Kyson firstly do you know where you are?" asked the Dr. John tried his hardest not to smirk at the simplest of questions. Kyson snorted in irritation.

"Yeah, the Normandy, the _second _one to be a bit more precise if it pleases you" replied Kyson while rolling his eyes.

"Good. Do you know what year it is?" continued Chakwas.

"John, do I really have to do this?" asked Kyson.

"Yes!" responded Shepard tersely.

"Fine, it's 2186. And it's January. Fine I'll just give you the full rundown. Name: Kyson Sorley, I'm twenty three years old and currently ranked Lieutenant Commander in the Alliance. I'm also designated as a Demolisher N7 engineering class operative….Happy now?" asked Kyson with a wry grin. John caught the smirk even under the beard. It was a first since he had found Kyson a few days ago.

"Now you're getting the idea. Now Kyson, I'm going to have to delve into more sensitive subjects…" said Chakwas. Kyson's features darkened once again, but the young man nodded.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday while confronted by your assailant?" asked Chakwas. John grimaced. The news he had gotten from Kyson was still eating at him. Kyson shifted in his bed while closing his eyes. The pains on his features were apparent. Kyson looked directly at him as he spoke.

"I do. The same fucker who spaced me killed Tali" deadpanned Kyson. John closed his eyes and felt a heavy Turian hand on his shoulder. Garrus had known Tali just as long as he had. The news had devastated him. He had always seen Tali as his little sister. She had been there from the beginning and had been there for him without fail. _Who is next? Garrus, Liara? _

"I'm…I'm sorry Kyson. She was one of the most amazing women I had ever had the chance to meet." Consoled Chakwas but Kyson just shook his head while gritting his teeth.

"I know…well, not anymore…" replied Kyson tiredly. John glanced at Garrus who had a similarly puzzled look.

"What?" asked Garrus confused.

"I don't remember her…not like I used to anyway." Said Kyson who was now staring at the ceiling. _That's not good. PTSD. I've seen this before…_thought John as he waited for Kyson to elaborate.

"Trust me it's weird. I remember her name, I remember what she has accomplished but for the life of me I can't remember _us" _said Kyson with a pained expression.

"That's your mind trying to protect itself from the pain…" began Chakwas only for Kyson to cut her off.

"I KNOW THAT! I know…sorry it's just that soon as I try to remember her face, blank, nothing at all. It's as if every memory I had emotion attached with her is gone." Said Kyson defeated. John tried to imagine such a thing with Liara and felt his gut tighten.

"How…how can you bear that?" asked Garrus.

"Simple. I don't. Now I feel like I did before joining the Normandy. Good ole smart ass Kyson. Ever since I figured this out a few hours ago it's kinda good" said Kyson with a chipper tone. John grunted.

"How? You two were bonded Kyson! In love and much more!" he shouted. He couldn't believe Kyson could just dismiss all of this!

"I know! I fucking hate it but at least the pain is gone! You hear me gone! I'm finally free of my own personal hell!" shouted Kyson who jumped out of his bed. John got up thinking he would put Kyson back but found himself grabbed by the collar of his Armor and hauled right up to meet Kyson's eyes.

"I was dead for five months. FIVE and I'm not going back. There's too much to get done" said Kyson fiercely. John nodded once.

"Fuck this I'm hungry, who wants a sammich?" asked Kyson as he strode out of the bay and into the mess.

"What the hell?" questioned Garrus in a quite tone.

"No idea, but he knows what's going on. That'll have to do for now" said John as he went to catch up with Kyson. As he got to the kitchen, Kyson was already busy slapping something in the oven. He saw Liara at one of the tables and motioned for her to join him.

"What's going on?" asked Liara as they met behind Kyson who had lit a cig.

"I need you to dig something up. Kyson, do you know who this Quarian is?" he asked and Kyson shrugged.

"No fucking clue, well, his name is Kerris. That's all I've got." He said. John looked at Liara and she was wide eyed.

"You know something though..." said Kyson following John's gaze.

"I'll be back!" said Liara quickly a she bolted around the corner nearly smacking into her own door.

"You never tried to look him up with her before?" questioned John and Kyson smiled.

"Nope! Thought I would never have to worry about him again. That turned out to be a mistake huh?" Kyson laughed at himself right as a ding went off from the oven.

"Oh hell yeah!" shouted Kyson as he pulled out the now hot Philly cheese steak sub. John glared at Kyson. _That was my last one!_ John stayed silent as Kyson slowly pulled apart the sub and watch as the pepper jack cheese pulled apart in gooey strands. Kyson looked up at him and smiled.

"You want half?" he asked. John didn't even wait, he snatched up the second half and both began to chow down on the sub. Garrus on the other hand had been watching the whole thing.

"Look, I don't want to disturb you two so…" began Garrus only for John to hold a finger while he finished chewing. When he was done he smiled at his friend.

"I give Kyson the clear! He can still make a hell of a sammich, and a sammich should never be interrupted by the way." He said while walking off to the side for a drink. Kyson stayed silent with a smirk.

"That's all it takes? Make you a sandwich and life is back to normal? We need to get this intel to Liara…" said Garrus with a smirk.

"I dunno bud, she might already have more than a few trade secrets to keep John happy." Said Kyson with a shit eating grin that spread from ear to ear. John smiled to himself. _Yeah he isn't thinking about crossing lines with his comments anymore. Kyson is back._

"True that." He replied causing Garrus and Kyson to bat an eye at him.

"What? I taught her a thing or two…now, Kyson get ready. We're going planet side in in a few hours." He said as he began to walk off. He had to check on the rest of the crew.

-Four Hours Later

**Kyson's POV**

"So this is Eden Prime…well no shit it's peaceful! Ain't nobody here!" exclaimed Kyson as he checked yet another building for any signs of trouble. _Whoops, shoulda kept that to myself…awkward. _

"Kyson, keep it down" said Shepard as he came from behind Kyson to finish clearing the small building.

"Pshhhh…fine." Kyson rolled his eyes and pressed on. They team had already come across several squads of Cerberus directly after finding a surviving Prothean. _I still can't believe this shit! A living Prothean! No wonder Liara is all giddy. Like a damn kid in a candy store. Ha!_

When the team had found the stasis pod Kyson had expected another beacon since that was the very thing that led John on this crazy Armageddon doomsday parade in the first place but no. They had potentially found the missing key to discovering what the catalyst was! They would be able to complete the Crucible unleashing whatever the hell it did to wipe out the Reapers! But as always, Cerberus was fucking things up. _Typical. _Kyson had been the first to fire on the first Cerberus troopers to land dispatching two snipers before they even had someone in their sights but Shepard, he always stole the show in typical fashion.

Shepard had just charged right into the ranks with his trusty Mattock taking out every motherfucker that moved. Garrus had been right on Shepard's tail laughing like a mad man. That was his job…

"Ok Garrus, Kyson watch the door, Liara and I will check out this data" directed Shepard. Kyson walked outside and lit a cigg.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Garrus from his right. He knew what Garrus was looking for but he wasn't going to give it.

"Nope. But don't tell John" Kyson smirked as he looked over the beautiful mountainous region of Eden Prime. Garrus sighed.

"Well, if you ever need to…" started Garrus only for Kyson to laugh.

"Thanks man but I got this. I can't remember or feel anything about her save her name and a few memories working around her. It sucks but doesn't…it's weird" said Kyson looking at his friend. Garrus had an odd look he had never seen on his Turian mug before so he dropped the chat.

"So, onward then. Let's check in on those two shall we?" asked Kyson as he began to move in the direction of the lab. Shepard was busy studying a research terminal when he walked in. Kyson stood off to the side of the door with Garrus. The next thing Kyson heard was an abhorring static from the corrupted video. Kyson glanced behind to see Shepard staring transfixed at the screen. Then as soon as it started it ended but Shepard seemed to be trying to shrug off a head ache.

"I can copy that code sequence" said Shepard as he turned to leave the room.

"You can copy static? Next you'll be telling you can speak toaster…" muttered Kyson. Shepard looked at him but Liara chimed in.

"John, we couldn't understand the vid. I believe it has to do with your exposure to the beacons" said Liara causing Shepard and Garrus to nod in understanding. Kyson grunted muttering something about 'Prothean space magic' before he checked that the coast was clear proceeding to wave Shepard forward.

"What was that about speaking toaster?" asked Shepard as he took point and began to pie his corners while moving through the alleys. Kyson smirked a bit.

"It's what I call the Geth's 'speech' if you will. Geth speak toaster" he replied laughing at his own musings for the millionth time.

"That's awfully mean Kyson, what if Legion hears that?" asked Shepard as he moved up yet again into a small building.

"Sorry, I can't seem to reach consensus" replied Kyson with a shit eating grin.

"No shit, FUCK!" shouted Shepard as he nearly took a grenade to the face. The grenade bounced once before skittering right next to Liara who threw up a barrier at the last second but the explosive was to close.

Kyson saw Liara's eyes widen in shock. They hadn't been paying close enough attention. The grenade blew both Kyson along with Garrus out of a large window. Both crumpled into a heap behind a large planter.

"OW DAMNIT!" shouted Garrus causing Kyson to jump to his feet right as a bullet grazed his armor. He dropped right back down behind the planter and brought his iconic Umbra Visor down over his eyes. This was going to suck.

"Shut up Garrus, it was just a grenade…" said Kyson calmly as he brought out his M-98 Widow once again. Garrus looked at Kyson as he brought out his own Viper.

"JUST a grenade? Oh excuse me for not having that special N7 armor! What the hell is that thing by the way?" asked Garrus as he slipped from cover and dispatched two targets. Kyson smirked. It was like old times.

"It's what the N7 program gives its soldier class! It's a T5-VBattle Suit! I fuckin' love it!" shouted Kyson as a miniature missile launched from his right shoulder causing an opposing Cerberus engineer to explode into bits. Kyson lit off a round from his Widow causing the turret that was set up to be smashed into bits. He truly loved his all black super armor. It's sharp edges and imposing helmet made everything pause before attacking.

"HA! Seems fitting that you need that little thing on your shoulder! I wasn't around to save your ass!" shouted Garrus in turn as he lobbed an arch grenade into the now bolstering Cerberus ranks. A bright flash bounced off the walls around the kill zone and both friends popped up and proceeded to take out all targets within reach. They had whittled it down to two more enemies. Both were engineers. Garrus peeked above the now torn to shreds planter and looked back to Kyson with a shit grin.

"So if they give those suits to soldiers, why do you have one? You're a techie." Asked Garrus who ducked back down as not one but two turrets opened fire.

"I hate being support. You know that." Replied Kyson calmly as he tapped away at his Omni-tool. Kyson looked up at the sky and waited. Then shouts of panic came floating to his ears as both Cerberus engineers were cut in half by their own turrets. The best part was both turrets took each other out as well with two dull explosions.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" sighed Garrus with a smile.

"Clear!" shouted Kyson to the building behind him. He smiled when he saw Liara pop her head up.

"Thanks! John and I got rocked up here" she said. Kyson nodded right as Shepard got to the window.

"Good work. I have good news as well, Liara happened to find a way to help the colonist push back Cerberus. Except for them fighting for this Prothean, the colony is pushing them back!" said Shepard proudly. Kyson gave a thumbs up as they moved again.

"Oh and Kyson…" began Shepard as he trotted up to take point.

"Yeah?" asked Kyson cocking an eyebrow behind his goggles.

"Nice to have you back" said Shepard with a warm smile throwing Kyson off guard. _What the fuck? Eh never mind._

"Sure thing, hey Liara, did you find anything out about that Kerris guy?" asked Kyson over his shoulder as the team moved through more of the dig site and labs. Kyson heard nothing but a bunch of silence so he turned to find her frowning.

"I don't like that look…"he said. Liara nodded to him.

"His name is Kerris'Vateevah. I couldn't find anything on his full name seeing as he was exiled ten years ago and stripped from every ships log in the Quarian fleet." She said.

"Damn, he had to be a shitkicker to pull that off" replied Shepard from point. They were taking a few moment breather in a staff lounge.

"That's an understatement. He is the one responsible for the Falsan murders eight years ago. He is also an accomplished information broker himself as well. His last linked kill brought him to two hundred and twenty six…" said Liara as she looked directly at Kyson. Kyson snorted not knowing how that was a big deal. There were plenty of people in the Terminus systems with rap sheets that read the same. But he saw Garrus' jaw drop.

"THE Falsan murders? The same one where four of Palaven's top Generals were taken out in three hours in four DIFFERENT cities!?" said Garrus incredulously. Garrus began to shake his head not believing what he heard.

"One in the same" replied Liara as she pulled out a bottle of water. _Damn…never mind then. This Kerris is a shitkicker…a competent one…_

"Damn it Kyson, why couldn't you get tangled up with just a run of the mill Merc huh?" asked Shepard scowling. Kyson shrugged his shoulders.

"Shit I dunno. Kerris would be dead if he was" said Kyson. Shepard walked off irritated that things always were more complicated than need be. Garrus followed suit. Liara had finished her water and was about to leave but Kyson caught her attention.

"There's more. There always is" he said quietly. Liara looked after Shepard before she sighed as her shoulders sagged a bit.

"Yes, there is. The former Shadow Broker, he employed Kerris for many assassinations and data retrieval…and so did I" said Liara looking away from his gaze. Kyson's eyes widened in shock, why the hell hadn't she told him!

"The FUCK Liara?" he shouted causing Shepard to bound back into the room Mattock at the ready.

"You knew Kerris already?! No EMPLOYED the bastard and didn't mention this!?" Kyson was about to punch down a wall.

"I'm sorry! You never said anything about him until what happened to you at the hospital!" she exclaimed defensively. Kyson growled in fury and pulled out his two wraiths. Shepard now joined by Garrus tensed expecting the worst. Kyson though merely walked away and strolled recklessly out of cover and into the next building. He was fucking pissed! He was going to unload his shotty's into the first table he saw but paused.

"OY! Get over here!" shouted Kyson. He was looking at the bloody remains of the site staff accompanied by their guardian Marines. Heavy shuffling could be heard as the team made it double time. Garrus let out a snort.

"Those Cerberus assholes, they were sitting down watching the game only to get cut down!" shouted the Turian.

"We're going to get them" said Shepard with a growl. Kyson nodded and looked to Shepard.

"Awright John, where to next?" he asked. Shepard closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath.

"We have what we need to open that stasis pod. I think it's time we say hello" replied Shepard who stalked off. This time Liara stayed close behind Shepard followed by Garrus. _Oy…calm down Kyson. Just relax bro you got this. Just here to talk to a fifty thousand year old Prothean is all…_Kyson's thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"We got five on the right!" shouted Garrus from the next building over. It was a greenhouse. The team had stumbled into a trap. Kyson stuck his head out and scanned once again with his goggles. It was perfect. He had an open flank available. He sprinted full tilt around the greenhouse and slid behind a parked sky car. Good, no one had seen him.

He took a deep breath. He could make out footsteps coming his way which caused him to grin like a mad man. 'peace bitch…' he thought as he popped up from cover. The two Centurion troopers both cursed right as he pulled both triggers on hi Wraiths. He caught one in the gut blasting the man nearly in half while his other shot only caught a left arm. The trooper still alive howled but was quickly silenced by a pistol round.

Kyson looked behind him and found Shepard. Shepard didn't waste any time though. He charged around the corner and found the remaining trooper who had a riot shield. Kyson watched as Shepard was about to run him through with his Omni-blade but stopped at the man's head exploded in front of him, sending gore all over his armor.

"Clear!" shouted Garrus from the greenhouse. Kyson snickered to himself. 'Have fun cleaning that up' Kyson then rejoined the group at the stasis pod.

"Ugh John, please clean that before you go back to your room…" said Liara with pinched brows. Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Ye Ma'am…" he said quietly which caused Liara to punch him softly. The two walked off and began to examine the stasis pod once again both with excited faces. Kyson understood why and let it be. He waited for Garrus to catch up and smiled.

"I think you just helped John get laid…" he said as the Turian walked up to him.

"I'm a good wing man. You know that" chuckled Garrus.

"Uh hu…dude, you know what I miss?" asked Kyson with an amused grin. He began to stoke his beard as if contemplating something. Garrus shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, you tell me" he said simply as he scanned the area.

"My hover board, I fuckin' loved that thing" said Kyson sadly. Garrus sighed.

"I don't. You made things difficult. Flyin' around like a crazy cocaine junkie Salarian. I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of energy to track you on that thing again" Garrus glanced at Kyson who was smiling still.

"Yeah but guess what?" asked Kyson.

"What now?" deadpanned Garrus.

"John forgot our bet" said Kyson with an evil grin.

"What bet?" asked the now concerned Turian.

"Shepard bet me a thousand Creds I couldn't fight on my board. I did back on our little mission on Earth remember?" asked Kyson who lit a victory cigg. Garrus laughed.

"HA! Like he's gonna pay you now. Creds are about to mean jack shit" said Garrus. Kyson nodded still smiling.

"I know that. I'll have him make it up in some other way" Kyson said while watching the rooftops for movement.

"Such as?" asked Garrus.

"Shit I don't know. I'll call him on it when I need it. It's an insurance policy!" Kyson began to laugh his ass off.

"Like a good neighbor, Shepard is there…BAM! New gun!" said Garrus laughing as well. The two friends settled down after seeing Shepard, Liara was still messing around with the pod. Kyson was now enjoying himself despite the situation. The cool mountain air began to remind him of home. The damp musky haze only helped bring back sensations of late autumn.

"You still pissed at Liara?" asked Garrus. Kyson grunted.

"Damnit Garrus. I'm always pissed about something. Liara was doing her job. It still shocks me that Kerris had been known all along yet not at the same time. Must feel similar with what you all went through with Saren" said Kyson.

"You could say that…" began Garrus but paused as a chime went off on their comms.

"Hey Shepard, guys! A large amount of Cerberus are bearing down on your position in five! Are you ready to head out?" came the voice of Cortez.

"Negative! We just activated the stasis pod. We have about twenty minutes to go!" shouted Shepard in frustration. Kyson sighed pulling out his Widow once again.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" he asked aloud. Garrus smiled with a gleam in his eye.

"Cause you get bored easily. C'mon. Let's get ready, I have a feeling this is going to get messy" said Garrus happily.

"And that's a good thing how?" asked Liara who had just joined them. Garrus kept grinning as he walked away to find any possible supplies. Shepard nodded to the two of them and headed out to do the same.

"Kyson…" came the voice of Liara. Kyson turned.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know" she said. Kyson could see the regret in her eyes. He smiled softly for the first time in months catching her off guard. She was trying her hardest to manage the front lines of information, the Reapers, and be there for Shepard all at the same time. It was time for him to not just put himself on the back burner, but remove himself from her plate.

"Liara, it's ok. You have done so much for me lately and there is no way I can repay you" he said quietly. Rain began to fall gently causing Liara to shudder from the contact on her bare skin.

"Kyson, you are my friend. It's nothing" she said with a soft smile of her own but she froze as Kyson did something completely out of character. He pulled Liara in for a tight hug before walking away.

"I guess I'm starting to understand this family thing huh?" he asked over his shoulder. Liara ran to catch up with a broad smile.

"I'm glad your back Kyson" she said warmly as they walked into a nearby building.

"Thanks. Next time we're on the citadel. Drinks are on me" he said as he looked around and found some spare medi-gel.

"I'll take you up on that. You still dance?" she asked with a shit grin. Kyson raised an eye brow. He had never seen Liara look mischievous before.

"Uhhhhh…I don't know if John…" he began looking for a way out.

"HA! John try as he might can't dance. You saw that on the Normandy! Two left feet or something like that?" Liara continued to laugh as she pulled out her Tempest SMG.

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny." Came the voice of Shepard over the comm. But it was Garrus who was the killjoy.

"Isn't this just sweet, we are in the beginning swings of a war and laughing about dancing. Good to see we have our priorities straight" grumbled Garrus over the comms as well. Kyson rolled his eyes and smiled at Liara.

"You know what, you pick the song" he said grinning ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N**

**I love messing with Liara. It's so easy. More is on the way with another twist.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Flight

**A/N**

**Well everyone, I have been excited to post this chapter. I believe you will find it as an interasting change of pace :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and story belong to Bioware and EA respectivly**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: First flight**

"Admiral, what is your position?" asked the young marine from delta squad. The Admiral rolled her eyes for the millionth time before settling back upon the view in front of her. She was watching over four hundred and twenty five people as they salvaged what they could from an abandoned Eezo mine.

The moon they were on was from a surrounding star system from Rannoch. She had looked up any and all resources in the Neema's logs for hours until stumbling across this place. It dated back almost four hundred years. She was told by the other Admiral's that it was a waste of time to scavenge a place that had been directly picked over on the mass exodus from their home world. _But what they fail to realize, is that we're not in a rush. They left more Eezo. They always do._

"Look up" she replied to the young hotshot marine. Part of her salvage team consisted of five three man squads that patrolled the parameter at all times. Reegar had wanted to test out this young 'buck' so to speak. She had yet to be impressed.

"What the hell for? Ah, well, all's clear on my end. Delta out" finished the young squad leader. The Admiral decided to take the time to look down.

Below her was easily a six hundred foot drop. And at its base, was the entrance to the old mine. People were running in and out in a frenzy. She had made it _very_ clear that no time was to waste. There were plenty of people above ground as well for a good dozen or so mining machines plus countless equipment lay strewn about. She had much of the inexperienced or young working surface detail. She didn't need them getting lost or injured before the war eventually broke out. But that only made her brow furrow into a deep crease. She was furious with everything.

It wasn't enough that the other Admirals had forced an inevitable war with the Geth, but she had been in the main comm room on the Neema when the first reports came in. The Reapers had arrived. They had already started hitting the opposite side of the galaxy and worst of all; Earth was already fully under siege. She had gotten the feeds from the Alliance News Network. The carnage had left her doubled in grief but things had compounded once news about Palaven streamed in as well. She closed her eyes. She imagined being back at her _home_ but it was not to be.

"Admiral" came the voice of Kal'Reegar from behind her. She opened her eyes ready to refocus on the task on hand.

"Report?" she asked simply.

"You were right. The teams have found a sizable amount of Element Zero in the unfinished tunnels. Another plus for everyone is that it's taking nearly next to no effort to extract. When our ancestors came through, they never entered the mine. All of the drilling equipment is still fully intact and operational" said Reegar. This was wonderful news even if Kal's even tone caused it to seem lackluster.

"Then we should be able to get what we need and head out in half the time. Did any of the mining experts give an ETA for completion of our load limit?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. One day…Rannoch time" replied Kal. She nodded and continued to watch over the entire operation. For once in the past months, things were going on schedule. The two of them stood silently for at least thirty minutes before another report came in.

"Admiral, this is Dorn'Hazt. We have found a large deposited once again in the southern tunnels" said the engineer.

"Good work. We'll be bringing much needed repairs for many of the aging ships" she said. The comms went silent once again and she pulled out a long skinny object from a pouch on her left arm. She plugged in the device into her helmet, taking a long deep breath. The electronic cigg lit up blue on the end signifying a successful drag.

"I might not be actual tobacco, but you should drop that…" came Kal's voice now directly to her right.

"Drop what?" she asked irritably.

"Well, smoking among other things" he replied as both watched the people work below.

"Other things?" she pressed.

"Kyson" was all Kal said in response. She felt ice crawl down her spine but held the worst at bay with another drag of the E-Cigg.

"Watch where you tread. The line friend and Admiral is a fine one" she said with a low growl but Kal wasn't having any of it.

"Damn the line! Admiral, you need to realize that you have to move on, if not for the fleet than for yourself! I know you know the effects of Felz'elt! You saw what happened to your father!" Kal shouted. She spun on her heel in the blink of an eye nearly punching the highest ranking marine in the fleet.

"I don't care how much you hate me or Shala for tying but you have to move on…what are you doing?" asked Kal quickly. The admiral had turned on him and now balanced on the edge of the cliff.

"Whatever the hell I want" she deadpanned. She had heard enough. She felt the pangs of vertigo cloud her vision and make her weak in the knees as she looked down to the jagged rocks below.

"Kal, do you know why I hate this Galaxy?" she asked casually.

"No ma'am. But is it worth leaving?" he asked nervously.

"Everything we do amounts to nothing" she said softly.

"If that's the case, then why do you still have his rifle slung on your back? If that's so and nothing means anything, then why do you hold on?" asked Kal. She could hear the stress in his voice and for once, fear.

"Cause' it's all I've got" she said. She spread her arms wide.

"Please, don't…" began Kal but she cut him off.

"Felz'elt…sundered souls…not for much longer Kal" she said as she leaned forward off the cliff. Time slowed to a crawl as she felt her gut settle in her throat. He heart began to race as adrenaline began to go overdrive in her veins.

She was not going to live under her father's shadow. If it hadn't been for her love, she would have never known the shackles imposed upon her. It was time to break free and challenge all she had been taught. It was time to live for herself. (_Challenger: _By Sybreed)

"ADMIRAL! NO!" shouted Kal from behind her but it was no use, she could hear the thin air rushing past her helmet through her noise filters and saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

_[Face down, this is the way you taught me to abide! Down on my knees, I was just another servile bitch! I realized I was a whore begging for security and such a coward, I'd never have asked to be free!]_

She saw what Kyson had been saying. Over the past months she could see the blind hate and rage her people held. They had become recluses by their own choice brooding on their loss of a home. The anger had festered finally reaching a head. While half yearned for war, many wished for the false security they had known drifting amongst the stars in hope of a life that would peter into nothingness.

She reached over her right shoulder and took a firm grip on the hover board she had brought along. She had spent the past few days studying its schematics and operational controls. She was ready to step up. She threw the board under her feet right as it extended to its full six feet. She was about to hit the rocks below when she shifted her weight and stomped on the back plate. Time froze once again. She stared at the hard unyielding lunar rock.

_This is it…_

_[Please tell me why, should I disregard all the lies and become everything I despise?]_

She threw her weight back with all of her strength. The boards Eezo core erupted with a violent outburst from its powerful thruster causing her to rocket away with inches to spare. People around her yelped with surprise as she blasted straight back up into the air.

_[If I can't find a meaning to this futile life, I'll become the enemy of mankind!]_

She shouted in triumph as she soared over the ledge she jumped from. She had defeat he own death! But now it was time to turn this war around. She would not let her people suffer under the veil of falsehoods passed down by generations.

_[What did you conjecture to arise from the ashes of my broken self? An obedient drone just easy to blind? I'm the demon you've devised!]_

She leveled off her flight screaming at the stars above as she pushed the board to its limits. The landscape below her became a blur as she threw her arms back. She would no longer be swayed by the thoughts of others. The fleet had brainwashed her since a tender age and her father had fed of this, used her fervor to serve the fleet to his whims all on the false promise of getting Rannoch back.

_[Tremble you bastards! I represent all that you dread! It's so futile to think you can still control me; I've nothing to lose for you have tainted everything I prized! Whatever you try, revenge will be mine!]_

She turned the board in a wide sweeping turn. The G-Forces threatened to buckle her knees but Quarian legs were meant for abuse. She let out yet another howl as she speed full tilt towards the excavation. When she got back to the fleet it was time to lay her plan her love had devised into action. She would not let this war come to pass. The Reapers would only come and decimate the survivors.

She slowed down as she encroached on the mine. Everyone was watching her with hands shielding their eyes for the systems blue star highlighted her figure sending purple and blue streaks across the sky. She knew the significance of her actions. She would stand tall; no wind no matter how strong would ever brake her again!

_[Explain me why, I should disregard all the lies and become everything I despise? If I can't find a meaning to this fearful life, I'll become the enemy of mankind!]_

She hit the thruster once again sending her close to the ground weaving in and out of the massive mining equipment. She was close to Kyson for the first time in half an Alliance year. She smiled for the briefest second as she just barely missed a cranes outstretched boon.

_[I shall wipe this burden out, victorious I will stand above this mundane shame you've forcefully trained me in! I'll concede nothing and never forget all your deeds and cruelty! Retribution is on the way, turning the war you've started into pure defeat!]_

She laughed as she tilted the board doing numerous barrel rolls to close to the ground for comfort only to launch into a giant loop in the sky. Her fellow Quarian's bellow cheered her on as she stopped fifty feet above the centre of the mining facility. She couldn't help but smile herself. She had regained the resolve to carry on no matter how hard. She would bring the Quarian's back from the brink of destruction.

She looked over her people with admiration. She spent the next few minutes checking on various groups while lazily flying on her board. Looking over to the frigate they had just on the edge of the excavation, she saw an ever growing mound of useful parts. _Good, this is twice as much as I had expected._ She maneuvered to the farthest machine from the mine entrance and found a boy no older than sixteen perhaps buried deep in a rock crusher. Normally the position he was in would cause alarm but the machine was long since defunct. She quietly approached the boy thirty feet in the air. He was grumbling about dropping his wrench when she saw it.

It was brief, but she thought she made a distortion of light behind the boy. She activated her tactical scanner but nothing was shown. But she knew what she had seen. It's was someone using a tactical cloak.

"Kal, has anyone reported anything unusual since we have arrived?" she asked on the comm.

"No. Don't ever pull that shit again ma'am. _Ever_" said Reegar in response with heavy breathing. Kal must have run down the side slope of the cliff.

"I won't. But I had to do it. Tell your teams to keep their guard up. I think we have a visitor" she said as she set down next to the boy's position. The young one still had no clue she was there.

"Copy that" said Kal. The Admiral brought out Kyson's old rifle that now had some new upgrades. A Flashlight mounted on the right, a laser dot on the left, and a reflex sight on the top. Kyson had found an aftermarket tri-rail system for the old WW2 battle rifle. She tightened her grip on the heavy Mosin-Nagant and began to scout the area. She would be damned if she lost anyone else under her command on a simple salvage mission.

"Come in salvage team! Can you hear me?!" came the voice of Admiral Zaal'Koris blaring over her private channel. She winced from the shouting.

"Yes I hear you, what's the urgency?" she asked calmly. She was starting to have a difficult time hearing over the boy behind her banging away on some part.

"It's Han! He fired on a Geth patrol ship and we now have half a dozen others firing on the heavy fleet! We need you back immediately!" shouted Koris.

"What! That damn Bosh'tet!" she screamed. But she locked down her rage as her mind put the pieces together. She had seen a Geth hunter. _Keelah…_ She turned in place bringing up the Mosin and panning the area. Her sights settled right on the light display of Geth hunter unit that had just dropped its cloak behind the still oblivious boy. The Geth platform was just about to pull the trigger on its shotgun when she let loose with the 7.62x54R round. The roughly thirty caliber round smashed right through it the Geth's shields and into its core unit for a devastating headshot.

The boy who had been clueless nearly jumped out of his suit and scream in fright only to turn and find the Admiral cycling another round into the action.

"I I I I'm s…sorry Admiral! I…I should have paid…" stumbled the boy. She wasted no time, she grabbed the boy who yelped onto the hover board and took flight causing the lad to scream.

"Quite down" she said calmly and the boy out of sheer terror did as he was told.

"Reegar! All patrol teams! We are under attack by Geth forces!" she exclaimed.

"I don't see them!" shouted the hotshot from delta squad.

"Their cloaked! Damn Hunters! Teams alpha and Bravo, secure the salvage teams inside the mine. I want a clean sweep. Teams Charlie, Delta and Echo, get everyone back to the ship!" she yelled as she got to the frigate. She set the board down a bit roughly causing the boy to stagger.

"Get on the ship and find a pistol" she said as she began to lift off again. She watched long enough for the lad to get up the main ramp before zooming off to the center of the mining facility. She saw the marines corralling the people safely to the ship. _Damn it Han! I'll skin you alive!_

The Admiral set down in by the entrance of the mine shaft. Kal was already motioning for people to follow the others.

"Reegar, report" she said quickly as she placed the board on her back once more.

"No movement in the mines. Alpha and Bravo have already swept the tunnels we were operating in. They are holding position until all of the civilians have cleared" said Kal who had taken to surveying the area. The Admiral did as well. Everything was quite.

"I don't like this" she said aloud. She knew that there was no such thing as a lone Geth. There was always more. Except once. But that was hardly a precedent she was going to follow.

"This is odd. Delta, how goes the boarding?" asked Kal. The young hotshot answered with a casual tone that threatened to drive the Admiral over the edge.

"Everything is going fine. Not a Geth in sight. Just one spooked kid telling a wild story is all…" said the squad leader.

"Keep your eyes open, Reegar out" said Kal with a sigh. The Admiral had taken to adding yet another round to the Mosin. She knew better.

"Kal, we are now at war with the Geth" she said softly. She turned to see Kal's shoulders sag and shake his head.

"Keelah, what have we done…how did it start?" he asked tiredly.

"Han, a patrol ship got to close for his comfort…" she began only for Kal to snort.

"Like hell, he just got bored. Now we shall all suffer for it. So be it. Are you ready?" he asked as he stood tall and cracked his neck.

"Never and always, you know that" she replied. She began to scan the area ahead of her. Nothing once again but it was useless against hunters. She turned as the mine opened up one last time for the two squads from the mine to surface.

"Alright. Now that everyone is accounted for, I want a full sweep of the area. Reegar and I will head straight in to the centre of the facility. Echo, you do the same from the ship. Charlie and delta meet up halfway with the other teams. Keep in mind their cloaked" said the Admiral. A resounding 'copy' was given and they spread out.

"So, why haven't they attacked yet? They've had more than enough chances" came the voice of the hotshot. The other team leaders began to muse amongst themselves coming up with reasons.

"Cut the chatter!" said the Admiral tersely as she rounded a large mechanic shop. She paused before she went into the massive gaping darkness that was the main work bay.

"Kal, where did you find that Bosh'tet?" she asked angrily. Hot heads got people killed.

"Off of the Tallum, his ship was breached right as he launched for his pilgrimage seven months ago. He turned the ship around and took out an entire mercenary gang out by himself saving his birth ship as well as gaining nearly a million creds in goods and currency. He's sharper than you think" said Kal who took point. The Admiral hit the lights flooding the empty bay with harsh white light. Nothing.

"So he never truly left the fleet?" she asked as she began to pace the parameter of the giant building.

"Nope, he was given a medal and thrust into the marines as a hero. Daaln'Ray nar Tallum vas Neema, kids got spirit" said Kal. The two of them left the lights on in the building as the departed to the next building.

"So in spirit you mean stupid" deadpanned the Admiral. Kal chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, something like that" he replied amused. They had quickly made their way into next building that used to be barracks. It was a small building compared the warehouse they had just been in but it gave them a full view on the center of the facility. They saw that the five teams were just arriving in the common area with not a scratch on them.

"C'mon, let's get this over with" said the Admiral. She calmly walked out to meet the other teams. The squads were talking amongst themselves but when they spotted her and Kal, one of the shorter ones in a very basic suit stepped forward. It still had a shiny medal on the right side of the chest plate. It could only be Daaln.

"Everything is clear Admiral. Got spooked along with the kid?" he asked with a snarky tone. Every other marine went silent. The Admiral stopped before him and looked down. Daaln's body posture was full of youth. He was taught and always seemed to fidget with something even while at attention.

"How old are you?" she asked Daaln.

"Twenty ma'am" he replied simply but could hear amusement in his voice.

"The heed my words carefully…" the admiral paused as she caught a flicker of light behind Daaln. She shoved they young buck out of the way right as a Geth let loose with a high caliber round. Both the Admiral and Daaln hit the ground hard but while the young man was trying to recover his wits the Admiral was already up giving orders.

"Keep you heads DOWN! And find some fucking cover!" she shouted as she got behind a reinforced crate.

"All teams spread the commons! Be ready!" shouted Kal as well. The Admiral had memorized where the shot came from. The Javelin rifle was in the hands of an average trooper. She had it. She slowly crawled around the crate. She could begin to hear the other squads take fire but the sniper was going to be dead. She switched the reflex sight to a more accurate red reticle and peeked around the corner.

The trooper was looking in another direction. She smiled evilly. _No one interrupts me._ She pulled the trigger on the old rifle with a resounding boom. The recoil caused her to scoot a fraction of an inch across the hard rock while the Geth's head exploded.

"Nia! Report!" shouted the Admiral over the growing noise of battle.

"No one is down and we're holding our own! Nice shot by the way!" replied Nia. Nia was an infiltrator by trade as well as Kal's sister. She was a rare _twin._ Not common by any means for Quarians.

"Thanks. I want Alpha to shore up Charlie. They seem to be taking the brunt of it" she said calmly as she scanned the battlefield. All five teams were holding up as both hunters and troopers began to swarm them from every position. Kal had joined up with delta taking out six kills before Daalan could bring himself to get one.

The Admiral went over to Echo who was behind an old rover of some kind. She began to calmly fire and cycle the old rifle with devastating effect. Seeing that Echo had things well in hand she crawled back over to Delta's position.

"Bout time you showed up" said Kal as he ducked from an incoming rocket. Kal began to laugh.

"Just like old times huh?" continued Kal causing the Admiral to shake her head. Haestrom had been hell.

"SHIT! There's a kid out there!" shouted Daalan who took out the rocket trooper that had been firing on Kal. With his beat up Avenger assault rifle non the less. The Admiral looked at the building in front of them and saw the kid. He was on top of the building trying his best to hide behind a cooling unit.

"He'll be fine. The Geth haven't noticed him yet!" shouted the Admiral but Daalan wasn't listening.

"Keep me covered! I'm going up there!" shouted the marine. The Admiral was about to grab him when Kal grabbed him by both shoulders. Daaln was halfway over the crate when a volley of two missiles and a hail of bullets rained in. Kal barely got Daalan clear by slamming him into the ground.

"Use your head! Just do your job!" shouted Kal who returned fire.

"I am! I'm to keep these people safe no matter what!" shouted Daalan who was about to throw his life away once again. This time the Admiral did catch him. She flipped the old riffle over and swung with all of her might into the males left shoulder causing him to yelp. Daalan crashed to the ground while she brought the rifle back to bare taking out three more targets in quick succession. The battlefield went silent.

"CLEAR!" was shouted by Nia who was followed by the other three teams. The Admiral took several steadying breaths before she responded.

"Good work" she said. Kal nodded to her before running off after the kid on the rooftop. She spun on her heels to find Daaln up on his feet once again glaring daggers at her. She calmly walked up.

"At attention!" she snapped. Daaln despite his evident anger did as he was told. The Admiral then lashed out with a heavy punch to the male's stomach causing him to double over with a gasp.

"You ever pull some reckless shit like that again I'll have you exiled for dereliction of duty. You listen to your superiors. All you would have accomplished was getting both you and that kid killed" she chastised. She meant every word. This was just the first ground Squamish of the soon to be full out war with the Geth. Daaln stood back up to attention but did not reply.

"Think, before you act. Shooting from the hip and theatrics only causes more work for the others. Now get out of my sight" she growled. Daaln paused but as the Admiral took a step forward the male saluted quickly before leading his team back to the ship.

"I want everything we found loaded quickly onto the ship. Every second counts so MOVE!" she shouted causing the marines to flee back towards the ship. Both Kal and Nia stayed behind.

"So we're at war…" said Nia quietly. Kal nodded. Nia began to pace around brooding but stopped when a thought struck her.

"What if we called in back up and finish this whole thing quick. Don't you still have contacts with the Alliance Admiral?" asked Nia. Kal caught Nia's glance and made a stopping motion with his hand.

"Oh yeah…" said Nia. The Admiral gritted her teeth in frustration. They were all going to die for a false dream. _At least I didn't lose anyone on this mission…_

* * *

**A/N**

**I want to give another big thank you to SpyketheWolf for helping me develope this story and brain storm for hours on end. I also wish to thank all of you guys reviewing. It's pushing driving me to write in unexpected ways.**

**Chap. Details:**

**I will be throwing up Kelish deffinitions on my profile as well as the chpaters the apply to in the futre. I went and re-read some of Calinstel's work. It made me realize I'm soarly lacking in defining new terms...in my defense I am a bit daft.**

**Thank you as always for reading and flames or praise are always welcome! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dusty Popsicle

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: The dusty popsicle…**

**Kyson's POV**

"What da fuck man!" shouted Kyson as the first troopers swarmed their position. Not one but five grenades landed all around their position almost simultaneously causing the building they had holed up in to rock under the team's feet.

"They aren't messing around anymore are they?" shouted Garrus from the roof. Shepard paired with Garrus, had taken to dispatching anything that moved while Kyson held down the fort with Liara. Three troopers rushed into the side entrance to the building only for Liara to throw up a singularity. Kyson felt his ears pop as the mini black hole caused the air pressure to change. Having the three troopers disposed of, Kyson popped out of cover to find a Centurion coming around a planter.

Kyson let loose with one of his wraiths but just narrowly missed. He swore as the Centurions head exploded.

"What happened Kyson?" asked Shepard over the comm. Kyson grumbled as more targets presented themselves.

"Nothing, that's what" Kyson reloaded his shotty before coming fully up in the window and blasting two rounds straight ahead. The first two troopers crumpled into a heap while the third dodged to the side. The trooper began to haul ass to the door only to be cut down by Liara's Tempest SMG.

"Ah! Now that's teamwork!" exclaimed Kyson. Liara winked at him before checking their flank.

"How goes it birdies?" asked Kyson.

"Oh ya know, just enjoying the breeze…" replied Shepard. BOOM! Kyson smiled. Shepard's Mantis just claimed another unfortunate Cerberus flunky. Kyson did a quick tactical scan of the area. Only five targets remained behind a shipping container in front of his position.

"Five contacts, behind the blue C-can. I'll be back" he said before walking out of the building. He broke into a sprint closing the distance between himself and the container. _Awright. Nice and fast…_ He took a deep breath and rounded the can. He wasted no time in pulling both triggers not one but twice in short succession cutting down four of the five men. The only one left was a woman. She had a sniper rifle in her hands and tried to swing wildly into position. But it was no use. Kyson threw one of his Wraiths at her which smacked her gun off track. The shot went wild as he ran up and slashed her across the torso with his Omni-blade. Breathing heavily he picked up his discarded shotgun.

"CLEAR!" he shouted.

"I hear a lot of heavy breathing, ever think about quitting the ciggs?" asked Shepard. Kyson smiled.

"Uh, guys…look up" deadpanned Garrus. Kyson took the suggestion.

"Fuck me runnin'…" he said right as an Atlas heavy mech dropped close to the stasis pod with the Prothean in it.

"Take that thing out!" shouted Shepard. Both snipers began to hammer the mechs shields while Liara started to fend of yet another wave of troopers. Kyson began to pull out his Widow when he heard a loud 'crack'. He saw that someone had blasted through the Atlas' window. An Idea struck him.

"I'm gonna steal that bitch!" shouted Kyson.

"Can you even drive that thing?" asked Garrus but the Turian was cut off.

"Go for it! Another one just landed on the south end!" Shepard had already begun to provide more support for Liara. Kyson checked his surroundings once again, finding no one between him and the mech, he booked it.

"Hurry up Kyson. We could use that thing about now…" said Liara. She sounded winded. Kyson reached the mech and hopped inside. At least the hatch control was obvious. _ Right on Right on Right on! Ok so this foot does this aaaaaannndd this one does…thhhissss got it!_

"Whooo Ha HA! Let's roll!" shouted Kyson he pressed forward on the duel joysticks. The heavy machine began to lumber forward. _So right is my rifle while left is missile, simple enough._ Kyson had come up on the building they were holding. He waved to Liara who was looking at him from the window. She shook her head. Kyson began to laugh again as he rounded the corner. What he saw made the grin disappear.

The opposing mech along with nearly a dozen troopers waited for him. _Damn._ He lined up the rifle on the closest trooper and pulled the trigger. The man simply exploded. _Good start…_ Next he saw several people drop no thanks to Garrus due to the speed from his Viper, now for the mech.

He locked on to the opposing mech and unleashed a missile that caused the other Atlas to stagger. Warnings were beginning to go off in his cockpit as the remaining troopers fired upon him depleting his shields but his priority was that mech. He let loose with one, two, three shots from the rifle slamming the other mech into a crumpled heap.

"Whooooooooooooo! Hellll yeah!" shouted Kyson in triumph. Then, he felt a sharp jolt that threw him forward in the cockpit. The mech was tumbling face first into the ground. _SHiiiiiitttt shit shit shit shit!_ With a deafening thud, Kyson was now trapped in the mech as the battle raged around him.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he began to slam the controls. He could still hear people shouting and rifles firing broken once in a while by Shepard's Mantis. All he could do is sit there and twiddle his dick. 'damn useless Bosh'tet' he muttered under his breath as he tried to find a way to get the mech back on its feet.

"Kyson, you good?" asked Shepard. The noises of battle seemed to fade at the same time.

"Yeah…just got fucked by a grenade it seems. Give me a minute" he replied as another loud 'boom' was heard. But this one sounded off. More metallic in nature as if it was on top of him. _What the…_

"Whoa shi…!" he yelped as the mech's operation display flared up. The mech planted its heavy arms into the ground and began to right it's self all on its own. Daylight appeared once again but with a familiar face hung upside down smiling at him. It was Kerris.

"Hiya! Thought you could use a lift! HA haha!" laughed the Quarian as Kyson ejected himself from the mech. He hadn't even hit the ground but already had both shottys back out.

"Get back here!" shouted Kyson only to be kicked in the back of the knee forcing him down into the mud. Kyson growled trying to twist around. All he met was an odd rifle leveled between his eyes.

"You were having me investigated. I don't like people investigating me" said Kerris coldly.

"Drop it!" shouted Shepard from only feet away. Apparently the fighting with Cerberus was over. Kerris smiled while taking a few slow steps back. Shepard never let his Mattock waiver once. Once Kerris was well out of anyone's reach he put his odd looking riffle away on his back while still smiling.

"So, who wants to have a nice little chat hmm?" asked Kerris. Kyson snarled in response only for Shepard to hold a finger telling him to wait.

"Why shouldn't I let Kyson tear you to shreds right this instant?" asked Shepard. Kerris put a hand to the bottom of his helmet as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm well for one, he couldn't if he tried. I'm better than him. But I did wish to meet you in person John" replied Kerris. Shepard shot a round right between Kerris' unflinching feet.

"Say my name again and the next one is between the eyes. And that would be merciful…" tapered of Shepard angrily.

"Oh that's right, Tali was like a little sister to yoooouuu.." drawled Kerris. Kyson's eye twitched.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" asked Shepard whose hands began to shake. Kerris shrugged.

"Why not?" Kerris looked over to Kyson with that same evil grin.

"But I'm not here to go into details about that. I just want to see this Prothean. I am really curious ya know" continued Kerris in a nonchalant way.

"Like hell! You killed my friend you bastard, I won't let you near that pod!" shouted Liara. Kerris simply laughed again.

"Ah the new Shadow Broker! I knew the old one had been offed but it's nice to meet you in person. I had a hunch but once you boarded the Normandy, you confirmed it. Well done! Yahg can be most troublesome" said Kerris leaving everyone even Kyson with dropped jaws.

"How…by the Goddess how …" stammered Liara.

"Forget it, Kerris, where the hell is the Quarian fleet?" asked Shepard taking a step forward.

"Why the hell should I tell you? You won't let me claim my kill" Kerris retorted. Kyson finally spoke up.

"So I'm unfinished business huh?" he asked quietly. Kerris nodded.

"Why didn't you just be quick about it all those months ago?" he pressed. The look on Kerris' face was one of pure evil delight.

"Cause you stepped over a line that should have never been crossed" said Kerris coolly.

"The one where I threatened Shala and Xen?" asked Kyson. Kerris shook his head.

"That didn't help but no. I made a promise years ago that Tali would stay safe. You made that impossible. So I removed you from her life" said Kerris. Kyson scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Then why the fuck kill her?!" shouted Garrus who was tensing on the trigger of his Viper.

"Ah, that is a question for another day my sullen Turian frie…" Kerris never got to finish the sentence as Garrus shot the side of Kerris' helmet leaving a deep gouge. Kerris threw himself backwards as Kyson charged with his blade out but it was no use. Kerris activated the thrusters in his bionic legs and flew backwards over a cliff and from sight. Kyson didn't stop running. He was about to jump off after Kerris when he was grabbed from behind.

"NO!...no" said Shepard a second time. Kyson just stared at the ledge empty inside. He shrugged of Shepard and hailed the Normandy.

"EDI, did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Yes I did Kyson. It appears he has some very good sources of information" replied EDI.

"Damn, how the hell did you find a psychopath Quarian?" asked Joker over the comm.

"Just shit luck…EDI, do a sweep of the _entire_ ship for bugs, anything odd. I don't know how this fucker seems to know so much but we need to cut him off" said Kyson who turned from the ledge heading toward the stasis pod.

"Already in process" replied EDI. Kyson found Garrus scowling at the ledge where Kerris had disappeared. Kyson nodded to him before pressing on.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

This had to stop. This was too much for Kyson as well as Garrus. He looked over to Liara who was busy on her Omni-tool. She must have had the same train of thought as Kyson.

"Well, now that the freak show is over, let's get that pod open. If we have any chance of knowing what the 'catalyst' is, it's our long term sleeping beauty" he said to the team. The squad formed up and cautiously made their way back to the pod containing the Prothean. _For all I know this is just another freak show waiting to happen._

"Everyone be ready. No guns pointed at him but take no chances" he said as he hit the flashing indicator that read 'open'. _Funny how I learned Prothean without taking the 101 class on it…I know it's killing Liara inside._

Instantly a small pop was heard and a hiss as the fifty thousand year old air equalized with its new environment. Kyson snorted causing John to look up. Kyson seemed to have relaxed quickly for the shit grin was back.

"So we now have ourselves a fifty thousand year old popsicle…" muttered Kyson. John smirked for he caught a scowl flash across Liara's features. The pods hatch suddenly opened revealing the being within. Everyone was left in a state of awe. It was an actual Prothean. John looked upon the blue and black skinned alien. He noticed the four eyes with the striking resemblance to the collectors. Mordin's words flooded his memory. The collectors were Prothean husks. It explained what he had seen in the vids here on Eden prime.

"Ugh…a dusty popsicle…" came a fifth voice. John whipped around to find Kerris looking into the pod. He quickly snatched his pistol only for Kerris to lean backwards and free fall down the excavation shaft.

"Does he ever go away?" grumbled Garrus but Liara distracted them.

"Goddess he's waking up!" she gasped. Sure enough the Prothean began to move slowly as if his muscles ached. The four eyes began to blink and once focused open wide with shock.

"Easy there bud…" began John but he felt a jolt of energy as the Prothean snarled letting loose a biotic pulse that sent the four members flying in all directions. He heard Liara shouting about 'being careful' and 'he's confused' but what John saw was completely different.

He watched the Prothean stagger to the edge of the dig site. The alien surveyed his surroundings once before sinking to his knees. John didn't see shock. He saw defeat. The Prothean must have known how long he had been entombed. John slowly walked up behind the Prothean but stopped when it spoke. Its voice was heavily accented with an almost dual timbre of a Turian. It sent chills down his spine.

"How long has it been?" asked The Prothean.

"Fifty thousand years…" he replied. He could hear the alien sigh heavily.

"Then this cycle has been lost" said the Prothean.

**-Three hours later-**

John was sitting in his room with a cool beer in hand. This 'Javik' wasn't what he had expected. He wasn't a Prothean scientist. He was a soldier, just like him. While he thought this might help with combat he felt differently now. After informing the Prothean that he was the last the Javik simply nodded and hadn't said a word till they got back to the ship. Javik now took up residence in Grunt's old quarters.

Once John had made sure Javik was an ally, he had to do some digging. He needed answers and fast which blew up in his face, but most of all, in Liara's. It turned out that The Protheans had known of many species that now ruled the galaxy while they were in their early stages of evolution. Upon further questioning they found out that a Prothean was more than just one race. Javik's race, which John assumed was the original Protheans gave different species a 'choice' to join the galactic community once they felt they were ready. If they agreed, they became 'Prothean' if not, they were on their own for when the reapers arrived once again.

Of course Garrus and Kyson had been present for this both of which put their two cents in. Garrus scoffed at the obvious failure of a singular united tactic while Kyson simply shook his head and called him a 'commie'. Javik didn't understand the reference but the rest did. Javik then retaliated with shutting down Liara's questions with dismissals and round about insults about how her primitive mind couldn't conceive of what life was like fifty thousand years ago.

"And that's how I got here…" he mused aloud. Liara and the others had walked out each furious for different reasons. He felt the edges of a headache coming on but he didn't dare sleep. His subconscious was waiting for him.

"Hey EDI, How is our new crewmember doing?" he asked aloud.

"He is asking me many questions testing my loyalty to organics. I understand his wariness" she replied. Shepard nodded. Apparently they Protheans had their own Geth scenario as well. Something called the 'Metacon' war but he would try and lean more on that later. Now, he simply would allow himself to be honest and admit he needed someone.

"Thanks EDI. Can you see if Liara can come up to…never mind, I got this" he said aloud.

"Any time" replied EDI and John could have sworn he heard a hint of understanding. He pulled up his terminal and patched a call to Liara's office. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Yes?" she asked distantly. The tone wasn't unusual for her but he knew the cause this time.

"You got time to come up?" he asked while leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes for the bright light was really beginning to hurt.

"I'll be right up" she said. Liara meant what she said for it was only a minute later that she arrived. He had dimmed the lights in the room including turning off the lights in the fish tank.

"John, you ok?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Got a killer head ache, but I wanted to make sure you were doing alright" he said while half opening one of his eyes. Liara stayed silent for a moment before chuckling softly.

"Yes and no…" she said. John started to get up but Liara held up a hand.

"I know, not a real answer. You look like you need rest John" she said but John got out of the chair anyways. He took Liara by the hand leading her to his bed. She sat down while he stripped to his boxers. He paused razing an eye brow at her.

"I'm not the only one. You look just as haggard as I do" he said with a wry grin. Liara pouted slightly.

"That's not something to say to a woman…." She teased slightly but she began to strip her armor. They two of then climbed into bed and John's head ache began to lessen just to the stress relief that Liara's touch brought.

"You never answered my question" he said after some time had passed.

"I'm happy that after all my years of research; I have not only found but conversed with a Live Prothean. Check one" she said as she made a checkmark sign in the air with her finger. John smiled. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how great that must have felt for her, to actually _meet_ her research. Liara then sighed bringing him back from his musings.

"But, of course my bias clouded my perception of the Protheans as this grand elegant race of advanced beings…they seem to be no better than the Batarians. I heard Kyson mutter something about 'Imperialistic slaving commies'…" she said. Liara rolled over on her stomach while resting her head in her arms. John could feel her disappointment, he was as well. He had had a similar view of the ancient race like much of the galaxy.

He reached over Liara and stroked a hand down her bare back before gently tracing up her side to her shoulder. He did something that he had done only for her. He began to message her shoulders. This caused Liara to gasp letting out a groan after at first but slowly he could feel the knots in her back begin to subside. He slowly made his way down the small of her back before stopping.

"Mmmmm why did you stop?" she murmured softly nearly asleep. John laid back down next to her pulling her close with one strong arm. Time slipped away as they lay in one another's warmth.

"John…" said Liara as she rolled in his arms to face him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in question.

"Why aren't you asleep? You need it more than most" she asked. John kept his eyes closed but tried to from an answer. He didn't want to add more stress to Liara's day.

"Just the war is all" he replied vaguely only to be shoved on the shoulder roughly. He opened his eyes to find a severe looking Liara. Apparently his answer wasn't good enough. He let out a deep breath before lying on his back to watch the stars go by from the cabin's window.

"I'm worried about what's to come. Who else are we going to lose? If we fail, will there ever be another shot? Hell, will I get to grow old with you like I want?" he asked. It all just flooded out. These were questions he had tried his damndest not to voice aloud for the sake of his sanity. Liara hugged him tightly in response.

"I mean, why? Why do the Reapers cause so much death and destruction? We still don't know a real motive other than their evil!" he shouted slightly. He gritted his teeth realizing his slight outburst. This was for him to ponder not a burden to be passed to Liara.

"Hey, look at me" said Liara firmly. John did as told and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"We may not know the motive but we know the result; death of all advanced species…us. That is more than enough to fight" she said strongly. John smiled.

"Careful, my words seem to be rubbing off on you" he said with a chuckle earning a soft shrug from her. But she glanced away as something else crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Tali…I didn't know Kerris had any relation to her" she said weakly. John could make out a hint of a tear forming. This threw him off a bit.

"It's not your fault you know that. Kyson never said anything about him until…" he began but Liara bolted up in bed stopping him.

"No but its TALI! John…I could have done something, I could have tried harder to get a hold of the fleet!" she shouted in rage. John hung his head. He didn't have a way to comfort her. He put an arm around her smooth bare waist and brought her back down to bed where he held her close. Liara cried silently into his arm, her warm tears rolling off her check and down his forearm.

"I wish I could do more than skulk in the shadows. I've missed you, I've missed the Normandy Goddess I've missed all of it. But I don't want to lose more of my friends. I don't want to lose you, not again" she said into his arm. John tried his hardest to hold it together. Despite all that had happened, she had never really talked about what it was like coming across his broken and torn body.

"I'm right here Liara…" he tried to sooth.

"I know" she rolled over and brought him in for a deep kiss that fully enveloped him. He subtly sweet scent bringing back memories deeply treasured that could never be forgotten. She released him only to stay close and look into his dark brown eyes.

"I never thought I would ever be able to do that again…" she said. Her warm breath on is neck causing him to shudder slightly. It had other effects as well which became apparent under the sheets.

"That makes the two of us. Trust me, I was just as surprised to be back in that Cerberus base" he said.

"Then shall we make up for lost time?" she asked. John smiled.

"That's up to you ma'am. I'll have to admit it's been a while…" he said with a grin. Liara rolled her eyes before smoothly getting on top of him.

"Then we'll do this nice and slow" Liara then began to message his chest causing him to relax as he lay fully down upon the bed. Liara began to gently rub down his arms with her body pressed against his. He could feel her breast against his skin as she slowly made her way down his body, messaging him as she went. She paused as she reached his member but smiled as she decided to start messaging his legs. John murmured slightly as she subtly teased him. For with each run up and down his legs, she would get ever closer to his waiting sex.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted this nice and slow?" she asked. John nodded but he was too relaxed to say a word. Liara smiled again right before she got close to his tip. Then, she slowly pressed her lips upon his solid head causing him to flinch at the electrifying stimuli. Liara decided to keep the teasing rolling by slowly moving to the base of the shaft and giving it a light kiss.

John knew he was in for a good time.

Liara shifted her body to sit next to him yet still facing away. She leaned over stopping right before his cock. Reflexes and desire kicked in. He arched his back slightly causing the head to meet her lips. Liara grasped both of his strong muscular thighs at once and plunged his cock down her throat causing both of them too groan at once.

"Ohhhh it's been too long…" groaned John as Liara began to use her tongue in ways he had only dreamed of in his wildest fantasies. She gripped tighter in response as she went nearly all the way down on him and stopped there. She began to hum deep in her throat causing him to arch his back even more. She slowly came off of him and coyly turned to look at him over her shoulder licking her lips.

"It has Mr. Reynolds…" she replied causing him to laugh.

"Really?!" he shouted jumping up only for her to shove him back down on the bed.

"A girl can have her fantasies cant she? Besides…" Liara got fully on top of him pinning both of his arms. John could feel her wet folds brush against the tip of his fully rock hard cock.

"It was you who showed me the series" she said evilly. He was about to retort but he gaped as she slid all the way down his shaft. She moaned loudly as she arched her back. He could feel himself fill her. He rolled her over pinning her. She came up and kissed him with a fire that grew. She then began to shift and bite at his neck trying to get as much of him as she could. He grunted in pleasure. He decided it was time to return the favor.

**-Some time later-**

The two lovers lay in bed. They watched the stars still traveling by overhead. They had been lying in each other's arms for the past half hour when Liara finally broke the silence.

"How long do we have?" she asked quietly. John looked at his clock. They had two hours until they had to meet with the Krogan and Salarian ambassadors. They had agreed to the summit while he was preoccupied with Liara.

"Two hours. I don't wanna get up…" he said. Liara stayed close.

"John, can you promise me something?" she asked. John squeezed her hand in response.

"Don't you ever leave me again, no matter how dangerous I get to be by your side" she said into his chest. John looked upon the stars. What could he say_? I don't want her to be there when I make the final call. I know what his is going to come to. All great stories such as ours always do. I will not be here to reap the reward of my efforts. But the others, they can live on…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay for Firefly refernces! I couldn't help it. I just couldnt. I'll have the next one up on this weekend. You'll have fun with Sur'Kesh! Review as you will as always.**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Wounds

**A/N**

**All of Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA.**

**Big chapter guys. Nearly 8,00o words! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old wounds run deep.**

**Garrus' POV**

Garrus and Teagann had been working together in conjunction with the Primarch to help coordinate troop movement and logistics with the Turian military. Both of them had been working around the clock in shifts but nothing was working against the brute strength and overwhelming numbers of the Reapers. Reports kept coming in and they were all grim. Almost every avenue of retreat was being circumnavigated by ambushes and supply lines that were set up had all but been severed. If this summit didn't go down right all was lost for Palaven.

"Garrus…Garrus! HEY!" shouted Teagann from his left and he shook his head trying to refocus.

"You're brooding again. Take a break and get some coffee or something will ya?" Teagann sounded just as exhausted as he was.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and pried himself away from the holo in front of him. Teagann was smiling at him and nodded. She had been trying her best to stay positive for him and it worked most of the time but with each report, he began to lose hope of seeing his family again. He grunted and was about to go get something to drink when the door to the battery opened.

"Teagann, I need to borrow Garrus for a bit" said Shepard with a smile. Teagann nodded and turned back to her screen to focus further on helping find spare ships to move refugees. Garrus followed Shepard out of the Battery and Shepard looked him over.

"What?" asked Garrus tiredly, he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I like the threads" replied Shepard as they both got in the elevator. Garrus snorted. His was in another pair of his custom jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

"Sure. So I imagine you needed me for more than giving me praise on my impeccable fashion choices?" he asked.

"Teagann's fashion choices, I need you and Kyson for back up. We are in orbit of Sur'Kesh and the Salarian Dalatrass is going to be here in forty" said Shepard as they walked out onto engineering and turned to walk down to Kyson's room.

"Uh huh sure…any word on who the Krogan representative is?" he asked Shepard.

"No idea. But I want this to go smoothly. We only have one shot at this Garrus" said Shepard as they reached Kyson's door. Garrus nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Shepard, you know as well as everyone else that in order to get Krogan support, they are going to want an end to the genophage. The Salarians won't give that up…" Garrus warned.

"Well to bad. They galaxy screwed over the Krogan royally after all they did during the Rachni wars. Time for the Galaxy to pay up" replied Shepard as he banged on Kyson's door. Garrus knew Shepard was right and sympathized with the Krogan. But it had taken three years of being around all the conspiracies and Wrex to get him to that point. Hell, if it wasn't for their current predicament he would still be leery of the idea. The door in front of him hissed lightly as it opened. Sitting behind his workbench was Kyson with his goggles on almost as always focused intently on something. Kyson glanced up at them.

"STOP!" shouted Kyson and both Garrus and Shepard froze.

"What?" asked Shepard who began to do a critical double check of the room looking for signs of danger.

"Just don't move" said Kyson and Garrus noticed his friend looked more haggard than before.

"What are you working on?" asked Garrus skeptically. He noticed the large metal case Kyson was fiddling with and five glowing heat sinks.

"Boom" replied Kyson and he picked up what looked like a lid and he slowly placed it on the round container. Kyson then began to rotate the lid and winced when a soft *click* was heard and both Garrus and Shepard flinched. It was another of Kyson's 'FISH'. Kyson sighed and almost collapsed into his chair and lit a cig.

"Whooooo, ok. Danger is over HAHAHahahaha! What's up good guys?" he asked in an overly chipper mood. Garrus shook his head.

"Guard duty. Shepard want's us in the same room with all the representatives of the summit" said Garrus and Kyson looked at Shepard and laughed.

"And what the hell do you think we can do against a pissed off Krogan when 'negotiations' don't swing his way?" asked Kyson and Garrus smirked. He had been wondering the same thing. Shepard shrugged his shoulders.

"Be creative and hope it doesn't come to that. We have twenty minutes until they Salarians show up" said Shepard who was standing at the workbench and looking at the new bomb Kyson had made. Garrus saw that it was painted as well. 'FUCK IT SHIT HAPPENS' was crudely painted around the perimeter of the charge and Kyson sighed and put out the butt of his cigarette on the large button in the center. Garrus felt his gut clench and Shepard sucked in a breath. _Oh no…that's not good._ Kyson glanced between the two tense men and looked at the bomb and chuckled.

"Oh I don't have it primed! Relax geeze…well, I'm off for a quick shower!" said Kyson with a smile and he walked off leaving both Garrus and Shepard staring at the bomb.

"No more big toys for him…" said Garrus.

"Agreed" Shepard replied quickly.

"So I guess I'll get my stuff together, I'll be ready" said Garrus turning to leave.

"Quick question" said Shepard as they walked out of the room.

"Hmm?" he grunted. He was tired still.

"What was the 'gift' Kasumi got for Teagann?" asked Shepard with an amused tone. Garrus grumbled under his breath before responding.

"She got Teagann a sword…"

* * *

**-Kyson's POV-**

Kyson was staring at himself in the mirror. The scar running down his face partially hidden by the beard gained his focus for the first time since he had been 're awoken' so to speak. He sighed as he brushed his now long wet hair out of his face. The scars he had picked up were numerous. He looked down his torso finding two jagged scars just under his ribcage. He winced when he ran his finger along them remembering their cause. He had been reckless.

"That Krogan should have had you ya know?" said Kevin. Kyson slowly looked up into the mirror. His brother was standing behind him in his usual loose jeans and black beater. Kyson's heart quickened. This was supposed to be over!

"You remember. You didn't watch your flank. I bet that piece of metal debris felt great ripping through your side" said his brother who had taken to looking around the men's room.

"You're gone Kevin. Got rot in hell and leave me alone" growled Kyson into the mirror.

"Nah, I'm quite happy where I am. Besides you fucked up. You just let me worm my way back into that twisted mind of yours. I'm just here for the ride!" laughed his brother. Kyson turned around only to find an empty room. His breath was ragged coming in deep heaves. His hell was still with him. Kyson rummaged through his armor. He pulled out his flask and ciggs. By the time he got out of the men's room in full armor he was already feeling the slight twinges of a buzz. He calmly walked to the conference room. He was there first. _Great, now I get to be the awkward one who's early._

"Yoo-hoo! Over here bud"  said Kevin. Kyson looked up to see his brother leaning across the conference table smiling at him.

"So how do you think this is going to go down? It is the Krogan, Salarians and the Turians after all…" asked Kevin. His brother's tone reminded him of simple Saturday after bullshitting. Kyson sighed.

"I dunno, I doubt the Salarians are going to be too keen about a coalition. And Victus, he's a cornered animal with no way out. He'll do what's best for Palaven" replied Kyson. Kevin nodded his head.

"This is true. No matter what, be ready" said Kevin. Kyson grimaced.

"So what changed? I thought you were here to destroy me. Now you're helping me?" asked Kyson. He didn't like the sudden shift in his brother's motives.

"Just holding off until I know I can really fuck with you. Trust me, the opportunity will present its self…Oh! Speaking of which and to back up my claim, check inside your chest plate for me. Ask yourself, why do you still keep that chunk of metal around?" asked Kevin with a wicked grin. Kyson had no idea what his brother was talking about. He knew this was all crazy. His brother fucking with him in his mind, the bonding he had apparently severed, the list went on why he was fucked in the head. Yet, he still reached inside the collar of his armor. He didn't feel anything at first but when he felt the object, his Kevin developed a maniacal grin.

Kyson pulled out the piece of metal. He didn't remember putting it there but as soon as the piece of platinum hit the light, he went cold. It was the Pal'tec vis Surden he had forged for Tali. Kyson snapped back to reality to find his brother chuckling to himself. Kyson gripped the piece of metal as hard as he could. The harder he clenched, the less tangible his brother became.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked his brother angrily. Kyson just growled clenching his fist all the tighter.

"No, that's not how this WORKS!" shouted Kevin as his figure started to wink from existence.

"Fuck you Kevin" mumbled Kyson. Then, his world was silent. Kevin was gone. He had found somehow a focal point in the crazy. Kyson's breaths came out ragged as he realized how much energy he expended. Before he could try and figure out more the door to the conference room opened up. It was Garrus.

"You ready to see more history made?" asked Garrus. Kyson nodded his head, too drained for words.

"Where did the hyper Kyson go? Or are you just scared of the Krogan?" asked Garrus chuckling.

"You got me. It's the Krogan" deadpanned Kyson.

"As it should be…" came the voice of Primarch Victus. Both Garrus and Kyson stood at attention.

"At ease. Vakarian, tell Teagann to take a break would you. She won't leave the forward battery…" said Victus. Kyson looked at Garrus who nodded.

"I'll try sir. She doesn't like leaving things unfinished" replied Garrus.

"So I see. And Mr. Sorely" said Victus turning his gaze upon Kyson.

"Sir?" asked Kyson.

"Could you send schematics of those bombs of yours to my men? I'm sure they would be most useful" asked Victus with a trace of a smile.

"Yes sir" replied Kyson curtly.

"Thank you" was all Victus said as he headed into the conference room. The Primarch closed the door behind him and took to looking out the window. Most likely to collect his thoughts.

"Damn good Primarch…" said Garrus quietly. Kyson nodded. It was always good to find that there were leaders out there that still cared about the man or woman on the front line. The next few moments were spent in silence. The Salarian Dalatrass had come in chatting away on her Omni-tool. Both Garrus and Kyson stayed at attention as she passed without a cursory glance. Two more minutes passed. Then, Shepard arrived. He was in his dress blues. Kyson noticed the medals on his chest. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen John in full uniform. Shepard paused before him and Garrus. He nodded once, they all knew what was at stake.

"Patch in your comms. I know this is against protocol but…I want you two to listen. See if you can come up with a solution if none arises" said Shepard.

"Sir!" both Garrus and Kyson said in unison. Shepard smirked briefly before delving into the conference room. Silence fell again.

"Look whose playing soldier…" said Garrus out of the corner of his mouth.

"A damn fine one at that…" trailed off Kyson. Both friends went silent as the Dalatrass seemed ready to grace those in the room her attention. Kyson could tell this was just going to be peachy.

"I don't see how we need to concern ourselves with an alliance. The Reapers seem just fine and fit to take out the other races. Why stick our necks out and draw attention to our world?" asked the Dalatrass. Kyson watched Shepard glance at Victus. Shepard may have his back to Kyson but the look on Victus' face said it all. _Fuck this bitch…_

"Dalatrass, you know it's only a matter of time before the Reapers turn an eye towards Sur'Kesh. You don't really think you could hold out alone do you?" asked Victus bluntly.

"I do actually. We have superior tech and information. It's all one needs to win a war. I believe the Krogan Rebellions are a testament to that" replied the Dalatrass. _Salarians…_Kyson didn't like where this was going.

"The Reapers are mightier than all the Krogan and Turian forces combined Dalatrass. We are going to need each and every race if we are going to win this" said Shepard. The Dalatrass glared at Shepard.

"Says the Human, whose species came in guns blazing at anything that moved when they stumbled into the galactic community. I'm surprised the Turians are even here. I know you two have a…troubled past" the Dalatrass had a wicked grin as she finished. Victus looked at Shepard before speaking again.

"That's in the past. Shepard is right. He tried to warn us several years in advance but our chosen councilors decided to sweep it under the table. We need to take action now! Have you seen the vids of Earth? Of Palaven? Do you think such an enemy will stop at just us?" asked Victus now worn thin.

Kyson looked at Garrus at the mention of his planet. Garrus just stared straight ahead.

"Dalatrass, you know this won't end well if you stand alone…"said Shepard ominously. The Dalatrass began to come up with more deflections but Kyson got distracted as the security room opened. He looked to his left to see the biggest Krogan he had ever seen. He had almost solid red armor that matched his head plate and crest. To add to the intimidation factor, he had three jagged scars across his face with piercing red eyes. It was as if he was staring into death. If death was a Mack truck. The Krogan smirked at both of them before entering the room un announced.

"Garrus…" started Kyson.

"That's Wrex for ya" stated Garrus with a smirk of his own.

"Three of the four people that entered that room had that same shit grin. I have a feeling the Dalatrass is going to be thrown for a loop" said Kyson who lit a cigg. Garrus just stayed quiet.

"Ohhhhhh, so the highly famed Urdnot Wrex finally decides to show up" drawled the Dalatrass. Kyson shook his head. _Dumb move._

"Can it Pyjack. Now to business" said Wrex causing tension in the room to skyrocket.

"If you're going to try and draw out negotiations Wrex, it isn't going to work" said Victus laying down his first true line. Wrex laughed. It sounded like boulders rolling down a mountain.

"He hehe, so then what do I care if a few Turians go extinct? I know what you want Primarch. Now it's up to the Salarian to make it worth my time" stated Wrex.

"And how, may I ask, is that up to me?" asked The Dalatrass with crossed arms.

"Uh oh, here it comes…muttered Garrus at Kyson's side.

"Yep…" agreed Kyson.

"A cure for the Genophage" said Wrex evenly.

"NO! that's not an option! Commander, you can't seriously support this?!" exclaimed the Dalatrass. Now she was the cornered animal. Kyson smiled.

"I do. The Krogan have paid for what they did years ago. It's time to let that go" said Shepard who got backed up by Victus.

"Old wounds run deep I know. But If Palaven has any chance of pulling through we need the Krogan" said Victus.

"Look, I already have Reaper scouts on my planet. So I got my own problems. No one gets any help from me unless I get that cure!" shouted Wrex while pointing at the Dalatrass.

"It's not an option. Even if we could make a cure it would take years…" she said but Wrex cut her off by slamming his fist on the table bending the legs supporting it. Kyson raised an eye brow. _Don't fuck with Wrex…survival 101._

"LIES! I have proof that you have a cure!" said Wrex causing everyone to look at the Krogan with skepticism. Kyson watched as Wrex played a vid on the display holo. It was from the view of a helmet cam. He watched what he assumed was a Salarian STG operative scouting the area. There were five cells and all of them held Krogan.

"Holy shit Garrus are those…" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Fertile female Krogan, I'll be damned…"said Garrus with awe.

"You are holding my females, fertile females on _your_ planet" said Wrex accusingly. The Dalatrass looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Wh…where…how did you get this!?" she stumbled in shock. Shepard glanced at the Primarch and both nodded to each other.

"It doesn't matter" said Victus cutting of the Dalatrass.

"You're going to give the females back to Wrex" followed up Shepard.

"DO you have any idea what you're doing? Are you willing to let the Krogan band together and threaten the galaxy once again?!" she nearly screamed. The Dalatrass was pissed.

"Let me re phrase what the Commander said. You are going to give them back _now_ or, I'll be the last friendly Turian you will ever see" said Victus with finality. Kyson smiled. It was like watching sharks surrounding a bleeding swimmer.

"Fine! But I warned you! All of you and Commander…" started the Dalatrass but the other two leaders were already leaving the room along with Shepard.

"No one helps a bully when he's all alone!" shouted the Dalatrass. Kyson just kept smiling. Things had turned in their favor for once!

"Sorley, Vakarian! Let's roll!" shouted Shepard.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"I've heard about you" rumbled Wrex. Teagann smiled broadly eyeing up the much talked about Krogan leader.

"Oh yeah?" asked Teagann still smiling. Kyson had to restrain from snorting. He was currently trying to be quite before they hit planet side on Sur'Kesh. He had his goggles down with arms crossed. He was focused flipping the Pal'tec Vis Surden in his right hand.

"Grunt spoke highly of you, said you even showed up Shepard once" said Wrex. Teagann laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa…since when did she ever…" Shepard stepped into the conversation with a slight smirk still on.

"Since that time when I flipped you like a bitch" laughed Teagann. Wrex was a well.

"If I remember, you ended up with a pistol pointed at your gut" said Shepard. Teagann became a blur of motion accompanied by a flash of metal. Teagann paused with the point of her sword right between Shepard's eyes. John swallowed hard.

"HA! HAhahaha! I like her!" shouted Wrex patting Teagann on the back sending her halfway across the room.

"And then there's you…" said Wrex who turned his attention to Kyson. Wrex got up in Kyson's face. Kyson just stared straight ahead.

"I think he's asleep" said Teagann shaking her head. Wrex smiled.

"Squishy" said Wrex simply. Kyson smiled back.

"Come again?" asked Kyson. _Oh no…he knows…_

"He…he…he" said Wrex. Kyson decided to switch topics quick like.

"Nice to meet ya Wrex, heard nothing but great things, but does anyone know whose bright idea it was to give my sister a sword? Garrus?" asked Kyson who was struggling to look around the mountainous Wrex.

"Aha…not my idea, didn't even know she had moves like that…" trailed of Garrus.

"Really?" asked Teagann with a dirty look.

"HA! Good to see you Garrus. I guess I can put up with you for a while…" started Wrex.

"Says the King who has gained a few pounds upon his plushy thrown, you still know what a gun is?" asked Garrus with a smarmy smile. Both old friends shook hands with mutual respect.

"Ahem…" came a cough from behind the whole group. Kyson turned to see Liara in the back. Wrex spun on a heel almost splattering Kyson against the Kodiak wall with his hump. _No one told me he was fast too!_

"LIARA! Damn fine to see you again ha HA!" shouted Wrex. Liara just kept sitting on her seat with a wry grin. _She picked that up from John…_

"Good to see you old friend" she said simply.

"Ok! So we all ready to do this?" asked Shepard. Everyone nodded. Kyson slipped the metal medallion away in his suit before standing up, a motion that was noticed by Teagann.

"Commander, the Salarians are denying us access" came the voice of Cortez from the cockpit of the Kodiak.

"I knew the little Pyjacks would go back on their word! Let's see them stop a Krogan air drop!" shouted Wrex as he ripped open the door of the Kodiak.

"WREX!" shouted Shepard but it was too late. Kyson just shook his head with a smile. _I like Wrex's style. _Shepard jumped out after Wrex along with everyone else. Laser dots were trained on everyone, but mostly Wrex.

"Give me back the females!" shouted Wrex who had his M-300 Claymore at the ready.

"Wait! Please wait! We only just now got the clearance!" shouted a Salarian who ran up through the ranks of soldiers.

"Wrex! Play nice!" said Shepard. He only got a growl from Wrex in response.

"I don't want to cause a diplomatic shit storm, so let's put the guns down and figure this out" said Shepard. Kyson used his goggles to look at the sniper who had a bead on him from nearly a thousand yards away. He zoomed in his goggles so he could clearly see the Salarians expression. Kyson smiled broadly while pushing off his goggles from his right eye. He winked. The Salarian scowled. _Ha, suck it._

"Agreed. Follow me please and…I'll have to ask your _associate_ to put his gun away" said the Salarian. Kyson watched as Wrex glared daggers but he complied.

"Let's get this over with" deadpanned Wrex. The team was lead to a large area where many large crates were being moved. Kyson wouldn't have paid any mind if it wasn't for the crate moving over his head. It contained a Yahg. Kyson froze mid step and grabbed Liara's shoulder.

"Kyson? What's…Goddess…" Liara lost her ability to speak when she followed Kyson's gaze. She looked back to him with shock. He nodded in agreement. He never wanted to see another one of those things again.

"Let me extend a formal greeting. My name is Paddok Wiks" said the Salarian who had been leading them. Kyson listened but soon lost interest. He had finally started to notice the local scenery and atmosphere. He took a deep breath and could feel the humid air fill his lungs with a rich 'Earthy' scent.

"This place just smells wrong" said Wrex from behind Kyson.

"Agreed, always was a cold weather guy myself…" replied Kyson. Wrex laughed causing the Salarians guarding him to shift awkwardly.

"Then you missed the fun on Noveria. Now that was a god fight. Rachni everywhere! And Geth to add to the challenge. I bet Tali told you all about it" said Wrex. Kyson shook his head.

"Nope, I've heard stories thanks to Garrus" replied Kyson. He was still on Earth when Shepard first started his quest to bring down Saren.

"I bet. He likes to tell stories, surprised Tali kept quiet. She had a higher kill count" Wrex began to laugh again. Kyson smiled while checking his surroundings. He saw Shepard walking up.

"So here's the deal. The STG is getting the surviving female ready for us so it'll be a few. Kyson, swapping stories with _the_ Wrex?" asked Shepard with a smirk. Kyson nodded.

"I'm mostly keeping my mouth shut. Maybe if I listen long enough I'll learn a thing or two" replied Kyson honestly. He admired what Wrex was doing. Every race should be in control of its own future.

"I like this kid after all. Ask Shepard about how he took down a thresher Maw on foot" said Wrex. Kyson smiled. The two Salarians had seemed to lean in a bit closer.

"Already have, well, I'm going to skulk off to a corner and steal a cigg. Something tells me they don't like smoking on this station" said Kyson while staring directly at one of the guards. The Salarian glared at him.

"Yep, as I thought. Gonna find a spot with a good breeze" he said and walked off leaving Wrex and Shepard. _I'm in the presence of gods…good thing I'm not a fan boy, I would pass out haHA!_ Kyson went to the upper deck thinking he was far enough away. He lit a cigg and sighed with satisfaction. But it was cut short by angry words coming from behind him. A Salarian he had missed was swearing at his terminal.

"Need a hand bud?" asked Kyson trying to peek over the Salarians shoulder.

"Hmm, 'bud' a slang term used by Humans to refer to the intoxicating plant of the Cannabis genus. If you are asking if I have any drugs then…no' replied the frustrated Salarian. Kyson snorted.

"Bud as in _buddy_…" said Kyson shaking his head. The Salarian looked up at him with a blank expression.

"My apologies got a bit carried away…" said the Salarian. Kyson shoved the STG operative out of the way. He watched as the hologram glitched and frizzed every few seconds. He began to stroke his beard.

"HEY! I didn't say you could do anything!" the Salarian shrieked. But Kyson just smiled. He kneeled down and opened the service panel feeding the entire work station. The Salarian scoffed.

"You think that you, a Human _soldier_ could fix what I can't? I know you're a 'Destroyer' designation from that armor…all you are, is a Krogan wannabe…" prattled the Salarian. Kyson just focused on the wires inside the terminal. The problem was an easy fix.

"Fine, break protocol and see what I care. I'll laugh when you get gunned down like the filthy Human you are…I don't care, really…" continued the Salarian. Kyson reached in with one hand and simply snugged down a lose wire. The terminal stabilized.

"I…how did you do that?" asked the astounded Salarian.

"It's not always a software problem bud. College didn't teach ya that?" asked Kyson with a shit grin. The Salarian glared at him.

"Mr. Sorley" came the voice of Wiks. Kyson turned around to find Wiks smirking at him.

"Yes?" asked Kyson.

"You all can go down to inspect the condition of the female now. And please, no more smoking" said Wiks. Kyson nodded knowing he had won. He still had his shit grin when he walked into the elevator with the others.

"What are you so smug about?" asked Shepard upon seeing him.

"I did it! I finally out 'thunk' a Salarian!" laughed Kyson.

"Bullshit" replied Shepard with a smirk. The elevator opened up to the holding room. Kyson could feel the dismal aura the place had. All concrete and low lighting. _Damn this place is wrong…who knows what else they have been hiding here…_

"Holy hell…" muttered Shepard. Kyson looked straight ahead. He shook his head not surprised in the least.

"Mordin!" shouted Shepard happily as the former Normandy teammate walked up to the group.

"Shepard! Good to see you again! Been very busy over the past few months, STG work and all. Had to do something to pass the time!" said Mordin as he shook Shepard's hand.

"Good! Were up one mad scientist again! It's good to see you Mordin" said Garrus stepping forward shaking hands as well. Mordin took a deep breath smiling.

"Yes" said Mordin simply.

"So is this…Maelon's work?" asked Shepard getting to the point. Mordin lost the smile nodding.

"It is. But under certain circumstances I find it…fortuitous" replied Mordin. Kyson took to looking into the holding cell. What he found disturbed him. Three of the Krogan were dead. But the forth, she just stared at him with a gaze that pierced to his very core.

"Kyson! Please be careful! Krogan very slow to trust!" said Mordin running up to him. Just then an explosion rocked the bunker. Kyson looked up for any falling debris as alarms began to blare. Shepard had a hand up to his ear and swore.

"Shit! Heads up team! Cerberus is here to crash the party again!" shouted Shepard over the din.

"You have to be shitting me! Shouted Kyson. Shepard ignored him and ran up to the female Krogan.

"I know you don't know me…" he began but he was cut off. The female spoke.

" I know who you are Commander" everyone paused. He tone was even and strong. Yet, oddly soothing as well.

"Then you know I'll get you off this planet" replied Shepard. The Krogan narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked skeptically.

"Cause it time the Krogan come back to their former glory!" shouted Shepard with a warm smile. Shepard waved for the crane to lift the pod. Kyson watched as Mordin argued with a Salarian monitoring the controls. Mordin had apparently been turned down so, he shocked the shit out of the operative. Kyson saw green light flicker on as Mordin ran back up to them.

"Ok! I'll have to stay with the pod through each checkpoint! Meet me there!" shouted Mordin. Shepard turned back to the elevator. The team was running full tilt when the elevator doors opened causing everyone to trip over themselves.

"BOMB!" shouted Liara. The blast caused nearly everyone but Kyson to be flung back several feet. Shepard landed right next to him. Kyson quickly pulled the Commander up pointing behind him.

"We got another exit!" he shouted as he watched the rest of the team get up. Nobody seemed worse for wear. The team double timed it up the service ladder onto the next deck.

"Ok people. Wrex says it's a full scale assault. Teagann, you and Kyson get to have some sibling bonding time. Take the heat off of us while we get the female back top side" said Shepard. Kyson nodded.

"You got it Shep. Let's do this Bro!" shouted Teagann. Kyson looked at Garrus who smiled. _I'll get you back one day…_he thought. Kyson watched as the others departed. He brought up the layout of the base Mordin had just sent him. He settled on a route with Teagann. They nodded to each other before bolting down a side hallway.

"What the fuck is Cerberus doing here?" shouted Teagann as they raced down several more halls. Kyson had brought out his Wraiths once more while Teagann pulled out her new Katana.

"To screw us as always…the hell are you gonna do with a sword? Go all Jedi and Shit? I'm sorry to break this to ya but…" Kyson rounded a corner into a large vista overlooking more of the surrounding jungle. He skidded to a stop nearly running head long into a Cerberus trooper. He reacted just in time to blow the man away before a hail of bullets began to bounce of his superior shields. Teagann pulled him behind a planter just as his shields died.

"…this is a war for bullets…" panted Kyson.

"Nahhhhh. Watch this!" Teagann winked at him as she activated her tactical cloak. Kyson blinked and she was gone.

"Oh I know where this is going…" Kyson chanced a peak over his cover. Troopers were closing in on his position but he noticed the two in the very back pause. He saw a flicker of light just before both men fell into pieces. Kyson ducked down into cover. _Ok, that's kinda badass…_He waited for Teagann to regroup with him but all he heard was a scream and shouting. Bullets began to stich a path his direction. The sound of armor scraping against metal came from his left as his sister's cloak dropped. She slid next to him breathing heavily but smiling.

"Cool huh?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Kyson as he primed an arch grenade and chucked it over his head. More swearing was heard before a bright blue flash erupted. More screaming followed. The two of them dispatched the present targets. Kyson nodded to his sister as they pressed on.

"John! How you doin' over there?" hailed Kyson over the comm. A loud explosion rocked the facility causing him to lose his balance. He nearly face planted.

"Heads up you two! A very angry Yahg is on the loose!" said Shepard.

"Fuck! Really?" he shouted. He could then make out Garrus laughing. Yeah, I heard it saying 'I'll get you T'Soni' as it ran off HAhahahaha!" laughed Garrus. Kyson looked to Teagann who face palmed muttering 'jackass'.

"Not FUNNY!" shouted Liara. Kyson shook his head. Things always got worse.

"Thanks for the heads up. Sorley out" he said. Kyson began to run again. He needed to create a larger distraction to help Shepard and the STG out. Kyson ran out to the ledge of the vista and looked up. He saw five Kodiaks unloading Troopers. _If I could find that Yahg…_

"Teagann, how good are you at playing bait?" he asked aloud.

"Huh?" asked Teagann who was busy looking for targets behind them.

"You heard me" he said as he went to the stairs at the far side of the room.

"HA! I know where this is going and the answer is NO!" she replied but Kyson just kept pounding up the stairs. He needed to find the Yahg first. He stopped just short of reaching the next level. He scanned the area and shook his head. There had to be at least fifty troopers staging to get ready. _Damn for all the times I need a monster to show up its Now! _ Kyson stopped his sister and flashed five then zero with his hand while pointing up. Teagann nodded pulling out her pistol. Kyson remembered the thing. Coincidentally, it was Salarian in design. It was a Scorpion. It shot high explosive sticky grenades. It was a nice choice.

"Ok, you lay those things in every which way causes mass fuckery. I'll provide support…" whispered Kyson. Teagann tilted her head in question. Kyson sheathed his two Wraiths and pulled out his Widow. He mouthed 'armor piercing' silently causing Teagann to smile.

"Awright…on three…" whispered Kyson. Teagann activated her cloak.

"One…" Kyson slowed his breathing.

"Two…" he pictured in his mind the center of mass of his first target.

"Three!" he said quickly as an explosion rocked him off his feet sending him sliding half way down the stairs.

"Shit! The Yahg!" shouted Teagann from her cloaked location. Kyson groaned but smiled. _Hello lady luck, we meet again…_Kyson got to his feet and looked beyond the top of the stairs. He saw the massive figure of the Yahg with its eight eyes and tri parting mouth full of serrated teeth. It bellowed right as it charged into the Cerberus ranks. The troopers never stood a chance. Kyson found it ironic as he began to support the beast by taking out troopers left and right. They were too distracted by the monster only nightmares were made.

Teagann found a spot up high raining down sticky grenades down in a planned path. She was herding the troopers towards the beast. Her cloak dropped due to it timing out for a cool down. Kyson heard her swear as three troopers saw her. He pulled of a shot that Garrus would be proud of. He slowed his breath and paused. He pulled the trigger sending the massive slug right through two skulls and through the neck of the third. He yelled in triumph.

"WHOOOOOO! That's how it's done!" he shouted. Teagann smirked as she cloaked once again and sneaking upon more targets. Kyson came fully up on the next level sighting down his barrel at the last few remaining Cerberus. They were about to be mauled by the Yahg. The beast grabbed one trooper by the head. The man screamed in terror right before he was simply tossed from the room and over the nearby cliff. _Huh, that works…_The beast bellowed once again as it found another target. Teagann. _Oh fuck!_

"Teagann! Get out of there!" he yelled. Teagann had been busy running through a trooper when she heard him. She reacted out of instinct as the Yahg slammed down both fists where she had once stood. Teagann began to run full tilt towards him.

"Shit shit shit!" she yelled as the beast took pursuit. Kyson sighted down his barrel and pulled the trigger once again. This round barely missed Teagann by two inches. She yelped and fell to the side as the round slammed into the Yahg's forehead. The massive head snapped back halting it in its tracks. The room fell silent except the distant firefights on the levels above them.

"That was a bit close don't ya think?" asked Teagann angrily as she slid into cover next to him. Kyson waited for the beast hadn't moved. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. And on cue, the best looked directly at him and howled with rage charging straight at him.

"RUN!" he shouted. He ran as fast as he could towards the cliff with the beast right on his tail. He turned and went white as a ghost. It was on him. He yelled as he dropped and slid against the barrier stopping people from falling over the cliff. The Yahg to enraged to notice or care from the pain didn't stop. It tried to stop but it went nearly full speed with all of its bulk adding momentum over the barrier and over the falls below. Kyson had curled up into a ball.

Teagann walked up slowly and nudged him lightly with her boot causing him to flinch. When nothing happened he cracked an eye to find his sister frowning.

"It's gone…" she said. Kyson bolted upright looking in all directions.

"Whew! Thank you baby Jebus…" he sighed. He may not enjoy being alive but pummeled by Yahg was not the way he wanted to go. He sat there for a few catching his breath. He closed his eyes while pulling out the medallion from his suit and clenching it as hard as he could to help focus.

"I saw that earlier…what is it?" asked Teagann as she crouched down. Kyson grimaced.

"It's nothing of import" he said as he quickly tried to put the medallion back only for Teagann to snatch it.

"Oh my gawd…this…this is beautiful! Where did you get this?" she asked awestruck.

"I made it…"he trailed off snatching the metal back from his sister. Teagann placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. They didn't have time for this now.

"Let's keep moving" he said. The two of them found little resistance as they climbed two more levels.

"John, how we lookin'?" asked Kyson over the comm.

"Doin' great actually, you guys saved us a lot of heat…hold that thought…Shit! Atlas!" shouted Shepard before the comm cut.

"I think we need to get up there quick…" said Teagann who dashed for the last staircase. Kyson, being much bulkier in heavy armor took more time. He could heard rounds going off punctuated by the occasional boom from a missile.

"He got up to the top of the staircase. He was back at the landing pad from before. He saw that the container with the female was intact. Shepard and the others were pinned down on the opposite side of his position with troopers and the mech distracted. He watched as Teagan fought her way over to the Commanders position. He simply loaded another thermal clip into his Widow while getting into a prone position. He put a hand up to his comm.

"Garrus, I'm on the landing pad…you see me?" he asked sighting in on the mech.

"Yeah I got ya!" shouted Garrus.

"Let's open this mech up. John you in?" asked Kyson.

"Yeah!" shouted Shepard. The three of them counted down in unison. At one moment, the mech was trudging along but after two rounds from a Widow, a Mantis and four quick taps from a Viper…the mech exploded along with its driver. Liara along with Teagann helped mop up the stragglers.

_Damn glad this worked out…mostly for the Yahg dying…_

Kyson checked his surroundings one last time as their Kodiak came gliding in. Wrex jumped out.

"You missed all of the fun…"started Wrex but Kyson held up a hand.

"I killed me my _second_ Yahg" stated Kyson. Wrex paused.

"Yeah, you need to come to Tuchanka" said Wrex as they both joined the team. Mordin was waiting patiently for the female to walk out of her pod. Wrex simply shoved him out of the way offering her his hand. His voice took on a soft tone. Coming from a Krogan like Wrex, it felt wrong.

"Easy now, let's get you out of there…" Kyson was trying not to laugh when three troopers boosted up from the floor below. Kyson tried to bring his shottys to bare only for the female Krogan to snatch Wrex's Claymore from his hands and with a single one handed shot took out all three Cerberus soldiers. Kyson's jaw dropped.

"I can handle myself, Wrex…" said the female. The Krogan slowly made her way past Kyson giving him that piercing gaze once more before she climbed aboard the Kodiak. _Holy fuck all Krogan are nuts…_Kyson heard shouting and saw Shepard yelling at a dying trooper. By the way John screamed and slammed the man's head into the floor ending the man's life, he was pissed.

"Whelp…that was fun…" said Kyson as he lit another cigg.

* * *

**A/N**

**And there's Sur'esh for ya! Much more to come and I think I'm going to stick with the longer chapters. Chap ten is already longer than this one by a page or two. I'm getting into the swing of things again.**

**As always review as you will and let me know what's going on in your noggin. **

**~RJ**


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Recap

**A/N**

**Happy Holidays everyone. I gift you this revealing chapter.**

**Ask yourself, how much do you love Kerris?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Time to recap…**

**Shepard's POV**

John was pacing his cabin in frustration. He had just gotten done talking with Hackett. He had no answers for why Cerberus was still fucking with him. As Hackett said, they are a wild card in this mess. He had tried to get info from the dying Cerberus trooper but the man died before answering any of his questions. He had lost his composure. He had taken the dead man's head and beat it into the metal floor. John sighed. He had straight up scared Liara shitless.

John looked up towards his bed to see Liara. She was taking a nap or trying to. She had mostly been lying still, watching him pace for the past forty five minutes.

"John, you know the Salarian's have dug their own grave if they deny any support for the war" she said cutting to the chase. Liara was right. He couldn't see all of Sur'Kesh trying to go it alone.

"I know. But we didn't exactly make any friends while we were down there…" he trailed off as he sat on the bed. Liara got up to sit cross legged next to him.

"But we did get to see Kirrahe again. It was good to see a friendly face. We also got Wrex! AND Mordin!" she said cheerily. John smiled while looking at the floor. Liara was actually vibrant and chipper.

"Where did this good mood come from?" he asked turning to look at her. Liara was still sitting with her legs crossed with the covers of the bed covering her lower torso. She smiled easily at him. He looked over he exposed naked form before settling upon her eyes once more.

"Oh" he said with a shit grin. Liara laughed as she grabbed his head and turned it to look back at the cabin and his model ships.

"Naughty boy, not right now" she teased him as she began to message the knots in his shoulders. He grunted in pain. The past few weeks had been gaining on him. He was dead on his feet.

"You…need to do what we used to do on the first Normandy" she said after about ten minutes.

"Do what?" he asked distractedly. She had moved to his lower back. It felt _awesome._

"Get the crew together and recap things. Get everyone back up to speed. It would give everyone a chance to get acquainted with Mordin and Wrex" she replied. Liara had stopped messaging him and had taken to simply holding him from behind using her warmth to further sooth his muscles. He hummed with content.

"Hmmmm…good idea. I'm sure the crew has a million and a half questions about Eve…" he said with a slight smile. The female Krogan 'Eve' they had picked up from Sur'Kesh was quite possibly the coolest thing since sliced bread. He liked her! She had a level head on her shoulders that managed to do the impossible. Manage Wrex. He laughed a bit at this causing Liara tap his shoulder.

"Care to share?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Think of how amazing it is that all it took to keep Wrex in line was a female…" he replied with a wide smile.

"HA! Wrex isn't the only one!" she shouted as she fell back on the bed.

"Something I should know?" he asked looking her with a cocksure grin.

"I'll tell you later. Gotta get dressed" she said hopping up from the bed.

"Yeah, don't want to pull a Kyson" he mumbled in response.

"So if I get hurt or sick, you wouldn't run me to the med bay naked if need be? Oh…I see how it is" Liara said with a smile as she pulled one of his generic white T-shirts over her upper body.

"I dunno, you want everyone to see what you can handle?" said John as he grabbed his crotch with a shit grin. Liara laughed causing her to almost topple over as she put on a pair of Jeans. John found himself laughing too. It was good to bullshit once in a while. The two made their way down to the mess having a bite to eat before calling the crew to gather. John had a simple turkey sub. _Still taste like a damn MRE_ he lamented. Liara had chosen to eat some Mac n' Cheese. John smiled remembering how he introduced her to good ole country comfort food. Liara looked up at him from her data pad still wearing a broad smile.

"You know, if you were to run down here naked, I know what would happen" she said. John glanced behind Liara at the next table to see Vega sitting alone, leaning back slightly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled through his sandwich.

"Wrex would congratulate you. Garrus would go cry in a corner" she said with a toothy grin. John almost choked on his food as he laughed. He began to cough and could hear Vega doing the same.

"HA! Haha _*cough cough* _HA! You're probably right! HA hahaha…_*cough* _hahaha…" he laughed trying to recover but Liara had been on a mean streak as of late. She had been around Kyson for way to long. That, and Wrex had brought this out of her as well back in the day.

"I had no idea you had a sense of humor Doc!" said Vega who was still laughing. If there was one thing the crew could get along with, it was either making fun of Garrus or Kyson.

"I do once in a while. Just don't try me with reference humor" she said smiling over her shoulder. John shook his head.

"Awright, time to get the crew together" he said. Vega looked at him quizzically. John held up a finger.

"EDI" he called out.

"Yes commander?" EDI's voice replied.

"Get the entire crew together in the mess. _Everyone_, help Joker down here. He'll bitch if he doesn't get invited" said Shepard with a smile.

"Damn straight I will" replied Joker over the comm. Shepard smirked as he looked over into the med bay. Eve was watching him. She looked up for he assumed EDI was notifying them. Eve looked at him again before hopping down from the medical bed.

"What's up Loco?" asked Vega.

"You'll see" he replied. John sat back down to collect his thoughts. Many things had happened since he had left Earth. Many more missions were on the way. He needed everyone on the same page. He sat quietly as always as the crew assembled. First was Garrus with Teagann, as always. He saw Teagann barely keeping her eyes open while Garrus looked like he was about to punch a wall down. It was because of this he stayed quite. As everyone assembled, he would use the time to get a gauge on how everyone was doing.

More people filled in. The support crew they had kept from their hasty flight from Earth followed by Victus. Shepard saw the Turian leader with his shoulders slumped slightly. Not common for the proud general. It was slight but it probably had something to do with Garrus' anger. Mordin along with Eve joined him at the table. He nodded to both. Mordin seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts as always. Nothing new there, but Eve, it was impossible to get a read on her. She wore an almost fully shrouding robe with headdress. All he could see were her eyes behind the deep purple cloth.

He had caught up with her a few hours ago. Eve had told her about how she was a shaman of her people as well as the leader of the females of clan Urdnot. Unlike all the male Krogan he had met, she would take time and calculate her responses as well as what she heard; completely shattering the galaxies stereotype of the quick to rile Krogan.

Everyone was assembled now including EDI who was sitting beside Joker. Wrex was grumbling in the background while he caught a glimpse of Javik next to Adams. The engineer looked very stricken next to the imposing Prothean. John stood up walking in front of the main battery. He looked over his crew doing one last head count before he noticed one missing.

"Where the hell is Kyson?" he asked loudly causing the side conversations to subside. People looked around shrugging their shoulders.

"OY!" rang Kyson's voice as he rounded the mess bulkhead. Shepard nodded as Kyson stayed by himself at the rear.

"Ok. Time to recap on some things I want everyone up to speed" he said as he clasped his hands behind his back. _Shit, I feel like Hackett now…_ Wrex laughed in the background.

"That everyone agrees that the food is still shit?" asked Wrex gaining a few chuckles from the crowd. Wrex leaned over to Adams making the engineer laugh even more. John nodded.

"This is a military vessel, not a five star resort Wrex. Now, we have two main issues right now. First, Tuchanka. I have a feeling that we are going to be in for one hell of a grind down there. So I want each and every one of you ready for a possible boarding attempt. The Normandy has already been through that once" he said locking eyes with Joker who nodded to him once with a firm expression. John knew Joker would raise hell. Joker had taken to strapping a pistol to his chair ever since

"I have this gut feeling that gaining the full support of the Krogan and Turians isn't going to be enough. Does anyone have any information as to where the Quarians are? I've been digging through every avenue to find out" said Shepard moving right along. Silence followed. The only person who might have the slightest hint was busy lighting a cigarette.

"Kyson, what was the stance of the Quarian Admirals before you…" he stopped. It wasn't his place to throw Kyson's problems in the mix. But Kyson didn't care.

"Before I got spaced? Not good." He replied calmly. A few mummers were heard after the spaced bit.

"Shit you got spaced?" asked Vega loudly. John watched as Kyson frowned. He also heard a 'here we go…' from Teagann who was closest to him. John waited for a reaction from Kyson.

"Yep, it's a good reminder to check your gear before going into the black" said Kyson deflecting the question. Kyson looked back at Shepard.

"You remember Tali's trial?" he asked. John nodded.

"Same shit. I tried to wake them up about the Reapers. But as always with those fucks, they just bickered with themselves" spat Kyson.

"Huh! No surprise there" Wrex chuckled. John sighed but Kyson wasn't finished.

"When I brought up finding a path for peace with the Geth, that's when shit hit the fan. The whole ordeal wound up with me threating to kill both Shala and Xen. So I would say they were all up in arms for war. Almost got Han to listen but…you know…" trailed of Kyson with a slight smirk. John was shocked.

"You threatened to kill two Admirals?" John asked astounded.

"Shit no wonder you got booted off the fleet Jumper" said Vega shaking his head.

"Yep" replied Kyson. His smirk was gone.

"So why weren't you executed for such a breach of protocol?" asked Javik from the crowd. Kyson turned to the Prothean with a scowl. John saw in Kyson's body language how much he detested the Prothean.

"They tried, and failed" he said slowly.

"First Shepard, now Kyson. Note to self, don't be from Virginia, then you won't get spaced" said Joker causing a few people to nod their heads.

"Kyson, do you think the Fleet is preparing for war with the Geth? The only lead I have is that all Quarians on their pilgrimage were recalled. Most were given orders and large sums of credits to procure weapons and massive upgrades" said John recalling the info from his SPECTR office.

"Why do you say preparing, it wouldn't surprise me if the two factions hadn't eradicated themselves by now" said Kyson. It was not what he was hoping for. But he knew it was the eventuality. Tali's trial had shown too much infighting and quarreling like the council.

"Great. We'll see as time goes on. Mordin, how goes the research?" he asked. Mordin took a deep breath before responding.

"Very well, still too early to give a full report but it has only been three hours…Shepard" said Mordin with a smile. John nodded before looking at Victus.

"Primarch, how is Palaven doing?" John saw Garrus start to fidget. Victus sighed.

"Bad. We just had a major supply line cut. We were able to rectify it but the Reapers are bleeding us dry" said Victus tiredly.

"Teagann was able to create several false decoy signals to get past the Reapers. She was the one who got communications back up temporarily in order for our ground troops to get a hold of things" said Garrus. John looked at Teagann. She had dark circles under her eyes from stress as well as overall fatigue from the fight on Sur'Kesh.

"Good work Teagann. Catch a nap after this" he said.

"No chance in hell…" Teagann began but he cut her off.

"That's an order. Garrus make sure to be quite" he said firmly causing Kyson to laugh breaking the silence. John collected himself once again. Palaven was getting more desperate and virtually no news had filtered in from Earth. John looked to Wrex. He might as well have been looking at a stone wall. As much as he wanted to try and get support to Palaven this instant, Wrex wouldn't budge until he got his people cured.

"Moving on, the second big issue is more of a gut feeling. EDI, have you found anything that I asked to look for?" asked John. EDI stood up from the table. He heard a crewman whistle in the background. John tried to find the member but was a fraction to slow. But, he couldn't blame whoever it was, EDI had used one hell of a body to use as a mobile platform.

"Yes I have. I finished my scans as I walked down here with Jeff" said EDI.

"And" he pressed.

"With the help of Samantha, I was able to find out some interesting faults in some of the base operating programs here on the Normandy" said EDI matter of factly. John felt his blood run cold. It sounded bad, especially when it came to an AI admitting flaws. He trusted EDI so he would listen.

"Do you remember when Legion explained how the Geth and the Heretics differed on their most basic run times?" asked EDI. John thought back to the Geth station when he helped Legion re write the split faction of the Geth's run times. John looked around the room and saw every face on him.

"I do roughly. Something about their run times with slight binary differences…" he replied. He had a feeling it had something to do with a software hack. But how the hell could EDI be hacked? Even the Collectors had barely managed to make her skip a step. But as he also remembered, it cost the crew dearly. They had been abducted.

"Yes, as Legion said, the Heretics saw the world 'one is less than two' the Geth saw 'two is less than three'. It is so slight and insignificant in most cases that none of my scans ever picked it up. John nodded waiting for more.

"What the hell did you scan for?" asked Kyson from the back of the room. John looked at Kyson realizing he hadn't shared with him his hunch about a certain Quarian.

"Just wait for it" he replied while motioning for EDI to continue.

"I scanned for all possible bugs and trackers in and on the Normandy" replied EDI. Kyson walked his way to stand next to EDI.

"EDI, you are the most advanced AI known in the galaxy. Even Cerberus who designed you couldn't come close to pulling a fast one on ya…"said Kyson firmly. John began to stroke his chin. He agreed with Kyson. Despite the possible Salarian maybe, he couldn't think of a single person who could devise a bug or program that EDI couldn't detect. Samantha Traynor cleared her throat and stood up.

"While this is very true, EDI and I did a little reverse engineering. The only time EDI had ever been bested was when the Collectors had hit her with a virus. I asked if any of her programs had checked green during the attack" said Samantha. John looked at Liara. She seemed impressed.

"Not bad" he said. It was quite intuitive.

"I had first assumed those programs were only running due to their irrelevance to the Collectors. It turns out they were high functioning Trojan programs. They are completely passive. They take in information and use our own transmissions to 'piggy back' to the receiver" said EDI. Liara seemed to go pale.

"So the Normandy is being watched…by who?" she asked.

"Kerris" deadpanned Shepard. Kyson took a step closer to the middle of the room.

"What the hell? Why him?" he asked as many of the crew looked to one another without a clue who Kerris was. A loud bang was heard followed by scraping above them.

"What the shit…" said Joker right before one of the metallic service panels opened up above Kyson. A familiar cyborg Quarian dropped out of the celling landing with a heavy thud. The Quarian looked to be asleep!

"Wake up!" shouted the Commander. The odd Quarian jolted awake propping his head up slightly.

"Huh? Whaa? Wait wait wait…I don't remember being in the mess. Hmmm, Oh! People, lots of people this, this is a dream. Ok good" the Quarian rambled. John shook his head while face palming.

"You're shitting me…"John mumbled to himself. The Quarian stood up and began to look around at all of the faces looking at him.

"At least I don't have to worry about my pants being down…those dreams sucked" said the Quarian.

"So what the hell are you doing on my ship?" demanded John. Kyson felt a looming presence behind him and found Wrex next to him. Kyson caught his glance. When John gave the word, they were ready.

"Excuse me? Uh oh…this isn't a dream is it?" asked the cyborg.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kyson quipped while flexing his hands. Kyson was about to run up and rip Kerris apart.

"Well then, you must mean _my _ship, I'm here for my own amusement. And trust me, the Normandy is oh so very entertaining!" replied Kerris. Kyson was looking to catch John's gaze but John was busy playing the situation out. People in the crowd just gawked.

Kerris got up. He walked straight up to Samantha Traynor and shook her hand.

"It's so wonderful to meet part of the crew! Especially you! You found out my little three year scheme! Well done young lady!" shouted Kerris with amusement. Samantha looked like she was about to piss herself. John looked to the rest of the crew who were slowly raising activating Omni-blades.

"Kerris!" yelled John causing the Quarian to turn about with a questioning look. John took in his facial features. Unlike Tali who had graceful smooth subtle features, Kerris looked like he had been through a Varren attack. He had numerous scars all over his face along with what looked like a cybernetic implant or two. John had to resist the urge to reach up to his own face, for Kerris wasn't the only one.

"How long have you been here?!" snapped John.

"Since Eden Prime! Oh but I have been so rude! Let me introduce myself properly to the crew!" replied Kerris with a broad grin. John looked to Kyson who looked to be having an aneurism. Kerri's continued. He swept his arms wide slowly turning to look at the entire crew before bowing to Kyson.

"Kerris Vateevah' vas Nedas nar Tasi! At your service!" said Kerris with pride. John shook his head._ Another show boater…_

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson had no idea what to do. Here was the bane of his existence, calmly standing in front of him like it was some sort of sitcom.

"What? My translator didn't catch any of that" said Vega from behind Kyson. The room went quite once again. Kyson may have been on the Quarian Fleet for a short time, but he had picked up enough lingo to translate.

"Kerris'Vateevah…crew of nowhere child of no one" said Kyson slowly. Kerris spun to face him in a blink of an eye laughing the entire time.

"That's right! I'm proud of my supposed blight! Its soooooo liberating being free of the Quarian lies! I figured you of all people would agree with that Kyson" said Kerris. Kyson balled his fists. He just wanted the bastard dead. It was no longer emotional. Kerris was an obstacle to be destroyed as everything else in his life was for. Kerris stood back a few steps turning back to John.

"You were exiled?" asked John. Kerris nodded happily.

"I was. For reasons I will not discuss as of now" stated Kerris.

"How long have you been keeping tabs on us, and more importantly, why?" asked Shepard who now had his arms crossed. Kyson knew that look. Shepard was pissed as hell. Kerris laughed some more.

"One question at a time. I've been watching since the beginning!" said Kerris puffing up his chest with pride.

"Beginning of what?" asked Liara now standing on the other side of Kyson. Kerris turned to her with a wicked smile. People in the room were shocked even more when they saw the filled teeth.

"Why Liara…you look good outside of your armor! I see you feel closer to Shepard by wearing his clothes. Miss that Kyson?" asked Kerris followed by more laughter. He took a step forward but Liara placed a hand on the young engineers' shoulder.

"Answer the question!" shrieked Liara.

"Fine! Fine fine…no need to get angry over a complement. I've been following the Normandy since Noveria" he replied calmly. He wasn't laughing anymore. Just a look of contentment splayed on the unmasked Quarian's features.

"What? How?" asked Joker.

"Does anyone here remember a name Anoleis? Ring any bells?" asked Kerris with a smirk.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked John. Kyson could see the lines on the Commanders face darken. Apparently how Shepard remembered Noveria was very different from Wrex.

"Well, it's an interesting story really, for me at least. I was on Noveria doing some contract work. You know, a simple hit job. I was about to dispatch my target when who showed up? Tali, the little girl I once called a sister! I hadn't seen her in nearly ten years!" said Kerris with amusement.

"How dare you call her your sister" growled Kyson. Kerris ignored him and pressed on in his story.

"I was cloaked outside of Anoleis' office when Tali showed up…with an alliance marine. But not just any marine, no, _the_ marine Commander Shepard. It piqued my interest. So I put a bug on the Normandy" said Kerris still wearing his broad smile.

"So you just watched us, all of us for years?" asked John who had his fists balled in hands. Kerris laughed.

"Maybe…" the cyborg shrugged to the crew.

"Wait, I ran across a report about Anoleis three months ago. He was found in his prison cell decapitated" Liara chimed in. Kerris spun on her with a hateful glare. Kyson noticed the wild mood swing and made a mental note.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys, it took me damn near three years to complete out that contract! Don't give me that look! You think that Turian Lorik was the only one who hated the toady? I had to spend two weeks planning to break into his prison. Thanks a lot bitch" spat Kerris with such vehemence even Kyson felt the urge to take a step back.

"Damn, angry much?" asked John.

"You think? Anoleis should have been the easiest and most lucrative kill I would have ever done, but no, you had to drag Parasini into it. Besides, I damn near killed all of you for showing up with Tali. But I chose the bugging instead" replied Kerris who was still agitated.

"So what? You wanted to kill me as well?" asked John who had taken a step forward.

"Oh no nonononono, well, yes. But _now_ I fully support you! I want the Reapers wiped from existence! I just want Kyson to suffer, because he's a dick" laughed Kerris.

_The fucker made it all kinds of personal now!_

Kyson broke free from Liara's grasp before she could react. As Kerris shifted his focus to Kyson, he felt a fist connect fully between his glowing Quarian eyes. Kyson on the other hand was wondering If Liara had tried to hold him back or not. But after making the first successful hit, all thoughts outside of blood flew from his mind. The crew all jumped up ready to join the fray. Kerris had dropped to one knee. Garrus was coming up behind the Quarian.

"No! He's fucking mine!" bellowed Kyson to the crew. The room fell silent. Kerris was laughing hysterically once again. Kyson dragged him up by his suit. Kyson shoved his face in Kerris'.

"Why!" Kyson howled. Kerris went quiet before shrugging.

"I made a promise years ago, to watch over Tali no matter what. I kept that promise…" Kerris was cut off by Kyson slamming him into the deck and stomping on his chest. Kerris sputtered for a split second before laughing again.

"Bullshit! If you ever made such a promise, why did you kill her?" screamed Kyson. Kyson was currently wearing his black beater while his lower torso still had his armor on. The battle suit had motorized actuators to increase movements. Kyson kick Kerris as hard as he could in the side causing Kerris to scoot a foot.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAhahaha! I never said anything about killing her! You delusional idiot!" laughed Kerris. Kyson paused. He sifted through his memory. Kerris was right. He had imagined him killing her. All Kerris ever said was that she was dead…and he saw it. Kyson couldn't accept it.

"Liar!" he shouted as he kicked Kerris again.

"Wrex!" exclaimed John from across the room. Kyson had activated his Omni-blade only for Wrex to grab him from behind. Kyson may have built some decent muscle since he was on the fleet, but there was no way he could contest a Krogan. Kyson spit on Kerris. He uttered a phrase that caused people to stare at him as if he had just spoken in tongues. Kerris sat upright with a genuine happy smile.

"What the fuck?" asked John and Vega simultaneously.

"He just called me a worthless piece of shit in Khelish! I'm very impress Kyson!" said Kerris with glee.

"Bosh'tet!" spat Kyson. He didn't have time to play games anymore. John seemed to have similar thoughts.

"What are your motives Kerris? Why fuck with Kyson?" asked Shepard.

"Why, because it's fun! Why the hell else? HA! I just told you my motives. It's _all _about Tali" replied Kerris standing up again. Kyson snorted.

"Tali's dead, or so you say, so why keep watching us?" asked Garrus with his fists clenched he looked to be the next to snap.

"Cause this is the absolute best soap opera the galaxy has to offer! Oh the drama that unfolds upon this very vessel!" said Kerris.

"Just kill him already!" the voice of Eve butt in. Kyson smiled. He looked up at Wrex. He could swear he saw the Krogan trying to decide whether to let him go or not. He could tell this due to the smirk the Krogan was wearing.

"Not before a few parting words! Firstly, Joker…you need to cut down on the amount of porn…"said Kerris. Kyson heard Jeff laugh nervously.

"Ha…hahaha…what?" asked Joker trying to shrink in his seat.

"Secondly, Garrus, Teagann, wash your hands. Not doing so is just nasty…" Kyson could see both Garrus and Teagann blank.

"Lastly, John…I can call you that right?" before Shepard could reply, Liara threw Kerris up before slamming him into the deck with her biotics.

"So Bob? Or Zach, James, Ah! Jim, Jim sounds good" Kerris rambled from his splayed form on the deck.

Before anyone could register what happened, Liara picked Kerris up again with her powers slamming him into the kitchen stove. Kyson heard a loud crack as Kerris went face first into the appliance. Wrex began to laugh.

"You have _no_ right to call him by that!" yelled Liara. Kyson looked up to see the slightest of smirks on John's face.

"That sounded nasty…" rumbled the Krogan with an evil smile. Liara picked Kerris up once more bringing him up to the ceiling before screaming with unbridled rage. Kerris was hurtled right into the metal deck. Kyson saw Liara heaving with the strain from her sudden outburst. Kerris on the other hand, didn't move. He lay in a crumpled heap. Vega was the first to walk over to the unconscious Quarian. Vega kicked him with his foot and got no response.

"Shit I think you killed him…" but as Vega turned to smile Kerris rolled over. The Quarian stood up on his cybernetic legs and what Kyson saw made his stomach churn. Kerris' jaw was forced into an odd angle clearly dislocated. Vega heard the movement and looked back.

"Holy shit!" gasped the shaken Vega. Kerris grasped his jaw with his metallic claws only to roughly reposition his jaw. Several sick cracking noises accompanied this causing Vega to turn white as a sheet.

"Ah…that's like the fifth time this has happened" grumbled Kerris. The battered Quarian looked at Vega with a hateful glare.

"Don't ever touch me again filth" growled Kerris. Vega snorted.

"Fuck you cyborg" retorted Vega. Kerris laughed.

"What's with the freaky limbs?" asked Teagann from across the room. Kyson shook his head. The more time Kerris had to talk, the less time he had to kill the bastard.

"Oh, there a little 'gift' from the collectors" asked the totally unharmed Kerris. Kyson couldn't believe his eyes. _The bastard didn't even flinch! What the fuck did Xen do to this guy? Make him Captain super Quarian?_

"You let the Collectors do that to you?" asked John in amazement. Even Kyson's jaw was hanging. The first to confront Kerris on this was Javik.

"You let those corrupted by the Reapers perform such an experiment on you? Are you mad?" asked the Prothean. Kerris laughed.

"Well, I went to bargain with them, a trade of sorts. But they wanted my legs or they would kill me outright. So, I helped them! I even helped them learn Quarian anatomy to do it properly! I even helped them take them off! Now that's dedication. These new legs are fucking sweet dontcha' think?" asked Kerris. Javik glared at the clearly insane Quarian.

"You are fucking insane! Go die alone in a gutter! Nobody will mourn!" hissed Kyson through gritted teeth. The bastard was a traitor to organics!

"I know…oh well! By the way Javik, I must say I like the way you ran things back in your day. But we can discuss that later" said Kerris. The Quarian then walked up to the restrained Kyson. Kyson felt his blood pressure start to rise. Kerris cocked his head to the side like a bird studying a worm.

"I also like to congratulate you Urdnot Wrex. What you are doing with the Krogan is absolutely amazing. Brute force is the only way things change" said Kerris. Kyson growled as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Kyson felt Wrex's deep laugh.

"I like this Quarian, he's different. Knows what strength is" said Wrex. Kerris leaned in really close to Kyson but before the Quarian could go on another tangent, Kyson head butted the fucker causing Kerris to stagger backwards two steps, into Shepard. John had been slowly gaining ground to capture the self-absorbed Quarian. Kerris then reached into one of his pouches to produce a flask. Kyson could tell it was Ryncol right off the bat. Wrex noticed as well, no thanks to his far superior senses.

"Best damn drink in the galaxy if I do say so myself. You know, I really admire you Krogan, no matter what, you overcome. Very different from my race but I digress, here is to you Wrex!" Kerris said with delight as he pounded down half the flask. When Kerris was done, he licked his lips while closing his eyes with pure pleasure. Kyson just watched completely dumbfounded

"You are crazy, Quarian" commented Wrex with a wry grin.

"I know" smiled Kerris in delight. Kyson growled again causing Kerris to walk right up to Kyson waving the flask just barely out of reach.

"You know you want some Kyson, you know you can't resist your budding addiction. You humans are so weak minded sometimes…" Kerris began to berate Kyson on being a blooming alcoholic when Kyson noticed John moving up behind the Quarian. The commander had binding cuffs ready to activate. Kerris was still taunting the restrained N7, but when Kerris got in his face to gloat more, he head butted the Quarian right between the eyes. Kerris yelped as he stumbled back only to be caught in John's waiting trap. Kerris tried to break free but stopped only to glare at Kyson. _Yeah fuck you two buddy._ He smirked back at Kerris with his iconic shit eattin' grin.

"Nice one Kyson. Garrus, Liara. Restrain him" Kyson tried to get out of Wrex's grip but the Krogan held tight.

"What about him?" asked Wrex referring to the struggling Kyson. John stepped down to stand in front of Kyson as Kerris was practically hog tied with the binding stasis cuffs. Kyson could see John peering into him.

"You good?" he asked. Kyson couldn't help it. He growled sounding like a wild animal.

"Nope. Wrex, hold him till I get back" said John. Wrex nodded. Kyson wouldn't stand for this. The psycho bastard Kerris had to die!

"John! Kill him now!" he shouted but it was no use.

* * *

**Kerris 'POV**

He was laughing on the inside. He had truly stirred the pot this time. Despite the fact he had been kicked around, he was in a great mood for once! It wasn't like he could feel pain as it was anymore.

"EDI, follow us" said Shepard as he was lifted by Liara's biotics. He took in the ship as he was 'escorted' to the hanger bay. He was roughly dropped to the deck still tied up. Kerris just snickered to himself. He saw a shadow looming over him causing his musings to stop.

"You think all of this is funny?" asked Shepard in a menacing tone. Kerris stayed silent.

"If you have been watching for as long as you have, then you know how important it is for us to stop the Reapers" continued Shepard. Kerris sighed with a slight smile.

"I do" he replied.

"Then what the fuck?" asked Shepard. Kerris figured it didn't hurt to tell Shepard some details.

"Let me put it this way, if you knew how filthy and disgusting people really were, would you blame the Reapers? Ah but don't believe I support them. I want them dead just as much as the next guy" he replied to Shepard calmly. He heard Garrus snort.

"Then why all the theatrics?" asked the Turian. Kerris laughed again.

"Cause I like it. Now, I'll give you a freebie. I'm after Kyson for many reasons. No, not jealousy, just cause he is like a pet almost. I do something, he reacts without fail" said Kerris giving just a scathing glimpse of his motives. When Kerris was honest with himself, he just liked to watch Kyson suffer.

"You're sick…" said Liara with disgust. Kerris watched as Shepard's already menacing scowl darken even more.

"You may not be responsible for Killing Tali, but you know who is. But you hurt _my _family. Now I have never killed anyone in cold blood before, I have always had a reason. But I'm close to making an exception. Who killed Tali?" asked Shepard in the darkest tone he had ever heard from a Human.

"Not telling" replied Kerris. Shepard was about to strike him when he began to laugh.

"But, I'll be nice and give you a freebie, just cause I like your work. I know EDI want's an explanation even more that you do… " sneered Kerris. Shepard looked to EDI.

"Explain what?" asked Liara who was still scowling. Kerris found it entertaining how the Normandy crew was handling Tali's death. They all had barely continued contact with each other yet act like she was a direct family member once the news hit them.

"How I am able to spy on you! It's a topic I'm proud of you see" said Kerris.

"I already have figured it out. You snuck onboard the SR1. Placed a small bug between the outer hull plates. Your bug had the ability to fully shield it's self from damage due to heat transfer as well as cloaking abilities. But what amazes me is how you accomplished this a second time" said EDI. Kerris nodded. This part filled him with pride even to this day.

"HA fuck Cerberus in every way possible! Those idiots were so preoccupied with themselves they never noticed me upload the same programs _the same_ damn programs under their noses. But what did I find? An AI…I was intrigued. It took me five hours of continual work to slip it past your basic firewalls and protocols…" he replied. The whole ordeal had been fun sneaking past the oblivious Humans.

"That is impressive" said EDI. Kerris smiled.

"I know, I'm awesome" he quipped back. Shepard snorted.

"Well, we have enough info on you to take you to the council. They will decide what to do with you" said Shepard. Kerris sighed as the group turned and left him under guard. _Ah the Citadel. Where I was headed anyways…beats jumping through a relay on my own._ Kerris closed his eyes focusing on his plans for when he got back home to Arvuna. There was another shift in the shadows around him though.

"Were you the one responsible for the Falsan Murders?" asked Garrus Vakarian. Kerris chuckled while still staring at the deck.

"Yep, sorry to say it Garrus but I'm out of your league when it comes to pissing people off…or sniping" he said. Kerris was kicked so hard in the side of his head he could feel part of his helmet crack. Garrus picked him up enough to be face to face. Kerris saw nothing but pure hate. Hate for everything Kerris was. He loved it.

"I'll do everything in my power for the council to hand you over to me. It's not just Kyson who's after your blood for what happened to him and Tali" growled the Turian before dropping him to the deck.

"Oh was it something I said?" asked Kerris with a sneer.

"Or are you just mad for losing Tali, the one girl you never had the spine to say how you felt?" Kerris continued to chide. He heard Garrus pick something up. _Ah, more beatings. Why can't people just answer a question?_ He was about to ask another question but never did. A bright flash blocked his vision right before he blacked out.

**-Two hours later-**

Kerris had only been out for a few minutes. His body didn't really register pain anymore but that didn't stop the fact that trauma done to his still organic head still affected him. Kerris sighed again as he felt the docking clamps secure the Normandy.

"Whelp, time to go home" he mused. He activated his monofilament blade slowly. No need to alert that dense fuck Vega who was working out near his position. The stasis cuffs that bound him under normal circumstanced would have him stuck. But there was a problem with three of his four limbs being fully mechanical. He shifted his legs to add tension to the small stasis generator that made the bindings. He then positioned the blade's point on the little generator. He let the blade shoot out of his biotic arm with full force shattering the generator.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Vega as Kerris stood up and cracked his neck. _Why do I bother to be quite anymore?_

"Sorry, I've gotta get going. See you later fucktard" said Kerris as he walked towards the bay door.

"EDI, could you let me out please?" he asked kindly. Vega followed by several other crew members ran up behind him with riffles at the ready.

"I will not let you leave Kerris. You have harmed my crew therefore you must comply with Shepard" stated EDI. Kerris shook his head. _Time to make my little 'passive' programs active finally._ He smiled as he brought up his Omni-tool and tapped a single command. They bay door opened. Light flooded in as he watched the five massive arms of the citadel came into view.

Not waiting to say goodbye, he activated the thrusters in his legs blasting straight into space skirting just over a Turian destroyer. He laughed as he let himself continue straight for one of the very tips of the five arms of the space station. He opened a private channel on his comms. He brought up the display HUD on his visor. Kerris had managed to slap it back on his helmet just before he left the docks atmosphere.

"MP! Guess who's coming home!" he said with excitement. His HUD picked out his private ship hidden in a joint between the retractable front flanges of the station.

"Welcome home creator. How were your travel's?" asked the Geth Prime unit piloting his vessel.

"It was fun as always. Have the core warmed up and ready. We're leaving immediately" he said as his vessel came to get him. It gave him a warm feeling every time he saw his ship. I had many oddities to it. It might have to do with the fact that it had the designs of five different species incorporated in it. It had taken him five years to complete it but nothing besides brought him greater joy.

Kerris landed on the top of his vessel without a sound. It was space after all. He opened the hatch which led directly to the cockpit. He looked around smiling. He finally had some time to go back home and work on his main project.

By the time he got back to his adopted planet, Arvuna, he had already sent out a message to Daro. It had been near a week since he last checked in with his beloved Admiral. Kerris switched to manual controls just as they were about to land. He kept his ship just to the side of a massive dam. He hopped out of the hatch ripping of his visor to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"AHHHHH!" he sighed in exaggeration. He was home. He looked over the miles of mountains with admiration. The damn next to him held back an entire river before it entered a bay. At the base of the structure was the operating station left long ago by his ancestors.

Arvuna was first colonized by the Quarians nearly six hundred years ago but long since abandoned after the Geth Rebellion. He had spent almost all ten years of his exile from the fleet building the place to fit his needs. He had a full lab along with a simple room he used for himself. His room was the old flood gate control room at the far point of the facility next to the landing pad. He walked out along the dam admiring the view before he jumped off towards his lab.

His first priority was to fix his cracked helmet. He activated his thrusters again right before he splattered on the grated floor of his lab. A clunk behind him reminded him of MP behind him. He turned on the Geth Prime platform.

MP was a highly modified Geth Prime platform he had built from scratch. There were a few modifications though. The sensory flaps upon the Geth's processing unit had much more range of motion. It also had two smaller optical lenses for upgraded scanning tech Kerris had developed himself. The armor looked fairly normal for what one would expect from a Prime platform. But there was a few extra thick plates along the neck as well as the lower back, the two major weak points all Geth seemed to Share. The only major color changes he did for this platform was adding yellow lenses and giving the typically 'red' Prime color an ebony finish to the armor. It helped with the chameleon camouflage program installed.

"My Prime…" he sighed as he looked fondly upon the body he had fashioned for the Geth to upload to.

"Yes?" questioned the Geth. Kerris smiled as he turned to walk through his lab. Other Geth units were busy all around him working on many items around the 'shop'. Kerris had always seen the Geth as his true family. It came with the Geth saving his life on his pilgrimage years ago.

"How goes the progress on the Dyson Sphere?" he asked as he came to the center of the lab. The main Hub of activity was centered around his adapted design of a giant human pipe dream. A Dyson Sphere was a massive solar array that captured the energy of a star. Instead of the Salarian designed system around one of the stars in the Krogan DMZ, this was a completed sphere. Not a connected chain around the equator of said star.

"The designs are nearly complete" replied MP. Kerris nodded as he looked up at the floating sphere in the very center of the lab. He would submit these plans to the Quarians as a way of obtaining dominance over them. His shit list of races and factions were a very firm set.

First, the Reapers. This was his galaxy to destroy. Second, the Quarians, his own people. They had made him who he was and for that they would pay dearly. Third was Cerberus. He hated any elitist group that emerged but Cerberus was the top dog in the galaxy for spouting pure ignorance.

"Wonderful!" he said as he began to take his helmet off. He went through the process of removing all of the hoses before the main seal attaching to the main suit. Once done he chucked the damaged helmet across the lab before running his hands through his long pitch black hair. The hair dropped half way down his back in an unkempt mess. A small beep emanated from the main terminal in front of him. _XEN!_ He smacked the holo. The Dyson model was replaced with a full size hologram of Xen.

"Kerris! Where have you been?" she asked right away. She seemed pissed. But it was no matter. He always found a way to cheer her up.

"Why doing your bidding your highness haha!" he replied sarcastically. Xen was giving him a rare sight. She also had he helmet fully off. Kerris smiled as he took in her features. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. She had high cheekbones with black hair kept long such as his. But where his was a tangled mess, Xen's hair was kept long and silky smooth. The only other people he had ever come across that resembled her in complexion were Japanese Humans.

"Good boy" she said with a smirk.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning…as always of course" he said. Xen rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air with a 'whatever' vibe.

"Well, it is good for a woman to know" she said with just the slightest bit pout. Kerris laughed.

"HA! Well…you know…anyway! Guess who I ran into this past cycle?" he asked. Xen raised an eyebrow in question.

"C'mon guesss! Guess guess guess you know you want to!" he said while bouncing up in down reveling in his good fortune as of late. Xen laughed herself for once.

"Well it must be someone of interest seeing how excited you are" she replied smiling at him.

"Oh yes! Yesyesyesyesyes Hey! Floor! Stop talking! You shut up or I swear I'll…" he shouted. Kerris sighed. The floor always wanted to pitch in its two cents on his conversations._ What have I told you floor…do NOT interrupt me._

"Kerris! Reel in that brain of yours" said Xen. This was nothing new for her to witness. Part of genius was madness.

"Uno momento. I'm trying to make a point to my enemy here, the floor. Shut up floor! You keep trying to trip me!" he shouted. The floor just talked more shit to him. He sighed looking back up at Xen.

"Sorry bout' that. Annnyyywaaayyysss. He's still alive!" said Kerris wickedly. Xen waited.

"I was minding my own business taking out a few people for some creds, al according to plan, when lo and behold…Kyson Sorley…" he said slowly when he said Kyson's name. Xen froze with an expression of complete shock!

"You have to be joking!" she screamed. Kerris laughed.

"And…he's back with Shepard…" he trailed off. Xen began pacing the room she was in.

"Kerris, you realize the implications of this don't you?" she asked while still pacing.

"More fun?" he asked hopefully.

"No! I've been fighting off hacking attempts from almost every organization in the galaxy. Most of the Alliance or the Shadow Broker…THE SHADOW BROKER! Not to mention you know this! You have been taking the brunt of this!" she shouted. Kerris smiled as he looked at the Geth platforms around him. They had been the ones multi-tasking the evasion of hacks on Xen's ship. Only the Geth had such capabilities to do a whole net canvas on a system as advanced as Xen's

"You don't have to worry about the Shadow Broker…she's…she's a little blue piece of shit" he replied thinking of Liara. Xen just kept pacing.

"How did Kyson survive?" she asked turning to him with a scowl. Kerris thought back on his observations of the Normandy crew.

"No idea actually. Huh? I need to fix that" he mused. Xen growled.

"Well I meant what I said. Kyson cannot ever be allowed access to the fleet ever again!" she yelled. Kerris nodded.

"Agreed, so, what's new on your end?" he asked. She probably had some more upgrades or invention of some kind. He wasn't prepared for the utter bomb she was about to drop.

"We are at war with the Geth" she said quietly. Kerris felt cold all of the sudden. The Geth were the only true family he had ever known! Explosions were going off in his head as he tried to form some sort of sense of this. He was shaking with rage as he stared at Xen with cold emotionless eyes.

"Damn! The other admirals are here…" said Xen quickly as the feed was cut. The holo of her disappeared to be replaced by the Dyson Sphere. Kerris was at a rare loss. He looked around the lab to find every Geth platform looking at him. _How could they…HOW! Those filthy bastard Quarians! I'll kill them all!_

"And you were going to tell me when?" he asked MP quietly. He looked at the Geth, his true family feeling wounded.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yet another twist! I always wanted to know what inportance the map (Hydra) had. Spyke had wonderful plans as well as ideas for the place. Thank you Spyke for the amazing ideas as always! **

**Now, BushidoVirtues7 pointed out how he enjoyed the pure rage this story is cranking out. There is MUCH more to come. But I will admit, as tempting as it is to make this story purly about Kyson. I can't. I am 'not so simply' showing the events of ME3 if Kyson was an actuall character and how the multible OC's could influance everything. And It's damn fun. **

**Now while this is obvious, it's fanfiction, I felt the urge to say it again for my peace of mind. And I miss Shepard...that's probably why.**

**Happy holidays once again. Review as you will as always!**

**~RJ **


	11. Chapter 11: Scatterbrained

**A/N**

**RJ here, I have a message from a friend to you! The readers!**

Greetings one and all! As you may or may not know, I am the editor/beta-reader for this amazingly awesome Mass Effect fanfiction series created by **Relayjumper**. You may know me as Spyke or **SpyketheWolf**, but I believe you know me as something else entirely. I am in fact the creator of Kerris'Vateevah vas Nedas nar Tasi.

No need to thank me for this hilariously amazing OC, thank **Relayjumper **for allowing him to be thrown into the mix. Oh, don't look at me like that, I know everyone who reads this story loves Kerris in some way. At first I got worried when no one seemed to notice him, but then a reader by the name of **Dracconnis **started leaving reviews about how much he/she (I don't know) want's Kerris to die slowly. I'm glad you love him so much!

Because you and everyone else seem to love my loony cyborg Quarian so much, **Relayjumper **and I are going to make sure he appears a bit more. You're welcome. He won't appear in every chapter; don't worry. But, he will appear more often.

Anyway's, I do believe I've rambled on enough. Enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story too! I know I will.

Sincerely,

**SpyketheWolf - Tormentor of Kyson**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Scatterbrained **

**Kyson's POV**

"I told you! We fired on Kerris but his shields are wicked retarded! He didn't even notice us firing on him!" shouted Vega for the tenth time. Kyson was pacing the hanger bay trying not to break the Normandy in two.

"Fine, fuck this!" barked Kyson in rage. He stormed off down the still open bay ramp to the wards docks. They were back on bay D-24. Kyson knew this would happen. He could feel it when he saw the smirk on Kerris's features. The bastard was slippery. He knew no one could have stopped the Quarian bastard but it still pissed him off. He had to find some way to blow off steam.

He walked through the crowds with his shoulders slumped forward while looking mostly at the ground. He began to just blow through people causing curses much of which were 'damn Humans' but he didn't give two shit's. He needed to get drunk. Stupid drunk, and there was no better place than Purgatory. He found a rapid transit terminal with the Taxi absent. The holo display told him twelve minutes till the next ride was available.

"Stupid piece of…" he couldn't finish the sentence. He just stopped caring.

"Nothing but incompetence no matter where you look …" said Kevin's voice from behind Kyson. Kyson was so fucking furious he retaliated instead of letting his brother gain any ground in his warped mind.

"Fuck off!" snapped Kyson. Then the sounds of the Citadel came back to him as his rage blocked out his dead brother.

"Kyson, you still owe me that dance" said Liara from his side. Kyson looked over to see her still in John's casual wear. Liara had a concerned, questioning look on her face.

"Where's your nice dress?" he asked leaning against the guard rail by the terminal.

"I could ask the same?" she smirked. Kyson looked down. He had skate shoes, dark denim jeans with his simple black beater. He shrugged.

"Touché'" he mumbled.

"C'mon, we'll walk" said Liara walking away to one of the elevators. Kyson followed. Not much else to do.

"Aren't you cold with just that tank top?" she asked him as the elevator began to climb. The Citadel always kept the air just a bit nippy to accommodate all the many races that visited.

"Nah, I like cold weather. Never was one for anything over seventy degrees" he replied as they walked out to the Citadel commons. He looked at Liara's clothing. She was wearing John's white T-shirt with jeans of her own. Despite its casualness, the way they fit her form was flattering to say the least. The two friends made their way to the club in silence. The young engineer was still brooding over everything. He just wanted to cut loose for a bit. As they entered the club, Purgatory, they found the place nearly dead.

"What gives?" asked Kyson to no one in particular.

"It's the beginning of the morning cycle here on the Citadel. Not much clientele at seven in the morning"" replied Liara. Kyson walked straight up to the top dance floor where Liara and the tiered Human had the place to themselves. The mini bar to the side had a one Turian reading a data pad.

"Odd time for people to come by, can I get ya something? No, we don't have pancakes" he said with a smirk.

"Tequila, double shot, three of them in a line if you would please" said Kyson. The Turian laughed.

"You got it. Bad day?" he asked. It was a laid back tone due to the current lack of music.

"Somthin' like that" Kyson said. He looked to Liara to see if she was ordering anything. He nodded towards the bar.

"Can I have a Jack n' Coke please?" she asked. They stood in silence as their drinks were prepared staring at nothing when Liara spoke up.

"How you holding up?" she asked. Kyson pinched his brow.

"No idea. Don't try to think much on it" he said as he heard his drinks set behind him. He slammed down the Tequila before walking a few steps away stretching his limbs and back. Liara sipped on her drink letting Kyson move around a bit. He was pacing again.

"I doubt that" Liara mused with a frown.

"I bet…" said Kyson. He ordered another round which got slammed down instantly.

"So this is how you were before we met up again?" pressed Liara. Kyson laughed.

"Pretty much! Fuck it! I'm feelin' the booze now!" shouted Kyson. He looked at Liara who was still frowning at him. _Apparently not the answer she was looking for. Damn it, I don't want to open up. I'll throw her a bone._

"I'm fucked up. I've said this over and over. I want to stop thinking about stuff but, it's always there. I never get any quite. Never" lamented Kyson. All he wanted was for his hell to end.

"Is it about your brother?" asked Liara. Kyson nodded. He stopped his pacing to look around again. Still no one but Liara and the poorly eaves dropping Turian bar tender.

"That's part of it. But right now it's Kerris" Kyson frowned while stroking his beard

"I just don't get it. What kind of connection did he have with Tali? I mean, she never mentioned him before. Did she say anything to you?" he asked. Liara shook her head.

"I don't recall any instance where she did. Maybe it was her father?" she asked. Kyson shrugged. He doubted from what he knew about Rael that he would use such an erratic creature such as Kerris to perform such a task as 'watching'.

"I doubt it. Remember his name? Vas Nedas nar Tasi? He was full on exiled from the fleet. That's the heaviest shit they dole out as punishment. That and he seems to work for Xen. There's way to many questions and damn near no answers" said Kyson stepping back up to the bar. He ordered a tall beer before leaning against the bar brooding. _It's not like I can do a damn thing right now. I just wish I hadn't been so damn stupid on the fleet. _Kyson sipped at his beer while Liara her mix.

"Do you believe you'll be okay?" asked Liara after five minutes.

"I doubt it" he replied. Kyson dissected his mental condition. He was hateful, impatient, rude, manic mood swings, and slipping into insanity. Not a good place.

"Talking like that will solve nothing" said Liara with a serious tone. Kyson grunted only for Liara to get right in his face.

"Listen, you have come this far despite everything. If John can do it, so can you!" Liara said angrily. Kyson studied her trying to put things together. He was drawing a blank. Liara turned to the bartender.

"Play the song" she said. Kyson raised his eyebrow in question. He had forgotten his promise. **(**_**Radioactive: **_**by Imagine Dragons) **

Liara took Kyson by the hand leading him to the center of the dance floor as the music started nice and slow. The acoustic guitar played a calming melody until the synth came in dropping a deep bass. He had never heard this song before but as he looked at the Asari in question, she told him to 'let go'.

_[I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust! I'm breathing in the chemicals. I'm breaking in! Shaping up, checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa!}_

Liara lead him through a slow dance. The words sank in as he felt the alcohol take a more prevalent effect on his blood as he used his muscles to move in step. It had been ages since he danced. Instead of dredging up the memories he let the music sweep him up. He wanted to forget.

_[I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive!]_

Liara sang with the lyrics as they danced. Kyson let himself forget life for a while. He felt the tension in his head start to release as he stopped gnashing his teeth. He felt more than saw Liara place a hand on his shoulder as they danced closer together. The simple touch reminding him he was not alone.

_[I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution I suppose. We'll paint it red to fit right in whoa! I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse! Whoa!"_

Kyson let even more of his troubles strip bare. He dropped his worries about Beni and his father; he let his concern for killing Kerris fade to a small black space in the back of his mind. He felt himself take charge of the dance as he gently grasped Liara's hand twirling her slowly with a forgotten grace. As the main chorus came up he sang along complementing Liara's own voice.

"I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, welcome to the new age! Welcome to the new age, welcome to the new age! Whoa, Whoa! I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, Whoa! I'm radioactive, radioactive!" sang Kyson as they began to move just a step faster. Liara was smiling softly as she also let herself get swept up in the song. Liara then looked into his eyes. She smiled warmly. She could see in his eyes the old vibrant Kyson starting to peek through. The song slowed while Liara sang.

"All systems go, sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside" she sang as she closed her eyes tilting her head slightly feeling every word as it fell from her tongue. Kyson felt the song pick back up. He felt himself move fluidly as if the past six months never happened.

_[I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Whoa, whoa! I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, whoa! I'm radioactive, radioactive!] _

The song stopped. Kyson felt as if a weight had lifted off every square inch of his body. He wasn't sweating like he did after he normally danced. This time, he stood there looking at Liara with a smile of his own. He was about to say thank you when he heard a slow clap from behind him at the bar. Kyson turned to see John smiling.

"Damn. Wish I had those moves" laughed John softly. Shepard had his more casual black vest on with the added N7 patch. Liara placed a hand on Kyson's shoulder giving it a soft reassuring squeeze before walking next to John. Kyson smiled.

"Shucks John, maybe if you put some effort into it, Liara could teach you a thing or two" he said. John Laughed as Liara rolled her eyes accompanied with a good natured smile. Kyson walked up to the bar to grab another beer. He thanked the Turian as he stood there appreciating the company. John had ordered just a coke.

"I have some good news Kyson" said John from his side.

"That EDI was able to track Kerris while also sweeping her systems clean? Mordin already cured the Genophage? My sister has stopped being a bitch?" he asked in rapid succession with a shit grin. John laughed.

"HA! EDI was able to clean up her systems but the rest takes time" lamented John. The two went quite as they looked around the now quite club. John sighed.

"Garrus' sister and father made it off Palaven" said Shepard. Kyson snapped his head to look at John.

"No shit? That's great!" he said honestly happy for his friend. He knew Garrus had his own issues with family. The Turian normally avoided the subject but he knew enough that Garrus had his own grief.

"There is also a new batch of refugees from Earth…I saw them down in the docks" continued Shepard. Kyson looked at him waiting.

"Beni and Luke made it off world" said Shepard with a smirk. Kyson dropped his beer. The glass fell to the floor shattering upon impact.

"Where is he?" asked Kyson shaking slightly. John looked at Kyson with concern.

"Down at the commons I believe" replied John. Kyson slapped a bunch of creds on the bar before bolting down the stairs and out of the club. He didn't want to waste time. He had to ask his father a question. All of the weight returned to Kyson's shoulders as he bounded through the crowded causeways on the presidium. People shouted at him as he pushed them aside as water does sand. He began to flow as he twisted and turned. The only noise he registered was the constant jingling of his dog tags.

He was about half way to the commons before he slowed down to a brisk walk. _That fucker is going to answer my question even if I have to beat him to a bloody pulp! I should have had the spine to ask him years ago, but no, I ran away._ Kyson was muscling his way like a bull when he caught his first sight of Kevin. Kyson stopped in his tracks in the middle of the crowds. Kevin walked up to him with a cool smile.

"Hold up there bro, relax a second. Smoke a cig or somthin" said Kevin who lit a red of his own. Kyson could swear that he smelt the nonexistent smoke reach his nostrils.

"You're not real…" growled Kyson. Kevin laughed.

"Nope! HAhahaha! But here I am! Let me ask you a question. Will asking dad about how he feels about me putting a bullet in my head make things any different?" asked Kevin with a questioning look. Kyson grunted. He began to move again but as he began to move Kevin held out a hand.

"Look around you Kyson; you are trying to achieve the impossible. See all these people?" asked Kevin sweeping his arms to encompass the crowds of people around him. Kyson cocked an eyebrow.

"Useless all of them, they hide here in their pretty safe semblance of security. The ultimate galactic gated community. Why are you trying to help save them? They will never give you credit. No matter how hard you fight against it, they will still shun you whether you win this war or not" Kevin looked into Kyson's eyes. Chills ran down as he felt himself look into pure evil.

"I do it cause I have no other purpose left" replied Kyson. He didn't know what made him so honest. It might have been the fact that Kevin was in his mind and would know anyways.

"Whelp, I'm going to do you a favor. You can't save them all Kyson" said his Brother. Kyson watched as an evil grin formed on Kevin's face. That's when the screaming started. Kyson looked around the causeway to find people screaming at the top of their lungs clutching their heads. Kyson looked on in horror as some ran into walls of fell to their knees in agony. Kyson whirled around trying to find the source of their pain only to see a woman jump from the causeway to her death. Kyson felt sick as even the children screamed in pure primal pain. That's when a popping sound followed by a sickening squish came from behind him. Something warm and wet splattered on his arm. It was blood. He looked at the screaming crowd watching the most gruesome event in his life. Peoples head's started exploding.

He found his brother tapping people's heads causing them to burst like fully laden ticks. A pink mist began to fill the air causing Kyson to gag threatening to make him wretch. More disgusting pops could be heard as he tried to block out the shear horror.

"Stop it now Kevin!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kyson opened his eyes to find that the people around them still had their heads. Fifty plus people stood there, just staring at him. He whirled around looking for his brother but Kevin had gone silent in his mind. Kyson didn't wait. He ran through the crowds as if in a trance. He felt all sensations leave his body save his perception of distance. He slipped through the crowd not touching a single person, leaving many on lookers to stop and watch.

_This has to stop! I can't control this anymore…damn it what the hell will happen if something like this happens while on a mission? If I can't tell what's going on…I could kill the wrong person! I'm a liability. There has to be a way to stop this, but how? _The deeply perturbed Human stopped his brooding as he noticed a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hey! Buddy? You alright?" asked a complete stranger that Kyson had never met in his life. Kyson jumped slightly having been startled.

"Huh?" he managed to breath out he looked around to find himself at a café at the commons. Kyson glanced around nervously. His eyes settled on the café's logo. _Oh no, Starbucks…_Kyson looked at the young barista.

"I paid for this right?" asked Kyson quickly. He wanted to be on his way before anyone he knew saw him. The man behind the counter gave him a worried look as Kyson shook his head. He turned away feeling dizzy. He felt drained from all of the fighting, all the chaos.

"Kyson!" a voice shouted in front of him making him yelp.

"Ahhh!" Kyson jumped in his seat glancing around. He had lost himself again. He had no recollection of sitting down at a nearby table. Kyson saw an angry looking Garrus leaning over the table glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Garrus easing up a bit seeing the distracted state his friend was in.

"I…I'm not sure man…" stammered Kyson. Garrus sighed as he sat down across from the Human.

"I have news, good news for once. I've tried to get ahold of you for the past fifteen minutes!" said Garrus. Kyson shrugged.

"That all of our family is safe? I know that already" replied Kyson as he sipped on his frap. Garrus shook his head.

"John, either way, they are waiting for us" said the agitated Turian. Kyson nodded absent mindedly. Garrus was getting up when he paused.

"Is that…a Frappuccino?" asked the puzzled Turian. Kyson looked down at his drink. _Aw man…_Kyson stood up chucking the drink into a trash bin.

"Nope" he said simply as he gestured for Garrus to lead the way. Garrus smiled with an evil grin before turning away. _That was not a good look._ Kyson shoved his hands into his pockets with hunched shoulders. He was not looking forward to this.

Garrus led him down by gun shops. Kyson looked around waiting for an opportunity to dip out when he caught sight of Teagann with a group of people. Garrus held up a hand for Kyson to stop.

"Before we go into the thresher nest, gonna give you a heads up. Our dads…kinda hit it off" said Garrus with a dark tone. Kyson shook his head.

"Your dad was a hard ass too?" he asked assuming the worst. Garrus nodded before walking again. _Fan fucking tastic!_ He gripped in his head. Kyson caught Teagann's eye. She looked like she had a weight lifted of her shoulders. She was smiling. He was about to ask her where everyone was when he felt two strong arms wrap him in a giant hug.

"By the Goddess you're ok!" said Beni full of relief. Kyson hugged his adopted mother with as much force back. He was truly happy she had survived. Kyson looked her over and the change was significant. She no longer had overalls or a straw hat. She had the most intimidating armor he had ever seen on an Asari in his life. It seemed sleek and lithe like that of a panther, but all panthers had teeth just like this armor. Every edge had retractable serrated blades. The all black armor with what he assumed was a blood splatter paint job due to his shirt staying clean.

"It's good to see you mom" Kyson looked into her green eyes. They were bloodshot from fatigue. Kyson looked down at the ground.

"Earth…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. Benalia brought him in for another long hug.

"I'm so sorry Kyson, I'm so sorry…" was all she could say. Kyson patted her gently on the back as she stepped back and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Kyson could see the true depth of her exhaustion. In Beni's long life, she had probably witnessed horrors no one had ever seen before.

"Right, well, Kyson I would like you to meet Garrus' sister, Solana" said Beni stepping out of the way. Kyson laid his eyes upon a female Turin who in all respects looked just like Garrus, minus the long frills and scars. But unlike Garrus, he eyes were sky blue. They complemented the same colony marking Garrus had on his mug. She was in light armor, standard Turian military issue of a dull grey. She sported two machine pistols that were both carried comfortably on each hip.

"Kyson, I have heard many things about you" said Solana in a surprisingly smooth voice. Kyson nodded while holding out a hand which was firmly grasped and shaken once.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" he responded lamely. He had never caught her name when Garrus mentioned he had a sister. So he didn't have anything to go off of.

"Oh cut the _ma'am_ crap. It's just Solana. Or sister-in-law depending on when these two finally get married" she said bluntly while thumbing over her shoulder to Garrus and Teagann. Kyson smirked.

"You got it Solana. It truly is nice to know you got out safe. Garrus was going a bit nuts with worry" he said. Solana laughed softly. He caught a glimpse of something on her expression but couldn't pick it up.

"Shall we go back to the café?" asked Beni. The whole group agreed as they made their way back to the Starbuck's. Kyson rolled his eyes a bit but he kept quiet. Everyone sat down at a table on the balcony overlooking the Presidium. The table had six seats so Garrus sat with Teagann. Beni sat between Teagann and Solana. Kyson walked over to the rail sticking a finger in his mouth. He tested which way the wind was blowing from the passing traffic. Once satisfied, he lit a cigg. Something Solana didn't miss.

"Why smoke those nasty things?" she asked bluntly. Kyson smirked. He liked the female Turian already.

"Cause I like to" he replied simply. Solana shook her head.

"I'm glad you don't smoke Teagann, dad would have thrown a fit" she said. Teagann laughed.

"My father did already. See Kyson, it makes you the odd one out as always" chided Teagann. Kyson just kept looking out over the presidium. He heard movement next to him; he held out the cig. Beni snatched it out of his hands while hit lit another one.

"What the hell! Beni?" asked Garrus in shock. Beni leaned against the rail throwing a wink in Garrus' direction. Garrus just sighed.

"Well this is fun. A bunch of us just hanging around, not a single thing around to remind us of the war…" grumbled Garrus sarcastically. Kyson turned around to face Solana who was still studying him.

"How bad is it?" he asked. Solana looked down at the table. He could see her pain despite the limited expressions Turians could make.

"You already know, Garrus said you were there on Menae. You saw our planet burning. Much of Palaven is developed unlike Earth. There is nowhere to retreat to" she said softly. Kyson sat down next to her. She looked up to him. Kyson could swear he had never seen a Turian cry before but now, he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Solana, we will win this war" said Kyson firmly. Solana shook her head.

"Millions are dead, Kyson, have you ever seen what it's like to watch children slaughtered before?" she asked. Kyson felt his gut tighten for a split second but he tamped down his memories.

"Unfortunately, yes. But we are all going to have to stay strong for this one" he replied. Solana nodded once before continuing her gaze on the table. Kyson looked up to see Beni looking at nothing in particular, trying to hide her experience on Earth. Teagann was doing much the same but Garrus, Garrus' gaze was drilling into him. Fire gleamed in the hot shot Turians eyes. Kyson nodded to his friend. But Solana spoke up again.

"It was a damn miracle that father and I got of world as is. Someone was smart, whoever they were had a full tactical layout of both our forces and the Reapers. Our supply lines were cut, our fleet out maneuvered…" said Solana. Kyson could only grit his teeth with the horrible scene she was building. He could imagine Turian ships being rent in two left and right as people on the ground were slaughtered wholesale.

"Father and I were pinned down in the country side. We had fallen back from the main city when _they_ came. It was us, Turians! But only perverted versions, contorted by the Reapers, they surrounded us at a temp checkpoint. We couldn't fly out, we couldn't run, we had five others and three clips between us…" Solana paused as she shuddered. She put her hands up to her face trying to bury the memory. Kyson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to continue" he said softly. He could see she was struggling. The battle weary Turian picked herself up.

"Then…then a broadcast came through for the first time in hours. Reaper forces were drawing back to the other side of the planet. We had air cover for a small window of time. Someone had set up a group of decoy signals that feigned an additional fleet coming in. The Reapers responded and the supply line opened once again. We grabbed two small fighters and ran…ran! Like beaten animals we hobbled away to leave are bother's and sisters to die!" wailed Solana as she slammed a fist on the table.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Kyson.

"Why did we get to live while others had to die?" she asked aloud.

"Because, the spirits were watching you" replied Garrus. Solana shook her head.

"There were no spirits Garrus, none. Not in this war" she replied.

"You get to fight another day Solana. That should be proof enough. It was Teagann who set up that decoy…" replied Garrus. Solana looked over to Teagann. The two both had hard expressions. _Uh oh, that looks like bad blood. _Kyson was ready to jump in.

"Thank you Teagann, without the help…" Solana went quiet.

"I know Solana, I know" replied Teagann in a somber tone. Kyson saw the hurt in his sister's eyes. _She must feel the same way I once did for the Quarians. _

"Garrus, you have good people around you, all this time I thought" Solana began only for Garrus to cut her off.

"Now isn't the time. I'm just glad you made it back _safe_" said her brother. The female Turian nodded. The next ten minutes were spent in silence. Everyone was too tired or to put out to move. Kyson studied Solana further. She was busy looking at every face that passed by taking in every feature of their surroundings. She eventually panned back to him. He let his gaze linger before walking off to have another smoke. He felt more than saw Solana get up and follow him.

"You are hiding from life" said Solana forwardly.

"What tipped you off?" Kyson smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have yet to see you take those goggles off" she said. Kyson nodded.

"Keeps people at a distance. Makes them think before talking" Kyson turned with his smirk still on. He pushed the goggles up to reveal his hazel eyes. Solana smiled briefly.

"Heard you're one hell of a techie Kyson" Solana pressed.

"Ha! On occasion. Most the time I just shoot things and drink. Nothing special" he chuckled at himself. _Modesty? Well, I have changed._ Solana laughed softly but she was cut short by loud laughter accompanied by loud boisterous shouts. Both Kyson and Solana looked up the nearby ramp to find their fathers walking together.

Luke Sorley was gesturing wildly with a bright smile as he shouted about some tale. The Turian next to him was laughing so hard he looked to be having trouble breathing. Kyson turned to Solana.

"Your dad?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah…" was all he got in return from the now tense Turian. The voices grew louder as they approached.

"So then! I was staring down the barrel of some trash Batarians pistol! The only problem was he wasn't smart enough to check if he had a clip in it or not. So I said to the poor bastard, 'hey, I fucked your sister…'" said Luke Sorley with Solana's father wide eyed with disbelief.

"Well, did you? I wouldn't touch one of those damn scum to save my life" replied the old gruff looking Turian. Kyson glanced to Solana next to him. She was face palming.

"Well…I almost did, but he believed me due to the fact the Batarian brother bet me I couldn't pick up one of his 'superior species' women. Ha!" shouted Luke. Solana's father just laughed again knowing where the story was going. _My god my dad was a whore…_ Kyson tried to make himself scarce but it was too late. Luke spotted him. Unlike most families in the galaxy who had been separated by a massive war, there was no significant pause, no running into each other's arms in relief. Not the Sorley's. Luke strode right up to Kyson and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Boy" said Luke with a nod before nodding to Solana. The Luke simply went to sit with the others. Kyson was left alone with Garrus' father. The old Turian was highly decorated and Kyson more than knew the legacy Sotorios Vakarian had left upon the Galaxy. Kyson snapped to attention.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person sir" he said to the retired Turian general. Sotorios snapped back a perfect salute.

"Like wise young man. I have heard many things about you Kyson Sorley, at ease" said the Turian. Kyson did as told.

"I'm sure Solana filled you in on the latest about Palaven?" asked the General. Kyson nodded.

"Good. Your sister is a damn hero" said Sotorios as he walked away. Kyson watched as his _family _all sat down together talking amongst themselves.

"Dad is as unbearable as ever" the voice Kevin said in Kyson's mind. Kyson looked at his father who was now sitting next to Beni. Old hate began to surface in his mind as he watched his dad easily smiling laughing at something Garrus said.

"Kevin, you know I was always on your side, right?" asked Kyson.

"I know, but you were never there when I needed you bro. Just like Teagann, Cynthia, mom...Tali. You have a lousy track record Kyson. Hell, you weren't even there for Earth for Christ's sake man" berated Kevin. Kyson nodded his head slowly.

"Hence why I'm alone, I know I've earned my hell now piss off" snapped Kyson to his brother.

"Not happening" Kevin laughed at Kyson as he gritted his teeth. He walked slowly to join the others at the table. He sat down next to Solana once again. He heard people talking but none of it made sense to him. He felt lost, distant. He watched as Garrus shook his father's hand while Beni talked with Sotorios. Kevin appeared again standing behind his father shaking his head. Kyson put an elbow on the table in front of him while trying to message his temple. He felt a headache coming on again. Things were just too much. A loud bang right in front of Kyson's elbow made him slowly look up into his father's eyes.

"Pay attention" said Luke devoid of emotion. Kyson could see the aging eyes of the war veteran boring into him trying to get a judge on his thoughts.

"What's up?" asked Kyson in an equally neutral tone. It was the same way they acted towards each other when his brother had shot himself. No emotion just calculated moves.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Luke.

"You know where I've been for the past five months" replied the weary son. Luke shook his head before taking a seat next to him. Teagann looked to Garrus in the background with an odd look.

"Dad, you knew he was alive?" asked the youngest Sorley. Kyson saw the rage swelling inside of her. _How interesting, now she wants to protect me it seems._

"Yeah of course I did" replied Luke with a growl before disregarding Teagann altogether. But Luke's daughter had learned from Kyson's mistakes. She would not stay quite.

"You didn't tell us! Beni?" she screamed causing Luke to spin about wide eyed. Beni tried to explain with 'he was damaged' or 'he wasn't really Kyson anymore' but it didn't work. Luke cut Beni off.

"Look at him Teagann! He ain't all there anymore! Hell he almost put a bullet in his head like your useless shit of a brother Kevin!" shouted Luke. Everyone present froze then. Teagann was trembling with rage she looked as if she was about to pass out. Only one person was looking at Kyson who was slumped in his chair. Garrus just waited for the scene to play out.

"You fucker!" yelled Teagann but she stopped. Kyson had stood up with his head hung low. He simply walked away. Silence followed him. Not even his brother interrupted his mind. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Garrus muttering into the comms. Kyson made his way aimlessly through the commons. He felt numb. He was tired, beat up, and partially strung out. He didn't even notice when he bumped into someone, he just kept plodding along before he was jerked back by strong hands. It was John. Kyson nodded once before her noticed two other figures standing with him. It was Justin. But that wasn't the only person who caught his attention.

"Boomer, Ms. Lawson" he nodded to each of his friends before turning to continue on his way.

"Where you headed?" asked John. Kyson shrugged.

"The Normandy" he replied finally deciding on a destination. Kyson missed the worried look on his childhood friend's face. Boomer turned to Shepard.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to him?" asked the normally happy go lucky biotic. Miranda Lawson just stayed quiet wondering the same thing herself. Kyson never heard John's answer. He just needed to do something, anything to get moving again. When he made it back to the Normandy, he was greeted by EDI.

"Hello Kyson, welcome back" the AI said politely.

"Thank you EDI" he replied calmly. He had no reason to ignore her. Yes, EDI was a 'her' to him. He had dwelled upon this many times while serving away from the Normandy and how much he missed EDI.

"I'm glad to be back here ya know? VI's suck, you however…you are an amazing friend" said Kyson. There was a pause as EDI processed the information. The body she was using as a platform may not be on board, but she could do both being away yet being the ship. _Space magic._

"There has been no dialogue up to this point pointing out you had such sentiments. What has caused this if I might ask?" asked EDI. _Now I know I can hear confusion in her voice._ He smirked to himself.

"Just figured I might as well say it aloud; I don't know why but I wanted to. Be random sometime EDI, it helps break up the monotony" he replied before the elevator dropped him off in the hanger bay.

"I will have to try it sometime Kyson" said EDI before going quite. Kyson walked up to Cortez who was busy working on one of the rear thrusters on the primary Kodiak.

"Anything I can do?" he asked. Cortez shook his head. Apparently he had orders not to let him 'touch anything' until the commander got back. Kyson nodded to Cortez who looked stranded. _Well damn it._

"Hey! Jumper! Loco pissed at you or somthin'?" asked Vega. Kyson looked the older Marine right in the eyes.

"I dunno, somethin' I should know?" asked Kyson walking to Vega who was standing in the middle of the bay.

"That I was to watch out for a pissed off techie. Hell, wanna spar and work out some of that anger?" asked Vega with a smile. Now, Kyson normally under normal circumstances he would have walked away claiming 'I get all the work out I need with my tools' but today was different.

"Let's do it" said Kyson. Both men instantly squared off.

"I'm going to warn you now, I pack a punch" taunted Vega while he launched forward with several jabs. Kyson grimaced. _Damn he wasn't kidding_.

"So I've noticed" grunted Kyson as he slipped inside Vega's much longer reach to upper cut James in the jaw. Vega just barely blocked the punch. Both men jumped back.

"Good, you have any particular fighting style?" asked Vega.

"Nah, just do what I need to score a hit" replied Kyson dogging a kick aimed at the side of his knee.

"That works, except on Krogan…AHHH!" Vega lashed out with a flurry of punches causing Kyson to back pedal until he found an opening. He got to the outside of Vega's left arm missing being clipped in the head by a fraction of an inch. Kyson was going to use the larger marine's momentum against him. But it failed. Vega had anticipated the move by sweeping his left foot to throw Kyson off balance. Before the engineer could register anything that happened, a fist met his face sending him into the deck. Kyson was seeing stars but a hand was waiting for him.

"Get up Jumper, Loco put up a better fight than this" taunted the smiling soldier. Kyson grabbed the offered hand getting right back into a fighting stance.

"Damn, here I thought you were just another run of the mill recruit" chided Kyson. Vega chuckled as he sent another fist flying in.

"Don't be fooled. I thought you were just another whiney techie pissing and moaning about his misfortunes" snapped back James. Kyson side stepped out of the way again. He leaned in with all of his weight behind his knee which was sent into the soldiers gut. Kyson heard a loud grunt bringing a smile to his lips before kicking Vegan back sending him back with a parting jab to the face.

"You don't know me" said Kyson with a sneer. Vega had regained his balance while chuckling.

"But, I know your type. Think you know everything, seen everything at an early age. Then you become nothing but an angry asshole for the rest of your days" countered James. Kyson stopped moving to stare Vega directly in the eyes. That was a big mistake. Vega charged Kyson like a battering ram sending him flying across the bay. Kyson bounced once before rolling with the momentum.

"What the hell makes you so damn insightful?" asked Kyson. He wasn't about to be chastised by some grunt.

"Since I fought an entire collector ship, got tossed into the N7 training program the right way. Not as some frat style Legacy bullshit" said Vega who was charging again. Kyson charged back. Both tried to strike each other at the same time. Vega won. Kyson got a fist to the temple causing his head to snap back in pain. But Kyson sent an elbow behind him catching Vega in the spine causing a yelp.

"You don't know shit!" shouted Kyson who was about to pick up any kind of weapon he could find. He was no match for Vega. Kyson found a wrench on the ground but a boot stepped on his hand before he could pick it up. Kyson glanced up top see John scowling at him.

"Both of you, at attention" snapped Shepard. Kyson shot up to a full salute along with Vega.

"James, Kyson, you two have been nothing but shits. Each of you for your own reasons" snapped Shepard. Both James and Kyson stayed silent. Shepard paced in front of them several times before he seemed to have an idea of some kind.

"Here's what we're going to do. From now on when not on the Normandy, you two must be by each other at all times. Missions included" said John with an evil smirk. The only sound heard was the wrench that was still in Kyson's left hand hit the floor with a loud clang.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there it is! A Fuckton of backstory long needed. But thanks to Spyke, he brought up somthing. Why the hell is Liara and several other select charachters getting southern accents?**

**Well...**

**I call it the Redneck Effect.**

**So the more you are around someone for a long period of time, they rub off on you. Liara was around Kyson for a solid month on Mars before the Reapers hit. Between that plus many years around my version of Shepard who is also from the back country of Virginia, it would seep in. **

**Now, for Kyson...nevermind you know :)**

**Solana was fun, it was Spyke who reminded me that Garrus's sister already had a name. It's from the Lair of the Shadow Broker mission when you can look up the personal files on your crew. There was a conversation between Garrus and Solana about thier dying mother. Solana belived Garrus didn't care...There is much more to come about her relationship with Teagann. Let's just say she was appaled by her.**

**Vega, you'll see where that is goin' :)**

**Thank you once again Syke for the wonderful job once again! But damn you Spyke (ehem...Kerris) as well. Many Kudos from a very angry engineer...**

**Review as you will as always! Thnaks everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bacon

**A/N**

**Boomer's back!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bacon**

**Miranda's POV**

She was waiting in one of the apartments overlooking the commons. People moved about buying their usual goods as if there wasn't a war encroaching every second of every day. Miranda Lawson the former XO and right hand to the Illusive man walked away from the window with a sigh of frustration. She was wearing her usual tight fitting armor along with her SMG. She still had much to worry about since she last spoke with Shepard.

Miranda had made no new leads on finding her sister Oriana since she had last spoken with the Commander. She had however been sent a message. Shepard had told her to meet him here in ten minutes time but, he had someone who could help. She had no idea who this person could be, she had her doubts. It didn't help when she was told that this person was to be let into the apartment with the pass word 'Bacon'. _Whoever this person is, I highly doubt they are more than a street rat. But it is Shepard…_

Miranda began to pace the room in anticipation. Each moment she spent idly by the more of a hold her father had upon her sister. The bastard never quit. Her father had a blinding vision of grandeur that bordered the insane. It was no surprise she had been swept by Cerberus; her father had wanted it all along while she thought she was striking back. Pangs of regret began to fill her conscious but no thanks to her genetic modification designed by her _loving _parent, she forced it from her mind. She had to be sharp, she always was. A knock came from the door causing her to bring up her Omni-tool.

"Who is it?" she asked using the room's comm.

"What's the password?" came the tenor voice of a young sounding male Human. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Bacon" she replied curtly, It was hard for her not to scoff.

"I fucking love Bacon, awright it's you" said the voice.

"How do I know you're Shepard's man?" she asked agitated by the game. Miranda remembered the name Shepard had sent.

"Boomer" replied the male. Miri unlocked the door with her hand on her SMG. What she found behind the door she didn't expect in the least. The young man no older than twenty one walked in with a broad warm smile. He had short hair that was spiked. The man wore Converse chucks with loose fitting jeans and a T-Shirt that looked like a piece of…

"Bacon…" she was about to throw the boy out of the room. He looked like some punk kid who was trying to get a few credits. The boy didn't pause in his steps completely ignoring her firm grip on her gun. He walked right up to her offering his hand.

"Justin Syphe at your service ma'am" he said with good nature. Miranda just stared him down. She didn't know him therefore, no handshake. This 'Justin' rolled his eyes having been blown off, he walked to the window before turning to her.

"You are not what I was expecting from Shepard, Justin" she said breaking the growing tension. Justin laughed.

"Please, just Boomer is fine. And I know, I'm under cover. Nice sweep on the room by the way" said Boomer with an easy smile still on his lips. Miranda had swept the room clean of any potential listening devices and had left two of her own. She had a feeling there was more than met the eye with this kid.

"Thanks, now, what do you have for me?" she asked cutting to the chase. She desperately needed information on her sister. She didn't have time for a sit down of any kind.

"A lot" replied the man. Miranda then had what little notion of a hidden intelligence blown from her mind. This kid only wanted creds.

"Listen closely, I am a very busy person who is not to be trifled with kid, if you have any information say it or get lost" she snapped. Justin glared at her for only a fraction of a second. She almost missed it but the boy held his casual demeanor.

"I'm waiting for the Commander babe. And I know your type. Stop denying I'm sexy" said Justin. Miranda's eyes opened wide with shock, which never happened. _Did this little twerp just hit on me!?_ She began to build her biotics but stopped when Boomer flared up with the purplish glow of growing element Zero energy himself.

"Cool it babe, I got you beat" he replied still smiling like an idiot. Miranda was about to unleash a warp when the door opened.

"Whoa…" came the voice of Shepard. Both Miranda and Boomer looked to the commander.

"Who the hell is this kid?" she asked furiously. The little bastard was on her last nerve.

"Justin. He's alliance. He has been working on tracking your sister Miranda" replied the Commander as he strode between the two.

"He's a nuisance" she said but Justin laughed.

"I really am" the young biotic laughed. Miranda watched as Shepard put a hand over her mouth trying not to himself.

"Shepard! This is serious!" she said incredulously. How could Shepard after all he had done for her take this lightly?

"I know, relax a bit. You might be surprised" said the commander. _I highly doubt that._ Boomer just laughed some more as he brought out a holo projector out of his pocket. He set it in the middle of the room activating it with his Omni-tool. A Sphere of articles and pictures filled the room around them with dozens of digital lines running between them. Miranda was shocked. There were vid feeds of her sister all over the place as well as news clippings.

"How…how long did it take you to do all of this?" she asked in astonishment. She looked to Justin who was smiling _still_.

"Now I just look damn sexy don't I?" said the boy. Shepard laughed with Boomer while Miranda just stood there dazed. She was trying to focus on all of the information floating around her. There were articles of her sister's performance on Illium for Violin, some articles on space colonization in prestigious scientific journals…there was everything.

"Mr. Syphe, how did you do all of this?" she asked slowly as she spotted recently dated security camera screen shots of her sister at some facility. She was being led by a Cerberus armored man.

"Well, it took me two days of continuous work, but I do believe I have a lead. I finished it about an hour ago" said Boomer. Miranda looked at the boy with a shred of respect now. He may be a hot shot but he apparently knew his stuff when it came to being undercover.

"Where did you find this kid?" asked Miranda as she looked at Shepard. She was unsettled by the shit eating grin the Commander had.

"You're looking at one of Kyson's childhood buddies" said Shepard. Miranda felt a rock drop in her stomach.

"You're kidding…" she deadpanned. Both men laughed confirming that it was true. _Just great, more rednecks._

"Nope! HA!" shouted Boomer.

"Miranda, I want Boomer to help you with finding your sister. I just have this feeling you're going to need backup" said the commander. Miranda scoffed at the notion. Despite the kid's good research skills, it didn't mean he was any good in a potential fire fight. She wasn't a babysitter.

"I highly doubt…" she began but held her tongue when she got a warning look from Shepard.

"Then don't doubt. I'm not going to be able to help you this time, but I couldn't live with myself letting you go it alone" said Shepard with a tired look, Shepard looked more tired than she had ever seen him. She could only begin to imagine the hell he was in. Miranda glanced at Boomer who had a neutral face due to the gravity of the situation. She would give Justin just _one _chance. But there was a problem.

"Alright, Justin, I hope you can make due in the back of a Kodiak as a living quarter?" she asked with a kind smile. If she was to be stuck with this pop n' jay she would have him in his place. Boomer chuckled slightly.

"I already have that taken care of" said Justin with a smirk. The young man picked up his holo projector before heading to the door.

"Follow me please Ms. Lawson" he said politely. Miranda looked to Shepard who smiled back.

"You'll like this surprise" said the still tired looking Commander. Boomer set a surprisingly quick pace through the crowds. Miranda almost lost him twice until the Commander called out to him.

"Slow up! We have time!" Shepard waved the young man back. Justin laughed while bouncing on his toes slightly.

"Sorry, used to moving solo" he replied almost sheepishly. Miranda shook her head. _He still seems green behind the ears. In movements and tactics. This is going to be a joy…_She was about to put her two sense in to _Mr. Syphe_ when she watched Shepard reach out with a hand. Despite his haggard look, he was blinding fast. The commander had stopped a man who was barreling through the crowded commons. The man paused, then slowly turned on heel to face them. She was met by a man with a thick beard matched with an equally unkempt mane of hair. A pair of goggles looked back at the group. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It was Kyson Sorley. The grizzled engineer nodded to them,

"Boomer, Ms. Lawson" said Kyson in a quite monotone. Whatever Kyson had on his mind had him preoccupied.

"Where you headed?" asked Shepard with concern. Miranda saw the look on the Commander's face. She knew the Commander only let his emotions show when absolutely needed. She then looked to Kyson who seemed to have no emotion at all. He looked cold, disconnected, and devoid of any emotion whatsoever. Something must have really gone wrong for the usually bouncy boy genius to be so, beaten. Everything about Kyson was wrong.

"The Normandy" grunted out Kyson before turning to everyone only to barrel his way into the crowds once more.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to him?" asked Justin. Miranda saw the confused look upon Boomer's face. She had no idea how strong of friends the two had been in the past. Shepard sighed.

"Things that only exist in my nightmares" said the weary Commander.

"That has to be a scary place" said Miranda. If Shepard feared what Kyson had been through, whatever it was, it had to be truly horrific.

"It is, Boomer keep going, I'll give you the gist on the way" said Shepard. Boomer nodded. It wasn't until they had gotten into a sky car that Shepard spoke up once again.

"Kyson has been through hell and back. All I can say is he is having a hard time recovering from the loss of Tali" said Shepard all at once. She heard Justin mutter 'son of a bitch' under his breath from the pilot seat. Miranda couldn't believe the Commander's words.

"Tali is dead?" she asked incredulously. Despite her misgivings of the short tempered Quarian, she was one of the most resourceful people she had ever worked with.

"Yeah, she is. She had been made an Admiral but got stabbed in the back…literally or not we don't know" said Shepard who nearly growled. Miranda knew Tali had been there for Shepard damn near day one on the Normandy. Miranda remembered the stupid and silly antics Kyson would pull to make the young Quarian girl happy or how Tali would reign him in from his hyper antics. It brought a smile to her face. But it was quickly replaced knowing despite Kyson's pain, he had one thing she had never had. That burning fire of love. Even Shepard had that on her.

"Shit man, he looked like hell, no wonder…" trailed off Boomer. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Justin wound his way to the docks not too far off from the Normandy was stationed currently. Miranda looked around seeing nothing significant at first but Boomer just smiled.

"Is that her?" asked Shepard with a smile himself. Miranda followed their gazes to a small shit three piers out. It looked exactly like the Normandy but shrunk to a fraction of the original. It was all white with no markings anywhere. It was impressive. The vessel looked lithe and highly maneuverable.

"Yep, the SSV Omaha…I like to call her the 'Magic Missile'" snickered Justin. Miranda rolled her eyes at the terrible innuendo.

"I like it, one of the beaches of the invasion of Normandy" replied Shepard. Boomer led the group to the Omaha. Justin opened the hatch to the small ship. Miranda noticed it had a smaller decontamination room but looked almost identical. But what she found inside made her smile. It was one large room with everything needed sensibly placed.

The cockpit had two seats side by side followed by what she assumed was a gunner's chair. No doubt the Omaha had its own Thanix cannon to scale. In the middle of the room was a galaxy map that was much smaller but still had all the essentials. She walked into the open space to look past the map. On one wall, there was a small lab table that also had a single fold down medical bed. The opposite wall had a small kitchenette.

"This is a nice ship Boomer, how in the hell did you get it?" asked Shepard with admiration in his voice. Miranda was just as curious, this was a luxury apartment compared to the Kodiak she had been forced to live out of. Boomer walked toward the one small hallway towards the back of the ship.

"Well, since the op I pulled with Kyson on Earth, I had a re-evaluation of my skills. This was my promotion instead of a bump in rank. I'm still just a lieutenant" said Justin. Miranda followed the Lieutenant taking in more of the ship. With all of these resources, she might just be able to bear through this.

"Now, if the sweet lady would kindly note on her right, we have a fully equipped bathroom. All of the essentials and then some" said Boomer. Miranda peeked into the bathroom and saw it rivaled Shepard's own on the Normandy. _Wow…the Alliance went all out on this little thing._ She turned to look at Justin who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He popped an eyebrow.

"The lady likes, moving on…" said Boomer as he turned towards the end of the hallway. She turned to Shepard who had a hand over his mouth. She could still see the smile. _They are enjoying themselves way too much. Men…_

Miranda saw Boomer disappear through the floor in front of her. Instead of an elevator, there was a wide, sturdy ladder with double rails for rapid sliding. She dropped down quickly with grace and poise at the bottom. Shepard not so much, he landed with a heavy thud that echoed in the small space.

"Ugh, I'm rusty" muttered Shepard. Miranda held back a chuckle. She was too busy looking at two small doors that led to the engine room. Boomer must have followed her gaze.

"She is still to scale with the Normandy, so this little puppy can scoot, not as fast as me but she tries. The cannon is above us hence the celling being so low but she is fully exposed so we have no problems calibrating it" said boomer walking into the lower room. Miranda saw the smart use of space once again. There was one weapons bench with four lockers next to it. She saw a cot on the opposite wall as well as something very amusing stationed in the middle of the room.

"What is this?" asked Miranda who ran her finger along the sleek machine in the middle of the weapons bay. Boomer beamed with delight.

"That is the Barracuda. She is a two person hover bike armed to the teeth! She also had some aspects pulled off from the Hammerhead so she can perform several scientific duties in small hard to reach spaces…" said Boomer. Miranda had been busy leaning over the now open cockpit when she noticed Justin pause. She looked back to see the young man wide eyed, Shepard was busy trying not to laugh at Boomer.

"What?" she asked quickly only for it to dawn on her. Boomer was getting a full view of her ass! _That little pervert!_ Boomer still had his jaw hanging open when she ignored him to look at the control even further. Just like everything else, the design was well done.

"Who developed this bike?" she asked over her shoulder. She was familiarizing herself with the controls ahead of time. Justin stammered before forming a full sentence.

"I…I did. That is wholly original to me" he said as he walked around to the opposite side.

"And these controls, they are all EMP resistant?" she asked.

"Oh hell yeah, helps with orbital drops, she may be small but she is damn strong" said Boomer.

"And I like how you achieved being able to lay flat for the driver and the gunner, as well as the gunner still staying above. You must have spent a lot of time on this beauty…" she said in admiration. Despite the kids obvious lack of manners he was obviously intelligent now.

"Ahem! I'm just going to let you two…have space. I need to get back to the Normandy and all. Best of luck you two" said Shepard. Miranda stood up quickly nearly going head first into Boomer, almost. They kid moved out of her way with a speed she had only seen in Kasumi. They locked eyes for a fraction of a second. She could swear even his eyes smiled. _Ok, he is cute, I'll give him that. But he seems like a man whore._ She strode over to Shepard ready to shake his hand. Once the Commander took a firm grasp he pulled her in for a hug. She froze. This wasn't like the Commander at all.

"Take care Miranda, be safe out there" he said softly before letting her go. Before she could reply he let her go. She watched as the hero of the galaxy smiled warmly before quickly scrambling up the ladder. But Shepard wasn't done talking.

"Boomer! Play nice! She has a bit of a bite with the bark!" hollered the Commander down the hole.

"Aye sir!" yelled Boomer who had begun laughing like an idiot once again. Miranda ran to the ladder.

"What does that mean?" she shouted. Her face was scrunched up with a frown. _I'm not that bad, I just get things done on time!_ The only response she got was fading laughter from Shepard as he walked away.

"I bet we're going to have a blast, hope you like bacon" said Justin as he nudged her aside to climb on the ladder.

"You have no sense of personal space do you?" she asked with a scowl. She would have to fix this quickly with the kid. Boomer shrugged his shoulders.

"Small ship" was all he replied before they climbed up. Miranda was about to tell him she was going to grab her things when she noticed him enter the room across from the bathroom. She peered inside only for her to completely loose her composure. The room was the most horribly stereotypical bachelor pad she had ever seen.

"You have to be joking!" she shook her head as Boomer turned to her. He was standing at the end of his bed not that there was an end. The only bed on the ship was a round bed piled high with pillows with red silk sheets and covers. All over the room where posters of dance groups with pin up women, many of which were Asari, all nude. There was a small desk with a terminal but scattered all over the place were bottles of cologne or liquor bottles.

"Uh…" Justin had obviously been riding solo for some time. She was right, he was a whore and the Alliance had unknowingly sky rocketed his chances with the ladies. Miranda gave the young man an evil smile.

"Been on the prowl lately?" she asked with an amused expression. Justin had a contorted face that resembled confusion. Miranda just shook her head and walked away. She was going to make sure to keep her distance from the young 'ladies' man'. But she already had a feeling that this new set up would work wonderfully. She would just have to do a little remodeling…

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"That was freaking awkward…she'll fuck me within a week easy ha HA! You got this Syphe you sexy motherfucker you" said Justin aloud pointing to the refection of himself in his large mirror. He was looking forward to getting under way. He had been running sideline missions for the past few months without an ounce of excitement. It was all monotonous tailing jobs or a security detail here and there. He even had to transport a young professor to Earth from Thessia, the Asari home world. Boomer looked up at his wall with said Asari posing very conservatively for him for the picture he took. She had made number twenty five.

"Livin' the dream Boomer, livin' the dream…" he said with an easy smile. He walked out of his room and headed down to engineering. He wanted the prefights done before Ms. Lawson got back with her belongings. She wouldn't be long. He knew her type. Punctual and proper no matter the situation, Shepard had personally sent him a dossier on her along with a brief chat. Boomer could handle stingy up tight girls with daddy issues. Just be a man and all is good. That and make one amazing breakfast the _boom_, sex time.

Justin began checking the drive cores power yield and fuel connections while he brooded more. Despite his attraction for the ex-Cerberus woman, he felt for her. All she had been through to get her sister away from her father. Hell her sister didn't even know Miranda was her sister much less the one looking out for her all those years. Now after all of the hard work Miranda had done including Shepard it was all for naught. It reminded him of Kyson and Teagann when they were kids. But that was a while back. Justin found everything squared away on his checks and moved over to the weapons bay.

The cannons he had check the day before so all that was left was for him to put on his armor. It was standard alliance issue for biotics who were designated as a Vanguard. It was all black with self-painted blue lightning bolts running in all directions. He went through the process of suiting up while blasting his favorite tunes throughout the ship. He strapped his favorite pistol on his right thigh, a Carnifex. But his new pride and joy was his shotgun. It was an Asari Disciple. He had spent nearly his entire last pay raise on the fully upgraded model. The sleek white shotgun had an extended clip capacity with top of the line heat sinks along with a tight grouping extended choke. It was a devastating little bitch.

Now that he was ready, he headed back up to the cockpit for more preflight checks. Their first destination was Terra Nova. The planet had yet to be invaded by the Reapers but it was only a matter of time. It was the most recent place Oriana had been spotted. He had found a lead from the security cam in a convenience store heading out towards the vast countryside the planet had. It was only twelve hours ago since the sighting and he surmised that Mr. Lawson was going to put her to ground well out of the way of the war.

"Looks like I got back just in time" came Miranda's voice from behind him. Justin nodded staying quite. He still had to make sure a few more things were ready before the moved. If they were going to get Oriana out, it was most likely going to be a tough fight. Well, for Cerberus that is. Justin got up to check the food stores when he saw Miranda coming back aboard a second time with more luggage.

"Damn, bring the kitchen sink too?" he asked only to get an icy stare from the tall woman.

"Okay…sorry, well, you can set up here and use the medical cot, or the weapons bay. The engine room also has a cot. This ship was meant for four total" he said as he held out a hand to help with the bags. Miranda smirked at him. Justin could tell he was about to have one pulled over on him. Miranda hoisted the bags over her shoulder with a swift motion heading down the hall with strong purposeful strides swinging her hips as she went. Justin could feel himself beaming. He was entranced by her graceful figure when she stopped and opened his room. _Shit I'm better than I thought! She's moving right in!_ or so he dreamed until he heard loud rummaging before half of his clothes were chucked into the hall.

"What the hell!?" he shouted as he ran down to the room only to have a bottle of cologne thrown at him. He read the bottle and sighed with relief. The Sex Panther cologne had survived.

"This really is a den of debauchery isn't it! Look at these pictures and…oh! You had them sign them afterwards? Does the alliance know you are using their recourses for picking up loose women?" said Miranda with disgust as she started to take the pictures down.

"This is my room!" he said with disbelief. She couldn't just waltz on in and claim it!

"Now it's mine. I like to have a lock on where I'm sleeping, no offense" said Miranda turning to him with a smile. She had stripped his room bare in just a matter of minutes.

"Do you have a box for all of your things?" she asked. Justin wasn't going to stand for this, this was _his goddamn room_. Justin walked in placing his things back on his bed.

"Listen here miss, this is _my _room. Out" he said pointing at the door. Miranda just ignored him as she dumped his things into an empty crate. She threw the clothes on top with the pictures. She was about to take it into the hall when Justin stood in front of her grabbing the opposite side. Miranda made a 'pouty' face at him that caught him off guard. She didn't seem like the type who would pull such a move.

"You wouldn't let the only woman on the ship be cold at night in the drafty open spaces of the ship would you? That wouldn't make you much of a gentleman would it?" she asked now smiling softly. Justin glanced away. She was right…

"I mean, you know us ladies need time to ourselves otherwise we get a bit…cranky" she continued in her British accent. Justin just kept looking into her eyes.

"I uh…hehe, I could fix both of those problems for you…" he began. He figured why not make a pass early. But it backfired. Miranda snarled as she charged up her biotics flinging him into the bathroom door with his belongings in his hands.

"Nice try" was all she said before the door shut. The lock turned red.

"Duped out of my own room…bad Boomer…" he mumbled. He would just set up over on the medical cot. He had other angles he could work. He strapped the crate down next to the lab table before he went back to the cockpit. Everything was a go so he opened up the comm.

"Alright, you have all of your pageant shoes miss?" he asked. He heard the door open down the hall and the strong steps of Miranda's boots. He just smirked. Miranda sat in the seat next to him.

"You have all of the systems ready?" she asked.

"Yep" he replied grinning. Miranda opened up the comm to the control tower.

"This is the SSV Omaha, are we clear for departure?" she asked. A few seconds passed.

"You are clear Omaha. Safe travels" said the voice of a Salarian. Justin cracked his knuckles. He was going to punch the hole and bolt straight out of this taco stand. He was about to grab the controls when he was thrust back into his seat. Ships and lights from the citadel flashed by as they small ship blasted into space. Miranda had wasted no time in taking the controls from him. She was already plotting the Relay Jump.

"So where too Mr. Syphe?" she asked.

"Look babe, it's just Boomer. We're going to Terra Nova" he said. Miranda typed in the proper coding. Now all they had was a twenty minute query before they made their jump.

"Give me the details" said Miranda tersely. Justin wanted to pester her further, but knowing how stressed the woman was, he decided against it.

"A convenience store out in the countryside spotted Oriana twelve hours ago. Does your father have any known assets there?" he asked. Miranda paused to look at him.

"He does a large vacation mansion. I spent many years there as a child. I know the store you're speaking of" she said. Justin shook his head.

"Vacation mansion? Shit all I had growing up was the city park or the Sorley's house. Must have been nice" he said but from the dark look he got from Miranda said otherwise.

"Or I could be wrong" he said quickly.

"My father has always been paranoid; the whole place was landscaped with hidden defenses as well as hidden sniper locations; constant security and surveillance. He even had a second lab set up for when we were away" she said. Justin just nodded.

"So we be careful. It'll be easy" he said smiling. Miranda huffed in disapproval.

"Are you always this optimistic?" she asked staring out to space.

"Gotta be positive otherwise nothing gets done" he replied.

"You defiantly are Kyson's friend" mumbled Miranda. Justin just sighed.

"Yeah, my brother and I spent a lot of time at the Sorley's. Kyson older brother and mine were best friends. Its how we met before grade school even" he said leaning back in his chair. Justin looked back in his memories. It still felt like yesterday when everything had fallen apart.

"So you two stayed close over the years?" pressed Miranda. Justin sighed.

"No. It was when Kyson's brother killed himself that I lost my friend. Kyson just disappeared a week later. My brother took Kevin's death hard. He dropped out of college and went into the Alliance" said Justin sadly. He lost three people in one day to fend for himself.

"That was selfish of them" commented Miranda. Justin just waited for the Relay Jump. It wasn't a memory he wanted to delve into. He had moved on becoming the best of what he did, fucking shit up.

"I didn't know Kyson had an older brother" said Miranda after several minutes.

"Yeah, the dude was a funny character, nothing was ever serious with that guy. Mr. Sorley was hard as hell on Kevin but it just goes to show what one asshole can do" he lamented. He knew she understood so he tried to let it be once again but she pressed further.

"Do you keep in touch with your brother?" she asked. Justin looked at her. She was pissing him off now.

"No, I don't. He's a fucking dick. Besides, you just tried to kill me a few minutes ago now you want to know me. Pick one please" he snapped slightly. Miranda just held his gaze.

"Well I just wanted to know more than…never mind" she said. He watched ahead as they approached the Mass Relay. A burst of blue light followed by a brief sense of weightlessness enveloped the small craft. Within seconds they were in the system where Terra Nova was waiting.

"Did you have any idea about Kyson after he left Earth?" she asked. Just threw his hands up in the air giving up.

"You worked with him! Call Shepard for heaven's sake" just said but stopped his soon to be rant when he watched Miranda hail the Normandy. On the holo in front of them the face of Joker pooped up.

"Hey Miranda! Long time no see! How you doin and holy shit! Boomer?" asked Joker. Miranda glanced at him with a questioning look. Justin just laughed.

"Hey Jeff long time bud, how you doin'?" he asked. Joker laughed.

"Not so good. I think Kyson and Vega are about to be stripped of rank haha! Anyways what can I do ya for?" asked the still laughing flight specialist.

"It's about Kyson" said Miranda. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Of course, if it's not the Commander it's Kyson. Have you ever noticed how much shit people from Virginia get in? Be careful Miranda, Boomer is no exception" said Joker with a shit grin.

"Oh stop it you…" said Justin. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I'll be more specific, how did Tali die?" she asked bluntly. Justin watched as Joker went quiet while he looked away from the screen.

"I don't have all of the details…" said Joker.

"That bullshit and you know it" said Miranda with a smile.

"Well, we still don't really know. All we do know is that she was killed, she was tortured Miranda" said Joker sadly. Justin thought back on how much Kyson went on about Tali on their mission months ago. The news had to be rough.

"Damn it who would do such a thing to a leader of her people?" asked Miranda in shock.

"Look I don't' know! She was a friend of mine okay?" snapped Joker. Justin had never known Jeff to be so upset before.

"I'm sorry I just want…" Miranda was cut off.

"We've just had a hell of a time here! Kyson is insane after being spaced; we have Mordin here with Wrex as well as the Turian Primarch. Our plate is pretty full. To top it off, we got infiltrated by this cyborg Quarian who tried to kill Kyson six months ago who also claimed to be there for Tali's death. We've been through hell already and the war has just begun!" yelled Joker. Justin shared a look with Miranda, apparently this was new for her too.

"Relax bro, I'm sorry. You have Shepard, it'll all work out" said Justin trying to calm down his old online video game buddy. Miranda nearly jumped out of her seat.

"What did you say about a cyborg Quarian?" she pressed. Justin heard slight panic in her voice.

"Some crazy dude named Kerris'Vateevah vas gobltygook. The damn bastard has been spying on us since the first Normandy, something about watching Tali I dunno. Why?" asked Jeff. Justin watched as Miranda sat back down in her seat.

"Nothing. Thanks Joker" she said before cutting the feed. Justin spoke up.

"You know something don't you?" he asked. Miranda nodded while resting her chin in her hand.

"I worked with that Quarian once, on Palaven. The Illusive man hired him for a job involving four Turian Generals" she said before going quite. Justin looked at her with new found respect. There was only one thing she could be talking about.

"You were part of the Falsan Murders…" he asked slowly not believing what he was asking. Miranda just focused in front of her as Terra Nova came into view. The silence spoke volumes.

"No fucking way…" he muttered. Justin was now playing in the big leagues of espionage and galactic powers. He would have to watch his ass with this chick. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the approached the planet. Boomer took over the controls before they got close.

"I got this, this little puppy has a stealth drive as well. I have an LZ planned already twenty miles out in the forest. Miranda nodded before walking off.

**-An hour later-**

They had landed in an open clearing on a mountain side twenty clicks west of their destination. The small meadow was near the top just large enough for the little Omaha to settle in. there was even enough overhang from the tree canopy to obscure most of her profile, he doubted anyone would be looking out here anyways. They were well over a hundred miles from the few large cities on the planet. He had just opened the small bay door to ease the Barracuda out. He would be driving his new toy for the first time. He couldn't wait for the trial run. Miranda had asked how they would get Oriana back but he just smiled at her.

"I really think you should let me drive" said Miranda who was waiting for him in the meadow. Boomer closed the bay door before checking his shields one more time.

"Hop in, this is the Boomer express!" he shouted as he took the front position. Miranda did as told while glaring at him.

"You have driven' this thing before correct?" she asked at the flight shield lowered over them. Boomer looked over his shoulder to see Miranda strapping in. Her suit gave off way more that he had expected in the prone position. He turned forward while revving the drive core.

"Nope, trials baby! Just sit back and enjoy the ride in HD!" he said. He heard her harness buckle. That was the green light he needed as her slammed the throttle hurtling into a wide turn straight into the woods. Miranda yelped in slight surprise. He could even hear her breathing rapidly.

"Are you crazy?" she screamed at him. Boomer just laughed harder as he slammed the throttle again sending the small bike hurtling between trees.

"Oh hell yes!" he shouted as they went over a small cliff into the sky.

"you are crazy!" shrieked Miranda. Justin just let out a whoop of joy as he guided the bike at a gentle angled into the trees once more and resumed his insane descent down the mountain. Justin felt alive as he blasted out of the trees at the base of the mountain onto the local road. There wasn't a single vehicle to be found. He blasted down the road towards the mom n' pop store, when they arrived they were the only patrons. Miranda was about to make an entrance when Justin grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing? Get off of me?" Miranda sneered.

"Hold up, if we go in asking straight questions…" he began only for Miranda to nod at him.

"Thanks, I know what you're going to say. Just on edge" said Miranda honestly. Justin smiled as he took her in arm.

"We're on our honeymoon sightseeing, we are on our way to my in-laws and wanted to grab a few drinks" he said as they started walking again.

"How original" muttered Miranda. Justin just kept smiling. They entered the small building. How he loved 7-11. They had stores all over Human colonies now so no matter what he had his slurpee fix. There was a young man behind the counter who raised an eyebrow as he spotted Miranda, but his expression fell as he noticed Justin in arm with her.

"Hey, anything you are looking for?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you have Liquor do ya? Different rules on different planets, ya' know" winked Justin. The young man winked back while pointing to the back of the small store. As the two walked down one of the isles he felt a sharp pinch on the back of his neck.

"Ah!" he squealed. He looked at Miranda who was smiling.

"That's for giving him too _much_ of the wrong idea" she murmured. Justin rubbed the back of his neck. _There was no harm done…_Justin picked out two bottles of Amaretto Liquor before heading to the counter.

"So what brings you to the ass end of Terra Nova?" asked the man as he rung up their booze. Justin smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, my wife here and I are headed to see my in-laws. It's our honeymoon you see. They're going to let us have the house as a gift…" he trailed of as the teenager glanced at Miranda with a seedy grin. Miranda rolled with it like a champ. She leaned over the counter with a sweet smile that could charm any man. Justin was about to fall for it himself. Miranda's low cut suit gave the bot a nice view of her healthy proportions before she spoke up.

"I was wondering I you have seen my sister. She is my twin almost by a few years younger. She was supposed to beat us to the house for our family dinner we have planned. Justin was about to laugh at the boy. He had been staring at Miranda's tits the entire time.

"I uh…yeah, yeah! She was here almost a day ago" stammered the awestruck boy.

"Thanks" was all Miranda said as she slowly stepped back to turn towards the door. Justin picked up the bottles.

"Let's go darling, we don't want to keep father waiting. He gets testy when things get off schedule" said Miranda. Justin took Miranda by the arm.

"I know, now how long till we can shove him out for some personal time?" he asked while grinning at her. Miranda looked away as if in deep thought.

"Depends on how hard you work for it she said smiling back. They began to walk out but the most devilish thought crossed his mind. Before he could think if it was a good idea or not he slapped her ass followed by grasping it firmly.

"Oh, I'll work hard then" he said as he glanced at the boy one last time. The young man had eyes wide as saucers while shaking his head slowly. The kids jaw was hanging open. _Oh that was fucking funny!_ Soon as they were out the door Miranda broke free and hopped back in the gunner's seat. Justin jumped in as well closing the visor. Soon as the locks clicked he felt a gun put to the base of his neck.

"Do that again, and I'll drop you where you stand. Are we clear?" asked Miranda in a cold and distant tone. Justin sighed while still smiling.

"Understood" was all he said as he sent the bike hurtling down the road once again. Miranda had put the coordinates on his HUD. They had another hour of travel. Justin was going to wait for dark which was still several hours away before heading in to the booby-trapped mansion. It was when they were half an hour out ridding in silence did he speak up again.

"You know you liked it…" he said quietly only for Miranda to yell in fury.

* * *

**A/N**

**I love my buddy Justin. Boomer is back ya'll! next up, Grissom Academy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Shackled

**A/N**

**Here we go kiddies, have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shackled**

**Kyson's POV**

**-Voice Log: 2-**

**So there I was enjoying a perfectly good sparing match when shit went to hell. It's been about two weeks I would say since I got swept back onboard of the Normandy. I was going to get back to work like a good little engineer but oh fuck no! Shepard took Vega and I's little misunderstanding out of context! That's right! Now I'm shackled to the Jersey Shore fuckwad from Brooklyn. Maybe I'll trip his ass off a cliff or something…until then, my life is a bunch of bullshit that's been eaten by some mutt only to be thrown back up again on my plate for me to be force fed! I'm really hoping my jackass brother stops fucking with me and my reality. I see him numerous times a day now and it is very distracting. I just want to shoot some fuckers in the face to help pass this. Killing Cerberus makes the day pass faster, especially when their heads explode from my rifle or when I spill their guts with my blade. It takes a while to get the guts off the armor but hearing the screams drown out my own. For each enemy that fails to kill me, I morn my very existence. Oh, did I mention I'm stuck with Vega no matter where I go from now on? Fuck my life…**

**-End Log-**

Kyson shut his Omni-tool down lying back in his hammock. He was furious at what John had done. He had been chewed out beyond all reason, the only solace he had was Vega getting his own. Both of them were to be working together on all future missions until Shepard decided otherwise. Shepard had dismissed them by throwing the wrench across the bay shouting 'dipshit's' as he walked away.

Kyson sighed as he got out of the hammock. He would do what he did best. Work and hope there was a lull before the next mission but he doubted it. He made his way to his terminal to find two extra people talking to Adams. _I'll be damned._ Kyson couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles upon seeing two familiar faces. One of which spotted him.

"Well I'll be damned! Kyson! Yer a sight for sore eyes!" shouted Kenneth Donnelly. Ken walked up to Kyson with an out stretched hand which Kyson shook heartily.

"How long have they had you cooked up down here, ya look like a mad man with tha' beard ahn all" said Ken with a broad smile. Gabby walked up and Shook Kyson's hand as well.

"Long time stranger, hope you have been keeping watch on the Normandy for us?" she asked with a warm smile. Kyson pushed his up goggles smiling.

"Eh, you guys left her in such great shape it was hardly needed. Glad you two are back, ready to dive into hell's half acre?" asked Kyson being a bit literal. Adams laughed from behind them.

"Kyson! I need you to get to a tough to reach spot for me" said Adams. Kyson glanced at Ken who looked like he had scored the lottery.

"Are ya sure you don't want the beautiful gabby to doing the cavity searches?" asked Ken who started laughing only for Gabby to smack him upside the head.

"Oy!" yelped Ken. Kyson walked over to Adams control display.

"What's up?" he asked as he looked at the current schematics that were pulled up.

"You see the two thermal pipes; they are need replacing with the ones Ken suggested to Shepard. I would do it myself but I'm not a young man anymore" said Adams with a grin. Kyson shook his head.

"If you're old at thirty something I'm screwed sir. Awright, let me grab my tools right quick" said Kyson going to the crate under his terminal. It was ten minutes until he crawled into the under belly of the hull for the hull to get the two new flexible pipes. He put on his music to pass the time. (_Moar Ghosts n Stuff:_ By Deadmau5)

Kyson had already gotten the old pipes loose when heard bumping and scraping from the pipes above him. Ken's head dropped into view holding a third pipe.

"You forgot the third pipe, what would Tali say if you couldn't keep track of pipes Kyson?" asked Ken who laughed as he crawled into the cramped space. Kyson just lay back down on the outer hull plating. Ken didn't know.

"No idea bud; probably would snatch it from me and beat me with it" said Kyson while getting back to work. Ken laughed.

"Tali has to be the most violent bucket I have ever met. Did you ever know a kid on Omega named Kenn? He was a Quarian who had a small salvage shop" asked Ken. Kyson finished tightening the flare joint before answering.

"Maybe, I spent most of my time in my one room apartment or working. Didn't get out much" said Kyson as he started in on the next pipe.

"Sounds like it. Until you met Tali you sounded like a crazy recluse, well I'll be goin. Gabby is bitchin bout' somthin'" said Ken as he began to climb back out of the tangle of pipe. Kyson quickly finished his work. He was packing up his tools when he got a chime on his personal comm.

"Kyson" came the voice of John. Kyson wanted to ignore it. He was still pissed. He must have taken longer to replay than he thought when John's voice sounded in his ear again.

"Look, get over it. We have another mission. We are leaving in twenty" said John. Kyson grunted.

"Good timing, I just got those new thermal pipes installed and ready to go. Where we headed?" asked Kyson as he began the slow crawl out of the outer hull.

"Grissom Academy, I'll brief you when you get to the war room" said Shepard. Kyson was at the trickiest part of the egress. There was a five foot gap between the pipe he needed to be on top of and where he stood. The problem was he was only 5'6". Kyson grunted as he braced his back legs against several opposing pipes and a duct. He walked himself parallel with the pipe before kicking off. He nearly overshot. He would have fallen twelve feet through sharp parts with the unpleasant landing upon and electrical junction. He grunted again from the strain of gaining his balance. Once he was stable, he quickly wound his way back onto the engineering deck. He left his tool belt on as he double timed it to the war room.

Everyone needed had arrived on time except him. Everyone was quiet as he barged in. Kyson noticed something horrifying right off the bat. His father was standing next to Shepard.

"Care to grace us with your presence?" asked Luke who was drilling into him. Kyson flicked his gaze to Shepard who had a similar look.

"Was crawling out of the underbelly of the ship" he said as he took a place around the main holo. Shepard nodded before he spoke.

"Ok, so Samantha along with EDI came across something. Cerberus is attacking or about to attack Grissom Academy. They used the same face Turian response call that led us to the trap set for the collectors. The Illusive man want's the kids there no doubt" said Shepard. Kyson thought on how the Illusive man would use the 'special' kids in experiments. He had been nominated to go to the academy at one point but turned it down to go to a standard college. He had no interest in the rest of the galaxy at the time.

"So we are going to be under way immediately. Our ETA is one hour so be ready" said Shepard as he walked out of the room. Kyson was left with several people. Beni was standing next to Luke while Garrus and Vega stood by themselves. Vega locked eyes with Kyson before leaving quietly. Garrus walked over to him.

"Heard about your little pissing match with Vega, how'd it go?" asked Garrus.

"It went swell! Just peachy" muttered Kyson. Garrus laughed.

"Good luck on your date" said the Turian as he walked away. Kyson found no humor in his situation.

"You need to learn to control your temper boy" came the voice of his father. Kyson looked around the room to make sure none of the other crew was around. It was now just his father with Beni.

"One would think" said Kyson simply.

"You ready to have another blast just like before? We haven't had much time for father son get together's as of late" Luke chuckled. Kyson just lit a cigg in response. He really didn't know why his dad was here nor did he want to care.

"Piss off Luke, Kyson is going to show this old lady how it's done, what do you say Kyson?" asked Beni who winked at him with an easy smile. Kyson saw his dad put out and jumped on the moment.

"Why of course ma'am" said Kyson with a bow before heading off to don his armor.

Kyson was ready before everyone else. He figured it would be prudent. He arrived at the CIC just to make sure everything was in order but then it dawned on him. Why? He hadn't cared since before the grounding of the Normandy months ago. He felt a little lost.

"Mr. Sorley" said the voice of Samantha Traynor. Kyson looked over to her.

"Nice work on finding that signal ma'am" he said as he looked at the galaxy map. He looked at the area known as the far rim. He had to look away knowing that area of space a little too well.

"Thank you, it was nothing really, the Commander thinks otherwise but, it is my job" said the reserved woman. Kyson nodded before heading down to the Kodiak. He found Vega already suited up like he was.

"Jumper" said Vega in acknowledgement.

"Jackass" replied Kyson as he stood at the ready.

"Look, if you're going to be a shit the entire time we're both gonna get killed" said Vega who loomed over him. Kyson nodded.

"Agreed, so I'll do the technical stuff while you make sure I don't get shot in the ass" sneered Kyson. He couldn't help but bate the marine.

"So is this how you treated your girlfriend?" asked Vega. Kyson looked into the large man's eyes and saw nothing but hate. Not surprising.

"No" Kyson replied. He found himself instantly on the defensive.

"Kyson, shut the fuck up" said Luke Sorley who walked up from the side. Kyson grimaced as he watched the rest of the team forming up. Shepard just shook his head at Kyson before the climbed into the Kodiak. Kyson put his helmet on just in case.

"Alright, we're clear" said Cortez from the front seat. The Kodiak blasted into space giving Kyson his first view of Grissom Academy. It was big, it was nothing compared to the Citadel but it was still the size of a small city. He also saw multiple Cerberus frigates and cruisers surrounding it.

"Joker! Distract these assholes!" shouted Shepard. Kyson watched as Joker brought the Normandy up and over several of the Cerberus vessels only to be perused. Kyson heard a whoop of joy as the Normandy blasted into FTL with multiple ships in pursuit.

"Someone is having fun…" said the echoing voice from Kyson.

"Gotta let the guy have some once in a while" said Shepard with a smile.

"Cortez, you got a spot for us?" asked the commander.

"Yep, slipping in now" said Cortez.

"That's what she said…" Luke snickered. Garrus laughed along with Vega. Shepard didn't join in until Luke was slapped over the head by Beni. The laughter didn't die down until they landed.

"Let's save these kids everyone, I don't want so much as a scratch on them" said John as he opened the door. They entered a hallway a few minutes later. Everything was deathly quiet.

"Cortez, hold position until we get back" said Shepard who waved the team forward. Kyson took point with his Wraiths. Nothing was moving. It didn't bode well.

"Commander this is Kahlee Sanders, I'm just around the corner" came the academy's staff. Kyson looked to Shepard for an order.

"We're on our way hold on" said Shepard pointing forward. Kyson burst through the door he was behind only to find four Cerberus troopers trying to gain access to a locked door. Kyson fired off two shots taking out one while Shepard and Garrus gunned down the other three.

"Good timing!" shouted what Kyson assumed was Kahlee. Kyson saw a blonde woman with a shotgun wave them in without preamble. Shepard charged ahead.

"Anderson was right, you are as good as you sound" said the blond woman who took a seat behind a desk.

"How many of you are there?" asked Shepard.

"Less than twenty, many went home after the war started but we have several biotics as well as tech testers, prime material for Cerberus" said Kahlee. Kyson looked around at the firefight the woman must had held off. He was impressed.

"We'll get you out of here ma'am" said Luke gruffly as he stood next to Shepard. Kahlee smiled.

"Shit Luke drop it, it hasn't been that long since we partyed with David" laughed Sanders. Luke shook his head.

"Gotta be courteous when able" Luke smirked.

"How do you know Anderson?" asked Shepard.

"I met him…wow nearly twenty years ago. He was a specter candidate then, I was there when Saren betrayed him…he's a good man" she said. James let out a low whistle.

"Damn, that goes deep huh?" mused Vega.

"Anderson was on Earth when the Reapers hit, he stayed behind to lead the resistance…" trailed off Shepard. Kyson saw a flash of panic on Kahlee's face.

"Is he?" she looked scared.

"He's alive and fighting" said Luke. Kahlee nodded.

"Then tell him to stay alive will ya?" she said with a broad smile returning.

"Will do, but you know a few months of throwing practice dummies around doesn't prepare these kids for war" said Shepard pressing for more information.

"I know, these kids, are special…resources. The ones here stayed by their own choice" said Kahlee. Kyson frowned. If it wasn't Cerberus it was any other military faction using Kids for some kind of 'specialty' purposes. Kyson was interrupted from his musings by a transmission with a male voice, something about student being cut off in Orion Hall whatever that was. Shepard had everyone move out.

No sooner had they left through the next door did they see a kid being dragged off by two troopers and an engineer. Kyson began to run at the window but Vega stopped him.

"We have to keep moving, That glass will never break in time to help" said Vega. Kyson grunted before taking point once again.

"Shit did Kyson just listen to you James?" asked Garrus with sarcasm. Luke laughed in the background causing Kyson's blood pressure to rise even more but he stayed focused. Kyson listened as a Cerberus operative talked over the loud speakers of the station. He wanted the student to surrender. Kyson understood the tactic. Make the kids loose hope, then they could take them alive. Kyson opened the next door but threw up a hand for everyone to stop.

There was a boy struggling to hold up a biotic barrier as two Troopers stood waiting for the boy to give up.

"It's ok, the list we have says to bring you in alive, but your sister, she's optional" said one trooper.

"If there's trouble…we'll find her" threatened the second. Kyson was about to move up but Shepard materialized behind both men. John had his pistol out along with his Omni-blade. In two quick motions, Shepard shot one man in the head while decapitating the other. Kyson just smiled. He hadn't even noticed Shepard with his cloak on.

"Damn infiltrators…" muttered Kyson. Beni laughed. As Kyson looked at her, she disappeared as well.

"Everyone has that but me" he lamented for the millionth time. Kyson moved up to find John already talking to the kid named Reiley.

"Ok, it's clear for now, play dead till we're out of her then head back the way we came. Kahlee Sanders is waiting for you" Said Shepard. The kid nodded laying on the floor.

"Okay…but my sister Saenne…she's out there two…" Shepard motioned for Garrus to take point. As they moved along, Kyson held back a split second. The boy looked up into the fearsome looking helmet and swallowed hard.

"Good work kid" said Kyson with a nod before bringing up the six. He could only imagine how hard it had been for the young boy to not listen to the indoctrinated silver tongues of Cerberus.

"Someone's a little possessive of their student's…" said Shepard from the class room ahead. Kyson jogged up next to the Commander who shoved the data pad into his hands. Kyson read the Log.

"No shit but at least whoever this is isn't trying to push the students to war without an honest report" said Kyson setting the pad down,

"It won't matter soon Kyson, in about a week, everyone is going to be suffering" said Beni who was watching their left flank. Kyson stayed quite.

"We got a civilian down!" shouted Luke from the next room over. The team bolted into the firefight where Luke had his old M8-Avenger out. The old N7 had taken out two troopers but had gotten pinned. Shepard chucked two sticky grenades at the back of the room followed by a loud 'Oh Shit!' Two booms rocked the small space then more silence. The team stayed quite moving on. It was likely they would have more small 'fight' such as this. The team was heading to the next hall when Kyson heard a voice from a small alcove. He was the only one who heard it. He peered around the corner to find a girl on the ground.

"Stay back! Or I'll…I'll…" Kyson kneeled next to the girl who looked at him with fear.

"Take it easy, you're injured…Saenne is it?" asked Kyson gently. The girl just sat there frozen. Kyson took off his helmet then his goggles to reveal his face. He pointed to his armors chest plate.

"You know what N7 means?" he asked. The girl nodded slowly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Saenne. Kyson held out a hand offering to help her up.

"We saved your brother, he's back with Sanders; you okay to make it back?" he asked. The girl looked relived.

"Yes…thank you…um…" she stammered.

"It's Kyson, and it's no problem, keep your head low and hurry" he said. He put his headgear back on and bolted to join the others. Over the loud speakers Cerberus was now trying to communicate with the kids by talking about their families. It was sick the kind of manipulation the shadow organization used. Kyson looked up at the wall to see a label above the door, Orion Hall. The door was open right as the team was meeting someone. But all he could see was a flash of blue from Beni's biotics as a missile was deflected.

Kyson looked around to see an Atlas mech trying to tear the team apart but Shepard had the thing well in hand. Kyson did spot five troopers sneaking up a back staircase towards a group of kids on a balcony. Kyson ran through the firefight between both factions as bullets bounced of his shields.

"What the hell boy?" shouted Luke who accidentally grazed Kyson as well but the engineer kept running. He prepped his shoulder rocket as he began his run up the stairs. The Troopers had no idea he was there. His rocket locked on, with a soft beep, it fired. Three of the five men blew apart instantly causing the other two to be blown into the room with the students. He heard several screams from the kids but he had never stopped running. Both men were trying to get up when Kyson burst through the door blowing both men's heads with his shottys. Kyson looked up to see the kids staring with shock and horror.

"He's N7 so calm the fuck down!" shouted a familiar voice from behind the students. Kyson didn't waste time. He ran past the student putting his shottys away and bringing out his Widow. He saw a trooper coming up on Vega who was behind cover changing a clip. Kyson watched as the trooper rounded the corner startling James. Kyson pulled the trigger blowing the man against the wall. Torso shot.

"Getting rusty!" shouted Garrus from below. Kyson just sighted down the barrel on a Centurion only for Garrus to take out the target first. The room fell silent. Kyson herd someone walk up to the balcony next to him. His jaw dropped.

"Well I'll be damned! Look who stopped by! King of the boy scouts!" shouted Jack. Kyson noticed she was wearing full clothing…or somewhat was and she had hair! Jack turned to him with a smile.

"Some bad ass moves man. Ok, Prangly, keep those barriers up! These troopers are not going to lie down for you like that girl did at prom" said Jack to a young man. Kyson watched as a green eyed girl snickered and punched him from behind causing Prangly to blush a bit.

"Grab some juice and an energy bar, we move in five!" and with that said Jack jumped over the balcony to join Shepard. Kyson shook his head.

"Still as fucking crazy as ever…" he said to no one only for a girl to look at him weird.

"You know the instructor?" she asked him. Kyson laughed maniacally. His laughter was distorted by the helmet making him sound rather insane.

"You could say that!" said Kyson as he headed down the stairs to join back up with the team. He could hear Jack talking.

"I'm sure that's a big comfort for all the people Cerberus killed…" snarled Jack.

"As charming as ever, nice to see you Jack" said Garrus with an amused grin.

"Good to see you Garrus, face still looks like shit" retorted Jack. Luke laughed while Garrus just shut up.

"And who the fuck are you three?" she asked.

"That's Luke Sorley and his…girlfriend Benalia. The other marine is James" said Shepard introducing everyone. Jack nodded before she looked at Kyson who still had his helmet on.

"I just want to know this badass over here. He saved our asses, literally" she said. Kyson smiled as he took off his helmet and goggles once more. Jack still didn't recognize him.

"Shit sombitch Jack, we both grew our hair out, I must have started a trend or somthin'" said Kyson stressing his accent.

"No fucking way! You are now uglier than Garrus Kyson that takes effort" laughed Jack. Kyson did as well until he saw Garrus glare at him.

"Aw we hurt his feelings…" laughed Kyson.

"So what's with the gig here Jack?" asked Shepard.

"Well, the Alliance knew I had worked for you and approached me with this. Believe it or not, I like it here…" said Jack humbly. Kyson snorted.

"Playing mother goose?" he asked. Jack nodded catching him off guard.

"Yeah, the kids responded well to my teaching style…" said Jack with a shit eating grin.

"The Psychotic Biotic! I will destroy you!" shouted the students who were listening in. Shepard waved to the students.

"I can't think of someone who would look after them more" said Shepard.

"Damn straight" replied Jack.

"Commander, the Cerberus ships are en route back" said Cortez over the comm.

"How long do we got? Asked Shepard.

"Two minutes tops" said Cortez. Kyson frowned, that was damn near no time at all.

"Alright, get back to the Normandy, we'll find another way" said Shepard who was frowning.

"Roger that" Cortez replied. Shepard began to pace for a second.

"Sanders, the students are safe but we need a new ride, got any ideas?" asked the Commander.

"Cerberus left behind a Kodiak behind in one of the maintenance bays, head there but be careful, I need video surveillance back up, see if you can find the scrambler" said Kahlee. Shepard looked to Jack.

"Get the kids ready Kyson, see what you can find" he said firmly. Jack ran back to the students While Kyson swept the room. It took him literally a minute to find the scrambler; Kahlee was even able to suggest using the thing to access the servers so Cerberus wouldn't fire on a friendly ship. Kyson got the access to Sanders but noticed another data pad. I had details on Prangly. Cerberus wanted to indoctrinate him; the boy was listed as priority. _Bastards…_

Shepard had gotten the door to the atrium open by the time Kyson got back. They were going to punch a hole for the students and draw fire. A sound plan.

"You got it Shepard, we'll cover you from up top" said Jack but before the groups split, all of the student's Omni-tool's lit up.

"This is Cerberus. The station is sealed. The only thing the Alliance soldiers can do now is get you killed. Please surrender peacefully and no one will be harmed from this point on" said the voice.

"Asshole…" grunted jack. The green eyed girl from before looked to Prangly.

"What if they're right? What if we have no choice…" she asked. Kyson could hear the fear.

"Listen Rodriguez, they're just asking nicely cause you scared them in that last fight, now take your balls, out of your purse and kick some Cerberus ass!" said Jack strongly. Kyson smiled when heard the girl give a strong 'yes ma'am' in response.

The door shut behind Kyson putting the fire team back into a hallway. Kyson ran up to the next door and opened it just enough to get a tactical scan with his goggles.

"Oh shit…" he muttered.

"Sitrep" John said from behind him. Kyson began counting contacts.

"The room is massive, two mechs, thirty plus infantry" said Kyson who still had his Widow out.

"Ok, Beni, you go with Kyson and James and flank left along the outer wall. Garrus and Luke will take the high road by the students. Kyson, Vega, no theatrics" finished Shepard. Kyson smiled as he looked at Vega. He had a similar grin. Both squads formed up on their respective sides of the doors before breaching. Kyson was bringing up the rear due to him being the only sniper on his team.

"Hey James, watch and learn man" said Kyson with a chuckle. James snorted.

"You remind me of an old squad mate, he thought he was a slick motherfucker too…" said Vega. Kyson watched Shepard count down. On three, the teams burst through the door into the bright artificial light of the atrium. It was a beautiful park with a pond at the base. The whole place rose by five tiers where Kyson spotted the students already fighting.

"Go go go!" shouted Shepard who began to unleash hell with his Mattock Kyson followed Beni who lifted five men with her biotics before focusing her energy for a singularity to form in the middle of the helpless men. Kyson was shocked she could pull such a move off. The amount of strain that would cause on a biotics body was incredible. Beni smirked before detonating the unstable field sending blood and guts in all directions.

"That was fucking unbelievable! " yelled Vega who was now in cover firing at the first Atlas. Kyson sighted down on the mech. He squeezed the trigger and smiled as his round cut right through the shields and visor. _Headshot…_

"Nice one Jumper…" muttered Vega who lobbed a grenade taking out several troopers himself. Beni slid into Cover next to Kyson with a hail of bullets following her.

"Hey hun, brought you a late birthday present" said the winded Asari. Kyson peered over the planter he was behind only to duck down as a turret tracked him.

"Ohhhhh thanks mom. Just what I always wanted" he said shaking his head. He brought up his Omni-tool. He searched through multiple remote signals until he found a familiar sequence. He had hacked these turrets before. He tapped away overriding the code until Beni whooped with delight. The turret rattled as it cut down it's makers before Kyson overloaded it.

Kyson checked on Vega. There was twelve dead bodies around the marine who was still firing into the ranks of troopers. Kyson would have to hand it to James. That was a lot of bodies with only a battle rifle. Kyson saw the pond in front of him. The only way to get to the other side was a small ledge but they could make it. Their side was clear.

"Shepard, clear on this side" said Kyson into the comm.

"For now, we're heading in to find another route" Kyson got up charging for the ledge. No sooner had he arrived, a soldier with a riot shield blocked his path with a shotgun pointed at his stomach. A deafening burst of fire rang out next to Kyson as the Trooper's shield was cut in half, blood spilling everywhere.

"Careful Jumper" said Vega who took the lead. Kyson gave the bird to James's back only to have his hand slapped by Beni.

"Play nice" she said before moving on. Kyson sighed.

The second side of the atrium was a fight as well but the combined force of the students, Shepard's team and his own proved too much. Kyson heard Jack yelling up top.

"Damn it Rodriguez, you got shot because you didn't keep you're damn barrier up!" screamed Jack.

"I'm fine" retorted the girl.

"No you're not! If you die on me I swear I'll kick your ass!" screamed Jack as the fight came to an end. Shepard jogged up to Kyson with a smile.

"Someone's in trouble…" said Shepard chuckling.

"Is everyone alright up there?" John called out.

"Yeah, Rodriguez took one in the arm cause' she didn't listen" replied Jack.

"Go ahead and get to the shuttles, we'll keep the fire on us!" shouted Shepard back. The whole team was together again. Luke walked up to Beni.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here miss" said his dad in a smooth tone. Beni faked being bashful by batting her eyes at him.

"Why, that was some mighty fine fighting Mr. Sorley…" replied Beni sweetly.

"Okay cut that shit! It's disturbing" said Kyson taking point once again. Shepard laughed catching up with him. The team moved forward into another set of halls only to find yet another group of students. This time, Shepard didn't let them talk. He pointed to Luke to do the honors. Luke smiled as he brought out a gun Kyson had never seen before. It was monstrous. It had two side by side barrels and resembled, no. It was a side by side M-300 Claymore!

Luke walked into the middle of the hall with a massive smile.

"Hey fuckers!" shouted Kyson's dad. The Two troopers spun on heel from the students but didn't fire.

"It's just you against us…" began one of the Cerberus men only for a bright flash followed by the most massive boom Kyson had ever heard come from a gun. Luke was thrown back a step from the recoil but the troopers got fucked. Kyson looked at where the two troopers had stood only to see four legs torn to bits with blood coating everything including the shield the kids were behind. Holes peppered every surface down the hall form the fired shot.

"Holy fuck dad! Where the hell did you get that?" asked a shocked shitless Kyson. Luke chuckled as he slung the massive shotgun over his shoulder.

"Killed me five Krogan to get this bad boy, listen more often and you might find out how" laughed his dad. Kyson just stood in shock as the team moved up. Shepard talked with the students. Garrus recognized one of them. A David Archer, Kyson had heard about the torment his brother had put him through. Shepard had saved him from some brutal experiment. Kyson walked away scouting around. He found yet another discarded data pad but this one caught his attention so he copied the file to his Omni-tool before heading out. The students took a side passage as the team moved out. They were almost to the shuttles. Shepard had taken point at this point only for him to wave for everyone to stop. Kyson watch as Shepard waved Garrus forward. They whispered something right before Garrus sighted down his Viper.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Vega. Kyson shrugged his shoulders when a muffled pop from Garrus' suppressed rifle reported. Garrus began to laugh as he ran forward. The rest of the team moved up to see the Turian climbing into an Atlas.

"Oh man! You hid that thing from me on purpose!" Kyson yelled. All he got was laugher as Garrus guided the mech up a large stairway. The team fell in step with the mech only to find the student's holding out against a wave of troopers. Garrus wasted no time in dispatching the group as the other ran up to protect the students. Kyson got up top of the balcony with Jack.

"So how've you been Kyson?" she asked as she threw a warp at a trooper. The man screamed as he was ripped apart cell by cell. Kyson saw no new threats so he lit a cigg.

"Oh same shit different toilet, killing Cerberus and Reapers troops, ya know" he said with a smile. Kyson looked at the students who were staring at him.

"Smoking's bad for you…" said a girl named Octavia.

"Good girl, Kyson, cut that out sh…put out the cig already would you?" asked Jack who glanced away. Kyson smirked but shouldered his rifle as another wave of troopers came rushing into the room. He blew away yet another engineer before he laughed.

"Sorry if I'm being a bad influence" he said as he took out another Trooper. The student's all started fighting where they could. Jack was doing most of the work but they student's didn't look half bad.

"We got another mech inbound!" shouted Luke from below. Kyson watched as Garrus began to go toe to toe with the other machine. Garrus took another missile but laughed as he pressed the mech forward once again.

"I've learned that lesson!" shouted the Turian has he blasted the other mech to pieces with his cannon.

"We're clear commander! The Normandy has cleared the cruiser away from us! We need to go now!" yelled Sanders. Kyson made sure all of the students got past him but didn't see the green eyed girl. He looked around to see he on the opposite side of the room. _What the fuck kid? _Kyson swapped for his Shottys as he ran to her position.

"Where the hell is Kyson?" screamed Shepard.

"Fuck him! Where is Rodriguez?" shouted Jack. Kyson dropped down next to the girl. She was getting weak from the shot to the arm. Kyson picked her up in his arms running back towards the shuttles. That's when the first trooper came into view. Kyson awkwardly managed to twist one of his guns into position to take the guy out but three more followed him.

Kyson threw a shoulder into the surprised trooper hoping his shields would hold until he reached the shuttles. The girls screamed as she watched a grenade thrown in front of them. Kyson had no time to react as the blast threw him and the girl airborne. Both landed several feet away sprawled of the floor.

Kyson could only hear muffled shots from rifles as objects blurred around him. He felt a thwump of energy pass over him as shiny bits of something flew over him. The next thing he felt was a pair of arms grabbing him, dragging him towards the shuttle. Time sped up for him then as his senses came to. He had somehow managed to hold onto his shot guns. He blasted two troopers as he was dragged away screaming in fury. The girl had most likely died because he didn't react fast enough.

"I got her let's go!" Kyson heard Shepard shout as he was hauled into the Kodiak. Shepard jumped in with the girl slamming the door shut. They were off. Kyson was lying on the floor next to the green eyed girl breathing heavily. She smiled at him.

"Thank you…" she breathed quietly. Kyson groaned as he was helped up into a seat.

"Got to impress the chichas Jumper?" asked Vega. Kyson looked to his squad mate and chuckled.

"Thanks, James. You might not be such an idiot after all" said Kyson.

"Don't get your hopes up" replied Vega. The young girl had been helped up to sit across from him.

"Thank you, all of you. Most of us wouldn't have gotten off if you hadn't came" said Sanders. Luke laughed.

"It's nothing Kahlee, nothing new" said Luke smiling. Kahlee nodded.

"Nothing new? We just kicked some major ass! Ok kids, when we get to the nearest port, you're all getting inked! On me! So, how about a glowing fist or a unicorn for Rodriguez?" asked Jack in reference to the green eyed girl.

"Screw you ma'am" retorted the recovering girl.

"I might have been wrong, they might be ready for a biotic artillery unit after all" mused Sanders out loud. Kyson wasn't so sure, he remembered the data pad from earlier that was most likely Jacks own notes. He looked at the Commander who had a worried look.

"We don't need another artillery unit. We need them as support, shoring up our defenses for our front lines" said Shepard. His thoughts were not popular.

"What? That's bullshit!" shouted Prangly.

"Hey! We'll go where were needed okay? We might even get to kill some motherfu…enemies along the way…" said Jack. Kyson tried not to laugh.

"What was that?" came the voice of Joker as the Kodiak settled into the Normandy.

"Jack has agreed to watch her language in order to give off the proper example an Alliance official should" said Sanders with a neat smile.

"So, do you have a swear jar or somthin'? Cause, we could buy another cruiser with that money…" replied Joker.

"Cover your ears kids…Joker, fuck you! You cocksuckinggoddanmpieceofshi t!" yelled Jack into the comms. Everyone went silent.

"I've missed you to babe" said Joker.

"Ok, You're dead!" shouted Jack as she opened the Kodiak. Everyone watched as she sprinted away towards the elevator.

"Go get em'" cheered the student's. Kyson got out hobbling over to some nearby crates. He sat down to begin taking off his armor. The students were led to the mess by John and the others. Kyson lit a cigg while also downing half a flask of his booze. He slowly began to strip his armor when he noticed a jolt of pain run down his right leg. It hurt like hell.

"Yo Kyson" said Vega who walked up to him from the elevator. Kyson took another deep drag on his cigg.

"No nickname?" asked Kyson who grunted as he tried to free the clasps on his leg plated.

"Eh, figured now wasn't the time" replied Vega who took a seat next to him. Kyson grabbed his flask downing the rest of its contents before getting back to his armor. Kyson just sat there enjoying the buzz from the alcohol seep into his system.

"I want to apologize for getting carried away during our match" said James breaking the silence. Kyson pointed to the crate under the marine. James opened it to find many bottles of booze.

"pick one, give me one of those Mason Jars will you?" asked Kyson who had managed to get his armor off. He was now down to his jeans and tank top.

"This your stash?" asked Vega with wide eyes.

"Yep. I tend to go through the stuff" he said as James handed him his moonshine. The two sat in silence for another few minutes in the cargo bay. Not sure what to do. Vega broke the silence again.

"So we good?" asked Vega.

"Yeah, I was just being a shit. I've been so wrapped up in my world…" said Kyson looking at nothing. James took a deep swig of his drink.

"I understand. Got a few memories I don't much care for either" James said with a tired tone. Kyson looked at the soldier who was looking at the floor. Kyson could see pain, anguish, even anger in the man's eyes. He left it be. There was a time and a place to mourn but that was after the war was won. Kyson gathered his armor together before heading to his room. He held a hand out to James.

"Look bud, we may not see eye to eye on how we deal with things but, I've read up on Fehl Prime. You are stronger than I'll ever be" said Kyson as he hobbled away. Kyson heard a quite 'thanks' from James as he left the soldier to his thoughts. Kyson felt for the guy. James had to choose between one person with some data or an entire colony. Kyson blocked the horrible scenario from his mind as he headed to his room. Before he could get down the stairs though there was someone waiting for him.

"What the fuck did you do to my spot?" asked Jack angrily.

"How long have you been waiting there?" he asked as he passed her. He opened the door chucking his armor aside before sitting behind the workbench. Jack walked in looking around.

"Wow, nice set up Sorley, I guess I can live with this. So have you broken it in yet?" asked the biotic. Kyson raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't pull that shit! You know what I'm talking about. Have you and Tali fucked like crazed animals in here yet?" she asked while laughing.

"No" he replied sullenly. Jack snorted.

"With that nasty ass beard and hair I can see why…" Jack just kept laughing while Kyson took another swig from his mason jar.

"Where is she by the way?" asked Jack with a warm smile. Kyson had no idea the two women had been friends. So he didn't know what to say.

"I bet she's working her ass off as always, you should treat her like a fucking queen Kyson. She may act tough and strong around others but that girl is the cutest thing in the galaxy…" continued Jack. Kyson held up a hand.

"Jack, she's dead" said Kyson softly. Kyson saw something snap inside of Jack's mind. Jack bolted up slamming her fists onto his workbench nearly sending one of the FISH bouncing off the surface.

"What! I don't believe you! Who did it? Who Kyson? I swear I'll fucking kill their dicks! And where the hell were you?!" screamed Jack in his face.

"It's a long story Jack, I just found out she was dead. She thought I was dead up until her death…until the end" said Kyson taking another long slug from his moonshine. He was really feeling the alcohol at this point. His leg no longer hurt along with the memories. Jack just sat back in her chair quietly.

"That's fucking brutal Kyson…" she said as she gripped herself thinking of such a fate. Kyson nodded.

"It is, now I do have a question for you. What makes what's the green eyed girl so special? Rodriguez?" he asked. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" she asked defensively. Kyson produced the file from the data pad he had found. Jack read it over with a scowl before looking up at him.

"Do you have any idea what the Cerberus' 'Phantom' program is?" he asked. Jack shook her head.

"No fucking clue" she spat.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right, several things of note. One, More James and Kyson to come. Two...**

**A...double...barrel...claymore...let it sink in a bit. It will be very important down the road.**

**Three, had fun with the forshadowing of the Phantoms. Kyson will not have fun when he reconizes the familiar armor they ware.**

**Thank you for keeping up with the story guys. Hope all is well.**


	14. Chapter 14: N7

**A/N**

**I wish to extend once again my never ending gratitude to my editor SyketheWolf. Thanks Bro.**

**Thanks as well to all you guys reviewing the story or those just reading in general.**

**I do not own this in any way all charachters and such belong to Bioware and EA.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: N7**

**Shepard's POV**

"So Luke, where the hell did you get that shotgun?" asked John holding the massive double barreled Claymore in his hands. John was astounded by the pure destruction it had wrought at the Academy. Luke was sitting across from him in his cabin smiling.

"I bet a Krogan that I could take down five of his Krant with only my combat knife, three bullets from a pistol, and something else of my choosing. The Krogan agreed…they lost" smiled Luke. Shepard smiled at his old mentor.

"You never told us that one in training" said John only for Luke to laugh.

"I didn't want you idiots to think you were but so special, that's my job!" said Luke. Both men shared a laugh. John flipped the heavy shotgun in his hands only to find five names machined into various areas of the gun.

"Were these the old team you always spoke of?" asked John. Luke nodded as he read the names. First was Han'Gerrel, then Rael'Zorah. Next was Samuel Syphe, Boomer's father followed Benalia'Tayo. The final name didn't ring a bell. Amelia O'Hare.

"Who was Amelia?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Her last name changed to Sorley when she got pregnant" said Luke. Shepard understood at once so he dropped it. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Luke got up.

"Well John, I'd best go make myself useful for the time I'm here. I'll go bother Garrus for a while! Ha!" said the old Marine as he grabbed his gun, he left leaving John with his thoughts.

"This is such a crazy existence…" he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Before Luke, he had been talking with Mordin. He had just gotten a tissue sample from Wrex to further work on curing the Genophage. Eve was handling things pretty well. She was conversing with the crew and answering questions. Something Wrex was not known to do.

Victus was also playing nice with others. He was helping where he could with small relief aids for fleeing ships from Earth. It wasn't much but it helped. He was about to check in on Victus when a knock on his door brought him back from his thought's.

"Come in" he said. Vega walked into the room.

"Hey Loco, quick question" said James. He nodded.

"Do I have to bring Kyson along if I go off the ship still?" asked James with a neutral expression. John just began to laugh, from the sour expression James's face; the younger marine saw little humor.

"Yep! Trust me, it's a good idea" said John with a smile. Vega nodded as he walked out of the cabin without a word.

"EDI, if Kyson tries to call up here, tell him I said he has no choice, he has to go with James" said John who continued to laugh.

"I will Commander" said EDI.

**Kyson's POV**

"I'm telling you man, Cerberus is up to something creepy!" said Kyson. Garrus was sitting on a stool next to Kyson. Both were working on a third FISH bomb.

"Anything having to do with 'phantoms' doesn't sound good" agreed Garrus as he finished the last wire on the bomb before Kyson placed the top plate with a finished trigger on it.

"It has to be some sort of Reaper tech mutated soldier, hell we're already fighting zombies. Zombies Garrus! That's one of the best apocalypses, but no, we have the whole machine overlord part too…" Kyson rambled. Garrus shook his head.

"Sorry for your fantasies being ruined" muttered Garrus.

"I know right?" laughed Kyson.

"So I hear you like my sister…" said Garrus with another evil look that matched the Frappuccino incident. Kyson snorted.

"Ha! She wishes…I'm done with other species man. Too much drama for me" said Kyson who leaned back in his chair. Garrus just smiled even more.

"Don't tell Javik, he'll be upset" chided the Turian.

"Oh don't get me fuckin' started! I don't trust him on the basis that he can move faster than me" laughed Kyson.

"Kyson, almost everyone can move faster than you" said Garrus with a wry grin.

"Yep" was all Kyson replied. He was staring at the workbench trying to hide his smile but it wasn't working.

"Oh, so no love for your Turian friend. Where's the trust? We had worked hard on that, I thought we had something special…" tapered off the distraught Turian. The two friends glanced at each other before they burst out laughing like idiots.

"HA! HAHAHAahahahahah! Wha…what are you? Ha! Hahaha! My wife?" stammered Kyson as he struggled to breath. Garrus just kept laughing. Kyson just rolled with it. He would take any reason to laugh at this point.

"Damn it, I had the wrong assumption all along!" shouted Garrus only for more laughter to fill the space of Kyson's room.

"Aw hell, don't take it the wrong way baby, you know you're my solid number two gal" laughed Kyson. Garrus had a mask of pure shock on his face. The Turian brought a hand over his heart acting wounded.

"You bastard…I loved yooouuu…" Garrus went silent as he looked past the bench. Kyson wondered what the hell had stopped the jokes when he saw Vega with the oddest expression he had ever seen standing over them. James held up his hands quickly.

"I don't wanna know…Kyson, I need to go to the lower wards" said Vega trying to sound calm. Kyson glanced at Garrus who was still frozen in his last expression.

"Uh, why do I need to know this?" asked Kyson.

"Cause Shepard hasn't told us we are lifted from our punishment…" said James.

"EDI! Can you get John for me?" asked Kyson.

"Sorry Kyson, the Commander has told me not to inform you that you have to go and that it is not an option" said EDI. Kyson looked up at Vega.

"Fine, let's make this quick" grunted Kyson as he got up to leave the room.

"But…but this means James is your number one girl? John! How could you condone him cheating on me!?" yelled Garrus to the room. Kyson looked at Vega who was at a complete loss of words.

"Cause its funny!" laughed Shepard over the comm. Kyson nearly fell over laughing as Garrus huffed past the two Humans without a word. Kyson's chest hurt as his lungs struggled to get air.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Vega shaking his head.

"Nothing, just some shenanigans" said Kyson.

The two left the ship heading directly to one of the taxi terminals. Kyson stayed quite as they descended to one of the many wards of the Citadel. Kyson hadn't a care in the world for whatever it was Vega wanted to do but he would listen to John. He had gotten himself into this after all. One the two crewmates got to the lower wards, James led Kyson through the densely packed crowds. Kyson saw every single race he knew of in a matter of a minute. This was the true Citadel. It was a mish mash of everything trying to compete to survive just like everywhere else in the galaxy. James stopped to lean against a wall next to a backwater bar. Twenty minutes passed by in complete silence.

"So, you just wanted to get away from things?" asked Kyson who had just lit a cigg.

"Meeting two friends, one of them is the guy who reminds me of you" said James as he studied the crowd. Kyson had been busy looking at the shoddy craftsmanship of the ad hock buildings crammed in every little space possible. _It's just like Omega…_

"Here is one of them…" said Vega. Kyson looked around seeing only one person sticking out.

"Let me guess, the nicely dressed Asari hottie who looks completely lost? He hehehehe" snickered Kyson only for said Asari to walk right up to them. Kyson bit his tongue, but his shoulders were still twitching.

"James…I…" she began in a sad, soft tone. Kyson stopped laughing. He knew the report. He looked to Vega who had a hard expression, it reminded him of John after Menae.

"Treeya, how are you?" asked James. Treeya wasted no time jumping into Vega's arms making Kyson very quiet. The amount of pain those two had been through was astounding. Vega with his small team had single handedly taken out a Collector ship as it tried to abduct the colony of Fehl Prime. Vega had made a choice. He could have saved the colonist, or as the presence of Treeya showed, saved a cache of data to fight back against the Reaperized Protheans. Save one to save millions, or save a couple hundred for millions to perish.

"I'm, coping. How are you?" asked Treeya. James just looked away. Kyson could practically see the ghost in the marine's eyes.

"Same" was all James said. Treeya nodded before looking at Kyson.

"Who might you be?" she asked letting go of James. Kyson ran a hand through his hair not sure if he should just leave.

"His name is Kyson, he's an engineer on the Normandy" said James. Kyson reached out to shake Treeya hand. She had a strong grip.

"It's a pleasure" she said formally.

"Likewise ma'am" he replied. The group was led in by James into the small bar. Despite the busy streets, they had the place to themselves. Kyson sat opposite of Vega. This was one for him to sit quiet.

"So, you got to work with Shepard after all?" asked Treeya.

"Yeah, he's a hell of a man just like I knew he was" said James with a smile. Treeya smiled back before she leaned over to look at Kyson.

"How did you get on the Normandy Kyson?" she asked. Kyson shrugged.

"By being good with tools" he said simply. Treeya nodded. James glanced at Kyson oddly before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important, a project you might like" said James cryptically.

"Such as? I might not be able too, with the war I'm helping design better alert systems…" she said. Vega held up a hand.

"I know I can trust you, so I'm sending you the file" said Vega as he lit up his Omni-tool. Treeya began to read over the file only for her to put a hand over her mouth.

"The crucible…this is absolutely amazing! How far did the Protheans get…" she stammered in shock only for Kyson to slap the bar. Treeya jumped.

"Keep it to yourself. Until you agree it doesn't exist, right?" he asked his stare bring into her. Treeya nodded slowly.

"Yes, you are right. Please forgive me" she said nodding to Kyson.

"So you in?" asked Vega. Treeya wasted no time in agreeing. Kyson just kept his mouth shut. _I'll be damned, Vega doing more than waving a gun. He gets a cookie_.

"Seriously though, it's good to see you James…I've, missed you" said Treeya who had placed a hand on James knee.

"I've missed you too" the group fell into silence once again. Kyson felt so awkward it hurt. He remembered all the times he had been cock blocked on the Normandy, now he was the one doing it. It was so wrong.

"Holy shit! Look who it is!" said a voice behind Kyson. James whipped around.

"Milque, glad you could make it!" said James as he got up to welcome his old squad member. Treeya also got up to give the new guy a hug. Kyson just stared at the news on one of the holo's. He was busy listening to the reports.

"More refuges come pouring in from both Palaven as well as Earth, the most common question asked by these battered people is the same. 'Why didn't anyone listen to Commander Shepard'" said the female ANN reporter. Kyson shook his head as he sipped his beer. It was a question people had been asking for three years now but it was too late, as always.

"So yeah, I'm now fully N7 now! Can you believe that? Me! I thought it was a fluke but no!" laughed the new guy called Milque. Kyson turned back around only for his jaw to drop.

"Alpha?" asked Kyson in shock. The other man who had black hair that looked just like Kyson six months ago. It was like staring at himself, something he had made note of when he first met the man.

"Kyson? You're alive?" asked Milque with honest shock. Kyson jumped out of his seat bringing the other man in for a bro hug. Both men patted each other on the back as if it was a fraternity meet.

"Shit how've you been man?" asked Kyson with a broad smile. Milque rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you know. Epic shit and stuff" both men laughed.

"Whoa! How the hell do you two know one another? Did you just call Milque Alpha?" asked a very confused looking Vega. Kyson saw Treeya listening intently.

"Well, I never knew him as Milque; He was in the same training squad for N7 as I was. We did several missions together" said Kyson shaking his head. Milque laughed.

"Yeah, this asshole never paid any attention to anyone. He just called me Alpha cause 'first in the alphabet always gets killed first'…which is bullshit" said Milque.

"It really is a small galaxy isn't it" said Treeya with a slight smile. James rolled his eyes.

"Just great, two Kyson's…just what I need" he said causing the two N7 operatives to laugh. Kyson called for a round of beers for everyone as they all sat down at the bar.

"So what was it like working together?" asked Treeya to Milque. The sharp shooter shook his head.

"Absolutely insane, Kyson here would just ditch us to go and boss his way through every scenario, who does that remind you of?" asked the sniper. Everyone looked at Vega.

"What? It works alright?" said James defensively.

"Uh huh, just remember who has saved you're ass several times over" laughed Milque leaving Vega smiling in silence.

"Yo James, did he ever graze you with one of his shots?" asked Kyson. Milque threw his hands in the air.

"It was only once! And it wasn't even my bullet that did it!" yelled Milque.

"No, he never missed a shot that I can recall…" said James. Kyson sighed as he looked to Milque shaking his head.

"Okay, so this asshole…" stated Kyson only for Milque to hold up a hand.

"No, Sir' Asshole" said the operative with a dramatic bow in his seat. Treeya snickered with Vega.

"Oh, right. So Sir' Asssssssshole over here missed a shot. It's why I have this scar running down my face" said Kyson with a toothy grin as he traced the scar running from his temple running straight down over his left eye onto his cheek.

"We were trapped on a derelict ship over run with Batarians. They had lured us is for it was a colonist ship bound for a new moon on the fringes of alliance space. Well, ever since Shepard blew the Viper system Relay, we have been in a proxy war with the Batarian Hegemony. We were looking for survivors when we were locked in the engine room. Triple encrypted locks" said Kyson before taking a deep swig of his beer. Milque picked up the story.

"So I had been scouting ahead a bit. I was already checking behind this massive Eezo core when I noticed the trap on an opposing door" said Milque.

"Triple encrypted is overkill" said Treeya with a frown.

"I know right? Well we had been after this covert Batarian pirate group for two weeks at this point, always a step behind but messing up their plans along the way. They knew we wanted them. They set us up" said Milque. Vega was the next to speak up.

"Pirates? Why would they be working with the Hegemony?" asked Vega. Kyson sighed.

"What genius is trying to say is 'privateers' or government sanctioned pirates, anyways. So we were ambushed with the opposing black ops team coming up from under the grates. We didn't lose anyone but it was close. The captain had rigged the whole place to blow if his heart stopped beating. I was trying my damnedest to get past the locks when the terminal I was working on blew up in my face sending a piece of shrapnel along my face. I was partially blind when a second explosion of Batarian brain matter dumped all over my armor. Milque here had missed the Batarian the first time to shoot the panel I was working on…" grumbled Kyson at the end of his long explanation. Treeya and Vega just looked silently at Milque.

"What? Kyson was _supposed_ to be watching my six, I was lucky I cut that Batarian who snuck up behind me in time!" said an exasperated Milque. Kyson slapped his buddy on the back causing the other sniper to almost spill his beer.

"It was because of my bloody face we survived bud!" laughed Kyson who turned to Treeya.

"We still weren't out of the fire yet. We were still trapped. I had all these exposed leads but no way to jump the wires. So I slathered my hand with a pool of my blood only to get shocked shitless in return. But I got the door open in time for us to dip out!" said Kyson proudly. Milque just threw his hands up again.

"Hold up now, we got a badass over here!" yelled the now laughing operative. Everyone laughed for a few.

"I had no idea you weren't pulling my leg back on Menae…" said Vega with and incredulous expression.

"Yup, I'm just that good" chided Kyson causing Milque to snort.

"That is an impressive story, but do you mind if I borrow James for a few minutes?" asked the demure Asari. Kyson nodded as well as Milque. Vega nodded to Kyson mouthing 'thanks' before walking to a dark corner in the bar. Kyson understood. He would leave them be. He turned to Milque who had a dirty look as he stared at the two friends walk away from the bar.

"I have waited for almost three years to see those two holding hands…" said Milque. Kyson shook his head before he caught the happy go lucky sniper's attention.

"You never said anything about Fehl Prime Alpha…" said Kyson with a dark tone.

**Vega's POV**

He had been caught completely off guard by Treeya. She had grabbed his hand that was hidden from the two showboating N7 operatives. The entire time she had been squeezing his hand while tracing a finger on his wrist. James enjoyed the story but was relieved when Treeya asked for a few minutes alone. Now that he thought about it, if he could have been alone like he wanted, he might have choked when making a move.

Ever since that wretched day on Fehl Prime, that decision he made to leave the colonist who trusted him to die, nothing had ever been the same. He found that life had more dark shadows than rays of light while monsters lurked all around him. He was alone now, except the crew of the Normandy, Milque, and Treeya. James looked into her eyes as they sat down. He could tell she was thinking of the people she had come to love on that colony. She had asked him why he had chosen her, how could he do such a thing? Deep down, he knew he made the right choice. Shepard had helped him see that but now, he needed to help Treeya. He brought the Asari under his arm holding her close. He watched as a few tears dropped onto his shirt causing dark wet spots.

"It's going to work out, we did the right thing" he said softly so only she could hear. Treeya nodded rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"I know, it still hurts James, every single day it burns my mind" she sobbed. James held her tighter knowing she had probably held it in for the past eight months. It had been that long since he had seen her. The two had mixed feelings for each other. Where Treeya made James feel calm, James made Treeya question her existence and its worth. They were caught in a maelstrom of 'what ifs'.

"We need to move on. We need to live not survive anymore" he said softly while rubbing her back. Treeya looked up into his eyes. James found so much pain, unbearable misery.

"How?" she asked completely beaten by her own mind.

"We start fighting harder than we ever have before…" he started. He saw a spark of hope in the Asari's eyes.

"We fight for those who gave their lives, but more importantly, I…I will fight for you" said James strongly. He felt Treeya tense against him.

"For, me?" she asked not sure how to react. He saw the doubt in her eyes.

"Yes. We survived to fight on. You and I, we are here, alive but not living. That stops now" he said with finality as he pulled in Treeya for a kiss. As their lips met, he felt her relax in his grip. She grabbed him behind the neck pulling him in for an all-consuming kiss that buried all doubt from both minds. She broke away from him long enough for a breath.

"You're right" was all she was able to say before he lost himself in her once again.

**Kyson's POV**

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnd there it is…" chuckled Milque as the two friends watched Vega make his move on Treeya in the distance.

"I had no idea you guys had been through all of that. I owe Vega an apology, not one of my bullshit ones either" said Kyson as he pounded down another beer. Milque had filled him in on the events of Fehl Prime. What they had to do. The lives lost.

"Yeah, you are an asshole, but bating Vega on like that was a dick move man, don't worry, I'm guilty of it myself" snickered the sniper. Kyson rolled his eyes.

"I bet" said Kyson as he ordered another drink. He looked over to the two broken hearts in the corner while lighting a cigg. _They will make it. Tali and I always did._

**Garrus' POV**

Garrus walked along one of the causeways of the presidium with tiered feet. He had been walking around with Teagann all day helping the Turian refugee's down on the docks. Supplies were holding up at the moment but, it was only a matter of time. He had tracked down some crazy nut poisoning Medi-gel designed for Dextros. He had beaten the bastard to within an inch of his life. But in the end he held off. It was he, who had to stop Teagann from putting a bullet in the asshole's head. It was nearly half a day later now when the two had decided to take a break.

"I can't take another step" he mumbled as he stopped halfway across the bridge crossing the continuous lake that ran the entire circumference of the Presidium ring.

"Agreed" said Teagann tiredly. They found a comfortable bench to sit on while they sipped on their waters.

"I can't imagine this place being overrun with Reapers, it ain't right" said Teagann with her southern twang. Garrus snorted.

"I can, cause I've seen it…when Sovereign and Saren attacked with the Geth" he replied with a sour tone. He turned to Teagann who was rubbing her temple. It meant another migraine was building.

"You know what; I've had enough fucked up for a life time. How bout we do something fun for a bit. This place wants you to forget so badly, why not let it for once?" she asked with a weak smile. Garrus groaned.

"We can both barely stand" he mumbled now rubbing his claws over his face only for Teagann to lean against him. He looked down to see what humans called 'puppy dog eyes' with pleading. He tried to keep his resolve. But, just like in the human movies, he caved.

"Oh alright, so what did you have in mind?" he asked. Teagann jumped up with new found vigor while trying to get the weary Turian to stand.

"I have no idea! But let's go looking" said the excited woman.

"More walking…" groaned Garrus but he yelped as he was dragged along the causeway. It wasn't ten minutes later that she found something. It was an ice cream vendor. Teagann ran off ahead of him returning with two cones full of the cold mush. Garrus had tried the stuff before, something about pistachios that made him gag…

"Which one is mine?" he asked skeptically.

"The chocolate one, it's flavored with a chocolate from some place called Invictus" said Teagann. Garrus nearly did a backflip. He snatched the cone taking a full bite. He ignored the numbing cold as the taste of the rare Turian based chocolate touched his palate. Invictus was one of the most dangerous planets ever settled by Turians. Invictus had insects that carried several horrible diseases that wreaked havoc upon Turian biology. The colony still thrived after moving to the arid deserts but settlers still risked their lives after discovering a local strain of chocolate that was highly sought after.

"Ohhhhhhh that is amazing, I don't want to know how much you paid for this…" said Garrus as he took another bite causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Teagann laughed causing her ice cream to leave a white mustache on her upper lip.

"Who said anything about paying?" she teased. Garrus shook his head. _How could I forget? I'm dating a criminal…oh the irony._

"Well, I think I can overlook this one…" he sighed. Teagann gave him a hug before grabbing his hand taking him along the store fronts once again. Garrus just smiled as he let himself be momentarily taken away by the peaceful setting he was in. He looked around at the society he was protecting. Kids were running along with their parents. Couples were looking over the beautiful flower arrangements while whispering sweet nothings to each other. How different from just a year ago.

He was trapped with no way out as almost a hundred gang members sought to kill him. He had two thermal clips left, his entire team was dead; it was only a matter of time before he was taken out too. He remembered the last call he had made. It was to his father.

_One year ago, on the mining station Omega-_

_I'm out numbered, out gunned, damn near out of ammo. This was inevitable. I never listened well. My father's words still ring out in my head. 'If you're going to do something, do it right or don't do it at all!' That line might as well be my name. Well, only one loose end left to tie._

_Garrus patched a call to his father, Sotorios Vakarian one last time._

"_Hello?" came the harsh voice of his father._

"_Dad…"he replied as he rolled out of cover to lay waste to six more mercs that were closing on him._

"_Garrus? Is that you? What's that noise?" asked his father with irritation in his voice. Garrus smiled as he shot two more targets._

"_Justa a little target practice" he said with a grimace._

"_Then call me back later!" shouted his father over the comm._

"_I don't think I'll be able to do that. Too many targets" he said calmly as he took out a Batarian. Garrus heard a pause on the other side of the line._

"_I see…" his father said quietly._

"_I just wanted to hear your voice. Wanted to know how retirement is treating you, you good?" asked Garrus. He looked at the bridge he was pinned across. More Mercs were coming over the barricade._

"_I'm fine. Forget about that" said his father with a firm voice. Garrus slid back into cover._

"_Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I wanted to say, you were right…about things. A lot more than I gave you credit for" he said to his father honestly._

"_And, I'm sorry we butted heads so much" he said tiredly. He could hear the shouts of the men who wanted him dead, so many wanted him dead._

"_I said don't worry about that. These targets you're practicing on, they're moving fast?_" _asked his father. Garrus popped out of cover to fire another devastating salvo ripping through another squad. Before another hail of bullets forced him back down._

"_So far…not fast enough. But they're learning" he said._

"_How are you're thermal clips?" asked his father causing him to focus a bit more._

"_You know how it is, could always use a couple more" chuckled Garrus. This really was the end of the line for him. At least he would see his dead team. He could see his old friend again. John._

"_Work with what you've got. Then you don't stop pulling that trigger until it clicks son" said his father. Garrus smiled as he sighted down the bridge for more targets._

"_No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have one bullet left, you can still get the job done. Understand?" asked his father keeping even and calm as always._

"_You finish up what you have to do there, and then you come home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out" finished Sotorios Vakarian. Garrus got up to sight down his barrel for probably the last time in his life. He focused on the torso of a man only to have joy an elation flood him. It was an N7 emblem he knew all too well. It was Shepard._

"_Yeah we do. Thanks, dad. For everything. I have to go now don't worry about me…I'll make it home when I can. The odds just got a lot better" he said as he watched Shepard with two people he had never seen before run into the building underneath him._

"Oy!" said a voice causing Garrus to jump a bit. He blinked twice as he looked around the presidium. No blood, no dead team, just peaceful water falls with the scent of perfume.

"I lost you there for a bit…" said Teagann with a worried voice. Garrus tried to shake the memory but it wasn't working. As he looked at the shorter human female, he remembered all too well that her father, Luke, was just like his. Career military or law enforcement. Luke just like Sotorios drove people to the absolute brink of their sanity. Many would call it cruel how they treated their subordinates but, if you couldn't handle their tactics or upbringing, you weren't meant for the really hard things in life.

"Just thinking too much, sorry" he said as he began to come back from his thoughts.

"Well, you can stand there or you can come in the store with me?" asked a bright eyed Teagann. Teagann never pulled the bouncy girlfriend…unless…

"You are up to something, I'm not sure what yet but…" he smirked as Teagann's smile faltered a bit.

"I was just going into the clothing store is all" she said defensively with a pout. Garrus looked up to see a 'lingerie' store with many couples going in or out with scandalous grins. Garrus looked back at his _fiancé. _

"Um…I think I'll just let you surprise me" he said as he leaned back against the rail to the lake.

"Aw, I didn't know you were bashful…" said Teagann laughing as she whipped around into the store. Garrus quickly lost sight of her. He felt awkward standing in front of a woman's store. He looked to his right so see a Human male doing the exact same thing. The Human must have sensed the movement, for he looked at Garrus with the same forlorn expression.

"One of those days pal?" asked the Human. Garrus sighed before nodding.

"Yeah…can I ask you a question?" asked the bewildered Turian.

"Go for it, nothing else to do right?" laughed the human.

"So, why do they bring us to these skimpy clothes stores when they know we'll piss and moan? Then, when we stand outside, we look like pervs...what are we doing wrong?" asked Garrus. The man next to him began laughing his ass off. The Turian couldn't help but join in. It didn't matter what race they were, this was a common dilemma.

"Garrus! What do you think?" shouted Teagann from the front of the store. She was holding a skimpy black set of clothing. She winked at his shocked expression before she dipped inside again.

"Holy Christ, where did you find her?" asked the Human. Garrus laughed.

"She found me…" started Garrus until a Turian female ran out with a sexy dress of her own.

"Hey Dean, what do you think?" asked the female Turian with a lecherous grin. The Human named 'Dean' apparently was shocked due to his hanging jaw. The Turian disappeared into the store. Garrus looked back to the Human.

"Let me guess, she found you?" asked Garrus. The Human just nodded with a distant smile. Garrus was yanked away by a laughing Teagann.

"What's so damn funny?" he yelped.

"That Turian and I had so much fun with that little bit!" laughed Teagann.

"I knew it was planned" he mumbled. Teagann hailed a cab just moments later.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Dancin'" was all she said.

"Uh huh" was all he replied.

"You are such a bummer today; I just bought some sexy time clothes, got you ice cream…" Teagann began ticking off her fingers.

"Alright, alright let's go" he grumbled a bit causing Teagann to clap her hands letting out a squeak of excitement. It wasn't ten minutes later that they arrived at Purgatory. Garrus found it amusing how they always seemed to gravitate towards this place. It was fitting, just as Kyson had pointed out once before. The couple found a place to sit on the lower tier of the club inside for only a brief moment. Teagann knew a place to stash her stuff so they could roam about. _She has to be taking tips from Kasumi._

Garrus headed through the crowd turning heads no matter where he went. It came with having some notoriety among those on leave from the war. He checked behind to make sure Teagann was behind him. The flashing lights of the always thrumming club danced across her jeans leading up to her black shirt. The only weapon she carried was that infernal sword. People had been giving her a wide berth wherever she went. They had been stopped many times but Teagann just showed her registry with the Turian hierarchy as well as her registration aboard the Normandy, both of which Garrus had no idea she had.

"So we going to have fun dance time nowz?" she asked in a comical kiddie voice. Garrus stopped.

"I have never seen you like this before, ever. What gives?" he asked. He had never seen the normally blunt woman so excited before. Teagann dropped the façade pointing to the upper bar with a scowl. She ordered six shots. Three were Jack Daniels while the others were his favorite.

"Down one" she said gruffly. Garrus knew shit was about to hit the fan as he slammed down the first shot. He gave a questioning look.

"I don't think Tali is dead" she said with a stern look. Garrus couldn't believe what she just said. Both slammed another shot of booze.

"How do you know this?" he asked. She would never say anything unless she had good evidence. Teagann was a perfectionist, even when she ate.

"Came across a fragmented transmission, it could be my mind playing tricks but I heard the name 'Zorah' and 'admiral' used many times" she said. Garrus furrowed his brow. The implications of her still being alive…

"Have you told Kyson?" he asked quickly. Teagann shook her head.

"It was a fragment, all patchy no matter what EDI and I did. You know how signals can get screwy in space. I don't want to give Kyson false hope" she said as she took the final shot of Liquor. Garrus twirled his drink in his hand for a few more moments before he looked up at Teagann. She looked disappointed.

"So why the peppy mood then?" he asked. Teagann shrugged.

"Like I have been saying all along, I just wanted to forget for a while" she said. Teagann had never once said anything about how she felt about how things were going. She had spent every single waking minute fighting or helping the 'fight'. Weather it was in the war room with Victus or the main battery patching data to the holo she had set up with fleet movements. She had only talked when it was needed. Garrus took her by the hand.

"For someone who has never fought in a war before, you are remarkable at it…" he said awkwardly. Teagann rolled her eyes.

"Not something I aspired too" she said coldly. Garrus understood. Teagann despite having very similar traits as her brother, was very different. She had only experienced small fights with her work, not full scale atrocities. She never had the traumatic experiences her brother had. Kyson was broken, Teagann…was breaking.

"I know, I wish you never had to see what you did on Palaven…or anything to do with this war" said Garrus angrily. He was no different from any other guy. He wanted to protect the ones he loved from harm. But things didn't always work that way. Teagann leaned her head on his chest armor.

"I know…" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you" he said as he brought her in close. He could feel the people staring but he ignored them.

"I love you too" she said as she look up into his eyes with a strong smile. _Amazing how strong the word love is._

"So, shall we dance? That's what we're here for right?" she asked with the easy smile returning. Garrus nodded. [_Deadmau5: _Animal Rights] The next song came on causing Teagann to laugh as she dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.

"I love this song!" she shouted as the bass began to ramp up.

"Why?" he shouted before the main melody came on.

"It's called 'Animal Rights'!" she shouted. The main melody started causing Teagann to move her hips in ways a Turian could only dream of. Garrus let himself move in time for a bit letting her show off before he began to match her intensity. He shouted over the music.

"You trying to say something?" he laughed as they danced.

"Maybe!" she yelled. Garrus rolled his eyes as he twirled her around.

"Then say it! You think I'm an animal don't you?" he yelled back. Teagann laughed.

"Only in bed!" she shouted as the song peaked in the melody once again. All he could do is laugh and agree. They danced for a few more song just enjoying the mood until they went back to the booth on the lower tier. They simply sat in each other's arms enjoying the anonymity the crowd gave them. They were enjoying some beers when they head someone close to them shout over the music.

"Shit, did you say N7? That must be Commander Shepard!" yelled a Turian to his Asari friend. Garrus looked between the two patrons to see both Shepard with several others. Garrus threw up an arm flagging them down. John had Liara in tow by the hand. Both were in casuals. So was James. Kyson brought up the rear with an amused look upon his face. _Uh oh, there's a smile with that amused look…shit all of them have shit grins._

"Garrus, Teagann! What's good?" said John with a loud voice. He had a broad smile. Garrus frowned.

"Why do you all look like a bunch of grinning idiots?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah, you high or somthin'?" asked Teagann who was just as wary as he was. They were equally paranoid, perfect for each other. John shrugged his shoulder.

"Meeting someone for a dance" said John. Garrus was in the middle of drinking his beer. He nearly choked on it.

"Wha…*_coucg cough_* you can't dance John!" shouted the shocked Turian. Teagann laughed.

"You remember the Flogging Molly incident, you almost knocked out Liara" laughed Teagann. John laughed along. Liara didn't. Garrus looked to Vega who was just listening. Someone was missing.

"Where did Redneck Extraordinaire go?" Garrus asked James. No sooner had he asked did he see a small fight break out behind the marine. Garrus shook his head. Kyson hand found Jack. Bother were punching their way back to the table. Once the two had arrived, both were laughing like little kids at the park.

"Damn good to see you can throw a punch now Sorley!" said Jack with a smile. Garrus watched as Kyson bowed in response with an evil smile. He still wore those infernal goggles down even in the club. John got up to face Jack.

"Ok, you ready for this?" he asked bluntly. Jack held up a hand trying to catch her breath still.

"I…I don't know, you can't dance Shepard…I'm laughing too hard to go through that just yet. Garrus laughed causing John to glare at him, making Garrus laugh harder.

"Well, it's time for all of you to learn why I don't dance" said John with a smirk. Garrus knew that look. It was the same one before he blew up big things…like space stations.

"Oh yeah?" said an amused Teagann.

"Yeah…I hang" said John. Garrus looked to Teagann who face palmed. He had never heard that term before. He looked to a laughing Vega. No help there. Liara looked just as confused but it was both Jack and Kyson's expressions that scared him. Jack looked like she had seen a ghost while Kyson, Kyson looked like he was going to cry.

"Anything but rap!" screamed Kyson.

* * *

**A/N**

**:D**

**Getting a bunch of back story done. I did say I would reveal whay Shepard couldn't dance...**

**Review as you will and untill next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: In My Profesional Opinion

**A/N**

**This was so friggen hard to write for so many reasons...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: In my professional opinion…**

**Kyson's POV**

"Oh man…John, why?" asked Kyson who had his goggles up with a sad expression. Shepard looked at him with a crooked smile.

"Cause, I like it. Got a problem with it?" asked John. Kyson face palmed.

"Maybe I do…" said Kyson as he slouched his shoulders and shaking his head. He couldn't stand rap music. It was all cheap four/four time with a dude ranting about drugs or something. There were all of ten songs that were rap that he actually enjoyed. But no one knew that.

"Well, I know you want to help" laughed Shepard. Kyson spun around with a scowl.

"I'll throw mah ass out there for some real music! Not some…" began Kyson puffing up his chest causing Liara to shake her head in confusion.

"Eminem" was all John said. Kyson stopped talking. John hit one of the artists that he liked.

"Go ooonnnn" dragged out Kyson with a smile creeping upon his face.

"Follow me" said John to the whole group. Garrus was the last to get up.

"What the hell is rap?" asked the Turian. Teagann chuckled.

"You know what it is, just not what it's called by" Teagann whispered into his ear making the Turian light up.

"I know that guy! He's awesome!" shouted Garrus. Kyson rolled his eyes. _John John John…what an appropriate choice._ Kyson ran up next to the Commander.

"I thought I was the one to make a show of things?" asked Kyson not even attempting to hide his smile. This was going to be fun to say the least.

"I have a few years on ya Kyson, sure I love my country music, my rock, even some more modern stuff but this, this is for me" said John as he reached the top dance floor in the club.

"I know that" said Kyson.

"No, you forgot. I'm doing this for you. Try and remember your old philosophies" said John whose tone grew dark. Kyson bunched up his brows.

"What?" he asked John confused. The older N7 shook his head.

"You do things for _you._ Strive for your own goals. You still think about that shop you want to open?" asked Shepard. Kyson sighed.

"I haven't since…what's your point?" snapped Kyson.

"Bartender, c'mere" called John. He placed the song he wanted played. Kyson shook his head this time. He wouldn't see the end of the war most likely so what the hell did his dream shop matter anymore? If Tali wasn't going to be there, what was the point?

"Screw the Alliance, I say we hedge our bets and take the munitions…" said the voice of a Turian from Kyson's side. He saw two obvious mercs talking while eyeing Shepard.

"I am not going against my species Erok" said the female Human to her Turian companion. The Turian huffed a bit.

"Pshhh, you think Shepard there is all that huh? That he'll win this shit? I got news for you, he's just one man. Fuck Shepard" said the Turian. Kyson was balling his fist getting ready to knock the shithead senseless until a hand held him back.

"Hey asshole, wanna say that to my face?" said John. Kyson smiled as the Turian went slack jawed. John laughed as he walked away into the middle of the stairs of the dance floor. The rest of the crew had already joined them.

"Kyson, how well do you know this song?" asked John. Kyson walked up to stand next to John to overlook the now crowded seven levels of Purgatory.

"Every word" he replied as he let his goggles slip back over his eyes. He pulled up the lyrics with a smirk. _It has been a while though…_

"Everyone shut up!" shouted John as his voice overrode the music. Several hundred people stopped to see what the commotion was about. All eyes were on John. He spoke into his Omni-tool.

"I have been hearing doubts, doubts about us winning this war…" said John panning his vision to take everyone in. No one spoke up. Kyson saw the beaten souls of those drinking to forget the hells they had fled.

"I have also heard people talk about cutting and running, saying 'screw the council' or 'the hell with Shepard and the Alliance'. How bout people start standing up and fighting that mentality?" asked John to the crowd. Kyson saw the Turian 'Erok' shrink in stature causing Kyson to smile.

"They're fucking giant death machines out there!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"So what?" laughed John who hit 'play' on his tool. (_Cinderella Man_: by Eminem) A slow beat started. _Stomp, clap, stomp, clap…_

"So appropriate…" mutters Kyson again.

_{Yeah, you know technically I'm not even really supposed to be here right now So fuck it, might as well make the most of it}_

"Yup" drawled John as the long deceased rappers voice flowed from the speakers. Kyson knew his job. So he did it.

"Amen(Yeah)Amen(Feels good)Amen Amen(Guess I'm lucky)" sang Kyson with a smile. He got a cigg ready to light.

"Amen(Some of us don't get a second chance)Amen(But I ain't blowing this one)Amen(Nah, man)Amen(Shit, I feel like I can do anything now)" sang John catching Kyson off guard, he almost tripped in his words. _Damn John, been holding out on us…_

"Who can catch lightning in the bottle, set fire to water Commin' out the nozzle on the fire hose, flyer than swatters" rolled John with an intensity that instantly had people standing up.

"Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man" Kyson sang as he watched people start to stomp and clap.

"Smash an hour glass, grab the sand, take his hands and cuff 'em spin around to freeze the clock, take the hands of time and cuff 'em! Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man  
there's a storm comin' that the weather man couldn't predict I start the ball, prick, you better flee 'cause I get ticked. It's a rap, I was down, when I was down I was kicked! I got up, I'm 'bout to punch ya to the ground, ya trick It's a trap, fuck my last CD, that shit's in my trash I be god damned if another rapper gets in my ass! I hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my last You can die in the blink of an eye  
So bat ya eyelashes, and keep winking and blowin' kisses'cause your flirting with death, I'm destroying your livelihood ain't just hurting your rep, I catch a flow and get goin' no remorse, I'm showin', they slowin' for no one" flew Shepard.

He was snapping every syllable at the speed of his mattock with extreme precision. Kyson just kept stomping his feet in time keeping up. John was destroying this song out of nowhere. Kyson didn't know what to make of this musical conundrum.

"Knowin' there is nothing you can do about it zeroin' on the target like a marksman, the target is you," John motioned with his hand towards the Turian from earlier with a shit eating grin.

I shut ya lane down, took ya spot, parked in it too, watchin' it flow, lighter fluid, saliva what can ya do? Go get ya crew to hype ya up stand behind you like, woo!" whooped John causing Kyson to throw his fist into the air getting hyped up himself.

Kyson watched as half the crowd threw their own fist up in response cheering. _Who knew it was this easy to get people motivated? _

"That boy's hot enough to melt hell, burn Satan too Fry his ass, and put his asses back together with glue see you can hate 'em, he don't blame you frankly he would too. This game could I'll afford to lose him, how bout you? Now guess who who? Here's a clue, he came to a ball in a wife beater, lost his Nike shoe It's in ya ass, he's in ya ass, he's all up in ya psyche, too Now what's his name?"

John spread his arms wide to the now riled up crowd for a response as Kyson began to sing the next refrain.

"Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella Cinderella man, Cinderella man  
If I had a time machine, I'm passin' ya Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man music is my time machine Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man!" both N7 operatives sang with giant ass grins on their mugs. Kyson would have to hand it to John after this. Talk about sending a message to the haters in the galaxy!

"Fuck catching lightnin', he struck it, screamed shut up and thundered flipped the world upside down and made it rain upward" Flowed John while motioning with his hands to show a lifting motion.

"Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man" droned Kyson.

"Rewound the future to the present, paused it don't ask how fuck the past motherfucker, he's the shit right now!" shouted Shepard.

"He's Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man" Kyson was swept up in the moment giving it his all, he never would never understand how he got himself into these situations. He never sang or danced before Cynthia.

"Cinderella man, send the fellow Shady, dang came to wrap the game up in cellophane, raise hell from hell he came but didn't come to bore you with the Cinderella story nor did he come to do the same, he can't afford to be a label in this day and age and at this stage of the game mediocrity can no longer be allowed to fly!" Shepard shouted as his gaze bored into a group of marines who were the closest to the domineering Commander.

"So say bye to the O-H-I, to the new case of rock consider it his last hurrah  
The coupe de grace, raise 'em high in the sky, keep 'em up Time to bring the place alive, thanks for being patient will make no more mistakes, shit, my potatoes baked, homie The veggies on my plate can fly, my filet is smoking weed get back if the stakes are high!" John was enjoying himself a bit too much. Kyson couldn't help it. He knew the next line by heart so he joined in.

"Shit, I ain't even supposed to be here by the grace of God. The skin on my teeth and the hair on my nuts, I skated by!" Both John in unison with Kyson yelled at the crowd causing a loud cheer from the crowd. John punched Kyson on the shoulder with a broad grin.

"Now y'all are on thin ice with ankle weights, I'd hate to lie, how fuckin' irritated are you? How much in ya face am I?" John screamed into Kyson's face causing the engineer to pause a beat. Kyson fought back.

"It ain't shit you could do but fear it, Proof us here in spirit and I'm the spittin' image I'll mirror it when I stand near it your pussy lyric, I couldn't hear it who forms pyramids and raps circles around square lyrics?" chanted Kyson causing John to feign being wounded.

"Who? Here's a clue he came to the ball in his wife beater lost his Nike shoe, it's in ya ass, he's in ya ass he's all up in ya psyche, too

"Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella Cinderella man, Cinderella man  
If I had a time machine, I'm passin' ya Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man music is my time machine ah Cinderella man, Cinderella man Cinderella man, Cinderella man"

The two N7 finished off the song with the whole bar cheering or clapping in unison. As the song ended people were flying up the stairs at the two operatives. John looked to Kyson right before the first wave of people came up to meet them.

"Remember who you are yet?" asked John. Kyson was about to answer when the first group of people surrounded Shepard asking a million question or jockeying to shake his hand. Kyson bailed out to the small corner by the upper bar. He was greeted by his shipmates.

"What the fuck was that…" asked a shocked Liara. Kyson gave a wry smile as he ordered a drink.

"John…pre Alliance I would guess" Kyson mused.

"Why was he drumming up all of the attention? He has _never_ done that" said Garrus who was studying the crowd with distaste.

"Yeah, what the hell do you know Sorley? Shepard hates crowds or gloating" said Jack who grabbed Kyson by the collar of his shirt.

"No idea, I think we should wait a bit and find out" said Kyson quietly. He sipped on his beer as he pondered the question himself though. That was the most out of character thing John had ever done apparently. _But why? What could we gain from such antics on a scale worthy of a tabloid getting hold off…_

"I think I know…" said Kyson.

"And?" asked Teagann as she leaned in for a more private conversation.

"He wants people to have hope, I'll be damned he's making propaganda!" laughed Kyson. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it coming.

"Whatever works Jumper. Does it hurt to do such a thing? These people are scared out of their minds. They needed this" said Vega who leaned in on the convo. Kyson nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they do" said Kyson who paid his tab.

"Where you going?" asked Vega.

"Back to the Normandy, wanna talk with someone right quick" said Kyson. Vega joined Kyson.

"Alright, you hung with me this long. I won't make a big deal out of it" said the taller marine. Kyson just nodded as he pressed through the crowd. He caught a glimpse of John who was smiling and answering questions. John saw him smile before he disappeared into the crowd.

The two marines made short time leaving but Kyson decided to go on foot. So they took their time as they walked. Stores passed by bustling with people trying to buy anything they could before the war cut off luxury supplies. Several stores were vacant though. Namely a high end clothing store for men's fashion.

"Oy, James hold up a sec" said Kyson as he caught a glimpse of something in the clothing store.

"I have to go shopping with you? Jeeze do I need to help you zip up your fly too?" groaned James.

"Shut up" was all Kyson said as he went into the store. A chime went off notifying the clerk that a new customer had arrived.

"Hello! Welcome to my little shop sir. How can I…um…are you sure you can…" the female Human clerk trailed off her sentence as she got a good look at Kyson. He still looked like a hobo.

"Afford it? Yes ma'am. I see two items I like already" said Kyson. They young woman nodded slowly. Well then Mr…" she raised an eyebrow looking for a name.

"Sorley" he said.

"What caught your eye Mr. Sorley?" asked the now recovered woman.

"You have replica hats" said Kyson as he headed towards the window display. Kyson had always wanted the hat in front of him. It was an old civil war/western style hat with a single ribbon around the brim. All black.

"Yes we do, many here seem to find 'the old west' to be fascinating. It reminds many races of the Krogan with the stern looking men and shoot outs" the woman chuckled.

"Yes but, this is Cullen Bohannon's hat…" trailed of Kyson with admiration. Bohannon was one of the most badass fictional western characters ever created. A true 'southern' man like himself. Kyson put on the hat. It was a perfect fit.

"How much? He asked as he turned to the clerk.

Two thousand…" said the clerk. Kyson grunted as he kept the hat on while walking to another wall. A pair of all black biker boots in his size beckoned to him.

"And those?" he asked.

"Fifteen-hundred" said the woman. Kyson nodded as he brought up his Omni-tool.

"Done, for both items, thank you ma'am" said Kyson tipping his new hat in her direction causing her to give the slightest smirk.

"You are an odd one" she said as she walked away. Kyson could only smile in agreement as he slipped on the new boots. He slung his combat boots over his shoulders and he audibly walked out of the store to the commons.

"Wow you look like a freak" said James who was trying not to laugh. Kyson just kept smiling as his boots clomped loudly back to the Normandy. Something about the purchases felt right. They two men entered the Normandy via the open bay that was taking on a few extra supplies.

"I'll catch you later James" said Kyson as he headed away.

"How much did you spend on that cowboy crap?" asked Vega.

"Way too much!" yelled Kyson as he entered the elevator. It was true, he was damn near broke now. He was getting paid by the Alliance but, it was nothing like the money he could rake in if he started to develop some things he had designed in his spare time. Kyson shook his head. Despite Shepard's show he still wasn't going to work on his ideas anymore. All they did was cause pain for others. Kyson went for the med bay needing to get his mind off things by focusing on the mission at hand.

He went into the med bay to find Mordin hard at work. Tapping away furiously as he muttered to himself.

"No! That will not do, might kill patient as well!" rambled the Salarian.

"Would you stop that?!" called out Eve from the opposite side of the room. Kyson noticed she had taken a liking to the furthest medical bed.

"Ma'am?" questioned Kyson with a slight smile as he thumbed to the still busy Mordin who was oblivious to his presence.

"He won't stop rambling about how he might kill me! Shepard tried to get him to stop but it won't work!" said the flustered Krogan female. Kyson nodded as he walked up to her. He had some questions.

"Wait, you are Kyson are you not?" asked Eve as Kyson got close.

"I am. I was hoping to ask you a few things" said Kyson getting to the point.

"Huh, just as curious as Shepard very well" said Eve sounding bored. Kyson would try to keep it brief.

"Wrex said something about Reaper scouts on Tuchanka, was it foot soldiers of actual Reapers?" he asked.

"We only saw some mutated Turians and I think Batarians. They were testing other clans for weaknesses" she said. Kyson nodded slowly.

"So if the genophage is cured, what is the likelihood of Krogan support?" he asked.

"You like to get to the point don't you?" asked Eve with an amused chuckle.

"I try to ma'am" was all he replied.

"I believe Wrex will get all the support the Alliance and Turians need" said Eve confidently.

"Good to hear, what should I expect ground side?" he asked. Kyson had never been to Tuchanka nor had he ever had a reason.

"Oh, everything wants to kill you, even the planet. If it isn't Thresher Maws it's the nuclear wasteland" said Eve with what he could only guess was a hidden smile. She never took off her robes.

"That's not a big deal" said Kyson as he lit a cigg. Eve laughed at him.

"Human, you have either one hell of a quad or you are crazy, even the Krogan have always kept the ferociousness of Tuchanka in their minds at all times! Our way of life is brutal because of it!" said Eve who began to laugh at his ignorance. Kyson shrugged it off.

"With all due respect ma'am, I don't care about survival odds" said Kyson flatly. Eve stopped laughing to stare him in the eyes. It was that same perceptive stare as when he first saw her.

"You were with a Quarian woman were you not?" asked Eve causing Kyson's gut to clench. He stayed silent.

"You were. She was the one that the other male Quarian taunted you with. I'm, sorry for your loss…" said Eve quietly. Kyson just stared down the female Krogan. She was completely different from Wrex. She actually said something besides crass references to sex or killing like the males of her race.

"It doesn't matter now. I just want to kill some Reaper scum before I go down" said Kyson with a harsh edge to his voice. Eve shook her head.

"That mentality is what got us Krogan damned, be careful how much you wish to fight, you just might get it" said Eve ominously. Kyson tipped his hat to Eve as he turned to leave. He had almost left the room when Mordin stepped in his way.

"Sit down Kyson" said Mordin with a neutral expression.

"What for?" asked the confused engineer. Mordin held up his Omni-tool close to Kyson's face. His mind flashed back to the Salarian Mordin had shocked back on Sur'Kesh.

"Hey! None of that now…" said Kyson quickly as he sat in Dr. Chakwas chair. Mordin smiled while taking a deep breath.

"Good. It has been a while Kyson. No need to ask how you are doing, you are suffering greatly" said Mordin who still had his tool up.

"That's what Dr. Jack Daniels is here for…" said Kyson as he pulled out his flask now filled with the Tennessee bourbon.

"Only will cause more complications, ah! First scans are done!" said Mordin happily. Kyson groaned. _More tests…great._

"Mmmmmm very erratic brain activity…" sighed Mordin before he began to read whatever scan he had just performed.

"Welcome to my hell Kyson!" laughed Eve from behind him.

"Mordin, what are you trying to do?" asked Kyson as he leaned back in his chair while rubbing his face in his hands.

"Just confirming what Dr. Chakwas has reported is all" said Mordin. Kyson growled.

"I'm fine, got it?" said Kyson angrily. Mordin shook his head.

"No you are not, you are hallucinating as well as becoming…disconnected from reality…" said Mordin with an intense gaze. Kyson shrugged. This he already knew. Mordin shook his head.

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" groaned Kyson. Mordin ignored him.

"I don't need these tests to see this. I noticed right away after I first saw you again. The way you walk, the way you talk, all of it even your demeanor is a struggle to maintain. Each and every moment is spent trying to fight back but it is a losing battle such as this war" said Mordin as he studied Kyson. The N7 glared at the floor. He knew he was easy to read. He kept it that way for a reason. No one could use himself against _himself_ if he always gave out trivial shit about his life. But Mordin was starting to hit his core and quick like.

"Furthermore, you don't truly smile, it is a farce, a lie for the others so they can worry about the mission instead of their friend. Noble in some ways, very selfish in all the others…Kyson" said Mordin. Kyson still was silent.

"You act as if you have no purpose, no reason to live on, but look at Krogan, they fight no matter how hard or how large the enemy, even science itself lost to them" continued Mordin. Kyson nodded slowly. He knew Mordin was trying to show him hope. But he was shutting down again. He didn't want to hear it. Kyson got up as he began to leave only for Mordin to shove an object into his hand.

"Look at it in your room. I had time for a side project. And in my professional opinion, lay off the alcohol, it helps greatly with depression and mood swings" said Mordin. Kyson saw a broad smile on the seemingly crazy Salarian's features. Kyson left. He waited till he got to his room before looking at the object in his hand.

It was a vial.

"Crazy person drugs…great, now I'm gonna be a drugged up lunatic" grumbled Kyson. He tapped a small button he assumed would dispense a small pill only for the tube to light up with a beep. His Omni-tool lit up. Kyson brought up the display. It was a DNA model with a note below it.

**Ms. Zorah,**

**I got your message about the advertisement on Illium about a process to be able to live without your enviro-suit. Cannot guarantee success rate on that matter for I personally believe it to be a scam. But I do have good news on the less advertised research into cross species mating as you asked. **

**For the past several decades there have been little breakthroughs outside of a few cases regarding several Turian/Krogan couples or the more numerous Quarian/Turian couples due to similar amino acids. The process being researched is a new approach. Adapting the Asari's ability to randomize their mates genetic code to reproduce. **

**This has only been recently developed causing the STG some great deal of distress as it could be a work around the Genophage for the Krogan should this be widely known. The success rate is 72%! Very exciting! I wish to meet this Asari who developed this…back to the point.**

**This is taken much like common birth control pills allowing your body to become acclimated to receiving new DNA. You will not be able to meld like an Asari but the body will 'auto adjust' and take viable matching DNA from male to be used in reproducing. All other material needed is filled by the blank enzymes from the pills. **

**So, if you and Kyson decide to have children in the future, this is a strong chance. **

**I must warn you, there will be side effects such as cramps, nausea and…possible psychotic episodes. This is a very intense treatment that partially makes your bodies systems get off balance as it prepares it's self for the necessary changes…suggest warning Kyson.**

**Mordin**

The message ended.

Kyson just stared at the revolving DNA strand labeled 'Zorah' for thirty minutes. He was in shock. Kyson called for Liara on his Omni-tool. She answered right away and was headed to him instantly. He had barely been able to ask her to 'come quickly' without breaking down in tears. Liara was in his room within another thirty minutes.

"Kyson…what happened? You look like you have seen a ghost" said Liara as she sat down next to Kyson at his work bench. Kyson was staring at the DNA model again.

"Mordin…"he mumbled.

"Mordin what?" pressed Liara who was clearly confused. Kyson felt his chest tightening. He laid his head down on the metal bench letting the cold metal press against his face.

Had he known…

"Liara, are you and John ever going to have kids?" asked Kyson. He heard Liara gasp slightly.

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Liara defensively. She didn't sound angry, just shocked. Kyson held out his tool for her to read. She had only gotten half way through when he felt her hand on his shoulder. As she kept reading, her grip tightened.

"Goddess…" was all Liara could manage as she finished the message intended for Tali. Kyson just lay there, on the bench. He felt so empty inside he couldn't even form the thought or will to move.

"I miss her…" said Kyson in a quivering voice. He felt the tears forming, the muscles around his eyes tensing. But for a man to cry was a sin, a sin in the Sorley family.

"Kyson, I'm so sorry" said Liara as she brought him in for a hug. Kyson just gritted his teeth.

"Did you know about this?" asked Liara. Kyson shook his head.

"I had none…I…I god damnit. I hate this galaxy…so fucking much" stammered Kyson as he tried to keep a lid on his emotions. But the damn had cracked.

"I want her back! I want her back damn it! I'm lost without her!" screamed Kyson. Despite his pain he still couldn't cry. Every fiber in his body wanted him too but all he did was convert his grief to anger. As was the Sorley way. Kyson got up from his seat grabbing the nearest thing his hands reached. He chucked the item screaming at the top of his lungs; his old bass guitar few into the metal wall snapping the sturdy wooden neck in half sending splinters everywhere.

"I earned this! I earned this hell! But why her?" wailed Kyson as he fell to his knees. He was defeated. Flashes of Tali's beautiful smile. How Tali would roll her eyes at his antics or always lie on his chest at night. He was still alone, still cold and broken. They had a way to start a family, a true family as she had feared she would never have!

"Shhhh…" Liara laid a hand on Kyson's shoulder bringing him in for another hug. Kyson convulsed as he repressed the tears. He had lost everything. It was more than Tali this time. He had lost himself. He had betrayed his dreams, his will to fight. He had broken despite swearing to the galaxy that he never would. But just as the seas back on earth, space was a cruel mistress. It took everything it wanted without so much as a thought.

This last reminder of Tali had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Kyson slowly got up to the work bench once again. He activated his terminal. There was one thing left to check. He had not the strength to go to Tali's terminal on the deck above, but he could access it from right here.

But he paused as he brought up the routing information. Could he cross this last barrier? Could he do this to himself? It was Tali that had brought him back from drifting aimlessly through life. If she could see him now, how would she react? He had fallen so far from where he had once been. He had become hateful, cold, downright mean.

Kyson opened the Terminal that held what was left of his love. (_Reminder: _by Mumford & Sons)

_{Don't let me darken your door  
That's not what I came here for  
No it's not what I came here for}_

Right away he felt himself losing his grip. The background was a picture of the two of them dancing on Illium before the Broker mission. He could almost feel her hand in his.

_{And I won't hear you cry when I'm gone  
I won't know if I'm doing you wrong  
I never know if I'm doing you wrong_}

She had been so nervous during that time. Hell they had both been scared beyond belief. Tali of being abandoned, Kyson, he had feared hurting her. That had been the night when he first knew he had found something special, something that would brighten every dark corner of his blighted soul. He opened a file marked 'Sorley'. The file contained many logs forming a diary of sorts. It contained everything about him and her. His relationship neatly wrapped up for him to see through her eyes. He read everything he could while feeling the cold seep into his bones. He stopped right as he reached her musings about the first time he told her he loved her.

_{A constant reminder of where I can find her  
A light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for  
without her I'm lost  
But my love, don't fade away_}

Kyson took a long pull from his whiskey that had nearly disappeared without him noticing for some reason. He had to numb himself in order to press on. He hadn't even noticed that Liara had taken her leave minutes ago.

He was now reading about how worried she was about him being back on Earth. She believed Luke was going to kill him dead.

_{So I watched the world tear us apart  
A stoic mind and a bleeding heart  
You never see my bleeding heart}_

Each new log he opened brought more memories flying back as if it was just days ago. He had no Idea she had spent hours crying that she could never bare him children of their own or how she couldn't help him from his over active mind. Despite how much he had tried to be open with his past, there was much he had never said for the past he hid from her was for her own good. So he thought. _  
_  
_{And your light's always shining on  
And I've been traveling oh so long  
I've been traveling oh so long}_

Tali had been his light to walk too. She had helped him place a salve upon his old festering wounds of grief and regret. He most likely would have continued to drift through the galaxy until a bullet from some merc caught him in the head, or he was caught in some heavy machinery grinding him to bits. She had been his tether to a meaningful reality.

He opened the last log._  
_  
_{A constant reminder of where I can find her  
Light that might give up the way  
Is all that I'm asking for without her I'm lost  
Oh my love don't fade away  
Oh my love don't fade away__ }_

Kyson felt his heart split in two. It was the last log before the Normandy was grounded. She believed they would never see each other again. Mordin had talked to her about how the crew was going through a 'Sublimation' of sorts as they all broke apart to go their separate ways.

Tali had struggled so hard not to break down in front of him. She had ranted about the cruelty of the galaxy and how she was always doomed to be torn from those she loved. She went into detail about how her mother was cut down by a Geth platform when she was little. How her father only used her as a tool. John's death was there as well. It went on and on. But the worst was how she would give up the fleet going rogue to be with him. She had been willing to give up everything she knew to be with him.

Kyson shut the terminal down while another cigg burned between his lips with hollow eyes staring into nothing. He had lost everything.

* * *

__  
**Shepard's POV**

"What's up Wrex?" asked John to the flustered Krogan leader.

"Shhhh! Quite down will you, don't want to talk in front of the Turian" hissed Wrex. John rolled his eyes. _Of course not…why would it ever be simple?_ Wrex led him to the conference room.

"I need help with something" said Wrex cutting to the chase.

"Awright" John replied.

"I'm missing my best company of troops" said Wrex. John shook his head. This is where it began for the push against the Reapers, a single company of Krogan. _How fitting…_

* * *

**A/N**

**So what could possibly be next? Hmmmm...more Krogans? I think yes!**

**Now, I had wanted to use Cinderella man for John for the longest of times. Just like Kyson, Rap is not my thing but Eminiem reminds me of my brother so it all tied in. But it was a bitch to try and write to it! It's over atleast but the song fit.**

**Now, the Tali part hurt. But is extreamly important.**

**I hope you enjoyed it so review as you will as always for, Krogan smashing funtimes are in the near futrue!**

**P.S**

**Made a name plate out of scrap copper. I hammered out 'Kyson Sorley vas Normandy' in the Quarian font. It is on my Deviant art account also named 'RelayJumper' for those curious.**


	16. Chapter 16: Infestation

**A/N**

**Here we go!**

**I don not own any of this Bioware, just making sure again ya know?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Infestation**

**Shepard's POV**

"Let me get this straight, you lost an entire scouting team?" asked John.

"Yeah, I sent my absolute best in to find them, but they have gone dark as well" replied Wrex who grunted with impatience.

"So you want me to go and find them?" asked John with a smirk. The question didn't need asking, he just liked to remind people that he wasn't always going to jump for whomever.

"That would be most welcome Shepard, I'll make sure to have a full five coarse meal with the finest Krogan cigars ready for you upon your return your highness!" said Wrex while rolling his large blood red eyes. Silence followed for a few seconds before both males laughed.

"Alright, where are we headed?" asked John trying not to joke some more. He had missed Wrex's 'charming' personality.

"Rachni space. There were reports of Rachni activity in the Ninmah Cluster. I don't need to remind you that it is only accessed by Maskim Xul …where they first came from" said Wrex as he brought up a data pad with the details. John took it while Wrex kept talking.

"My missing Krogan are on Utukku in the Mulla Xul system. The reports came in from some scared scientist from the Turian listening post out there in Maskim" said Wrex. John read up on the report filed by the Turian commander at listening post X-19. The words of the scientist perfectly described what Rachni look like.

"Do you ever think letting that last Rachni Queen live was a bad idea Shepard?" asked Wrex. John looked up into the Krogan's eyes.

"I don't, do you know why?" asked John who went back to plotting a course for Joker.

"Nope, care to delve deeper into the all-knowing mind of yours?" laughed Wrex.

"Cause I'm not a god, I am one man. If I killed that last Queen, I would be playing god. We all know how that worked out for you and the Salarians" said John as he noticed an interesting tid bit about the second team sent for the scouts on Utukku.

"Well, when you put it that way…" began Wrex only for John to shove the data pad back into the Krogan's hands.

"Follow me, oh, and what is Aralakh Company?" asked John as he headed towards the Galaxy map.

"My best unit for _everything_, they are my heavy hitters for only the most important of missions" said Wrex.

"So you send them to check on some scouts?" asked John with skepticism.

"Rachni, Shepard. The old enemy, I wouldn't want run of the mill mercs down there would I?" asked Wrex in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, heard that Krogan are good with infestation problems" chided John only to get a 'hphm' from Wrex. John started to plot a course right away as he brought up the galaxy map.

"EDI" said John aloud.

"Yes Commander?" asked the AI.

"Is everyone aboard the Normandy?" he asked as he finished plotting a route.

"They are in fact. Are we leaving?" asked EDI with a hint of interest in her words.

"Yep. I've potted a course for old Rachni space. We have some business there" said John with a nod to Wrex. The Krogan leader smiled slightly.

"What a nice change it is to get things done in a timely manner" said Wrex.

"What's wrong? I thought you had a firm hold on things down on Tuchanka" asked John. The Krogan glanced away with a slight pout. _I didn't know Krogan could pout. That's new. _John had to refrain from laughing at the state of his friend.

"No, its…Eve, she won't shut up!" said Wrex with an exasperated expression. John laughed. He couldn't stop. The whole thing was just too funny for him now.

"This is serious Shepard! Every time I try to get something done, she has to debate it! Then…think about it…then talk some more! It's damn infuriating and a waste of fucking time!" shouted Wrex causing all heads around to focus on the angry Krogan. Shepard had stopped laughing long enough to listen, before laughing uncontrollably again.

"The great Urdnot…Hahaha! Wrex hahahahaa haaha ha…is having girl problems?" asked John who was leaning against the guard rail for support.

"Maybe!" shout Wrex as he stomped back to the war room grumbling about 'stupid women and their big mouths' causing John to laugh even more.

"What the hell is all the shouting about?" shouted the voice of Joker who was coming out of the elevator. John took one look at the smile Joker was wearing before laughing again.

"Who ever knew Wrex was such a ladies man?" laughed Joker as he walked to his pilot seat. John just sat down on the raised platform to catch his breath. He had needed that laugh.

"Get the hell out of my seat! Now Garrus!" screamed Joker from the front of the ship. John looked up to see an angry looking Turian stomping his way. Garrus turned around to shout back.

"Go ahead save over my file! See what I care!" yelled Garrus before turning away muttering to himself.

"Playing another flight simulator?" asked Shepard causing Garrus to smile.

"Yeah, just wanted to zone out for a bit, I think Joker is pissed I beat his score again" chuckled the Turian.

"You were able to be Joker in a flight sim?" asked John with astonishment? Garrus laughed before leaning really close to his face.

"Cheat codes are a beautiful thing when you got them" whispered Garrus who winked before leaning back.

"Sneaky" said John shaking his head.

"The best part is, EDI is in on it with me" laughed Garrus who took a seat next to John.

"What the hell else have you been up to that I don't' know about?" laughed John.

"Ever see a Geth dance?" asked Garrus with a mischievous grin. John didn't believe what Garrus was alluding to.

"No way…" said John.

"Yes way. It was Kyson's idea months back. Legion can dance" said the laughing Turian. John shook his head.

"So that's what I'm paying you for?" asked John with a wicked smile.

"We have been over this, you haven't paid us a single damn cred you bum" laughed Garrus one more time before getting up. John was going to go grab a bite to eat before hitting the next mission when the elevator opened once again. It was Kyson. He was wearing western boots now with an old hat that looked, damn good on him.

"Whoa there cowboy, what are you up to?" laughed John still in a light mood. Kyson shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, Victus wants me for some reason" said Kyson. John noticed the engineer had grease smudges all over his clothes.

"Kyson, has John ever paid you?" asked a now indignant Garrus. Kyson saw John's smirk.

"Yeah, he paid me almost eighty thousand creds right before we split up" said Kyson casually. John could have sworn he saw a gear slip in the Turian's brain. Garrus slowly looked at him with a look of complete shock.

"Why him?" asked Garrus slowly. John laughed.

"Kyson asked" said John as he walked away leaving Kyson alone with the stunned Turian. He needed to check on Javik. It had been an interesting time being around the Prothean who got to see the citadel for the first time.

It hadn't gone well.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson stepped out of John's way moving closer to the still silent Garrus. Kyson waited for the Turian to say something but Garrus just stood there. Staring at nothing.

"You gonna be ok bud?" asked Kyson after about a minute. Garrus held a hand to Kyson's face.

"Not now, need to shoot something" said Garrus. Kyson nodded hiding the faintest of smiles as he went to the war room. _Wow, I think Garrus is actually pissed. Oh well, he'll get over it._ Kyson went into the checkpoint where the two 'ladies of the watch' as he called them waited for him to get scanned.

"Mornin' ladies" said Kyson with a drawl and a tip of his hat.

"Damnnnn Sorley, looking fine today" said one private. Kyson nodded to her.

"Thanks ma'am" he said as he heard the 'ding' clearing him. He left the room with clomping loudly to the war room. He arrived in time to catch Wrex bitching about females in general. It really was a sight. He had private of his own to bug. The poor boy was stuck to listen to Wrex's wild claims of Eve's 'over analyzing' of everything he did. Kyson walked up behind the Krogan.

"What's wrong Wrex? You can dish it but you can't take it?" asked Kyson bluntly. Wrex spun about with a fist already flying right at Kyson's face. The engineer had already stepped back two paces out of reach.

"I'd watch it squishy, or the nickname will be literal" growled the Krogan. Kyson tipped his hat causing the angry Krogan to pause.

"You got it bud" said Kyson with another smile.

"Damn Humans…" grumbled Wrex as he stomped across the war room to his favorite working terminal. Kyson looked at the young IT private. The kid mouthed 'thank you' with wide eyes before nearly running out of the room.

"Ah, Mr. Sorley you got my message" said Victus walking up to him. Kyson could tell even on the stoic Turian features of the Primark that he was bone tired.

"I did sir. How can I be of service?" he asked politely. Victus held out his Omni-tool.

"Two things, first, I heard you are good with gadgets and need this repaired. Yes I could do it myself but, I hear you have a little flare on your Omni-blade I wish to acquire" said Victus. Kyson took the Omni-tool and instantly got to work. He re applied power to the thing only to trouble shoot for thirty minutes before he had the tool running back on par. One of the really small capacitors had blown due to the core processor over heating form constant use. Something all Omni-tools did after a number of years.

"Here ya go sir" said Kyson handing back the tool.

"Thank you, did you add the incendiary blade?" asked Victus. Kyson shook his head.

"I realized I don't have the extra part needed" said Kyson in all honesty. Victus nodded.

"Very well. I know you use duel Omni-tools so is the second for combat only or for research uses?" asked the Primark.

"Both. I have the incendiary on the right while I have an electrical charge on my left. Different uses for different situations and all" said Kyson as he watched Victus nod his head. Kyson looked behind the Turian leader to see a map of the galaxy. Kyson walked up to it. Thousands of red dots were lit up on the display, mostly around Earth or Palaven.

"Not a pleasant sight" said Victus sadly from behind him. Kyson sighed as he looked at Earth.

"No, it's not. Got a lot of killin' to do sir" said Kyson. The two men, both Human and Turian stood silently as they looked upon the horrific scene. Kyson never thought such a day would ever pass that he would see war on such a scale, but here he was, with the Turian leader no less.

"Victus" said Kyson over his shoulder.

"Yes?" question the Primark.

"I think I know where I can get a part for your tool" said Kyson as he spun on his heel. Victus nodded as Kyson headed back to engineering. He couldn't stare at the map any longer. It was too much for him. He had remained detached this entire time but now, he had finally accepted Tali was gone.

She was gone and there wasn't a damn thing he could ever do about it. After Mordin's gift, he had let it go. He remembered how Tali had helped him let go of Cynthia. She would never want Kyson to go through such pain over her memory. Kyson stopped as he thought on this as he waited for the elevator.

"Did Shepard really pay you that many creds?" asked Garrus from behind Kyson. A small smile formed on the engineer's lips.

"Not really, he help me acquire it though" said Kyson. The elevator opened while both friends stepped inside.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it" said Garrus. The Turian got off at the crew deck waving behind to Kyson. Next was engineering. Kyson walked out to find John standing with Javik looking over the cargo bay.

"We will win this Javik. We have to no but I am not willing to cut my losses at the drop of a hat" said John with a firm even tone. Javik huffed a bit.

"You will not have a choice Commander. The Reapers will pervert everything they touch, you will have to make choices you never thought you could do. If one of your 'specialist' you care for so much has to be sacrificed, could you do that? Could you make the call for your whole team to die?" asked the Prothean with the darkest tone Kyson had ever heard. John went silent. Kyson shook his head before he took his first few loud steps with his new boots. Both John and Javik's gazes fell upon him. Kyson made sure to glare long and hard at the four eyed Prothean.

"John will do his damdest for everyone in the galaxy" said Kyson nearly growling as he walked to the starboard storage room.

"He might have to make that call on you eldest Sorley" said Javik from behind Kyson. He stopped in place.

"Then I hope I die with glory" replied Kyson in all seriousness. Kyson knew what Javik was doing. He wanted to make everyone have his mentality for worse case scenarios. Look where that got his people though. Kyson walked into the storage room. He went right to Zaeed's old work bench flinging a drawer open. He started slamming parts around for fucks just cause it made him feel better until he came up empty. Victus would have to wait.

"Damn it!" shouted Kyson as he slammed the drawer shut.

"Can you keep it down?" came the voice of a woman. Kyson turned slowly to the voice. As he did, he noticed pictures scattered against the back wall along with news clipping with lines drawn everywhere. As he turned more he saw a woman he had never seen before. She had a reporter's mic and video bot. Kyson felt his anger rising. It was the press!

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Kyson with venom coming from his voice. The woman recoiled a bit.

"Um, Diana Allers…I'm with the Alliance and…" she stammered a bit haven been shaken by Kyson's intensity.

"How the hell did you stow away?" asked Kyson as he reached for his side arm. Diana raised her hands.

"I didn't! I asked Shepard if I could come on board! He approved this a day ago!" shrieked the woman. Kyson shook his head before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"John! Get in here goddamnit!" yelled Kyson. Almost instantly the door to the room flew open.

"What the hell?" asked John glancing between the two people in the room.

"What the hell is the idea of letting a reporter on the Normandy? Reporters are libelous yellow journalistic muckraking liars!" shouted Kyson. He knew why she was here, she was going to distort everything to make them look bad just like Al Jilani!

"Hold your tongue Kyson" said John who had his shoulders bunched and a scowl on his face. Kyson snorted. He was about to say more before a dim little light went off in his head.

"Wait, I know what you're doing" said Kyson relaxing in his tone a bit. Both Diana and John stayed silent.

"I understand the propaganda now. You are going full tilt with 'inspiring' people aren't you?" asked Kyson now amused. John smirked slightly.

"Yeah, Diana was the one who gave the suggestion for showing up someone at the bar. She got the whole thing on vid!" said John. Kyson shook his head smiling now.

"I'm sorry ma'am, just used to all the bullshit the media cranks out on a daily basis" said Kyson. Diana rolled her eyes.

"One of those…" she grumbled. John laughed with Kyson at Diana.

"Be careful Allers, Sorley here likes his privacy as you have noted. Kyson, just do your usual and avoid pictures or cameras" laughed John as he decided the situation had defused. Kyson tipped his hat to Diana with a wicked smile before leaving the room. Javik was gone, Kyson let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that John, she caught me off guard" apologized Kyson. John held up a hand.

"It's fine, normally I would agree but we need everyone fighting. I want the galaxy see that we are out here winning, not beaten with a tails between our legs" said John. Kyson nodded.

"You wanna drink?" asked Kyson. Shepard looked like he needed it. John nodded as they headed down to his room on the sub deck. Kyson made sure to lock the door and sweeping it for any bugs Allers might have put up causing John to laugh as he got into Kyson's hammock.

"I doubt she is spying on us Kyson" said John. Kyson laughed as he pulled out some beers from his private cooler.

"I know, but I want to ask you a few things" said Kyson causing John to nod as he snatched the beer from Kyson's hand downing it instantly. Kyson handed the other beer to the Commander.

"What's up Kyson?" asked John as he stared around the room. Kyson sat in his work chair before answering.

"How you holding up?" asked Kyson with a shit grin. John swore.

"Damnit Kyson, you ain't me" laughed John.

"I know, but I figured a redneck bonding time would do you some good. Not like Javik is a good motivational speaker" replied Kyson. John huffed a bit.

"No shit" said John before taking a pull on his beer. Kyson just stayed quite.

"Well, if you want to know, I'm fucking stressed out as always" said John vaguely. Kyson watched as John found an object to fiddle with on Kyson's make shift night stand. It was his hammer, war hammer to be exact. The face was forged into a fist while the back had the extremely tapered point of an ice pick. The whole thing was one solid piece of steel which led into the handle. The bottom on the handle was tapered into a conical point. It was also a death spike.

"I think this breaks several treaties for warfare Kyson…" said John who looked slightly concerned by the brutal weapon.

"I doubt the council will care when it has already been used on Cerberus on Mars, or hopefully reaper troops in the future" said Kyson. John took to spinning the instrument of death in his hands.

"Well, how about Rachni?" asked John glancing at Kyson.

"Excuse me? I think you need to get some sleep man, there isn't any Rachni left…the Krogan wiped them out over a thousand years ago" said Kyson shaking his head.

"No one told you I spared the life of a Rachni queen on the Noveria mission?" asked John. Kyson's Jaw dropped.

"No" deadpanned Kyson. _There is no way you did that John!_ Kyson screamed in his mind.

"Yup, it was right after we took out Benezia, they were trying to bring them back as tools of war. I freed the queen under the condition she would start anew never to be seen again" said John as he twirled the hammer in his hands once again. Kyson couldn't believe it.

"So did she?" asked Kyson still in shock. Rachni were an infestation that the Krogan had rid the galaxy of for good reason.

"She did, I haven't heard from her in almost a year. The Reapers had corrupted them before, it's why they attacked the whole galaxy a thousand years ago. The queen understood the problem wishing for it to never happen again" said John. Kyson looked at the Commanders face trying to find a read. But the Commander looked like he believed what he was saying.

"So why ask I want to use that little weapon against them?" asked Kyson confused. John sighed before taking another swig of beer.

"Cause Wrex got wind of Rachni sightings in a system close to the Rachni home world of Suen. He sent a scout team that went missing, then he sent a Krogan commando unit, they haven't reported back either" said John ominously. Kyson didn't like the sound of it.

"So if Krogan 'commandos' couldn't handle it, what makes this a good idea?" asked Kyson as he took a swig from his flask. John shrugged.

"Wrex asked" was all John said making Kyson laugh.

"Well played" said Kyson. John just smiled.

"So you're not having psychotic episodes like me or nuthin? You are still doin' as good as you could be John?" asked Kyson.

"Yeah Kyson, I am. We are in the same boat, literally but thanks for checkin' in" said John who took another sip of his beer. Kyson lit a cigg.

"Yep, I know Liara takes amazing care of ya so I don't need to press much" Kyson smiled at John who had a shit eattin' grin on.

"Yeah she does" replied John only for his features to change. John looked at Kyson with a worried look.

"How you doin?" asked John. Kyson smiled good naturedly back.

"Doin' good. I guess to sum it up, I have accepted Tali isn't coming back. So I just need to focus on winning this war…it's what you would do" said Kyson. John stared at Kyson before hoisting his beer up.

"To Tali, one of the strongest women to ever grace the Normandy with her presence" said John. Kyson hoisted his flask.

"And the fastest shot gunner the galaxy has ever known" added Kyson. They two N7 toasted their drinks before drinking. They spent the next moment in silence reflecting upon Tali. All the love and Joy she brought Kyson. How she had been there one hundred percent for both John and Kyson. She had truly been remarkable in both men's lives.

"Well, how long till we find that team?" asked Kyson breaking the silence. John groaned as he fully stretched out upon Kyson's hammock.

"I dunno, I might just commandeer this awesome hammock while you lead the mission" said John who yawned. Kyson laughed.

"Like hell, say that queen is down there, she would only listen to you" said a very concerned Kyson. John grunted as he rolled out of the hammock.

"You're right, let's get suited up, we should be there soon. Kyson nodded as he held a hand out.

"Hammer" said Kyson. John looked down at the weapon shaking his head.

"Have you used this on anyone besides Cerberus that one time?" asked the Commander. Kyson took the hammer twilling it in his hand with nimble fingers.

"Yep, several Batarians fell to this thing" said Kyson as he stood up.

"That had to suck for them" smiled John as he left Kyson to get ready. Kyson looked at the hammer. He had forged it right as he got back to Earth for the first time since being spaced.

"Nice toy, want some more practice with it?" said Kevin's voice in Kyson's mind.

"Naw I'm good, thanks though" said Kyson as he looked up. He saw a flash of movement as a blond haired woman ran right at him with a sword aimed right at his chest. Kyson tried to get the hammer up in time only to get impaled right in his old stab wound. Ice and fire flowed through his veins as the specter of Samantha laughed at him with her high pitched voice before dissipating. Kyson gasped for breath before he could move again.

"Holy shit…" said Kyson shakily as he looked around the room. _That is still a big issue that needs to be solved…my broken mind._

**-Two hours later-**

"What!? Rachni?" shrieked Teagann as the ground team assembled by the Kodiak. Kyson chuckled.

"Yup! It's gonna be fun! But don'tchu worry little sis, your big brother will be there for ya" said Kyson who was busy swinging the hammer around for a warm up. He was practicing switching from a heavy blow to a grip around the hammer's head for the death spike mid swing when Teagann intercepted with her sword.

"I'm so very comforted…" said Teagann who was annoyed. The team around Kyson laughed a bit. Kyson shrugged his shoulders. He looked up at the team going down. Liara was a definite with her prior experience with the bug species as well as Garrus. Vega and Teagann were going along as well.

"Well, I have some experience with Rachni. I'll be there for you if it's any conciliation" said Garrus who brushed Teagann's sword to the side. Teagann looked into Garrus's eyes warmly for a brief moment.

"Shape up everybody!" yelled Shepard who had just gotten to the cargo bay. Kyson saw another walking behind the Commander. _Oh fuck no…Javik._ The Prothean remained stoic as he approached the group but made sure to glare at Garrus for good measure before settling his four eyed gaze upon Kyson. The elder Sorley couldn't help but start bouncing his barbaric hammer in his hands.

"Let's get rolling, you all know what's going on" said John as he hopped in the Kodiak followed by Liara.

"Why isn't Wrex coming? This is like a pass time for him. He loved stomping Rachni back on Noveria" said Garrus as he climbed in. Javik was going to climb in next but Kyson cut him off earning another glare. _Suck it bug boy._ Kyson smiled as he took a seat against the opposite door.

"Wrex has some more lab work with Mordin" said Shepard as he sat down next to Liara.

"Oh, I bet he is thrilled…" said Teagann with a smile. She was sitting next to Liara. James was staying quite for Teagann apparently scared the crap out of him. Kyson could only wonder why. The door shut on the shuttle after Cortez climbed in.

"Ey Stephen! Don't crash us or nuthin'" said Kyson with a broad smile. Cortez laughed as he went to the cockpit.

"Don't tempt me man" said Cortez. Kyson was going to listen to some music on the way down but he looked to his left to see one seat left. Javik was still standing, while Garrus had absentmindedly left a space. _Damnit._ The small group went quite as people caught on to the situation brewing. It was no secret the three members of the Normandy despised each other. Javik glared at Kyson sending daggers his way before he sat down. Kyson smirked.

Garrus leaned forward past Javik at the same time Kyson did. Garrus was obviously pouting even for a Turian. Kyson glanced significantly at Javik who had a lip curled in disgust, before looking back at Garrus. The Turian rolled his eyes before shrugging. Kyson shook his head with a loud sigh before leaning back. They really hated Javik. The fucker would enslave them instantly if he could. Kyson happened to glance at Liara who looked absolutely stunned. Kyson smiled before the long silent ride down to the planet named Uttuku. The only plus side was a breathable atmosphere. He wouldn't be confined to his helmet this time.

The Kodiak landed at an old mining camp of sorts outside a massive cave. Kyson had already been doing some scans as the got close. Nothing living was showing up near the entrance but for all he knew, the whole planet was a cavern system. The team quickly got out with weapons at the ready. Kyson patted his hammer on his right thigh. He had a feeling it was going to be needed.

"Alright, let's see what we can find, keep sharp" said John from point. Kyson brought up the rear with one of his Wraiths in hand while his goggles gave him a constant feed of information.

"Hey John, got some weird shit coming in on the scanner" said Kyson. His display was showing a deep central cavern with a massive amount of heat coming from it. It wasn't volcanic activity by any means but something big was down there.

"The Krogan scouts?" asked James.

"It's way too big, there are other hot spots that are smaller but…I can't tell if their moving" said the frustrated engineer. The team rounded a corner in the path only to heard loud voices. Kyson watched as John held a hand up for the team to hunker down. The Commander leaned around the corner only to jump out of cover without any warning.

"John!" yelled Liara who went right after him. The other five stood up slowly.

"Do we blindly follow him?" asked a stunned Javik at the recklessness of Shepard. Garrus calmly started walking away.

"Yep" was all the Turian said. Kyson let the others start moving. He lit a cigg before the item that caught Shepard's attention came into view. It was a group of Krogan, one of them was busy shaking John's hand.

"Grunt?" asked a surprised Shepard.

"Shepard!" said Urdnot Grunt excitedly. Kyson shook his head. _Should have known…_

"Aw our little Krogan is all grown up, can make a man proud" said Garrus causing Grunt to punch Garrus lightly in the chest. Lightly for Grunt constituted Garrus almost landing on his ass.

"Teagann! Good to see you again!" said Grunt as the younger Sorley stepped up to the pure Krogan. Teagann pounded her fists together before grabbing Grunt around his massive neck giving him a tight hug.

"Uh oh, looks like Teagann is cheatin' on ya Garrus" said Kyson who started laughing at the fuming Turian.

"Shut up squishy" snapped Grunt causing Kyson to roll his eyes.

"Charming as always" huffed Kyson. Grunt slowly laughed.

"He…he…he…" the massive Krogan smirked at Kyson.

"So, Grunt? What the hell are you doing here?" asked John. Grunted chuckled a bit getting excited.

"I could ask you the same Shepard, heard you were detained after being grounded by those idiots on Earth" said Grunt. John smiled.

"Relieved of duty, the situation changed" said John with a slight scowl. Grunt nodded.

"Yeah well, they have bigger problems now" said Grunt. Kyson looked around at the team of Krogan behind Grunt.

"So got your own command now?" asked Kyson.

"Yeah, Aralakh company. They are all come from different clans to show a united force. They are tough, think they're invincible, reckless, but effective" said Grunt with pride. Kyson smiled as he looked into the young Krogan. He had come a long way.

"So Wrex did this to show the future of Tuchanka huh? I thought no one wanted a tank bred Krogan around" said John.

"I earned this through blood. I have a few scars to show it. These Krogan fear me, respect me command" said Grunt puffing up his chest a bit.

"You have such a way with words" laughed Teagann. Grunt chuckled some more.

"Glad you are here to crack some skulls Shepard. Can you believe it? The Rachni! A chance to face the old enemy! If we are lucky, it might be a nest!" said the Krogan with the color of blood clouding his vision. Kyson wasn't so sure he agreed with Grunt. He would be happy to find an empty cave.

"You shouldn't be so eager to face the Rachni, they are a formidable enemy" said Javik from the back of the group. Grunt leaned past John to look at the Prothean. Grunt looked confused.

"Who is that guy?" asked the lost Krogan. John sighed.

"Ask me later alright?" said a tired Shepard.

"Whatever you say…" trailed off grunt.

"Alright, you ready to get this done?" asked Shepard.

"Ready when you are!" said Grunt with excitement. Kyson laughed as he caught up with the young Krogan.

"You look happy as ever" said Kyson with a smirk.

"I get to beat the shit out of Rachni! Of course I am!" yelled Grunt as he skidded to a stop just before a large pit. At the bottom was a massive cavern entrance. It was a pitch black hole leading into the depths of hell for all Kyson knew.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" said Kyson as he entered the last scout building that was set on the edge of the sink hole. Kyson looked down into the hole looking for any signs of movement. All he got was darkness staring back at him.

"I don't like the looks of this" said John from behind Kyson. Kyson felt more people climb into the small building.

"Niether do I…" Kyson paused as he felt a tremor below his feet followed by a crumbling noise.

"Nobody move!" yelled John who had taken to holding on to the door frame that led out over the hole. Kyson slowly looked behind himself to see the other five team members frozen in place. The building gave another loud groan.

"Shepard! Get out of there!" shouted Grunt from outside the building.

"Working on it!" replied John. Kyson looked into the Commander's eyes briefly. They were moving around looking for a possible way out.

"James, start moving to the back" said John. Vegan frowned as he slowly worked his way back, each shuffle causing the building to groan. Next, Liara made it back. Kyson would have to be that last to move, he was standing with a clear shot down through the open door frame which John was latched onto.

"Teagann, take your time" said John who didn't even twitch an unnecessary muscle. Teagann nodded as she calculated her first step. A popping noise sounded with the ripping metal. The whole building rocked towards the hole. Kyson would have been tilted out to his death if it wasn't for John grabbing him at the last second. Kyson let out a heavy sigh with a smile right as the cliff gave way. The team plummeted with the building. Kyson tumbled out with Shepard as they both painfully bounced down the steep cliff side only to land with heavy thuds amidst a thick cloud of dust. The Destroyer armor held true though cushioning Kyson from the impact.

"Oh that fucking hurt" groaned Kyson which was followed by many others inside the building.

"Shepard! You okay down there?" hollered Grunt from atop the cliff. Kyson groaned as he sat up to find the team that was in the building all hop out looking a bit shaken up.

"Yeah! We're going to make our way in!" shouted Shepard. Grunt told them they would meet where they could inside. John shouldered his Mattock.

"Squad! Move up!" said John who was looking to be in full 'go' mode. The team made their way in only to stop a short distance in.

"This dark is going to make things a little more difficult John…" said Garrus who was the first to switch on his gun light. Everyone followed suit. Kyson glanced up at the ceiling of the cave. He saw hundreds of stalactites like thousands of hungry teeth waiting to eat him hanging from above.

"No one use explosives of any kind, got it? If I get caved in on I'll be fucking pissed" said Kyson aloud.

"What's wrong? Claustrophobic?" asked Vega who was looking around the room.

"No, just don't want to go out by being crushed" said Kyson as he walked up to John who seemed to have found something.

"Grunt, I found one of the scouts…he has heavy weapons" said John over the comm.

"Take it, he doesn't need it anymore, might come in handy" replied Grunt. Kyson looked at the weapon in Shepard's hands. It was a Firestorm…a flame thrower!

"Ohhhhhh I want one!" said Kyson with an evil grin. He had almost forgotten his napalm mixtures he had made when he was fourteen.

"I don't think so" said John as the team agreed it was a bad idea to let Kyson handle any massively destructive items in close quarters. The team moved along only to find some sort of webbing blocking their path.

"Ewwwwww that is disgusting!" said Teagann who had taken to stepping behind Garrus whenever something spooked her.

"Don't hide behind me! Creepy crawly things freak me the hell out" said Garrus. Kyson rolled his eyes as he stayed right behind John. The farther they went the less it looked like there was anything else to see besides the infernal webs. Until John stopped.

"Hold up, I think these are eggs…" said John skeptically.

"They are Commander" said Javik causing everyone to look at the Prothean.

"In my time, the Rachni as you call them were used as forward troops against the Reapers" said Javik matter-of-factly.

"What?" asked Liara sounding shocked. Kyson shook his head. He wasn't surprised one bit by it.

"They were used as shock troops almost. When they proved too hard to control, we had to burn over two hundred planets to get rid of them…they weren't as advanced as they appear to have been for you" finished Javik leaving everyone silent.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" asked John who sounded pissed. Kyson looked back to Javik.

"What difference does it make?" asked the confused Prothean.

"Nothing, except proving that you are an imperialistic shit" growled Kyson who nodded to John. Kyson could feel the daggers being thrown from Javik's gaze.

"Lay off Kyson, I don't need a vengeful ancient taking out his aggression on us…" muttered the Commander as he began to torch the eggs. The team moved on once again with Kyson and Garrus both finding more flame throwers. They made quick work of the tunnels until they got to another chamber.

"Shepard, I know what happened to the scouts. They encountered heavy resistance from a large number. They were ordered to take the heavy weapons as deep as they could. They knew the next team would need help" said Grunt.

"That's just great news" grumbled Teagann. Kyson scanned the large room that had a crevasse dissecting the ground. Everything was quite. Kyson jumped down with the Firestorm at the ready. That's when shit hit the fan. Loud squealing noises filled the room along with a flash of movement across the floor.

"Holy shit! Did anyone see that?" shrieked Teagann.

"Copy that, be ready for anything" said John as he took position behind a large rock. No sooner had the team began to spread out did the wretched noise get louder along a high ledge in the large space. Kyson glanced up to see the most hideous thing he had ever seen.

"What is that thing?" he asked aloud as he stayed mostly in cover.

"Grunt! We have Rachni! The Reapers have been here to mess with them!" yelled Shepard. Kyson brought out his Widow ready to blast the thing apart. He spotted two wicked looking cannons fused into its back. Two blew lasers swept the room. _Oh fuck…_

"Get down!" screamed Kyson right as the mutated Rachni unleashed its first salvo. Each round hit the rocks providing with a pounding force causing the ground to tremble. Shards of pulverized rock rained around the team. Kyson took a deep breath before he leaned out of cover. He sighted down his scope only to find a husk's eye staring back at him.

"Shit!" he yelped as the team opened fire around him concentrating on the Rachni. The Husk was right on top of him. The mutated Human batted his rifle away leaving him completely exposed. Kyson stared into the vacant white orbs of the once living Human. He felt his blood run cold as his fingers found his hammer. The Husk latched onto Kyson causing him to topple. The thing wailed a ghastly noise right before Kyson sent the pick end of his hammer through the vile things skull. Kyson felt the Husk go limp before he rolled the thing off. That had been to close.

"More Rachni!" yelled Liara opposite from Kyson's location. More heavy rounds rained all over the cave causing Kyson to get down on his knees to avoid the shrapnel. He glanced to his right to find a small path leading around the side of the room. It gave him full coverage from the Rachni! Kyson got up after retrieving his rifle. He put it away, it was no use in this place. No sooner had he taken five steps when six husks came barreling around the bend. Kyson growled as he charged into them. The path was so narrow now that the Husks could only come at him one at a time. By the time he was done, the room had gone quite.

"Clear!" shouted John whose voice echoed. Kyson walked back the way he came.

"Clear…" he sighed as he caught his breath.

"Where the hell did you go?" asked Vega. Kyson pointed his blue gore covered hammer down the path.

"Seven Husks wanted my attention" said Kyson.

"Good work Kyson, Grunt, you still there?" asked Shepard over the comm. Heavy gunfire was heard.

"Yeah! But we have heavy numbers!" shouted Grunt. John looked at Kyson.

"Do another scan, see if you and Vega can get to him" ordered Shepard. Kyson activated his goggles once again. He nodded.

"There is a tunnel down the path I was just on, it snakes Grunt's way" said Kyson who twirled his hammer in his hand.

"Good, get over there, the rest of us will keep moving" said John. The two parties split up with John in the lead of his group, Kyson taking point down his path. He kept his hammer out.

"Get you're shottys out Jumper" said Vega who was having a hard time navigating the now small enclosed tunnel.

"This works just fine" said Kyson. It wasn't long until the sounds of gunfire filled the small tunnel. The two marines exited the tunnel on a ledge overlooking another large room. Two Rachni had Aralakh Company choked down just as Kyson had the husks. Without a second thought, Kyson Jumped down running behind the first Rachni only to barrel into the second. He began bashing the ocular areas before gutting the thing with his pick. Before the wounded beast could react, Kyson flipped the hammer over sending the death spike into the things 'skull' if it had one. The beast let out a loud screech before it shuddered and died. Kyson whirled about only to fide the second Rachni tuning towards him, he ran up to it only for it to explode.

"Shit, he sent Squishy…we are screwed" said Grunt as he ejected the spent thermal clip from his shotgun.

* * *

**A/N**

**More Rachni to come! hope you enjoyed it as always so review as you will!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hull Breach

**A/N**

**Time for some things to go down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hull Breach**

**Tali's POV**

Tali stood in the same room where months ago Kyson had stopped her from mauling her aunt. She was alone in the main council room on the Neema with countless holos of reports from Shala's Patrol Fleet. Tali read up on the progress on the shielding overhauls of Shala's fleet which relied heavily upon high shields along with fast attack guerilla warfare tactics. After the first true skirmish with the Geth that Han'Gerral had started, Shala had taken the brunt. A soft hiss sounded behind Tali causing her to turn. Han walked into the room.

"Admiral Zorah" said Han formally as he began to read the displays she had up. She didn't respond. She had lost all respect for the leaders of her people. Tali took a drag on her E-cigg as she began to sift through schematics for converting the three massive live ships into Dreadnaughts. The whole idea was asinine but they were left with no choice. The Geth had them blocked from the relay forcing the entire fleet into a stalemate over the skies of Rannoch.

"How go the heavy ups?" asked Han after nearly ten minutes.

"Terribly, as always" she replied distantly.

"Projected time until completion?" asked Han who sounded tired.

"When it's done" snapped Tali. She was sick of this war before it had truly begun. In the week or so since Han instigated this whole mess, she had been up almost nonstop getting every single possible upgrade installed no matter how small. Thousands of messages came in each day asking for advice. She had resorted to having several top engineers aboard the Neema answer for her unless it was something really odd. For those rare cases, she had Dorn'Hazt vas Qwib-Qwib answer for her.

"No need to be so testy, this had to happen sooner or later Tali. You know that as much as I" grumbled Han as the oldest Admiral continued to read up on ammo supplies.

"No, it didn't" said Tali as she shut down her terminal. She was about to leave when Han stepped in front of her.

"Look, I know you still think we could have found peace with the Geth. I also can tell you think I started this early on purpose…" began Han. Tali shoved him aside, only for Han to grab her arm.

"Listen, Tali. No matter how we got here we have to win this. Are you up for it?" asked the older Admiral with a hint of concern in his voice. Tali wasn't surprised by this. She knew Han went way back with her father, so there might be some sort of 'I'll watch out for her' thing Han had said to Rael years ago.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes, but how many will die because of it?" she asked. Han let go of her arm to stare at the ground.

"Too many…already" said Han in a moment of weakness Tali didn't expect.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you and Kyson" said Gerral causing Tali to almost loose her balance. She felt herself gasp slightly. Han had been the only one those months ago when Kyson disappeared not to say anything. He must have stayed quite due to understanding.

"Why?" she asked. Han glanced away looking agitated.

"I really was hoping you two would have figured another way out of this mess" said Han. Tali felt her heart race as her vision narrowed.

"We did" she murmured.

"I, have a vid for you. I think you might want to see it" said the sad looking Gerral. Tali's Omni-tool lit up as a message was sent to her private inbox.

"Look at it when you have time alone" said Han who sounded very old all of the sudden. Tali had no idea what the vid was or how it could affect Han so greatly. She had always known the Admiral as the most steadfast man besides her father she had ever known. She watched as Han went to the door only to lean against the door frame as if all strength had left him. She was going to see if he needed attention when Han pushed off the frame as if nothing had happened, only to quickly disappear into the commons.

Tali looked at her tool as if it held some sort of malicious cancer. Whatever was there, it _had_ to be about Kyson. She instantly bolted out of the back entrance to wind down the passages of the massive ship to her Kodiak. The small ship auto sterilized allowing her to chuck her visor off as she sat on the one clear bench. She pulled up her Omni-tool with a video file titled 'Human playing Guitar on fleet'.

"Can I do this again?" Tali asked herself as she stared at the play button. She had finally been able to focus on the war; everything she thought about was the war. Could she let herself see this last little bit that was most definitely Kyson? With a trembling hand, she pressed play having made up her mind.

"I haven't played for a good while" said Kyson's voice. She saw him, her Bondmate with a broad grin in the middle of what looked like a common room aboard some ship. There were nearly fifty Quarians all huddled together him as he sat on a rickety looking stool made of scrap metal. A make shift transparent clean room had been erected for him so he could remove his gauntlets along with his helmet.

"I don't care! This is sooooo cool!" said a young boy who was standing next to the person recording the scene. Tali watched as Kyson just smiled as he tuned the guitar to a perfect pitch upon each of the twelve strings.

"So, how many here aboard the Qwib-Qwib know any good Human songs?" asked Kyson to the crowd. Tali could hear murmurs from the crowd along with several people shrugging their shoulders.

"You always play this one song, something about 'waiting' I believe when we work on the engines" said a male from behind Kyson.

"Ah! I will wait, By Mumford & Sons. I think I can do that one. Give me a sec…" Kyson brought up his Omni-tool for a moment to research something. A broad smile signaled he had found what he wanted. Kyson began to diddle around for a few minutes warming up. Tali couldn't help but smile knowing the warm up was a song he had been working on but never finished. It was graceful, light, with a drive behind it as well.

"Ehem…awright, here it goes" said Kyson as he pressed play on his Omni-tool. Loud music began to play with Kyson coming in after a few measures. He seemed tense at first but soon a tranquil look came over him as the Lyrics came up. (_I Will Wait:_ by Mumford & Sons)

"And I came home, like a stone. And I fell heavy into your arms" Kyson sang in a low voice. She could see a flash of sadness only she could pick up, even with it being a vid. It was something Kyson always did despite himself. Whenever he had played for her, his emotions would be laid bare.

"These days of darkness which we've known will blow away with this new sun" were the next words of the song. Tali saw the crowd of people fully enamored by the small show Kyson was putting on. But the song made her grow cold inside. She remembered how the request for this song was due to him playing it regularly. Even though they were living together at the time, he was still hurting. But he kept it hidden for her.

"Keelah…Kyson" she sighed as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She hadn't moved on after all.

"And I'll kneel down, wait for now. And I'll kneel down know my ground" came Kyson's voice. He strummed along the strings as if he was grazing the tops of grass. He was the wind making the steel sing for him with his will. Then he stopped playing so only his voice reverberated through the vid. He looked right into the camera. His hazel eyes bore right into her soul cause her breath to stop

"And I will wait, I will wait for you and I will wait, I will wait for you" sang Kyson as he closed his eyes as if savoring the words as they fell from his lips. Tali felt a tear roll down her cheek as she saw that pain flash across his face once again. She had spent so little time with him while he was on the fleet. She knew it was hurting him but the fleet demanded every moment of her attention. Just like her father.

"So break my step and relent. You forgave and I won't forget! Know what we've seen and him with less. Now in some way shake the excess" sang Kyson as he picked up the pace in his playing only for him to tilt his head back to sing to an imaginary sky.

"But I will wait, I will wait for you and I will wait, I will wait for you and I will wait, I will wait for you and I will wait, I will wait for you!" Kyson nearly yelled as he played furiously. Tali could see people in the crowd clapping along at what Kyson called 'folky' music. All Tali could do was struggle to hold back tears despite Kyson's smiling face.

"So I'll be bold, as well as strong. And use my head alongside my heart. So tame my flesh and fix my eyes that tethered mind free from the lies. But I'll kneel down, wait for now. I'll kneel down know my ground! Whoo!" Whooped Kyson as he picked up the song once again while bouncing one of his feet as he enjoyed his playing. Tali started to cry fully now. Her shoulders bobbed as she tried to fight it but the words struck her hard. It explained the fight they had right before Kyson got spaced. He had missed her yet understood she had to be away. He had always waited for her no matter what. Weather it was for her to realize she liked him, or to accept the he would never leave her. He always waited.

"Raise my hands, paint my spirit gold and bow my head, keep my heart slow!" Kyson sang while she cried as she tried to find some way to tell him she was sorry for not being there for him. He had just 'sucked it up" one day to call her out on her _bullshit_. She had been deflecting his questions for several weeks straight with the 'I'm fine' routine. Kyson had waited until the right moment as always to press the issue of her stresses.

"Cause I will wait, I will wait for you! And I will wait, I will wait for you! And I will wait, I will wait for you. And I will wait, I will wait for you!" finished Kyson with a full bodied voice as the people around him began to applauded with cheers. Tali curled up on the bench trying to stifle her sobs. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you everyone. I wish I had more time to play more but, work and all. I'll have a few more picked out for next time" said Kyson. Tali looked back up at the vid to see Kyson suiting back up. As soon as he did he stepped out of the plastic clean room to start shaking hands while the younger ones who had never left the fleet began to crowd around. The person who was recording must have had a helmet came due to the height of the angle.

"Kyson, you ready to get to it?" came the familiar voice of Dorn'Hazt vas Qwib-Qwib. Kyson picked up his guitar only to follow Dorn who Tali assumed was recording for his voice continued to talk as Kyson walked in front of him leaving the dispersing crowd.

"That was fun. Good idea Dorn" commented Kyson as he opened a door to another part of the Qwib-Qwib.

"Thanks. I always loved the guitar ever since I saw an Asari playing one on Thessia while on my pilgrimage. You are quite talented Kyson, did you play in a band?" asked Dorn causing Kyson to laugh.

"No, I wanted to be but I didn't really get any good at it until I spent two years on Omega. I had a lot of time to myself there" replied Kyson as the two men entered the engine room that had one of its two massive drive cores torn apart. Kyson set the guitar aside before leaning against a crate staring at the engine. Tali remembered that stance. It was Kyson looking at every working part in his mind looking for improvements to be made.

"I see, well, it was impressive none the less…" a loud ruckus cut Dorn off as a tool box tipped over causing both men to jump. Dorn casually looked to the side while Kyson produced his pistol in a flash. A definite sign Dorn was not a fighter of any kind.

"Da!" squealed the voice of Dorn's son, Jonah who had kicked a ball into Kyson once.

"What are you doing down here son?" asked Dorn who kneeled down to the dancing little Quarian.

"How does he keep sneaking out of the nursery? Crafty little kid" laughed Kyson causing Jonah to stop dancing to laugh along just like all kids do. They don't know why people are laughing but they know laughing means happy.

"Sorely!" yelled Jonah while reaching out with his arms. Kyson scooped up the little boy only to start running around the open space make space ship noises as Jonah screamed and giggled. Kyson put the boy down after a few laps. Jonah began to run in circles making noises just like Kyson as he played with a wrench in his hand.

"You really have a way with kids" said Dorn who chuckled quietly. Kyson shrugged in response.

"I guess, don't really want kids to be honest with you" said Kyson. The camera angle tilted to the side with Dorn's head.

"Really, why?" asked Dorn. Kyson looked at Jonah before looking back.

"You have heard me tell stories about my dad" said Kyson.

"Yeah, he was a hard man. But you said he was damn good at what he did for a living" said Dorn. Kyson looked at the ground.

"He was. But when it came to a family, he was pretty lousy. Threated all of us as if we didn't exist unless we screwed up. He never physically abused us but…I have sworn never to end up as cold and angry as he is" said Kyson. Tali thought back on her memories of Luke. She never saw such behavior from the elder Sorley but then again, she had never seen the Kyson who was once a gang member.

"But surely you won't! I have seen the way you love your work. You are a family man Kyson. If you love as hard as you work then you will be just fine" said Dorn with confidence.

"Well, time will tell…" began Kyson only for Dorn to step in.

"I don't see you doubt yourself with your work, why do you with the ability to care for another? You are clearly bonded to Tali'Zorah" said Dorn. Kyson stayed quite. Tali had no idea Kyson felt he would be his father. He had gone on about how he was different. Not that he feared anything.

"Does Tali know you feel this way?" asked Dorn. Kyson glanced at the engineer.

"No, I…it means a lot to her. As you have noticed by now, I am Human. Makes things a bit complicated" said Kyson with a sigh. Tali remembered how Kyson had reassured her that they would be fine. That they could adopt if it was truly right for them.

"Then adopt! When you are ready of course. Trust me; there is no greater joy in the galaxy than having a little one to come home to. You are no different than I was at your age. This is not limited to just any one species. You don't want to make your parent's mistakes. Or you think yourself incapable. But by the Ancestors don't close that door before reaching it" said Dorn. Tali waited for Kyson to respond while Jonah made noises in the background playing with something. Kyson looked lost as he just stood there brooding. _He was that scared of failing a family, just like everyone else._

Tali felt the slightest of tremors vibrate through her perch causing her to bolt upright. It felt like the drive core went out.

"Char'Vos! What the hell happened?" snapped Tali as she grabbed her visor. She made sure she had all of her tools on her as she leaped from the Kodiak towards the drive core; static came back over her working channel as she ran through the halls. People were coming out of rooms looking around with question. Tali ignored them as she pressed herself full tilt. She was a blur careening around corners or jumping over numerous crates stashed in every conceivable way. It still took her ten minutes to reach the gigantic engine room.

"Char!" she shouted into the vast space filled with catwalks and scaffolds. Almost fifty Quarians were scurrying franticly around her. The male engineer she was looking for was standing in front of the main holo control for the engines.

"Admiral! We are so fucking screwed!" he shouted but without the panic the others had around her. She walked up to the holo. The power had been cut.

"How did this happen?" she snapped only for Char to shake his head.

"Not a damn clue, it somehow cut our communications as well, but it doesn't make sense. To hell with it I'll go down there myself" grunted the sixty some year old Quarian. Tali watched as he left for the lower level of the catwalks. Tali began to read over the troubleshoots when another jolt, _much _stronger than the last nearly sent her flying over a guard rail.

"Admiral! We got a big fucking problem!" shouted Char from below. Tali looked over the rail to see a massive hole in the bottom deck. Lights were pouring through along with gunfire.

"Keelah! Everyone get cover! Geth have breached the ship!" Tali shouted as she pulled out her shotty. Pounding steps came up the ramp next to her. It was Char. The old retired Marine slid into cover next to her with a loud grunt.

"I'm too fucking old for this shit!" swore the older Quarian who had a ancient looking pistol.

"Get the comms back up, I'll keep you covered" said Tali as she leaned out of cover to find the first wave of Geth approaching. She ripped through five in almost four seconds. She looked around to find herself and Char deserted. _That was fast…great, just great I'm going to do this alone then huh? Fine. If you want something done, you got to do it yourself! _ Tali chanced a look over the rail to see twenty more Geth troopers coming up the main ramp. She swore when she saw three Prime platforms bringing up the rear.

"How are the comms coming?" she asked to her side. Char grumbled for a second before he gave her a thumbs up. Tali wasted no time.

"This is Admiral Zorah! We have a hull breach on the lower deck of the main engine room! Send reinforcements now!" she shouted onto all channels open. She leaned out of cover to take out two more Geth that were getting close. She was about to fire again when a Geth materialized right in front of her. _Damn hunters!_ Two loud bangs went off behind her. She saw the optics explode as well as an arm blown of the Geth. Char had backed her up.

"I have missed this thing. Shotgun pistol with explosive rounds, pretty nifty huh?" laughed the old man. Tali nodded before laying down more fire. The troopers didn't have any tactic at all; they just threw themselves at the choke point with reckless abandon. Something wasn't right. Tali could still hear massive amounts of fire below. She had assumed more of her people had shown up to resist via the lower deck entrance. She peeked over the rail once more. The sight she saw horrified her.

"Shit! They are unloading into the equipment! They want us drifting dead!" she shouted as she ran down the ramp. She heard Char shout after her but she ignored him. Those three primes had been going at it for at least five minutes! _Keelah we are all going to die in this war!_ She growled as she hit bottom. The Primes ignored her presence. She activated her combat drone. Her shotgun was no use against the heavily shielded and armored Prime units. _If Kyson was here with his widow…wait! The board!_

Tali grabbed the hover board off of her back jumping on immediately. She could at least distract them! She flew right into the line of sight of the Primes. It was more than enough to catch their attention. All three prime units began to fire after her. She flew straight up the seven level room to fly over the backside of the drive core. She would do strafing runs with her shotgun.

"Admiral! What is your status?" came the voice of Kal'Reegar." Tali slowed her flight for a second.

"Twenty plus Geth down! Three primes left on the lower deck! They are firing on our equipment!" she said quickly as she swooped back over the drive core. She flew straight at the first prime she saw unloading three rounds right at its core processor. She took down the shields but the Armor the massive unit had held. She would be doing this for a while.

"Copy that! Almost there with fifty plus!" huffed Kal who was obviously running. Tali saw several rounds miss her as she swung back around. She wanted that first Prime the machine equivalent of dead! She flew in at an angle waiting till the last second to fire. She pumped her last two shots into the optics causing the Geth' flashlight head to blast apart. She whooped in victory as she swung towards the next Prime only for her shout of joy to get stuck in her throat. She felt an odd weightless sensation before she saw the deck coming up to meet her. The third prime had caught the board ripping it out from underneath her. She slammed into the deck hard but she rolled losing her shotgun before she slid into a massive power cable. Pain arched through her body as she tried to regain her wits.

Tali looked up to see the massive Prime looking down at her. Its optics glowed an eerily familiar yellow.

"You were warned Quarian, your assistance of Shepard must be punished" said the cold mechanical voice of Harbinger. Tali's eyes went wide with both shock and fear. The reapers had taken control of the Geth once again! The Prime lifted up its leg to stomp Tali into oblivion.

"I'll be home soon Kyson" breathed Tali as she closed her eyes. This was her end.

* * *

**-On Terra Nova-**

**Boomer' POV**

Boomer watched the mansion from a hilltop close to five hundred yards away. He had decided to wait until a glimpse of Oriana could be confirmed. There was no reason to raid the heavily fortified mansion if she wasn't there. Justin sighed as he kept back down the back side into the woods. Miranda was busy watching their six.

"Any luck? It's been almost a day now" said Miranda barely above a whisper.

"No luck, how goes the back chatter?" he asked. While one was watching the mansion, the other would listen in on the comms for the patrolling guards. Cerberus had trained them well, they didn't give up anything except talking about who the playmate of the month is or about playing poker for the millionth time.

"Nothing. This is driving me insane. We should blast our way in with the barracuda and be done with it" snapped Miranda. Justin sighed. He was waiting for this moment. Once again he couldn't blame her. It was her sister, but she would get all of them killed. He was going to shoot down the idea when loud shouts could be heard off in the distance. Miranda turned to him with a questioning look. He didn't wait. He ran up the hill to look again at the mansion. Lights on the patio had been turned on with two figures screaming at each other.

"That's Ori!" hissed Miranda. Boomer brought up his HUD. He zoomed in on the arguing people. An older man was with her yelling at the top of his lungs. Ori, who was wearing a simple blue dress, smacked the man across the face before storming back inside.

"That had to hurt…" said Justin with a smirk.

"Indeed. So she is here, we will attack on shift change as planned" said Miranda at his side. Justin nodded before laying on his back.

"Should be another two hours then, Imma take a nap K?" asked Boomer as he closed his eyes. Miranda laughed softly.

"Miss your bed yet?" snickered Miranda. Boomer just closed his eyes.

"Wake me in ninety minutes" said Boomer as he put his arms behind his head. He cocked a leg out adjusting his nuts before he was comfortable. It took him a matter of seconds to pass out.

"_Justin! Where the hell have you been?" said the shrill voice of Boomer's mother. Justin flinched as he gave up letting the squeaky screen door of his house slam shut.. _

"_For the last time mom, it's Boomer! I was at Kyson's just like I said!" he shouted up the stairs of the small run down house. His mother rounded the corner to stand at the top of the stairs glaring at him._

"_I called you an hour ago to get home ASAP! Get up here" said his mother. Justin sighed as he stomped up the stairs. His brother never had this problem. But his brother James wasn't ten either. When he got to the top level of the townhouse he could see his mother had been crying. She had red puffy eyes with dark circles._

"_Mom, are you okay?" he asked. His mom brought him in for a deep hug. Not the 'I love you hug' moms always gave but the 'I'm scared' hug. Justin pushed her away._

"_What's wrong?" he asked again with tears starting to form. His mother had started crying. He had never seen her cry before. It scared him. A door creaked open behind him. It was his older brother James._

"_James what's wrong? Why won't mom tell me?" asked a scared Boomer. James had a hard expression that reminded him of dad when he was angry. _

"_Dad, he isn't coming home…" said James as he looked at the ground. Justin cocked his head to the side._

"_So he's going to be fighting bad guys for a while longer?" he asked. James shook his head while his mother began to cry again as she stumbled to her room. Justin felt his breathing get hard. He had heard of this before from kids in school. _

"_So is dad…" Justin couldn't finish his sentence as he looked back to his brother. James just stared at the floor before he growled in fury before punching a hole in the wall in front of him. Not hard for the weight lifting fifteen year old. Boomer may only be ten, and his brother was always an angry person. But before he let himself think about it anymore, he bolted down the stairs running full tilt back towards the Sorley's._

_He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him but it wasn't fast enough so he growled in anger as he felt the biotics build within him. He screamed as he shot forward a hundred feet down the road only to keep screaming as he charged again and again. He could feel his energy fading, his vision blurring as he reached the long climb that was the Sorley's drive way. He stopped as he crumpled in a heap too tired to move._

"_Dad! You can't be dead! We were going to go shooting for the first time!" screamed the young boy to the sky as he lay on the gravel road. He couldn't hold back the tears as he lay in the summer heat. He missed his dad. He was about to pass out from the strain he put on himself when two bright lights accompanied with a loud rumble pulled up next to him on the road._

"_Boomer! What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" said Mrs. Sorley as she jumped down from Kyson's dad's big truck. Boomer tried to get up but he gave up when his muscles trembled causing him to collapse face first into the gravel. He felt two arms scoop him up. He had never stopped crying._

"_My…my dad…he…he' not coming back" he stammered into Mrs. Sorley's shirt._

"Wake up!" Justin heard as he was jolted awake by a fist pounding on his sternum. Most people would freak out but not Boomer. He grunted softly before slowly opening his eyes. He had trained for years to be stoic no matter what when need be.

"Ready?" he asked cocking a smile, showing no hint what so ever of his bad dream.

"I am. I suggest you get ready as well" said Miranda. Boomer laughed as he rolled on his stomach to look at the now dark mansion.

"I've been ready. Let's do this" he said. He slid back down the hill circling behind the mansion where the woods came right up to the back patio. He had installed tactical cloaks on both himself as well as Miranda to make things easier. The mansion had every imaginable security measure possible but what they didn't expect was Boomer. He may use some infiltrator like tactics, but he was still 'Boomer' for a reason.

The two got within fifty yards of the house before they activated their cloaks. Boomer whispered to Miranda.

"Just like we planned…three…two…one…" Justin ducked around the last tree having already flared up his biotics. He sucked in a deep breath as he unleashed the energy focused inside of his body. He charged straight at the ornate wooden back door only to pulverize it off its hinges; he had his shotgun ready as he swept the kitchen. All was dark, no alarms went off. He heard a few steps on the tile floor before Miranda dropped her cloak.

"Something is wrong" she said as she panned the room with her pistol. Boomer agreed. Slow clapping was heard as a woman rounded the corner in a simple blue dress. It was Oriana.

"Ori! You're alright, let's get you out of here…"Miranda stopped. Boomer glanced between the two women to see Ori with an odd smirk that sent chills down his spine. Her eyes were the wrong color.

"Miranda! It's a trap!" he yelled right as he felt something constrict him. He struggled as he heard Miranda shout only to see some sort of web or net thingy on her as well. Both fell to the floor after an electrical surge jolted them both causing them to yelp in pain. Several Cerberus Troopers came from behind them laughing. Ori walked up to stand over them.

"Damn it! You aren't Ori…" grunted Boomer as he tried to move. But nothing was working. Not even his biotics. The net must have some sort of electronics scrambler in it.

"No, I'm not. But I played the part well enough; we figured you would barge right in a day ago. Hence the little show outside. We knew Ms. Lawson here would play it safe when it came to her precious little sister" said the smirking woman.

"Where is my sister you bitch!" growled Miranda.

"Tsk Tsk, and hear I thought you had some manners like your sister does. Oh well, that's what you get for hanging around two member former members of the Tenth Street Reds" said the woman. Boomer paused in his struggling. Did she just say Kyson's old gang?

"What are you talking about?" snapped Miranda. The woman in front of her cackled in a high grating laugh as she pulled of a wig to reveal shockingly blond hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Boomer. But Miranda gasped in response to the hair.

"Samantha…" Miranda murmured. Boomer had no clue who this woman was, but from the sound of it, they were screwed.

"Good to see you again Luv, how has it been being on the run?" asked the blond woman with a light airy voice.

"Kyson killed you!" shouted Miranda causing this Samantha woman's eye to twitch slightly.

"He didn't confirm his kill" said the blond woman with a dark scowl.

* * *

**A/N**

**A shorter chapter as of late but 18 makes up for it!**

**Thank you as always for reading!**

**Oh, Fibonaci...your timing with the comment had me laughing! I will possibly make a non'cliff hanger' chapter, maybe. When the time is right :)**

**Review as you will and be ready for the more Krogan ground pounding fun! **


	18. Chapter 18: I Hate Bugs

**A/N**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Hate Bugs**

**Shepard's POV**

"Damn it Shepard, you sent me squishy?" asked a Grunt forlornly over the comm. John smiled to himself as he closely checked the next tunnel. Nothing was moving.

"I did, both Squishy and the other Marine are more than capable for some assistance" said John as he checked on his team behind him. Teagann was behind him followed by Javik. Garrus along with Liara brought up the rear.

"All I'm saying is we have similar fringes on our heads Liara, who's not to say Asari aren't Turian off shoots?" asked Garrus who was smirking. Liara rolled her eyes.

"You have brought this up three times while on missions, each time you were scared" said Liara with a smirk only John caught as she moved up. Garrus paused with his arms hanging by his sides.

"Never scared, just a bit cautious" said Garrus. Liara laughed. John smiled as he turned around only to have the smile frozen on his face. A husk was inches away from his face staring into him with its Reaperized blank eyes. They looked soulless just as all the others. A sick crunching noise came from the husk as John saw a sword drive straight through its head causing the husk to hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Yer welcome!" Teagann said with a nervous smile. She must have been just as shaken as he was. John grunted as he took a grip on his rifle once again. It was the only thing to keep his trembling hands from showing. _That was close. Too close._

The team rounded a corner only to find more of those infernal eggs. They didn't have any more juice for their flamethrowers. John held up a fist for the team to stop. He sighted down his barrel shooting one of the eggs that exploded just like the others. He was sighting for the next when he saw movement. Something was crawling form the egg.

"Shit we have little ones…" said John as he shot the little Rachni. The small bug like creature exploded from the massive force the Mattock round caused on the tiny body. John got up ready to move when Garrus tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going home" said Garrus with a stern expression. John just blinked in response.

"Garrus, you did just fine on Noveria" said John before pressing on once again.

"Where is my brave Turian I was promised?" asked Teagann as she followed Shepard down the next small tunnel. Garrus just groaned as he began to move forward.

"I hate the little ones…" he grumbled.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson was up front with Grunt while James helped watch Aralakh Companies six. Since he had joined up with the Krogan commandos, he hadn't seen a damn thing move, just more winding tunnels.

"So we just going to barge in there?" asked Kyson aloud for any to answer.

"Yep" said Grunt who used his name in his voice. Kyson nodded as they team made fast pace down the tunnels. Kyson was about to say something when he felt something odd shift under his foot.

"Wha…" he began only for the tunnel floor to give way beneath him. He threw out his arms to catch the edge of the floor as he heard a Krogan voice fall into the void behind him. Kyson grunted into the floor causing dust to spew from around his mouth and nose. He felt one large three fingered hand pull him up and out.

"Damn it, sink hole" rumbled Grunt as he set Kyson down. The engineer looked at the rest of the team. They all looked at the hole with disgust.

"Shepard, we lost one, sink hole…bad way to go" said Grunt as he pressed onward. Kyson stepped out of the way for Aralakh Company to skirt by one at a time past the hole. Vega came up last.

"That was close Jumper, you alright?" asked James. Kyson nodded.

"Yep, I'll take firefight's of this shit any day" said Kyson as he followed the Krogan. As the two Humans caught up, the last Krogan in the single file line turned to Kyson.

"That was close squishy" said the Krogan who began to laugh. Others joined in making Kyson laugh himself only to go dead serious instantly.

"No" deadpanned Kyson causing the Krogan to stop laughing at once. Kyson shook his head as he walked back up to grunt.

"Can't take a little joke?" asked Grunt with a wicked grin.

"Can you calculate Pi?" asked Kyson as he voluntarily took point. Kyson heard silence behind him as he pressed down the web covered tunnel. He brazenly rounded each turn without so much as an attempt to pie the corners. He just wanted to be back on the Normandy. Ever since he bludgeoned that Rachni, he had felt, off. He couldn't explain it. It was as if some distant force was spreading his conscious thin. His thoughts were not his now usual delusions; it was a tugging feeling along with a detached view of his reality.

"Get down…" Grunt growled as he pushed Kyson behind a boulder. The force used by the Krogan brought him back from whatever it was messing with him. Kyson glanced around the boulder to see a massive chamber with at least fifty targets. One side of their path was a massive crevasse with a high ledge above it.

"Ok Squishy, any ideas?" asked Grunt. Kyson leaned against the boulder to look back at Aralakh Company. He caught sight of James. Kyson smiled wryly giving the other Marine a slight nod. Vega frowned but stayed silent.

"We do it your way, get angry" whispered Kyson. Grunt smiled at him.

"That is a whole lot of nasty in front of us" said the anxious Grunt who was licking his lips with bloodlust.

"I'm going in first" mumbled Kyson as he brought up his right Omni-tool. Grunt gave a 'huh?' before glancing at Kyson.

"Squishy, remember?" questioned Grunt. Kyson ignored him. He felt so off he didn't care. He had this, urgency pressing him forward; he had to move no matter what. He couldn't understand why. He pressed play for a song to get himself ready, for it fed upon his currently erratic mental state. He liked it. (_Machine Gun Messiah: _by Sybreed)

Soon as the song started to play Kyson activated his left Omni-blade along with whipping out his war hammer once again. It was time to work! With a feral scream that accompanied the vocalist in the song he charged from around the corner with hell on his heels. He was death. Kyson ran straight at the first husk in his way driving his fisted hammer through the mutant's skull.

"I speak the tongue of god in nine cold millimeters Systematic and blind, I'm the relentless nerve of war  
that brings the truth of pain and lead everyone to brand new devastated times!" Screamed Kyson as his heart felt like it was going to explode with the adrenaline!

Kyson was the target for every reaper troop in the tunnel. He laughed as he tackled a Batarian variant driving it to the ground as others closed in on him. He began thrashing about with his blade and hammer before standing up swinging at anything within his grasp.

"Aralakh Company! Move! Haaaahahahahaha!" yelled Grunt in the distance. All of the Krogan let out a unified roar as twenty Krogan followed Kyson's lead. It was an avalanche of pure destruction. Kyson's hell on his heels!

"I draw the ruins of future: dislocated bodies, face down, praying their lord of randomized insanity! Consumed in gasoline, they build the church of their own demise!" Kyson shouted with the song. He was now in the grasp of a Turian variant called Marauders. Its five eyes studied him as it pressed its rifle into his gut. Kyson just howled in pure rage bringing his forehead in contact with the former Turians. The monster dropped him as he decapitated it with his blade. The upgrade his left tool had shocked the headless corpse causing it to convulse in its death throes.

Kyson found his next target. A Rachni. He screamed as he ran forward only for the oversized mutated bug to let loose with a round from its back mounted cannons. Kyson expected this. His Destroyer armor with its beefed up shields deflected the shot causing him to spin. He went with the momentum only to swing back still charging. He got up to the Rachni, driving the pick end of his hammer through its brains.

"Humanity will fall on his knees, follow the savior, and see the flesh divine! I am the new messiah: a christic pose to clear the way!" screamed Kyson as he ran into the still numerous enemy ranks.

Behind Kyson, Aralakh Company was going to town. The blood thirsty Krogan laughed or cheered as they manhandled the creatures over the edge of the ravine of tore the reaper Variant's to shreds with their bare hands. James, he did work as well. He was on the side with the wall away from the ravine. He had his shotgun out taking a high number of his own.

"I taste the blood, the sordid smell of human filth and emerge from the desert of reality" yelled Kyson as he finished off yet another Rachni. He was covered guts from all the races present yet he just kept going. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore nor could he see Rachni…he was fighting Geth. Kyson dodged fire from Geth troopers as he ran at them. He could feel his hammer smash their optics to bits. His blade slicing along with shorting out core processors!

"Rotating gears to dominate, resurrected now for judgment day, to purge your sin!" Kyson didn't even realize he was still screaming the words of the song anymore. He was too busy fighting off three Geth primes on his hover board only to get knocked off. Kyson hit the metal deck in the engine room of the Neema. He bounced a few times before sliding into a wall or something. Kyson looked up to see a Geth Prime with glowing yellow optics staring down at him.

"You were warned Quarian, your assistance of Shepard must be punished" said the cold mechanical voice of Harbinger. Kyson had no clue what the hell the possessed Prime was talking about. He was fucking human!

"Burn! Innocence is lost, all faith is gone and now you deserve to extinct! Nailed to the cross, you're punished for your lies!" growled Kyson at Harbinger. Kyson watched as the Prime lifted one of its massive legs to crush him. Kyson then heard a voice he had nearly forgotten.

"I'll be home soon Kyson…" said the voice of Tali in his head. Kyson yelled out with a fury he had never known. He shot one of his Wraiths; two shots. It blew apart the leg descending on him causing the Geth to topple backwards.

"I draw the ruins of future: dislocated bodies, face down, praying their lord. Of randomized inanity  
Consumed in gasoline, they build the church of their own demise" the young engineer yelled at the Geth as he began to slice and pummel the now defenseless Geth Prime. Kyson didn't stop after the platform had been completely demolished. He just kept screaming as he smashed every remnant of the machine to bits. It had to be destroyed just as everything else that threatened the galaxy!

"Kyson!" came a voice from behind him. It was Grunt. Everything around Kyson flashed back to the tunnels with three Rachni right on top of him. Grunt ran up next to Kyson beating the new arrivals with bare fists. Kyson shifted his stance with his hammer for the death spike. He plunged it straight into a marauder that tried to flank him. After another minute, it was only Grunt with Kyson who were holding off the last few Rachni at a choke point. Blood and gore covered both fighters as the slick innards flew in all directions. Kyson felt one last surge of energy as his song came to a close.

"Repent!" Kyson wailed as he grabbed his hammer with both hands driving the fist into the once Batarian. Then, his world went silent except for the dripping of blood off of his hammer or Grunt's armor.

"I…am… Krogan!" yelled Grunt as he picked up the massive Rachni. A bestial growl reverberated through the chamber as Grunt threw the screaming creature into to crevasse.

"I can't…call you Squishy…anymore…" breathed Grunt heavily. Kyson's chest was heaving from the strain of the fight. He looked at Grunt with a slight smile.

"You all right down there?" a voice hollered form the ledge up above. Kyson looked up to see the other team.

"Yeah! We're good! We're moving on! Aralakh move out!" shouted grunt as the Krogan cheered their victory before pounding onward. Kyson had caught his breath so he lit a cig. Though the fight had been good, he was freaked out for the first time in months.

"Yo Jumper, that was some brutal stuff!" laughed James as he caught up with the slightly shaking engineer.

"Yeah, I had this feeling we shouldn't waste ammo" said Kyson as he followed the last Krogan of the commandos. Vega snorted but the older Marine was smiling.

"Okay! We have a rendezvous with Shepard's team up ahead" shouted Grunt from the lead. Kyson scanned the tunnels once again. They were still a ways off from the main chamber. It was only two more bends until John's team was seen waiting.

"That was quite a show of strength" said Javik as Aralakh Company gathered in the intersecting tunnels. Grunt laughed.

"We are Krogan. He…He…He" chuckled Grunt. Kyson patted the big brut on the back.

"Good boy" smiled Kyson with a shit eattin grin. Grunt patted him in turn sending Kyson stumbling forward from the strength.

"Good work Kyson, Aralakh would love to have you back. He has grown Shepard. Keep an eye on that one…he might take your place at the top of your Krant" said Grunt with s gleam in his eye. Kyson glanced at John who had a broad grin from ear to ear.

"He has a long way to go, awright, let's keep moving. James, Kyson, you are back with us" said John as he took point once again. Kyson looked at the departing Krogan. Several nodded to him before they left.

"Wow, you can now say you have impressed Krogan commandos. Nice one Jumper" said James as they hopped to.

"Hey, I caught a glimpse of you fighting man. That trick you pulled off with that shotty of yours was pretty good. Never seen a shotgun literally shoved down someone's throat before" said Kyson who continued to enjoy his cigg.

"Sounds like you two had fun" said Teagann who slowed up to join the two men in back. She was about to give both of them a high five when she saw that they were covered in slimy guts.

"Ewwwwww! I hate bugs! Yelped Teagann as she quickly backed away. Kyson laughed

"James and I here have been doing the hard work. Ahhhh getting' dirty in the trenches. Look at you Garrus, all clean lookin'" chided Kyson. Everyone began to laugh, except Javik. He never laughed.

"I'm just so good, I don't leave a mess" said Garrus as he looked around. John lit up the room with a new flamethrower he had found while clearing more webs. John shouted over his shoulder. The bright flickering light gave John an almost demonic look. It was no surprise John enjoyed fighting to some degree.

"Sounds like you have been replaced Garrus" laughed Shepard as he pressed forward. Garrus grunted. Kyson looked at Vega who was trying not to laugh.

"Awww is my wittle Turian buddy sad that I'm busy without him?" patronized Kyson in a toddler voice. Garrus grumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear…" a blast rocked through the tunnels causing everyone to lose their footing. Kyson looked up at the ceiling. Cracks were forming along with the sound of creaking as the rock began to give way. Kyson saw Garrus trying to get up but from high up, a stalactite formed a loud and audible crack!

"Garrus!" shouted Kyson as he ran at the Turian full tilt. Kyson tackled the slowly recovering soldier into an alcove against the wall. Garrus yelped with surprise as the world around Kyson went dark. Then, silence. Garrus coughed up a bunch of dust along with Kyson.

"By the Spirits, we're dead aren't we?" asked the disheveled Turian. Kyson stood up only to slam his head into the rock above him. _Fan fucking tastic…buried alive…_

"No we ain't dead you idiot. Just buried under millions of tons of rock" grunted Kyson as he turned his goggle's lights on. He scanned again. Through roughly twenty five feet of rock he could see the outlines of Shepard and the rest of the team moving small rocks trying to get to them.

"Shepard what was that?!" shouted Grunt over the comms.

"A cave in! We can't find Garrus or Kyson!" yelled the commander with fury in his voice. Kyson could make out Shepard moving the most rocks. He was moving like a madman.

"John, Kyson and I are fine" said Garrus. Kyson watched the holographic outlines of the team stop moving rocks.

"Do you guys have a way out?" asked John. Kyson turned around to what he thought was an alcove. It was actually a small tunnel.

"We do in fact. It looks to lead straight to the main chamber" breathed Kyson.

"Sounds like everyone is good, didn't want to have to dig you guys out Shepard" said Grunt over the comm. Kyson watched with hos goggles as John and the team moved out.

"That hurts my feelings Grunt" said John. Kyson could no longer see them as the rock got too thick for his scanner to pick out details of organics. Grunt just laughed.

"Well, shall we get moving?" asked Garrus. Kyson nodded. The two mates began to make their way down the cramped tunnel.

"Ungh I hate this, I'm too tall for this" grumbled Garrus. Kyson laughed.

"Grumpy Garrus is grumpy" snickered Kyson for he barely had to tilt his head.

"No, shit head Kyson is shit head" snapped back Garrus. Kyson just laughed.

"Look at the bright side, you have me back now! I know you missed me baby" laughed Kyson from behind the still slouched over Turian.

"Oh yeah, this is exactly what I had in mind for some personal time! Caved in with you in tight places while you get to stare at my ass you perv" laughed the Turian.

"Kyson! Stay away from my fiancée!" laughed Teagann over the comm. Kyson and Garrus laughed as the tunnel opened up a bit more so both men could stand up right fully.

"At least we can see the enemy coming, it literally is a straight shot to an antechamber outside of the main nest it looks like" said Kyson.

"You almost seem sad about that" said Garrus.

"What? Why?" asked Kyson. He was simply doing his job, fighting the Reapers.

"We watched the entire fight you and Aralakh Company had on the cliff. You went crazy" said Garrus. Kyson shook his head. Garrus was right.

"You know I'm struggling with what is real and what is not" said Kyson as he lit another cig.

"What were you seeing?" asked Garrus. Kyson laughed.

"I was fighting Geth in the engine room of the Neema" said the now chuckling N7.

"Wait, the Quarian live ship?" asked Garrus with disbelief.

"Yeah, worked down there a few times, I spent my entire time on the fleet helping overhaul the main ships in their fleet" said Kyson. Garrus shook his head.

"You must have had a bunch of fun" said Garrus.

"Tech wise yes, other than that it sucked" grumbled Kyson.

"Hey Garrus! You two meeting any resistance?" yelled Shepard into the comm. Kyson could hear heavy fire in the background of John's voice.

"No, everything is quite over here" replied Garrus.

"I suggest we double time it" said Kyson. Garrus began to sprint down the tunnel along with Kyson.

"So much for our alone time" huffed Kyson as they made several crazy turns in the tunnel. Garrus was breathing a bit heavily himself.

"I know! It was just getting romantic!" shouted the Turian. Both men came dashing into the sub chamber Kyson had scanned earlier. Everything was quite. Kyson check the two other tunnels leading into the room. He saw a bright flash from the right tunnel causing him to lean back into cover. Shepard's team ran past him as a hail of fire chipped rocks on their heels. Kyson turned with his Wraiths to provide cover fire. He took out two marauders blowing limbs off each before he looked for Garrus. He was equally pressed. Aralakh Company came pouring in with Rachni on their tails with Garrus making deathly accurate shots with his Mattock. Kyson leaned back once more to find a cannibal charging into the room. He shot both his Wraiths pulping the bastard.

"Damn that was close!" shouted Teagann who ran next to Grunt who was backing up slowly as two more Rachni closed in. Grunt shot one dead while Teagann ran past the Krogan. She sliced both of the Rachni's guns off before she plunged her sword straight through its disgusting face. The beast quivered with a squeal before it died.

"Damn, another Sorley for the glory!" cheered Grunt raising his shotgun. The now gathered Krogan raised their guns cheering for the good fight.

"Well done everyone! So who is still alive?" asked Shepard. Grunt looked around.

"I lost three more. We are down to eighteen on my team" said Grunt. John nodded as he checked his own group. John walked up to Kyson and Garrus.

"How the hell is it you two get the easy route?" smiled John. Garrus laughed.

"It's about damn time! I have been doing the heavy work for years now John" laughed Garrus. The group laughed, except Javik. Kyson studied the Prothean who was scowling. Apparently he didn't find any humor in the situation.

"Commander, this is a serious matter. Not a time for making jokes" said Javik causing all the attention to fall upon him. John rolled his eyes but Kyson lit a cigg.

"Well Javik, sometimes you need to boost morale. Ride the battle high to keep momentum" said Kyson getting a few murmurs of support from the Krogan. Kyson felt a hand on his shoulder to see Liara trying to hold him back.

"Such antics get entire planets wasted! I have seen it before. If this is how you conduct war, you all are doomed" said Javik glaring at Kyson. The engineer walked right up to the Prothean who began to flare his biotics. Kyson didn't give two shits.

"I'm not going to take advice about how to wage a galactic war from a species that got wiped out last time" sneered Kyson. The Prothean was on Kyson's last nerve. Javik growled as he began to unleash his pent up force on the young N7 only for Shepard to stand in the way.

"He has a point now quit it" snapped John causing Javik to step back. The Prothean growled before nodding.

"Enough of this, the main chamber is just past this last crevasse" said John.

"Aralakh Company has you covered Shepard. We'll buy you time" said Grunt as he racked his shotty. Kyson scanned one more time before he went through the small hole.

"John, got some really weird readings…" said Kyson who couldn't understand the strange frequencies now coming from the main chamber.

"That's because the Reapers have been here, not just the troops. They are guarding something" said John as he went head first into the hole. Kyson waited for the entire team to go. Javik glared at him before following the others. James and Garrus were the only ones left.

"Do you ever play nice?" asked James with a smile. Kyson stayed silent. He _hated _the Prothean.

"With Javik, can you blame him?" asked Garrus as he crawled through the hole. Kyson turned to Grunt.

"Have fun big boy, we need to grab drinks after this" said Kyson. Grunt nodded.

"I hope you have more of that moonshine" said Grunt as he turned to get ready for Rachni reinforcements.

"Good luck" said Kyson.

"I'll tell you what I told Shepard, I don't need luck…" began the Krogan.

"I know I know, you have ammo!" Kyson smiled as he went into the hole. He made quick time due to countless hours working in enclosed spaces. Once on the other side, he found himself on a ledge with the others. They were all staring at something on the right of the giant antechamber. It looked like a massive bug.

"Is that…" trailed off Vega in disbelief. John nodded his head. It was the Rachni Queen.

"I hate bugs" said Kyson. He felt Javik's icy stare on the back of his head. John jumped down from the ledge.

"Squad, move out" said the commander calmly. Kyson continued to look around. He saw all sorts of Reaper like tech intertwined in the room. It irritated him something fierce making him grind his teeth. The team began to move across the massive floor towards the Queen who had spotted them. Kyson felt a rumbling below him. He looked down to see a strange metal plate on the floor.

"Kyson! Look out!" shouted Garrus. Kyson had no idea what had the Turian in such a bother until Garrus tackled him just like he did to Garrus earlier. Kyson grunted as he watched a massive barrier fly up from the cavern floor. It would have cut him in half.

"Damn it Garrus! What the fuck was that!?" shouted an unnerved Kyson. Garrus got off of Kyson before looking at the giant metal barrier.

"They were in the tunnels I went through while you and James got in touch with your inner Krogan" sighed Garrus.

"Hey you two! You alright?" asked John over the comm.

"Yeah, but we are cut off without one of those nodes to drop the barrier" said Garrus. Kyson had no idea what Garrus was talking about but he looked around to see more pools of water scattered across the area.

"We are cut off from the queen as well" said John. Kyson began to prod around when he rounded the corner, he saw twenty plus enemies forming a blockade. Kyson swore under his breath as he crept back to Garrus.

"He ole buddy, I don't mean to disturb you from whatever it is you are doing but, we have Reapers behind us" said Kyson as he check his weapons. Garrus spun about at the ready. Noises of movement could be heard around the corner.

"Well, this ain't nothing new for us" chuckled Garrus as he checked his gear. Kyson laughed.

"Wish I had the M-920 still" said the engineer.

"Ha, that's because you can't aim worth shit" said Garrus as he moved up to a boulder that gave him cover. Kyson joined him activating his shield booster that came with the battle suit. He also turned his Hawk missile on his shoulder to 'auto'.

"Wanna play a joke?" asked Kyson as the first husk came slowly around the corner. Garrus laughed as he shot the monsters face off.

"Fill me in" was all the Turian said before the fight started in full.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

John looked around finding nothing to get the barriers down. Hopefully Garrus or Kyson would have better luck. He looked at his team.

"So, who's having fun yet?" he asked with a cheeky smile. Liara rolled her eyes.

"Oh I am, I'm at least two hundred feet underground with Rachni all over the place trying to kill me. Nice date John" snapped Liara. John held up his hands.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" said John. He needed his team to loosen up. After Kyson's little standoff with Javik, everyone had gotten on edge.

"I like it Loco. It's nice and roomy. It has multiple levels as well as remote doors. Prime real-estate if you ask me" said James as he looked around. Teagann sighed.

"I hate bugs…" she said as she looked around as well. John smiled, if Teagann had such a problem, she was hiding it well for she had been getting close and personal just like her brother. John was going to begin looking for a way to climb out when he heard the first gunshot from where Garrus disappeared with Kyson. Then a full firefight began as wails and screams from Reaper troops filled the massive chamber.

"Garrus, sitrep?" asked John over the comm.

"Not now! Kyson is showing me the sights!" shouted Garrus. John smirked.

"Well, when you two love birds get done, we still need to get to the queen. More gunfire followed in response along with a loud 'motherfucker!' from Kyson that filled the chamber.

"Damn it Garrus, I told you to treat me gentle!" yelled Kyson. John started to laugh as he glanced at Teagann who shook her head with a scowl.

"They are so gay for each other" mumbled Teagann. Vega just laughed.

"I'm so sorry princess, here, let me put my coat over this puddle for you so you don't get your feet wet" quipped the Turian over the comm. Kyson grunted.

"Bout time you showed some manners babe. I'll treat you later for it Ha!" replied Kyson. John heard two loud blasts form Kyson's shottys followed by a squeal of a Rachni dying.

"So I think we are outmatched…" said Garrus. John scowled now. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, it's that time I guess" sighed Kyson as a loud boom form a grenade went off.

"What are you saying?" asked Garrus.

"That I always loved you…" said Kyson who sounded very emotional all of the sudden. John's jaw dropped. This had to be some sick joke. He looked at Teagann who was red in the face. She didn't find it funny anymore.

"Cut the shit you two and get back here!" Teagann hollered into the comm but the two boys on the other side paid no attention,

"But, I don't understand" said Garrus as more gunfire erupted after a slight pause.

"I know you are with my sister but…I just had to let you know" said Kyson.

"Kyson…I feel the same" replied Garrus with a heavy voice. John was about to get them to shape up when Kyson's voice blared through the comm.

"Garrus! Watch your flank!" screamed Kyson. The whole cavern shook with a big explosion causing a bunch of rocks to fall all around John.

"Kyson…I'm hit…bad…" came the labored breaths of Garrus. It wasn't a joke anymore!

"Find a way over there!" yelled John as he began to climb the only rock face in front of him. Vega ran up to give him a boost.

"Garrus! You asshole don't you fucking die!" shrieked Teagann into the comm.

"Garrus…don't leave me bud!" said Kyson. John was climbing as fast as he could with new handholds shown after the explosion. He heard a feral scream from Kyson as the two shotguns went off for times. Then silence. John paused.

"No…Garrus…nononono. No! Goddamnitmotherfucker! Don't do this to me man! Not now!" howled Kyson. John could hear the pain and anguish in Kyson's voice. It was the same tone when he saw the recording of him hearing about Tali's death. John grimaced. He had lost another family member. He looked down from his perch to see Teagann frozen in place.

John climbed up another ledge to find another node that he shot while he screamed with fury. The barriers dropped right as he jumped to the ground. The squad ran through a mountain of Reaper corpses to find Kyson smoking a cigg leaning against a boulder.

"Sup?" asked Kyson with a sad looking face. John looked around for Garrus's corpse only for the Turian to come around the corner with a broad smirk.

"Miss me?" he asked before both the Turian along with Kyson almost doubled over with laughter. John nearly shot both of them but he lost it himself. Of all the times to pull shit like that!

"I'm going to kill you two before all of this is over!" laughed John. Kyson wiped a tear from his eye.

"Understood sir! Found one of those node thingies. Hit it when you are ready to hit the queen" said Kyson. John nodded before he saw a flash run past him. Teagann ran up to Garrus punching as hard as she could in the face. Garrus hit the ground hard stirring up dust.

"Fuck you!" she shouted before storming ten paces away with her arms crossed. Apparently the idiots had forgotten about the fall out of the joke.

"Hit the node Kyson. Let's get this finished" said John as he turned back for the queen. He would give the two of them hell later but right now, he was trying not to give the jackasses a high five.

"Teagann I'm sorry, the opportunity was too…" began Garrus.

"I don't fucking care! You freaked me out you asshole! Go to hell!" shouted Teagann who caught up with the Commander. John turned to see Teagann with a scowl that could curdle milk.

"Hey, relax a bit Teagann. From the sound of it they were hard pressed" John snickered trying to get her to think about it for a second.

"Piss of John" said Teagann as they kept walking. John sighed as he walked in front of her cutting the young infiltrator off.

"I know you are not military but realize this, sometimes you have to do stupid shit to keep your head in the game. Take your mind off getting you head blown off your shoulders" he said with a slight smile. Teagann glared at him before nodding once. She glanced behind her at the two laughing jokers who had taken care of the node.

"They are going to get themselves killed one day" was all she said. John laughed.

"Not on my watch" he replied. John turned around the rock face he had climbed earlier. Not fifty yards off was the Rachni Queen who was already studying him. _You are surrounded by Reaper tech. How did you let that happen? I spared you once, but I will cut you down if they indoctrinated you._ John grimaced as he got his Mattock back up to his shoulder. He didn't like how things were looking to turn out. He heard a sharp gasp behind him.

"John, that is a big fucking bug…" said Teagann in a quite quavering voice. John took in more of what was ahead of him. He saw the corpses of around fifteen Krogan scouts all pinned against the wall in webs. It was absolutely creepy send a chill down his spine. He had been down this road before on Noveria, now the question was, would it end the same?

"Look Liara, it was funny and you know…it?" Kyson's voice went silent as he saw the Rachni Queen for the first time closely.

"Damn it, Should have gotten my stommpin' boots…" quipped the engineer who sounded a little on edge himself. John too a deep breath as he began to walk up to the Queen. He needed answers. John slowly approached the Queen while checking his surroundings once more. He never let both of his eyes leave the Rachni at any moment least she decide to come at him. The Queen who had been watching him the entire time spoke, only, just like last time she used the dead bodies around her.

"Silence…the maddening sour note of the machines has ceased" came the gravely voices of the Krogan bodies around the team. Shepard looked at the semi-possessed Krogan. He nodded to himself think about how this was so familiar.

"Holy shit zombies!" squeaked Teagann behind the entire group now.

"We listen for children, they are silent. The machines took them to war! They die alone fare away scared in silence. Not the beautiful colors of their own" continued the Queen. John knew right away that she had tried to stay out of this. He felt for her just as the first time they had met.

"Sour notes of the machines are everywhere…" the Rachni _mother_ finished as she tilted her massive head to get a better look at him. John took a stride forward.

"I let you go, you were supposed to disappear. Stay away from the rest of the Galaxy" he said hoping to bring the Queen back from her ramblings of pain. It was the same story as fifty thousand years ago. The reapers had tainted the Rachni just as they were now. The Reapers also caused the Rachni to try and fight for them a thousand years ago, hence the need for uplifting the Krogan. The Queen made a keening noise as she tilted her head close to Shepard as she fully took him in.

"We…remember, we kept our promise. We withdrew behind the relay, to start a new home. There were so many beautiful children" said the Queen. Despite her communicating through the Krogan corpses, he could hear the sorrow she was trying to convey. John glanced behind him to see a very nervous looking team, except Kyson and Liara. John looked back up at the queen only four a loud rumble to be heard from up above causing dust to fall on them.

"The Machines found us! Shriek of sour notes tainted the children's minds!" shouted the queen. Now the Krogan's she was using worked in her favor. All traces of sorrow were gone replaced by outrage.

"They can't hurt you anymore" said John softly. The queen lowered her long neck directly in front of John. Her multiple blue eyes stared at him.

"Kill it…kill it with fire before it lays eggs…" he heard Garrus mutter under his breath. John reached out with his hand, he wasn't sure if this was the right move but he had to do something to show he was on her side. He took a nervous step forward placing his hand on her head. He could feel a deep thrumming the reverberated through her exoskeleton.

"Can the Reapers control you?" he asked softly. The Queen blinked her eyes once at him.

"We understand. We can hear them but cannot control us" Replied the queen. John patted the battered mother nodding. He would get her out of here. He took a step back as he felt the shock of a distant explosion. The queen keened again as she franticly looked around the chamber.

"The children return! They will destroy us all! This last shackle will release us!" the queen shouted trough the Krogan bodies.

"Are you able to fight" asked John as he walked over to another Reaper node that had odd looking chains attached to it.

"We hate machines! We will fight for our children! Release us!" shrieked the queen.

"John, she is badly wounded. It'll take some time to mover her" said Garrus who walked up next to him. A loud explosion came from the chamber Aralakh Company was holding out

"We are out of time, if we stay here Aralakh company dies!" yelled Grunt through the comm. John swore under his breath. He couldn't lose the queen! Not after all she had been through!

"Listen up! Aralakh Company will hold the Rachni off. We'll buy you time some time! Grunt, get over here and lead us out!" commanded John. He pointed his mattock at the node shooting it twice breaking the device. The Rachni Queen let out a wail.

"Damn you Shepard!" growled Grunt over the comm. John winced. He hated having to leave the other Krogan behind but this had to happen. The queen looked him in the eye one last time before she moved her massive body over a wall of rocks disappearing from view. John turned back to his team.

"She's too valuable of an asset to lose!" he shouted as he ran past his team who were all at the ready. He was getting close to Grunt's position when the rock face exploded outwards revealing a furious looking Grunt. The Purebred Krogan jumped down from his ledge into a pool of water and with a single tilt of his head, led the way out.

"Now get us out of here!" John yelled as he let his team run full tilt past him with Javik pulling up the rear. As they ran, Javik looked at him.

"Do you have any idea what you just did Commander?" asked the Prothean. John huffed a bit before answering.

"I just gained us another ally! Now run!" yelled John. He could see Rachni crawling down from all angled down the massive tunnel they were in. it was only a matter of time before they got boxed in. with a loud roar, two shotgun blast rang out from up front. Grunt was working.

"Squishy! Get up here!" hollered the Krogan from up front. John watched as Kyson picked up his pace to the front. Both the Krogan and Human _tanks_ began to juggernaut their way through the enclosing Rachni.

For five whole minutes, the team made their way out of the caves with James even holding the front line. It was like having a team of D-9 Cat's bulldoze their way through a trailer park. Nothing could stop them. As they neared the exit, the tunnels got much smaller once again. John had made his way back up front when he rounded a corner straight into a group of Rachni. He spun on his heel to dive back around the corner. He held up a fist for the team to stop. Grunt skidded up to him breathing heavily. The Krogan peaked around the corner. Then, the Krogan looked down a side tunnel.

"The shuttles down that path. I'll hold them off" said Grunt. John could see in the Krogan's eyes that this was to be his end. It was what Grunt wanted. John opened his mouth to protest.

"Get out of here Shepard!" yelled the Krogan. John didn't know what to say. A shrieking noise from the other room made Grunt growl. John slapped the side of the Krogan's armor. It was wrong for such an exemplary soldier to die but, Grunt was a Krogan. Any other way would be an insult.

"Team! Move out!" said John as he tore his gaze from his friend. John ran down the tunnel with only the sound of his teams heavy foot falls behind him. They were almost to the exit when he heard two shotgun blasts followed by a loud roar. Grunt, had died saving the galaxy.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson watched as the team bolted down the tunnel. Grunt was about to turn to take out the Rachni when he noticed him.

"This isn't your time Kyson. Shepard needs you for the final fight" said Grunt with a scowl. Kyson didn't say a word. He knew this was Grunt's last stand. He snatched his hammer thrusting it towards Grunt. The Krogan took it in his left hand with a wicked smile. Grunt turned down the tunnel as the Rachni closed in. Kyson heard one sentence before he launched himself down the tunnel after Shepard.

"Now it's my turn…heh heh heh" laughed the Krogan manically. Kyson heard two shotgun blasts echo behind him with the most epic roar he had ever heard. Kyson smiled as he bolted around the turns knowing that his hammer would never again see such glory. It went to Grunt and his memory. Sounds of battle followed him almost to the exit. He didn't stop running till he saw daylight. Then he stopped. Just before the final turn to the exit, he saw John looking down the tunnel. Kyson lit a cigg.

"Did he make it?" asked the Commander. Kyson walked slowly up to John. He patted his hip.

"That hammer, it got put to good use…" said a wounded looking Shepard. Kyson sighed as he looked back down the tunnel.

"Damn straight" replied the engineer. Both men stood there while Kyson finished his smoke.

"Come on, let's go" said John after a while. They had waited hoping, but they both knew in their guts that Grunt was gone. In his short span of life, he had accomplished more than most Krogan do in a lifetime, which wasn't short by any means.

Kyson nodded as he hustled to catch up with the team. He would have to make another hammer for himself. But that could wait, but he knew what he was forging on the end of the new weapon. A Krogan fist. Kyson saw the rest of the team waiting by the Kodiak.

"Cortez, we're the last ones out...let's get out of here" said John. Kyson hoped in the shuttle by the open door. He could see Shepard through the dust being kicked up by the thrusters. He was looking back down the tunnel again. _Come on John, he died with glory. It's what Grunt wanted._ Kyson was about to get back out when a bloody form staggered out of the tunnel. It was a lone Krogan.

"I'll be damned…"muttered Kyson with a smirk.

"Anybody got something to eat?" asked Grunt as Shepard managed to get under one of the Krogan's arms before he collapsed. Kyson jumped out of the shuttle for, John was struggling with the eight hundred some odd pound Krogan.

"Welcome back bud" said Kyson from Grunt's left. Grunt snorted almost sending the trio to the ground.

"I couldn't let your hammer go to waste down…there" sighed the Krogan as he slumped halfway into the Kodiak. Grunt was out cold.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I decided to go balls out with action and shinanigans with just a touch of crazy. I was looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did so review as you will!**

**Thanks for all the support guys thus far. I'm gonna go ahead and anounce that this first instalment of Entropy will end after the attack on the Citadel. I am going to be slammed with work come spring, Blacksmithing as well as my day job are taking off. Also, I won't shy from the fact that I CAN NOT WAIT FOR RANNOCH! **

**Trying to stay calm, hehehe. **


	19. Chapter 19: Parallels

**A/N**

**Here we go guys, another one for ya!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Parallels **

**Tali's POV**

_(Cosmic Love(Seven Lions Remix)) _By Florence and The Machine.

She saw the massive leg of the Geth Prime start to come down upon her as time slowed to a crawl. Every single detail seemed crisp and clear, as if everything had an unusual gain in mass. Deep in her bones, she could feel and unimaginable anger radiate from her body. The Prime's movement almost came to a standstill as she screamed out with a voice that seemed not of her own. She had never felt such rage in her entire life.

_{A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. I screamed aloud, as it tore through them and now it's left me blind.}_

Tali kept screaming as she saw flashes of what looked like Rachni start to appear behind the Prime as she brought her shotgun to bear. It was her trusty Eviscerator.

_{__The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart}_

She howled as she blasted twice into the prime's oncoming foot blasting the leg off. Shrapnel from the mechanical beings body rained around her as she got to her feet. The Geth toppled backwards as two large mutated Rachni turned to her . She didn't notice them. All her fury was directed on the crippled prime as she screamed again bringing out her Omni-blade. She jumped on the machine's chest as she began to hack away piece by piece. She would not go down like this.

"I draw the ruins of future: dislocated bodies, face down, praying their lord. Of randomized inanity  
Consumed in gasoline, they build the church of their own demise!" Tali yelled into the possessed Prime's optics. She wanted it to know that they would lose. The Reapers would be a scourge that was to be eradicated.

_{__And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat. I tried to find the sound, but then it stopped and I was in the darkness. So darkness I became.}_

She kept screaming as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The machine had been completely destroyed. She kept slicing away until a rough voice she couldn't quite place rang out in her head. 'Kyson!' shouted the voice that sounded like grinding stoned shouted. Tali stood up to look around right as a shot caught her shields causing her to be blasted off of the dead Prime. It was one of the two mutated Rachni

_{The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You left me in the dark. No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart.}_

She didn't feel herself get up or how she got up to the ugly Rachni. She didn't even fathom how it got here or it's very existence. It had to die, no matter what. Tali had abandoned her shotgun as she began to hack away just as before. Parts of the ugly creature fell away as her anger grew. Everything had to die right now for nothing could slake her lust for blood. She only had one left as she growled deep in her chest. She saw Kyson's body pinned under the bug's body.

"Tali…go…I love you" said Kyson with tears in his eyes. The Rachni used one of its pincer/tentacles to punch right through Kyson's Skull. Blood and brain matter scattered across the engineering deck of the Neema with a sickening crunch.

"No!" she cried as she ran full tilt with a roar. She should have been paying attention but she could even tell where she was anymore. Rock faces with cliffs surrounded her as the last Rachni squealed at her. It shot twice but Tali was too fast. She slid low on the deck as she brought her pistol right into the things face while slashing with her blade once again. She kept firing until the gun overheated and her Omni-blade shorted. She saw Kyson's body at her feet causing her to scream even more for the pain was all consuming. She began punching into the soft innards of the Rachni until it stopped moving. She had ripped out organs and sinews alike until she was huddled over Kyson's form. She didn't even have his face to look at one last time.

"Tali!" came a distant voice. She looked while snarling to warn off any others. Nothing would come near her or her mate.

"Admiral! It's over! Please come back to us!" came another voice. Time sped up causing her to lose balance. The rock formations blinked out only to reveal the engine room of the Neema. Tali looked down to see the hover board in her hands with a mutilated Geth Prime unit next to her.

"What?" she asked confused. She looked around to see almost fifty Quarian Marines staring at her. She didn't understand what was going on. She felt strong arms lift her from the ground.

"It's over Admiral, you did it. You stopped the Geth" said the familiar voice of Kal. Tali looked at the numerous destroyed Geth platforms around her, including the three Primes from before.

"Admiral Zorah, how did you take three Primes like that?" asked a Marine from the crowd. She had no idea who asked for she felt herself begin to collapse. Kal slung her over his shoulders.

"Sweep the area! Old Char has the upper levels secure so get this sorted out!" commanded Kal as he began to hump Tali away. The entire walk back she bounced on Kal's shoulders until he set her gently down in her Kodiak. She had been blank the entire time.

"Ma'am, snap out of it!" shouted Kal causing her to jump up from the floor and growl.

"You are back home, wake up Tali" said Kal calmly. Tali took several deep heaves until she felt things slip back to normal. Time came back.

"Kal…" she said weakly as she slid down the cockpit bulkhead.

"You went kinda crazy in there, took out three Primes with your blade only. Damn impressive…" said Kal with both admiration and concern. Tali's mind felt slow. She could barely process his words. She could have sworn she had watched Kyson die.

"Kal…I can't do this anymore" she said just above a whisper. Kal nodded.

"I know, the fleet has taken too much from you, everything from you. Yet you press on. I think you should take a few days off ma'am" said Kal with a strong tone causing Tali to stand up weakly.

"No, it was just…I'm fine" she said. She flat out lied but they were at war. She would have to fight through whatever just happened.

"No, what did you see Tali?" asked Kal. Tali heard Kal go informal for the first time in years. He was truly worried. She turned to the Marine who was now sitting on the clear bench. Without a word, she disappeared into the cockpit sealing herself off. She activated the decontamination sequence as she began to strip out of her suit. She had to get out for it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Tali?" asked Kal.

"Wait" was all she was able to say as she fumbled with her clasps with shaking fingers. Once she had changed into Kyson's jeans and T-Shirt she re-emerged right as the decon finished. She walked out partially only to lean in the doorway. She didn't know what to feel. She had lost her grasp on reality. It had been months since such an episode had happened.

"T…Tali I um…" stammered Kal in front of her who shifted awkwardly in his seat. She looked up.

"What?" she asked confused as to why Kal had gotten nervous.

"Are you crazy? Where the hell is your suit?" asked an astounded Kal. Tali rolled her eyes.

"I ran a decon, what does it matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, didn't realize you trusted me to show…what you look like is all" said Kal who was transfixed.

"Oh, I forgot" she replied sullenly. Silence ensued as she thought more upon what she had seen.

"Tali, what is going on with you?" asked Kal again. Tali sighed.

"I thought…I thought I saw Kyson get killed by Rachni" she said quietly knowing how crazy she sounded. Kal tilted his head to the side.

"That's a new one. Most who are suffering from **Felz'elt** don't see extinct species" said Kal. Tali looked down at the deck with a frown.

"It felt so real. Damn it Kal, Kyson was spaced. I know that so why Rachni? I could have sworn he was in my arms…" she said as the memory of her hallucination flashed before her causing the usually strong woman to wince.

"I, I miss him. I want him back, I want to be in _his_ arms knowing I will be alright…but all I have are these clothes and a blanket he left behind. I'm so very tired Kal, I want this to be over" said Tali as she sat down next to Kal wrapping her arms around herself. Kal stayed silent.

"I mean, I stayed quiet as people gave their condolences, their pity, I stayed strong Kal but I can't do it anymore. Nothing is right. Nothing is okay in my life. I don't want to keep waking up every morning thinking Kyson will be right next to me. He never is" she said with tears coming back again. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"These thing pass. Kyson was a strong person. Despite how he acted towards the admirals, how long has it been since someone threw the shit they can shovel back in their faces?" asked Kal with a nervous laugh. Tali chuckled through the forming sobs.

"Yh…yeah, he was like that. He didn't care about anything except getting things done. He wasn't much of one for recognizing others emotions" she said with a small smile.

"Really? I thought the outburst was very unlike Kyson" said Kal. Tali shook her head.

"Ha! I think the only exception he ever truly made was me. I was his 'point C'" she said as she felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

"What?" asked a very lost Kal.

"He thought in triangles" laughed Tali who had tucked her knees to her chest on the bench. She sat there thinking back on the party before Shepard got grounded. How drunk Kyson had gotten only to make a complete ass of himself as usual. But no matter what, that Bosh'tet of hers would always find a way out.

"Well, despite Kyson being strange, even for a Human, he was a standup guy" said Kal. Tali nodded as she looked around the Kodiak. Everything had a touch of Kyson to it.

"Yeah…" Tali sighed.

"Hey, don't let this defeat you. Kyson would only want you to cherish what you two had, not dwell upon it. He wanted you to be safe and happy" said Kal. Tali nodded again only to pause.

"How do you know what he wanted?" she asked curious. Kal shrugged.

"You think I didn't see him while he was working on the fleet?" he asked. Tali had forgotten that. Kyson had been all over the place mostly on his own. She brought up the vid she hadn't finished watching on her Omni-tool. The vid picked right back up with Kyson looking lost after Dorn had told him to adopt a child.

"Well, I'll leave you to ponder that for another time. So, how is your Khelish coming along?" asked Dorn in the vid. Tali almost laughed but Kal did.

"So he was being taught our language? That is something isn't it?" asked Kal to the open space. Kyson laughed in the vid before he sat down on the Qwib-Qwib's deck.

"Jonah, c'mere and help me with these letters" said Kyson. Jonah laughed as he jumped into Kyson's lap. Once Kyson had his tool up, he brought up a small child's program.

"What is that one?" asked Kyson pointing to his tool. Jonah laughed.

"Seven!" laughed the little boy. Kyson laughed as well as he looked up to Dorn.

"I know what the figures mean, but translation is still shoddy…I have a question though" said Kyson as Jonah took to tracing the numbers in the air.

"Such as?" asked Dorn who had taken to leaning against a guard rail.

"I heard a word the other day, I think it is only used between couples. **Saera** I think it was" said Kyson. Dorn nodded as he thought about what to say.

"Well, that word has a lot behind it" said Dorn quietly.

"So more than a simple 'I love you'" said Kyson who went back to working on the children's reading program.

"Yes. Saera means many things. You only say it to your lifemate. It translates to 'My soul's soul'. It can also be used as 'Keeper of my soul' or 'My soul's protector'. It is used between two fully bonded couples" said Dorn. Kyson looked up with his head tilted to the side.

"So, is that something I would say to Tali?" he asked. Dorn paused again.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how far your bonding has progressed. But up to this point, a word you would use is Inszel, meaning 'most trusted confidant and partner'. Like saying girlfriend but way more personal" said Dorn. Kyson nodded slowly as he propped his chin up with his fist.

"I think it would drop her dead if she knew I was learning all of this. I never was good with other languages" said Kyson. Dorn laughed.

"Well who knows, maybe the bonding is helping with that to, eh?" laughed Dorn causing Kyson to shake his head.

"Maybe…Saera huh? Hmmm" hummed Kyson as he leaned back to lie on the deck looking up.

"Okay kid stop day dreaming about her physiology and let's get to work. We have much to do" chuckled Dorn. The camera shifted as Dorn looked away only to bring up his tool.

"Ah hell" muttered the Quarian as the vid feed was cut off.

Tali felt very hollow. Kyson had been putting in more effort into their future than she had ever known. She shook her head. If only she hadn't been so damn busy, if she had put her foot down instead of being swept up by every petty problem trying to fill her father's place.

"He wanted everything for you" said Kal.

"He did, and I never noticed" said Tali with a scowl forming. She looked at the marine only to see him starring off into space while bouncing a leg. He looked like something was eating him.

"Kal, speak up" she said causing the marine to jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just worried about the attack that just happened is all" said Kal. Tali got up to get her E-cigg. She took it off of her suit and took a few drags.

"Tali, how did you take out all of those Geth like that?" asked a perplexed Kal. Tali took another drag.

"Like I always do, shoot till none are left" she deadpanned.

"But you took down three primes on your own, mostly with your blade…" tapered off Kal. Tali closed her eyes trying to fully comprehend who she had gone through.

"I don't really know Kal, I…I got angry. Not that I was going to die, it was a hate for life and existence. I wanted to destroy everything that I laid my eyes upon. I have never felt that way since, you know" she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry" was all Kal said.

"For what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just…for all of this, it isn't right what happened to you two. You and Kyson were the kind to conquer the Galaxy" said Kal with slumped shoulders. Tali took another drag on her cigg. That was exactly how Kyson saw it. Yet, he was dead now, while she was left to do it alone.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do it alone so when I see him again, I can one up him on everything!" she laughed causing Kal to tilt to his head to the side.

"How is this funny?" he asked. Tali just laughed some more.

"Cause, when I see Kyson along with the Ancestors, I can hold over his head that I kicked major ass!" she laughed. She could see Kyson in the afterlife waiting for her. They would rejoice at first, but they had eternity to be together. She needed to have some stories to share with him!

"That's…one way to look at things I guess" said Kal.

"He wouldn't have it any other way, he wants me to live, not survive. That's what I plan to do Kal. I will live my life counting each second as a blessing! A chance to make progress!" she said excitedly. She disappeared to change back into her suit. Once she was ready, she came out of the cockpit standing tall for the first time in over a week.

"Glad to have you back Tali" said a cheerful sounding Kal as he stood up. Both friends left the Kodiak towards engineering. Tali got back to the scene of the attack where people where busy working everywhere.

"Char, how bad was the damage?" she asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, should be back up in an hour or so" grumbled the old engineer. Tali nodded. She was curious about something though. She went down to where the three Prime bodies were still lying. The first Prime, that was her target. She had heard Harbinger speaking to her, saw how it had been possessed. She had to know if the Geth had been taken control of once again. If so, they were all going to die.

"You did a number on that thing" said Kal who was shocked by the massive damage the unit had sustained. Tali looked at the slash marks all across the Prime's body. There was barely anything left. She knelt of the wreckage to start scanning. She found the core processor still intact. This was where things got tricky.

Tali applied power to the core instantly bringing up a small display on her tool. She already was set with a backup code when the processor exploded causing her to shake her head. It had been nothing more than a flash bang of sorts.

"Admiral!" several people called out. Tali waved them off as she closed her eyes letting the sting dissipate. There was no way to find out if she had hallucinated the possession or not.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He had been called to the war room once he had cleaned up from all of the Rachni guts. Grunt had just been dropped back on Tuchanka and Kyson was finishing his shower. Normally he used subtle cents in his shampoo but this time, he needed to feel clean. He broke out the minty stuff. The shampoo that made the scalp tingle.

"Ohhhhh that feels awesome!" he groaned as he turned the heat up on the water. He could feel all of his long hair weighed down upon his neck as he leaned against the wall. He was so tired he could barely see straight but John needed him back up top. But they would have to wait. Kyson was about to drift off when a bright flash went off in his head cause him to yelp.

"Dahhh fuck!" he shouted as he shook his head.

"Hey Kyson! How ya doin' bud?" asked Kevin. Kyson turned to see his brother standing off in a corner by the sinks.

"Fag, staring at a dude in the shower" Kyson grunted as he turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel as he started to dry himself.

"Funny, but I got a question for you. If Tali was still alive and I found her for you, would you thank me?" asked Kevin as Kyson brushed his teeth.

"Mph…muhbe…*spit* maybe, but not possible. What do you want?" asked Kyson. Kevin laughed a bit.

"Oh, just wanted to check in on my little brother and all. Tali, how do you think he is doing?" asked Kevin. Kyson turned to see Tali fully suited save her visor standing next to his brother. His gut clenched.

"I think he knows he is a failure. He may have helped with the Rachni, but ultimately he will fail" said the figment of Tali. Kyson growled at his smiling brother.

"So what? Are you going to bring up ghosts from my past to torture me? You pathetic piece of shit, go wash your mouth out with a revolver" deadpanned Kyson as he struggled to look away from Tali's face. He began to get dressed. As he looked down to put his boots on, two three toed feet appeared before him.

"You never could watch that big mouth of yours. It's what got us killed, well, me at least" said Tali. Kyson just ground his teeth as he finished dressing. He stood up to look Tali in the eyes.

"You're not real. I don't have to answer to you" said Kyson as he took a deep breath. He took a strong stride through the figment of Tali causing both her and his brother to dissipate. Kyson sighed as he made it to the elevator. He really wished the shit would stop. But, at least he could shut it out somewhat. He made his way to the war room to find people waiting on him.

"Glad you could join us princess" said his father who was glaring at him. Kyson flipped the bird causing his dad to stand up straight.

"Kyson, can I have another word with you?" asked Victus quickly. Kyson nodded as they stepped back out into the conference room.

"I wanted to let you know that those bombs you designed are proving extremely effective. They are being used for traps or a cover for our fleeing troops" said Victus with a smirk.

"Glad to help! Hope they make enough of them before supplies run out" said Kyson with his smile fading.

"I know. Here, I'm making a transfer to your account. I believe you will find it a comparable compensation" said Victus who brought up his Omni-tool. Kyson held up a hand.

"No need sir, just doing what I do best, design to destroy" Kyson said. Victus made the transfer anyway.

"Well, it's yours weather you use it or not" and with that, Victus went back into the war room. _I hope it's only a few thousand creds, they need everything for the war._ He opened the tool to find the deposit amount. His Jaw dropped.

"A Hundred thousand…" he ran into the war room to see Victus smirk before John motioned to Kyson to join him. Kyson smiled as he made his way to John. _So much for being broke._

"Alright, so what's next on the agenda? Asked the commander right as those present gathered around. Mordin was amongst them.

"We get my people cured damn it!" demanded Wrex. Kyson was busy looking around at the others when John spoke up.

"Mordin?" he asked the Salarian doctor.

"I have an active sample to use. We can cure the genophage" said Mordin with a nod.

"Great! Let's get it done then" said Wrex who started to turn towards the door.

"Not yet, still need a transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species" said Mordin as he began to think.

"You have done it before" said John as Wrex paused.

"I know. But how to disperse the cure….ground water to slow, inoculation to risky the population is to spread out… air born maybe Yes!" said the Doctor loudly as he brought up a large tower looking thing up on the holo.

"The Shroud! Used by Salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka! Also used by Turian…" the Doctor trailed off as he glanced at Victus. Kyson saw the Turian Primark glance at the ground. _Uh oh…_

"We used it spread genophage. It…ended Krogan rebellions" said Victus quietly. Kyson shook his head.

"I'd be careful who you tell that to" said the Krogan leader from across Kyson. Wrex didn't look pissed, he just wanted his people back on their feet.

"Sometimes I understand why the Krogan want to shoot everyone in sight" sneered John causing Kyson to glance at him. _Can it John, they had no damn choice._

"Yes but useful now, original genophage strain still at shroud, can use it to help spread the cure!" said Mordin excitedly breaking the tension.

"You cleaver little pyjack! That's our best bet right there!" said a now equally enthusiastic Wrex.

"Alright, we'll work on a game plan in the meantime. Victus, is there anything you can do?" asked Shepard. Victus looked at his tool.

"Possibly, I'll get to work on something" said the Turian. John nodded.

"Good, now, all N7 come with me to the QEC" said John as he turned to the comm room. Kyson began to follow as his father and Vega came around the holo projector.

"What's this about John?" asked Luke as the four men went into the small room. As they approached, the holo specter of Admiral Anderson came into view.

"So you have wiped the galaxy clean of the Reapers and we can all go home now?

"Not quite…" said John.

"That would be too easy. Hackett Filled in on the Crucible, sounds like you have a few knots to untangle Shepard" said Anderson. Kyson hadn't seen the man in months. Even with the blue glow of the holo, he could see Anderson was dead on his feet. He looked to be having a hard time staying awake.

"I already untangled one for you. I got to Sanders in time. I gather you and sanders are close?" asked John with a smile. Anderson nodded.

"We met years back during my mission with Saren. She was there when we got betrayed. I miss her…we got close but, after this war we might do something about that. Anyways I hope you aren't to bogged down with scared bureaucrats" said Anderson changing topics.

"It's what I was hired to do. Nothing I can't handle" laughed John. Kyson shook his head. _I hate politicians…_

"You were hired to kill Reapers…we are hard pressed down here. Whole cities are not checking in. We are running foxhole to foxhole at the moment. The Reapers are harvesting everything that moves but they are focusing on the major cities so moving in the country side isn't so bad" said Anderson. The man looked around as if someone was calling to him.

"We haven't forgotten I will win this war even if it kills me" said a resolute sounding Shepard.

"Ha, you've died once, that didn't stop you. Let's not tempt fate. Luke, out of retirement?" asked Anderson with a smile.

"Hell like I had a damn choice, had to make sure my boys do shit the proper way" Luke chuckled. Anderson laughed while Kyson caught a glance from John who was rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Good to see you still up and running old man" said Luke with a wry grin. Anderson saluted to Luke who did in turn.

"If I'm old, then we're screwed Luke" said Anderson with a smirk. All four men saluted as Anderson nodded. The holo dissipated. The men went at ease.

"Got another call coming in commander" said EDI. John nodded.

"Attention!" snapped John. All men went right back to attention as Hackett came in to view on the QEC. The Admiral saluted.

"At ease gentlemen" he said.

"Sir" was the uniform response.

"I need to rethink how I distribute my resources…four N7 operatives on one frigate? Huh, Shepard, did you tell Vega yet?" asked Hackett vaguely.

"I figured you would tell him sir" said John who was smiling. Hackett nodded.

"Vega, front and center" ordered Hackett. James strode up next to John.

"Lieutenant Commander James Vega reporting sir" said James as he stood at attention.

"In light of Shepard's recent report to me, you are now N7 son. Congratulations, you are not only part of the elite, you are serving with its poster child and founder" said Hackett with a nod.

"Thank you sir!" said Vega as he snapped a salute. Hackett saluted in turn.

"Very good, Shepard, I have a side mission for you. I know your plate is full but Benning is under attack. Something about Cerberus abducting colonist for unknown reasons, I want you to check it out" said Hackett.

"On it now sir" said John.

"Good, we'll send you the details. Hackett out" said the admiral. The QEC shut down.

"Well done kid, you are full N7. Welcome to the club" said Luke who shook James's hand.

"Thank you sir, proud to have earned this, question though, who here founded the N7 program?" asked Vega. John laughed.

"You just shook his hand James" said John with a broad smile. Vega looked awestruck.

"I had no idea…" he stammered.

"That's cause when I retired, I told the fuckers to shut up about it. I was finished not long after Kyson here turned seventeen" said Luke.

"Your dad founded N7 and you never said anything?!" yelled Vega. Kyson snorted.

"Not my topic to brag about" said Kyson with a neutral tone. He knew his dad would gloat if not stopped. Lucky for Kyson, John stepped in.

"Good work James. Kyson, follow me" said Shepard as he left the QEC room. Kyson stepped quickly. The two made their way quickly to the conference room.

"How tired are you?" asked John. Kyson looked John in the eyes.

"You see these bags under my eyes? I'm spent. But I can't sleep why?" he asked.

"You and I are going to do Benning on our own" said John. Kyson looked at john skeptically.

"Gonna clue me in as to why?" he asked.

"The crew needs a break. Liara is up in my cabin after I had to tear her away from her work. I had to do the same for your sister and Garrus. And if you didn't notice back on Grissom Academy, your dad is here as a support roll" said John. Kyson walked over to the window into space. The older N7 was right. Everyone was running on fumes already.

"Alright, I'll get my armor back on" said Kyson.

It was only an hour until Kyson met Shepard back down by the Kodiak. He had cleaned his armor as well as getting a small bite to eat for a small energy boost.

"Shepard working you like a dog Kyson?" asked Cortez as he opened up the shuttle. Kyson climbed in after him into the cockpit.

"Yep as always, but hell, I can't concentrate on my work right now anyways" said Kyson as he slumped into the co-pilot seat.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Gotta blow off steam somehow, what better way than to kick some Cerberus ass?" laughed Cortez.

"Agreed, that's just good sport right there" smirked Kyson.

"Ready to head out you two?" asked John who had joined them.

"Leaving now sir" said Cortez. Kyson felt the Kodiak lift off as he watched the shuttle bay open up. In a second, they were on their way to Benning. Kyson watched out the window as a large mass or wreckage drifted by, a very large mass. It was Arcturus station.

"God…no…" breathed Cortez as he watched the sight. Kyson had already heard reports about the fate of the Alliances' home base. It was nothing but a twisted, melted husk in the cold of space. It was also the grave of forty five thousand souls. They had no back up.

"We will win this" growled John. Kyson stayed silent. He could only imagine what was happening on Earth. He didn't like it. As Benning grew in their view Shepard patched Hackett in.

"Shepard, good you made it. Reports ground side are saying that Cerberus is was heavily recruiting on Benning. But now they are taking them by force. Cerberus is denying this of course but we won't know until you get down there" said Hackett. John nodded.

"We'll see what's going on" he said.

"See to it. Hackett out" the admiral cut the feed. Kyson found it a prudent time to get by the side hatches, John followed him.

"This ain't their style John, they don't just straight up abduct. They lure people in with false promises. Something is wrong…more so that giant ass laser machine bugs" said Kyson.

"I know. Just be ready, not like you don't enjoy this?" asked John with a smirk.

"Oh, I do" he replied patting his hammer. Grunt had returned it to him.

"Commander, I'm getting flooded with distress calls on all channels. I'm dropping you in where they are coming from" said Cortez. Kyson felt the Kodiak swing into position for the drop as one of the doors opened.

"Here we go" said Kyson as he lit a cigg while sliding his goggles over his eyes. Both men Jumped down together. They could hear the shouts of people instantly along with gunfire.

"I'll scout ahead" said John as he activated his tactical cloak. Kyson scanned the area. Body signatures lit up all over the place through the shoddy buildings. He took a deep drag on his cigg as he made his way along one of the alleys. No sooner had he chose a building to go in when a woman came out screaming. Kyson brought out his Wraiths.

"Please! Help me ah!" the woman's chest exploded as an exit wound formed from a Cerberus Troopers bullet shot through her. Kyson swore as he shot both Wraiths. The timing couldn't have been better. A second Trooper had come around the corner to join the first. Both got shredded.

"That's what you get shitheads" said Kyson as he took another drag.

"Kyson, I'm at your three o'clock. Get a look at this" said John quietly. Kyson got low as he crept to where his 'friendly' marker placed John on his scanner. Kyson got behind a dumpster. He leaned over to see five civilians being cuffed with guns to their heads.

"Shit, they are taking them by force. So what's your call Kyson?" asked John. The young engineer glanced at the still cloaked John. _The fuck is he asking me for?_ Kyson pulled out his Widow arming it with armor piercing rounds. He looked at the Cerberus positions.

"We only have one shot at this, I'll take the two on the right, you get the two on the left" said Kyson as he sighted down the scope. Kyson smirked, the dumb bastards didn't stagger themselves.

"On my mark…" whispered Kyson. John already had his Mantis out.

"Three…two…one…fire" said Kyson as he pulled the trigger. John's shot sounded like it was a part of his. It was a marksman thing. Pandemonium erupted as surrounding Cerberus troopers began running towards the noise of their shots having completely forgotten the civilians. Kyson reloaded as he drove another heavy round through the gut of one trooper and into the next.

"Damn, that's my third double kill already, just might get the triple headshot this week after all…" said Kyson as he took cover. John had his Mattock back out taking out several toppers in just seconds. It was all too easy this time around.

"Maybe, come on, let's get those people free" said John as he ran out of Cover, Kyson slapped another sink into the Widow as he ran. They released the very gracious civilians.

"Get to the landing pad, there will be a shuttle ready to get you to a safe location" said Shepard. Kyson swept the area making sure no reinforcements arrived. Once the first batch of people had been shuttled away after a short escort, John sighed as he began to walk back onto the upper streets.

"I'm going to be blunt Kyson, Garrus wanted me to ask you once again how you are doing" said Shepard who began to clear a building off to the left.

"Surprise…let me guess, people got a bit ruffled from my tactics on Uttuku?" he asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, that was some brutal shit" said John.

"Well, I kinda thought I was fighting Geth for a while" said Kyson who moved up to the next room.

"Huh, that's not any better than Rachni" said John who had faced down the machines more times than he could count.

"No shit, had a fun chat with my dead brother before the meeting an hour ago" said Kyson as he waved John forward. The commander swept the next room before searching for any clues as to what was going on here.

"How was that chat?" asked John as he picked up a data pad. Kyson took cover next to a window. Everything was quiet still.

"I have been hallucinated Kevin damn near eight months now, he brought back Samantha before we went down on Uttuku, then he brought back Tali to try and make me feel bad" grunted Kyson. John whipped around.

"That's fucked up" said John with a worried look. Kyson looked at John with a grin.

"You're tellin me?" asked Kyson. He couldn't help but chuckle while shaking his head.

"Look man, I am doing better, just…we all have our ghosts" said Kyson. Shepard glanced away with a scowl. The look was there for an instant only to be replaced with a knowing look.

"Remember that base where you got stabbed?" asked the Commander.

"How could I forget?" he asked.

"I know who screwed the whole thing over, it was an old buddy of mine. He had survived the Thresher Maw attack on Akuze…" said John who began to read the data pad. Kyson just kept looking for targets in the alleys.

"You were the only one who made it out…" began Kyson.

"No, Toombs was his name. He was captured by Cerberus after the attack, tortured and experimented on for years. I found him again three years ago after her had broken free killing almost an entire R&D division of Cerberus. It was Toombs that let the husks lose on the researchers on that moon months ago.

"Damn John…" said Kyson.

"If I had turned him in like I should have instead of letting old feelings get in the way, all of those people would still be alive" said John who set the data pad down.

"Nothing is moving out there" said Kyson who got up ready to move.

"Let's keep moving, anyway, you are right, we all have our ghosts. But don't let them drag you into hell" said Shepard as he moved forward. Kyson laughed.

"The devil won't let me in, I'd take over" laughed Kyson as he cleared the next corner. John moved up.

"Hence why you survived being spaced, how'd you do that by the way?" asked John as he moved into the next building.

"I had enough sense to activate my distress beacon. I was found by Han'Gerral" said Kyson calmly as he watched the commander turn to him.

"What!? Tali did know you were alive?" asked a shocked Shepard. Kyson looked down at the ground as he felt anger rising again.

"No, I told Han what had happened…he helped cover Xen's ass. Said that if I stayed I risked Xen getting put on trial causing yet another power vacuum. So he deported my ass" said Kyson as he lit yet another cigg.

"For fucks sake! Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to you two" growled John as he turned to sweep the next alley. They found a ladder that led to the next apartment.

"Now you know why I'm filled with so much hate" said Kyson as he looked around, still no one.

"Shit no wonder, I knew it had to be more than what you let on" said John as he stopped in a window.

"Cortez, you got any movement out there?" asked Shepard. Kyson just kept up his scans.

"Nothing right now, it's weird" said Cortez. John sighed as he leaned against the window frame.

"Well, we know they aren't done so we'll give it a few, but now I know why you have been so erratic" said John as he kept a watch.

"Hey, it's not a fun subject awright" Kyson chuckled as he took a swig from his flask.

"Sorry" said John.

"Don't be, you need an up and running team" replied Kyson being upfront.

"Well, I want to come clean with something" said John as he kept looking around.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me you are dying or something…after what Garrus and I just pulled I would think it's payback" said Kyson shaking his head.

"Ha! I totally should have! But no, have you ever wondered why I chose your company back on Omega?" asked John. Kyson laughed.

"Shit, cause you knew who I was the second I said my name. I bet that was a shock having your old mentor's son show up saving two of your crew" laughed Kyson as he began to dig into a terminal nothing popped out to Kyson.

"Exactly, shit that was an easy one, now, why did I keep you after the repairs were done?" asked Shepard causing Kyson to look into the commanders eyes.

"Cause I'm awesome" said Kyson with a broad grin.

"Nailed it" said John. Kyson laughed harder.

"What are you getting at man?" laughed the amused engineer. _Gotta shoot the breeze I guess to pass the time._

"I want you to promise me something" said John his tone growing dark. Warning bells started going off in Kyson's head.

"Spit it out" he replied.

"If I get taken out before all of this is over, will you take over the Normandy?" asked John. Kyson felt time freeze. Had he been asked to carry on in Shepard's place?

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Kyson trying to dodge the subject.

"Commander! Kyson! Atlas incoming!" shouted Cortez over the comm. Kyson got low right as an Atlas mech dropped right into the courtyard outside the building. Both men got under the frame for cover. John handed Kyson one of his sticky grenades.

"No I didn't hit my head, now will you promise me that you will?" asked Shepard. Kyson sighed as he primed his grenade along with John. With a single nod both men chucked their grenades at the mech causing in too blow to smithereens only for Kyson to pick up the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Why aren't you asking Garrus this? You two have been brothers practically for years now" asked Kyson as the shouted of more Cerberus troops could be heard closing in.

"Because he wouldn't take the Normandy, he would resign it instantly to go his own way with Teagann" said John as he popped out of cover to tap two rounds into an oblivious Centurions chest taking him down. The rest learned as they focused on their position.

"Fine, I promise. But why do I get the feeling you had this in mind long before now?" asked Kyson as he leaned around the staircase he was next to. He saw a rival engineer setting up a turret, until Kyson tore a round from the widow through the machine blowing it up in the engineer's face. The man howled as he burned to death.

"I have ever since we took out the Shadow Broker" replied John as he chucked another grenade. An explosion followed by screams of pain. Kyson was about to line up another shot when a loud thud landed between John and himself. It was a grenade meant for them.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right then...**

**So I know people have questions! SO I shall keep writing mwha hahahahahaha!**

**Sorry.**

**Couldn't resist, but I have been throwing mor lingo in from Calinstel's work. Next Chapter I'm going to throw the definitions in the A/N for good measure since I have been neglecting it up to this point.**

**Also, with the new engineer Character (Talon Mercenary) on multi-player, I almost had a heart attack. The Cain trip mines. Can't take credit for them but Hell, who wouldn't be flattered in the off chance that the FISH...lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Rieview as you will as always!**


	20. Chapter 20: Consulting Crazy

**A/N**

**So here we are, again. How are you doing? Good?**

**Good.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Consulting Crazy**

**Garrus' POV**

He had to be the most tiered Turian in existence. Garrus looked over to his sleeping fiancée; it brought a smile to his face as he dragged himself away from his calibrations on the Thanix cannon. He had done it twelve times since he had gotten back but it was a stress reliever. The Turian quietly walked over to Teagann who slept on the cot designed for a Krogan, it was practically a double size bed.

He bent over giving Teagann a light kiss on her cheek causing her to stir slightly but not waking her.

"Rest easy" he whispered as he left the forward battery. He should be in bed with her but he couldn't. He had tried earlier but to no avail. He couldn't turn off the urge to be out fighting. He wondered how John was dealing with this urge. He made his way up to Joker in the cockpit. Just like old times, he would spend his restless times sitting with the witty pilot watching the stars go by.

"Hey" said Joker simply as the weary Turian half rolled into the seat on Joker's left.

"Hey" he sighed as he quickly settled in.

"Can't sleep again, I hear ya" said Joker as if everything was running normally on the Normandy.

"Yeah, I still feel like I'm on the battlefield. Can't unwind" said Garrus honestly. He stared out into the black wondering which lights were stars or possible Reapers. It was a bleak train of thought.

"Well, the Commander is down planet side if you think you need to crack a few skulls" said Joker as he continued to maneuver the ship. Garrus tossed a glance Joker's way.

"What planet?" he asked. Joker turned the ship so a planet came into view above his head. They were in orbit.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are in orbit around the planet Benning. There were reports of Cerberus abductions of colonists. Shepard has already met resistance" said EDI . Garrus leaned back quickly with wide eyes to stare at EDI's platform.

"And he didn't invite me?" he asked feeling wounded.

"Aww, don't feel bad. I get left behind all of the time. You get used to it" Laughed Joker. Garrus glared at the pilot before he activated the terminal in front of him.

"Did he go solo?" he asked as he got ready to patch into John's comm.

"He took only Kyson with him" said EDI. Garrus paused.

"John only does that for one reason…" said Garrus quietly causing Joker to glance at him.

"Do what?" asked the concerned looking Joker.

"He's having a what do you humans call it…'A come to Jesus' chat. He wanted to talk with Kyson alone. This has to do with him talking with only the N7 operatives earlier" said Garrus with an ominous feeling creeping down his spine.

"Are you surprised? Kyson is a lose friggen' cannon. I bet he got transferred" said Joker matter-of-factly. Garrus snorted. He had heard enough so he patched through the comm. He wasn't going to let Kyson get booted off the Normandy! As soon as he patched in he could hear talking.

"You got that grenade?" asked Kyson's voice. Garrus heard a grunt followed by an explosion. Garrus felt his heart begin to race.

"That was close. So, where were we?" asked an unusually calm sounding Shepard. If Garrus didn't know any better, the two were strolling along the presidium.

"The part where you two didn't invite me to the party!" growled Garrus angry he wasn't down there fighting.

"Hey bud, figured you could use some shut eye" said Kyson who sounded equally calm as Garrus heard the distinct 'whomp' from the engineer's Widow going off.

"Thanks. But I'm fine thanks for asking" said Garrus with a frown. He heard laughter next to him so he shot a glare at Joker who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Garrus, kinda busy down here so catch ya later" said John. Garrus was about to protest when the comm was shut off.

"Fucker…" muttered Garrus.

"Forever alone" said Joker who began to laugh uncontrollably at the angry Turian.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He ducked down as a missile flew over his head flying through the window and out the next.

"Someone doesn't like being left out" smiled Kyson as he shot another round into the cab of the new Atlas mech that had shown up out of the back alley. John fired his Mantis into the cab a mere second after Kyson shooting the driver in the heart. Blood began to squirt all over the inside of the window as the mech toppled over.

"He has always been like that. Bastard doesn't know when to take a damn nap" said John as the return fire stopped. Kyson did another scan.

"Clear" he said standing up. A light breeze kicked up along with the star Euler being blocked by dark ominous looking clouds.

"A storm's a brewin" observed Kyson as the city quickly went into twilight. John moved off to another side street. Things had gone quite for now. Kyson saw John brake out his canteen to take a swig of water.

"What about the Shadow Broker mission made you want to pass the Normandy on to me? You know it doesn't work like that in the military" said Kyson his tone growing serious for the first time since landing.

"I can arrange it. After what I have done, do you think Hackett or Anderson will say no? I doubt it" smiled the Commander.

"As for why, when you broke your orders to save Tali, I knew you would do anything possible to get the mission done. You always have. You didn't even flinch when you saw that Yahg for the first time" said John. Kyson lit yet _another_ cigg as he contemplated a response. _He has been thinking about this for a long ass time…how do I get myself into these situations?_

"So would Liara, or James. Hell even Miranda would excel at leading the Normandy, I'm just a half brain fried grease monkey John" replied Kyson. He had agreed but he still couldn't grasp why.

"They can't rally the crew like you can. Between the going away party, the publicity stunt, showing up a Krogan Commando unit…I doubt I need to go much further" said John.

"I'm just fighting a war like you…" he replied looking down at the ground. It wasn't his goal to be the shining example of anything; he just wanted to get things done. It's all he had left.

"That! That right there is why I asked you!" said John excitedly. Kyson looked up in shock. He had never seen John so charismatic, ever.

"You are alright Kyson, no matter what Garrus says" laughed John. Kyson shook his head.

"Fuck em'. Garrus has a thick skull" said Kyson with a slight smile.

"Look who's talkin" said John. Kyson scanned the area once again, nothing just like last time.

"Let's just hope I don't have to ever take your place…" said Kyson sobering the conversation.

"Listen, if you are still doubting, stop it. You don't have time for it now, nor ever. I know how you work, confidence is key" said John as he put his canteen away.

"If you know how I work, then you know I fight with only one example in mind" said Kyson. John gave him a questioning look.

"Tali?" asked Shepard with a knowing look.

"No, you" said Kyson. John paused with a blank look.

"Whenever I didn't know what to do since joining the Normandy, I have always asked myself 'what would Shepard do'? It was the whole reason I got the courage to even go after Tali" Kyson admitted. The engineer watched as Shepard nodded his head slowly thinking about something.

"Spit it out" said Kyson causing John to laugh uneasily while glancing away.

"I might be consulting crazy here but, I need your help this time" said the older N7. Kyson frowned, Shepard was throwing curve balls at him nonstop.

"Crazy is what I do" said Kyson. John began to pace in the small alley. Whatever it was it was eating at him.

"I don't see hallucinations…but, when you dream, how often are your fears waiting on the other side?" asked John who looked very tired. Kyson knew what this was…PTSD.

"Every time" he replied.

"Every time since I escaped Earth, I keep seeing this little boy…I watched him blown apart by a Reaper as the Kodiak he was in got hit. I don't understand…why him? I used to see Akuze over and over but this…it feels real every single time" said the weary Commander. Kyson passed his flask of Jack Daniels to Shepard who took a deep pull before handing it back.

"Don't let it break you, you can't save them all John no matter how hard you try…" said Kyson as he took a drink himself. Kyson looked up to see Kevin clapping in approval behind Shepard.

"So you are listening to me" smiled Kevin.

"Who told you that…" began John, but the Commander saw Kyson's gaze was looking behind him. John glanced down the alley right as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"Is your brother standing behind me?" asked John. Kyson watched as Kevin waved right as the low rumble of thunder reached them. Then he was gone.

"For a few seconds…either way, we should really get back if we are done. This storm looks shitty" said Kyson.

"Yep. Cortez, you on your way back yet?" asked John on the comm. They only got silence.

"It's the storm" said Kyson as he started to take a roundabout path back to the landing pad. Lightning streaked across they skies sending everything into stark relief as Kyson searched for the Kodiak.

"Hold up" said John who looked down one of the side streets. Kyson saw the Commander reach behind a dumpster. He came back with dog tags. Kyson walked over to find the corpse of a young Marine not much older than him. John shook his head before he walked away.

"Fuck Cerberus" cursed Kyson under his breath. The two made their way back towards the landing pad as lighting began to flash on the regular.

"Please, help us…" said a voice through the rolling thunder. Kyson looked around only to find a group of six people peeking out of a hover car. They looked scared shitless.

"John, over here" said Kyson over his shoulder as he walked up to the civilians.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" asked Kyson as he peeked into the sky car. He spotted two kids who were clinging together, each time lightning flashed they would twitch.

"We have been hiding here for over an hour, a group of Cerberus just passed us a minute ago, you are Alliance right?" asked a woman who had red hair. Kyson nodded.

"Yeah, Commander Shepard and I are going to get you guys to safety okay?" he asked looking to see the mental state of the group. If more Cerberus were around, they all needed to be ready to do as told.

"Wait, the Commander Shepard?" asked a man from in back as he craned his neck. John walked up into view.

"It's a pleasure, you all have done good so far, Kyson here will lead you towards the landing pad down the street" said Shepard who nodded to Kyson. _Time to get the Wraiths out._ The engineer swapped his weapons out as the civilians climbed out quickly.

"Mommy…I'm scared!" whimpered one of the children.

"Shhh, It'll be okay dear. Carry, watch your little brother would you?" asked the red headed woman. Kyson check to see if everyone was ready to move.

"Stay low and do exactly as I tell you too…" said Kyson as he walked up to the first building. He scanned it before entering, it was clear.

"Okay, let's move" said Kyson as he crept almost on his knees. Things went smoothly at first as they wound their way through the buildings. The group had made it to the final street to the landing pad only for Kyson to find it empty. Cortez still hadn't come back. _Shit…_

"My action figure!" said the young boy from earlier. Kyson looked around to see what the kid was talking about only see the boy run out into the street.

"Kid! Get back here!" Kyson hissed through his teeth. The boy didn't hear or more likely listen. Kyson bolted out of the doorway he was using to catch the kid. The winds had whipped up to gale force when a flash of lightning revealed a whole platoon of Cerberus troopers standing around looking away from his position. Kyson saw the kid stop not two feet behind the trooper to pick up a broken toy.

Kyson only had a second, he grabbed the boy around the mouth and stomach. The boy let out a small squeak as lighting flashed overhead with an instantaneous boom. The trooper whirled around only to find an empty street. Not three feet away behind a supply skid, Kyson held the boy with his hand still over his mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked one of the Troopers. The one who had turned around went closer to spot where Kyson was hiding with the boy. He rolled around the next corner with the boy as the trooper looked around the skid. Another flash of lightning revealed more empty street.

"Nothing, light's playing tricks is all" said the trooper. Kyson stayed frozen in place as he caught sight of Shepard activate his tactical cloak. In seconds, John slid next to him.

"They are moving off" whispered Shepard causing the boy to twitch.

"Alright, where is Cortez? He asked.

"Just got a signal from the roof line" said John. Kyson looked all around, he didn't see anything.

"Morse code" said John.

"Okay, they turned the corner, let's get these people down to the evac" said John. Kyson slowly got up with the boy who was shaking. John waved the group up. The little boy was scooped up by the red headed woman as they ran through the storm onto the landing pad. It was only seconds until Cortex showed up. He set the Kodiak down gracefully as the civilians wasted no time climbing in. Cortez helped the people climb in. He had to shout over the howling winds to John and Kyson.

"Anyone else?!" shouted the lieutenant.

"I don't know! We're going back one last time to clear Cerberus out!" yelled John. Kyson looked at the storm; that seemed like a bad idea.

"I can't promise a return trip till this storm is over Commander!" replied Cortez voicing Kyson's concern.

"Go! That's an order!" shouted John. Kyson turned to follow John when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the red headed woman.

"Thank you!" she shouted as he hair whipped around her face, the little boy clung to her waist. Kyson nodded before running after the Commander. The howling winds helped them move with ease.

"You got a plan?" asked Kyson as he charged head first through the eighty mile an hour gusts. He now understood why everything was tied down in this city.

"Yeah, we use the storm. Become like ghost" said John calmly over the comm. Kyson was about to say something when he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek. He ignored it until it started to burn.

"What the shit…" he said until he noticed his shields were acting up.

"Ah fuck get inside, acid rain" grumbled Kyson as he ran into one of the center buildings along the alleys. John joined him in the blacked out buildings.

"That's a nuisance" smiled John as he checked his Mattock over.

"No kidding, let's get this done" he said as he looked out of the far window. Objects began to fly around as they were ripped loosed from their lashings. The Cerberus platoon had been caught off guard of the storms new intensity. Many got swept away as crates hit them while others had their shields overloaded. The deadly rain began to pour into the building the two N7 were hiding in.

Kyson growled as the stinging rain landed on his skin. He ran up to the window smacking a button that had metal blast shutters slam down every entrance. Everything went dark save a few blinking electronics. The wind howled as the rain beat relentlessly upon the metal building. John found the lights; the room was flooded to reveal a family's home. It was small no more than eight hundred square feet.

"Cerberus has been known to recruit in the slums" said Kyson as he pushed his goggles up.

"This is where the fleet did most of their maintenance, Benning has never been known as a luxury resort" replied John. Kyson looked around as the light's flickered.

"It is also known for shitty weather" commented John who sat down in one of the two desk chairs. Kyson saw a picture of the red headed woman with three kids; the oldest looked to be in her late teens, Carry he surmised, then the boy and his twin sister. Kyson took a seat next to John.

"So, what now genius?" asked Kyson as he leaned back closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I screwed this one huh? What's a little rain now and then?" chuckled the Commander.

"Nothing much, except when it's trying to melt my face off. Well, I'm done with excitement until I get a full night's sleep. I can barely move" said Kyson as he closed his eyes. He would do what he always did with fierce storms. Let the rain put him to sleep.

"I hear ya. Good work bud" said John. Kyson opened one eye to smile at John.

"Good talk team, good talk" laughed the men. John happened to look at the family photo behind on the desk.

"Hey, that was the family we rescued, hot momma…" said John with a wicked smile.

"Wow! Okay you perv, hell of a time to say that" said Kyson as he smiled. He brought out his flask.

"Well, she isn't as hot as Tali was, that's for damn sure" replied John with a broad grin. Kyson raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" questioned the wary engineer.

"Oh shit, well, after the alpha relay, Tali' suit got damaged…" began John.

"Yeah I know that" said Kyson who was now furrowing his brow. He doubted John was a peeping tom.

"I found her as she almost passed out, she had run to the med bay to set up a decon field, her suit had been totally fried so she ran out of air. I went after her thinking she had been shot but, she was coming too on the med bay floor…she had her helmet off" said John who had a faraway look. Kyson laughed.

"Jaw dropper huh?" asked Kyson with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, holy fuck man, I didn't know who she was for a whole thirty seconds, she yelled at me to get her tools" said John who shook his head.

"Let me put it this way, if it wasn't for Quarians being forced to like people for their minds…I would be totally out of my league" said Kyson as he looked at the floor. He smiled at the first time he had a good look at Tali's features. She was truly angelic, despite his lack of faith.

"From the looks you got before you grew that beard and shitty hair, I'd say otherwise" replied John who rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You can't be that oblivious? You're joking right?" asked John. Kyson tilted his head to the side confused.

"For fucks sake! I now know why Tali wanted to throttle you! Ha! You're telling me you can't tell when a girl is hitting on you?" laughed John. Kyson crossed his arms pouting.

"So I'm dense! Sue me…" snapped Kyson. It had been a problem all of his life. John just kept laughing until he got tired leaving them in silence. _Wait, the storms gone!_

"Dude, the storms rolled out, see if…" Kyson didn't even finish his sentence.

"Cortez, you out there?" asked the Commander over the comm.

"Yes sir. Already heading back to your position" said the lieutenant .

Kyson spent the next twenty minutes in silence as he was taken to the Normandy, they had been gone for about four hours. No sooner had he stepped off of the Kodiak did he hear Garrus.

"Why the fuck, would you go without me?" yelled the Turian. Garrus sounded truly pissed but upon further inspection, the Turian had a broad grin even for his leathery face.

"Had to tell Kyson secret plans, you know, the South shall rise again stuff" said John who laughed as he walked away to the elevator.

"Wait what?" asked a confused Garrus.

"I'll be in position sir!" shouted Kyson after the Commander. Shepard just threw a fist in the air as he kept walking.

"This is an inside joke…isn't it?" asked the cautious Turian. Kyson looked at him with a stone cold face.

"I don't Joke…" he trailed off letting silence fill the awkward moment. Both guys started to laugh. Kyson saw the slumped figure of the Turian.

"You need sleep" observed Kyson. Garrus sighed.

"I just can't shut my brain off" said the Turian. Kyson waved for Garrus to follow him for he could barely move himself now. Once in Kyson's room he pointed to the Hammock.

"Much better" said the Turian as he settled in. Kyson took off his armor then getting right to work on the fourth FISH…his goal was ten bombs until he would take a break.

"How you doin bud?" asked Kyson after five or so minutes.

"Eh, my back hurts, my brain hurts, my dick hurts everything hurts…fuck my life" whined Garrus who started to laugh.

"Sounds like a you problem not a me problem" said Kyson as he began to build the bomb's base plate.

"Thanks for the concern…so, how is John doing?" asked Garrus. Kyson smiled. Unknown to the Commander, Garrus had asked Kyson to check in on John when he had the chance. It had worked in his favor on Benning.

"He's stressed as hell, what did you expect?" asked Kyson as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah, but Liara seems worried about him, she's getting edgy around him" said Garrus who stared to push off the wall to swing himself in the hammock.

"Do you tell Teagann about all the nasty shit floating in your head?" Kyson asked.

"No, what's your point?" asked Garrus.

"The fuck do you think? John won't tell Liara about his doubts, his fears…it's Commander Goddamn Shepard! The hero of the Galaxy! He doesn't let it get to his head, but can you imagine the pressure on his shoulders?" asked Kyson as he lit a cigg.

"I know I know! Just, he's starting to look like you is all" said the Turian.

"Thanks…" grumbled Kyson.

"Anytime, but seriously, he looks bad. He had a hard time down on Uttuku. He seemed distracted" said Garrus who was staring at the celling with his three fingered hands behind his head. Kyson frowned. John hadn't said anything about seeing things like he did.

"He'll be fine, he always is" said Kyson. Garrus grunted before Kyson slapped on some music.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

John could barely crawl into bed, his body proved this by his legs giving out right as he got to the edge causing him to roughly land next to the still sleep Liara.

"Hunh?" mumbled Liara she tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see him struggling to get under the covers.

"Sorry" he said as he gave up with one leg still out in the open.

"It's fine, only been…" Liara let out a long yawn.

"Out for twenty minutes or so" she said as she rolled back onto her side.

"You were asleep before I left" replied John as he closed his eyes letting the dark room envelope him.

"Where did you go?" asked Liara quietly.

"Just rescued some colonist from Cerberus abductions with Kyson" said John as he began to drift off. He could feel his body start to lose weight in that pre sleep stage when he felt Liara's leg kick him.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked with a bit of surprise.

"Bout five hours give or take one…" he felt himself drift again but another kick made him groan.

"Did everything work out?" asked a now concerned Liara.

"I'm back here in bed at the end of the day, so I guess…" this time exhaustion over took him. Liara tried to wake him only to get snoring in return. But John got no rest. He was back in the same park with the little boy he couldn't save. He could hear the child's laughter in the distance. _Get back here kid!_

**Kyson's POV**

He had put on soft relaxing groove music for a change, he needed to unwind but if someone had walked into Kyson's room, they would find a snoring engineer slumped over a bomb with a screwdriver in his hand along with a dead looking Turian in a hammock. Sure enough, someone did.

"Boy, wake up" said Luke Sorley softly tapping Kyson on the shoulder. Kyson felt the heavy hand causing him to startle a bit dropping the screwdriver that hit like a hammer in the quite room.

"Shh! Come with me" said Luke who left the room. Kyson glanced at the still sleeping Garrus, his tool told him he had been asleep for around an hour. _I'm going to flip Garrus out of my Hammock when I get back._ Kyson said 'fuck it' in his head as he walked out with bare feet and jeans. His father shook his head once he walked up to engineering.

"Well get decent for Christ's sake" grumbled Luke only for Kyson to growl at him.

"What do you want?" asked Kyson who was in a foul mood. He was finally sleeping for once.

"Wanted to catch up a bit" said Luke awkwardly. Kyson walked to the elevator, Luke caught up right before the door closed. Not a minute later Kyson staggered out into the mess with heavily lidded eyes as he went to the game room several people were in there grabbing a beer or two when they saw him hobble to the bar, his legs were on fire from all of the strain over the two back to back missions.

"Damn, you ok LC?" asked the nervous private he had rescued from Wrex.

"What's your name private?" mumbled Kyson.

"Ashe, Private Robert Ashe sir" said the young boy all of eighteen.

"There's pint of Moonshine with your name on it if you and your friend here give up the bar so I can have a word with Luke here" said Kyson.

"Uh…I don't think that's aloud sir…" said the kid nervously who saw a scowling Commander Luke Sorley.

Kyson went behind the bar using it for support until he violently slammed down his fist causing the two boys at the bar to jump. A thump was heard as he reached under the bar to produce a hidden mason jar full of Moonshine.

"Hop to Private, that's an order" said Kyson. They boy looked lost until he finally came to a decision by snatching the bottle and leaving with the other soldier. Kyson nearly tripped into the game simulator. He turned off the paused game in the sphere as he laid back.

"So how many breaches of conduct are you trying to do in front of me at one time?" asked Luke who got a beer . The father sat across from his son at the bar.

"You are on borrowed time, speak fast" said Kyson as he felt his consciousness ebb.

"How was the mission?" asked Luke. Kyson cocked one eye open.

"Just fine, you angry that you didn't get invited either?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Naw, these old bones need to bide their time for the big show, you youngins' get to do the heavy lifting now" laughed his dad. Kyson snorted.

"Anderson is still up and running" he replied.

"Anderson could never see life outside of the military, John's headed that way too. But regardless of the small talk, your head screwed back on straight yet?" asked Luke getting to the point.

"Yep. I've got my shit straight, just was rattled for a while" said Kyson with a very carefully neutral tone.

"Bullshit" said his father causing Kyson to sit up in the gaming recliner.

"The red bottle" pointed Kyson at the par. Luke gave the more modern brew to Kyson.

"The hell is it?" asked Luke. Kyson shrugged having no idea before taking a long pull. _Ungh, some girly fruit punch drink._ He checked the alcohol content to see it was fifty proof. It was that dangerous zone where it didn't burn like a whiskey but went down smooth only to hit you like a Mack truck later.

"You don't know yet you still drink it" said Luke with a hard stare. Kyson looked at the old man with a scowl, he couldn't completely hold back his hate this time.

"I quit caring some time ago, now, why do you call bullshit?" he asked as he flopped back down.

"That statement you just made supports the fact you are still fucked in the head boy" said Luke. Kyson finished the small bottle of liquor as the beginning effects took hold. For whatever reason the drink made him want to get up and punch his dad.

"Well it's not like I'm going to share my 'feelings' with you. Fuck that pussy shit. What the hell is your angle? You only try and talk when you don't have any other choice" snapped Kyson with a glare that could set his father on fire. Luke looked down at the bar.

"Never mind…" said his dad as he finished his beer. Luke walked out of the bar room as a whole. Kyson was feeling tipsy now as he lay there in the simulator.

"Wow, you really are a dick man. Even to dad. Did you ever stop and think maybe it's all your fault?" asked Kevin who was pouring a beer at the bar. Kyson closed his eyes as the room started to tilt slightly.

"I already know…" he tried to respond, but he blacked out half naked there on the spot.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I was surprised John was thinking about making Kyson his number two. Some crazy stuff right there. **

**Review as you will as always!**

**~RJ**


	21. Chapter 21: Fire In The Sky

**A/N**

**Thanks for sticking with it thus far! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fire in the Sky**

**Daro'Xen's POV**

She had her fingers pressed against her temple as a headache encroached. Daro was barely able to stand. She had been working nonstop for the past week trying to figure out a way to develop an effective way to block the Geth from detecting the fleet's maneuvers. So far, nothing worked despite her inside help.

Daro was currently taking the time to do what very few Quarians had the luxury of, working with her suit off. She had sealed herself in the lab then ran a decon sweep. It helped that all of her work was metal hardware. She sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her stranded hair enjoying its texture upon her three fingers. A loud bang erupted in front of her causing Daro to look up tiredly.

"I will fucking blow the fleet to hell!" screamed Kerris as he slammed his one Quarian fist onto a table causing parts to bounce. Daro looked at the un-suited Quarian. Kerris was an odd site seeing as three of his four limbs were all mechanical tech. From the waist down even she could see where the cybernetics began only to fuse into his flesh. It was quite marvelous.

"In time my sweet, but right now, we have larger issues…" she said.

"I don't fucking care! I lost them! The Geth have gone silent! My family, they were the only ones who could ever know me for who I truly was, then Gerral started this war! I'll kill him this time I swear! Yes…oh how delightful that would be! Ah! Stop it mind…we do not agree with you! Fuck! I will carve a bloody path through this galaxy to get them back" ranted Kerris. Daro had never seen this side of him in a very long time. Kerris was one of the best hit man the galaxy had ever known, but the pain and tortuous experiences he went through to get there were horrifying.

"Kerris" she said calmly but Kerris kept stomping his metal clawed feet as he threw a tantrum.

"All but ten platforms left back at Arvuna. One tried to reconnect with the main server…it linked up only to turn back on us firing…MP told me something was wrong, broken. We dare not link the others in for fear of such an occurrence. Damn it Daro…where has my family gone?" asked Kerris with a slight whimper at the end. She had never seen weakness from him before.

"I don't know Kerris, but we need to find out. Tali wasn't able to give us any conclusive data on the attack upon the Neema" she said as she leaned back against her workbench.

"I can go crash a space station into Rannoch, that'll get their attention" said Kerris with an evil smile. Daro rolled her eyes.

"No. As entertaining as that seems, I think we might need outside help soon. We need Shepard" she said. Kerris stopped smiling as his synthetics flared up causing a slight reddish glow to emit from his veins.

"No" Kerris growled as he took a step towards his suit. Daro was about to say otherwise but Kerris went off again.

"This is _our_ problem. Not for outsiders to interfere with. We spaced Kyson Sorley for that exact reason. I'm going down to Rannoch right now! I'm going to find Legion to see what the fuck is going on! I will not have Shepard interfere with my family again!" shouted Kerris as he finished suiting up. He looked at Xen with wild eyes as he slapped his visor on.

"Kerris! You will do no such thing! Think this through…" She felt her head ache coming on once again.

"You will track down Shepard. We need to cover all of our options so have him ready for possible contact" she ordered. Kerris walked up to her slowly. He looked on the verge of tearing her to pieces. He stopped with his visor a mere inch from her face.

"Do it" she demanded.

"Fine" Kerris's voice ground out as his cybernetics flared with his rage. His voice had become fully synthesized as he's eyes literally flashed red causing his visor to light up. Daro didn't flinch. Kerris would do exactly as she said. He always had. She watched as Kerris backed away slowly before leaving her lab.

"He loves me" she smiled with a cruel smirk.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He was in darkness. It was the void, not space but the one where you know you are asleep yet no dreams are happening. Just empty darkness, it was safe. Kyson could feel himself alone, cut off from all stimulation. The constant roaring hatred of his waking dreams was silent. His wounds were distant as well as his tired muscles. It was just him. Free of life for the briefest moment.

"Whoa…that's impressive" said a voice from beyond the void causing Kyson to feel his body once again. A mounting pain was encroaching upon the back of his returned skull.

"Yeah, Feros was a hell of a fight for sure, never thought I would be so happy to kill a massive hive mind plant that could clone people" said a familiar voice he knew all too well. Kyson coughed once as he felt an oppressive weight crushing his body as the darkness receded to a dull grey.

"Garrus?" he grumbled as he felt his dry tongue stick on the word in his mouth. Everything hurt as he tried to open his eyes. He saw a round dome covering him as he lay on some sort of recliner.

"You have seen a lot of things Mr. Vakarian. How did the fight with the Rachni go? I still can't believe they are back" said the private Kyson recognized. He had bribed him with a bottle of moonshine. Private Ashe.

"It went better than expected. We saved the Queen who is now helping out at the project. But If I don't see another spider like thing ever again…I'll be one happy Turian" chuckled Garrus. Kyson crawled out of the game chair only to feel sick instantly.

"Lieutenant Commander, Are you alright?" asked the boy who caught sight of Kyson.

"Damn it" grumbled Garrus who got up. The Turian threw one of the still inebriated LC's arms over his shoulder keeping him balanced. Kyson tried opening his eyes again to see the Private. What he saw unnerved him. The young man was sitting on the couch with half of his face gone. No blood, just half of his face was just never there, skin looked to have grown there normally. Kyson groaned as he was led away by Garrus.

"Thanks for the booze LC, feel better Ha!" laughed the half faced Private. Kyson just kept groaning. He had woken up into another 'episode' of hallucinations.

"This fucking sucks…" he said as he felt Garrus haul him along.

"Unh…no kidding…ungh…damn it help me here" grunted Garrus as he half dragged Kyson to the men's room. The engineer nearly collapsed at the toilet as he unloaded, giving his praises to the porcelain god. He had no idea how drunk he had gotten until this horrible moment of his life.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Garrus who was leaning against the back wall. Kyson shook his head.

"Nope…uh oh" Kyson wretched again. Flashing spots began to float around his vision as he struggled to catch his breath. Kyson staggered away to the sink. He found his toiletries. He washed up and brushed his teeth.

"That sounded pleasant" said Garrus. Kyson chuckled almost causing him to collapse.

"Thank you sink for catching my fall…yeah it was pleasant…I got the demons out…" said Kyson as he staggered bare foot in any direction he could.

"Kyson, maybe you should go pass out in your room…" said Garrus as he followed his best friend. Kyson got into the elevator, as he reached out for the holo pad; he thought he could actually _feel_ the projection.

"Huh, that's new…" he mumbled as he hit for another deck.

"What is?" asked Garrus.

"I could feel the hologram…it felt, thick, like it was almost fluid…" said Kyson as he looked at his friend. Garrus laughed.

"Wow you are so drunk…" said the amused Turian as the elevator opened up. They were on the CIC.

"Whoop, wrong floor" said Kyson but he staggered forward once again. He had fixed on the Galaxy map. _Shit, I wonder what that would feel like?_ In his intoxicated state, Kyson lurched forward with a grin. He had to know.

"Damn" swore Garrus who hovered over him. Kyson walked up to Shepard's command post that overlooked the map. Kyson giggled as he held onto the rail as he tried to dip a toe into the Galaxy map. It felt warm, like a slow moving hot spring.

"Whoooooaaaaaa…thaat's coooollll" he slurred.

"Mr. Sorley! Could you please make yourself decent?" said the voice of Samantha Traynor. Kyson just laughed as he remembered his attire. It was just his jeans again, only this time, he had a hell of a lot more to show off.

"Calm down darlin' you know you like what you see" giggled Kyson. He looked over to Samantha with a smarmy look only for his features to go blank…something was wrong.

"Why…are you looking at me like that?" said Samantha who took a step away from her terminal. Kyson just stared at her. He had to have gone completely bonkers at this point.

"Why is there a raccoon poking it's head out from between your tits?" asked Kyson who was completely confounded. Samantha's eyes went wide as she hugger herself around her breasts. Kyson freaked out.

"Don't do that you'll crush it!" he yelled causing several people to look away from their works stations.

"Okay buddy, time for you to sober up…you've had a bit too much" said Garrus. Kyson snorted.

"Yeah no shit, found some weird red drink on the bar" said Kyson as he let himself be led away.

"Wait, what did it taste like?" asked Samantha quickly with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Like some girly fruit drink crap…why?" asked Kyson who was still wobbly on his feet.

"I think you should sit down" said Garrus who led him back to the small ramp to the map. Kyson didn't like the sound of this.

"Garrus, I'm trusting you…cause I don't think I'll get back up" said the panicked Sorley.

"Kyson, that was an Asari drink called 'Lamouria'…it's their equivalent to peyote…" said Traynor who began to snicker a bit. Kyson closed his eyes. It would explain why he was seeing some random ass shit.

"How much did you have?" asked Garrus who was typing on his Omni-tool.

"The whole damn thing…in like, ten minutes" he said as he started to watch the map again. His body was slowly swirling as he tilted with the maps slow rotation.

"Lemouria was first discovered at the dawn of Asari civilization. Many believe it is what led the primitive Asari to discover their ability to bond their nervous systems with one another. Now, it is used to rehabilitate those who have trouble with such a connection" informed Samantha. Kyson was preoccupied by the stars making formations of familiar smiling faces in the map. He saw Cynthia dancing in the stars only to change into Tali whipping her hair back laughing. Kyson laughed with her.

"So what the hell is it doing here?" he asked aloud.

"Cause it is used as an enhancer as well. Many Asari use it to heighten the bonding experience" said Garrus who still sounded worried. Kyson smiled as he watched the stars in the map forming pleasant memories. Tali being the most frequent.

"Then why is it here? That shit can't be legal…it's doing some wild stuff to me man…totally not safe for work" snickered Kyson.

"Well, you are able to purchase small vials of diluted Lemouria, they normally only sell one at a time at…couples boutiques" said Samantha who started to laugh a bit.

"Just great! I drank an Asari hippie love potion! Fannnnntastic" he deadpanned at the end.

"No, more like you're fucked" said a new voice. Kyson turned around slowly to see John staring at him.

"I liked the view in front of me more" deadpanned Kyson who pouted slightly. He was in such an amazing mood. It felt wondrous.

"So, I would try and help you out but that love juju would most likely have you humping my leg like a dog" said Shepard.

"Nope, I'm not getting any 'enhancement' feelings these two are talkin about. I'm bonded fully remember, therefore forever alone" said Kyson who had taken back to looking at the map allowing shapes to form again. A smile returned.

"That was absolutely depressing" said Garrus.

"Well, just a quick question then, how did twenty thousand creds taste like?" asked Shepard who still sounded pissed. Kyson felt ice run down his back as the swirling starry images of Tali blurred for a second.

"Holy shit…" murmured Kyson. John sat down next to Kyson. He began to chuckle nervously making Kyson hear things in triplets. It was odd.

"I…forgot the drink down there, and you drank it. Liara had that batch custom ordered…" said John.

"Hey! Samantha? You want to go play chess?" asked Garrus with a perky tone.

"Why, that sounds like a great idea! Beats becoming an Asari throw pillow" said Traynor in a chipper mood. Kyson heard the two leave as they disappeared into the elevator.

"We are gonna die aren't we?" asked Kyson as lights began to flicker in sequence of the syllables he spoke.

"Lemouria is Liara's _only_ vice" said Shepard.

"She hasn't done drugs? She doesn't get drunk? Nothin?" asked an astounded Sorley.

"Nope, just this. I hope whatever you are seeing is worth the pain bud" groaned Shepard as he buried his face in his hands. Kyson broke away from the happy swirling stars to see John, or…

"Dude…you have tits…" said Kyson. Shepard looked up with a red head of hair hanging down to _her_ shoulders with a confused look.

"Are they proportionate?" asked the female John. Kyson was so lost that he laughed.

"You could work at afterlife! More than proportionate! HAhahahaha!" he laughed. As Kyson opened his eyes the good ole regular John was back.

"Good to see I could have a second career" laughed John.

"You're a dude again, I was about to tweak out…" said Kyson who still felt wobbly although he was sitting.

"John, Kyson. Run for your lives" said Garrus's voice over the comm. Both men looked at each other at the same time with dread.

"She knows…" they said simultaneously.

"Quick, we need to hide" said Kyson who had gotten up. He was now bouncing on his toes while looking around frantically.

"Shit where!?" we are on the Normandy" said John. Kyson looked around.

"Quick! To the war room!" he shouted as he sprinted away. John caught up with him in the security room. Kyson just blasted through the scanner without a thought.

"Oh shit!" shouted one of the guards. She was reaching for her rifle.

"Stand down! It's just Kyson" said Shepard as he bolted past.

Kyson just kept running. He nearly barreled into Wrex who only batted an eye before grumbling something. Kyson ran to the spot Victus was standing.

"Sir, I need you to move right quick" said Kyson. Victus turned to him. His face was pink. _Oh this is going to be a long day._

"Is something wrong?" asked Victus as he moved. Kyson knelt down to remove one of the see through panels to the mechanics below. Kyson dropped in to the cramped space followed by John.

"Primark, a very angry Asari is about to come in here. Under no circumstances is she allowed to know where we went" said John who sealed the panel over him. Kyson started to laugh as he made his way through the ship. John's Omni-tool went off.

"Damn it, what now?" sighed John as he followed Kyson on his belly.

"Shepard, it's Hackett, I know you have your hands full as always" began Admiral Hackett whose voice echoed off the pipes.

"Go ahead Admiral, ungh, just helping the LC here with some engineering issues." Kyson heard a pause as he started to climb down on top of a power conduit.

"I need you to see what Cerberus is up to on Tuchanka. They have taken control of a planetary gun position that is striking on some of the Krogan" said Hackett. Both men had almost reached Kyson's room.

"You got it. On our way now" said John. Kyson popped the hatch in his room allowing him to climb up onto the floor.

"EDI, get Benni. Garrus, Luke and Teagann in the shuttle bay ready to go. We need to be at Tuchanka ASAP" said John who sealed the floor.

"Done Commander, Liara is trying to get me to reveal your location. What should I tell her?" asked The AI. Kyson looked to John with a worried look as he began to suit up.

"We should just get this over with…" said John forlornly.

"Go ahead, get yourself killed. Leave me out of it" said Kyson as he started to holster his weapons.

"Tell Liara to meet us down here" said John with a sigh.

It was only a matter of two minutes until Liara burst through the door with a heave scowl on her face. Both men stood still side by side ready to be lashed. Liara glanced at them both before she spoke.

"I will have this amended immediately. Am I clear?" she asked through clenched teeth. Kyson nodded quickly but stopped when he spotted Liara's _frills_ seemingly dance slowly as if the wind was blowing them in slow motion.

"Good, let's get this mission done" she said angrily as she stormed off. Kyson glanced at John.

"I think we are more screwed than she let on…" said Kyson. John just nodded. Once the Team had assembled on the Kodiak, no one was speaking. People just kept glancing between Liara who was in her own corner with her eyes closed; she had a scowl still on her features, and the two N7 boys who kept shifting in their seats nervously.

"Okay Commander, we are approaching the LZ" said Cortez.

"Alright, let's see what the hell Cerberus is doing now" John sighed as he got to his feet. Luke laughed.

"Sucks getting old doesn't it?" asked Luke with an evil grin.

"Gee dad, why don't you tell us all about it?" asked Teagann whit an evil grin. Luke frowned.

"Don't you start too missy. Between John and Kyson I have enough smart asses to keep in line" said Luke. Teagann laughed causing Luke to raise an eyebrow.

"Sounds like senile agitation to me" laughed Teagann. Kyson leaned over to his sister for a high five. A loud smack later the door opened to reveal Tuchanka.

"Alright! Let's move team!" said John as he Jumped out of the Kodiak. Kyson got up right behind the commander. The first thing his senses picked up was the howling winds as he took in the decimated landscape of Tuchanka. It was the most eerie thing he had ever witnessed. The giant planetary guns fired off rattling Kyson's teeth in his head bringing him back to his senses.

"We need to get those guns off line Commander! The Krogan resistance is getting pummeled out there!" said Cortez over the comm.

"Right! Let's get to the control room, kill anything in our way!" yelled John as he sprinted off.

"I like the sound of that!" laughed Garrus as he tore off after Shepard. The battle for the control room was brief. Kyson didn't even get a chance to fire off a single shot. He wasn't surprised with due to the people he was with.

Once in the control room, Cerberus cut the power on them before they could fire the guns at the Cerberus cruiser in orbit. Kyson would have gone to reroute the power but, John and Teagann had already cloaked themselves. So the rest held down the fort. Trooper after trooper came after them only to be cut down. Yet, none fell to Kyson. He had wondered off to the front entrance to listen to the ghastly howl of the winds. He could see them.

From the shifting red sands, the ghostly forms of millions of Krogan began to rise up. Their souls restless with anger pent up for millennia. They slowly began to march upon Kyson, climbing up the complex wall as the maddening winds howled louder with the voices of the damned. As he looked down for the first ghost Krogan to climb over the wall, he saw four figures staring up at him.

He vaguely heard the firefight behind him. He heard Liara shout his name but the figures held his attention. His Brother was there, staring, along with Cynthia and his mother. But Tali had one outstretched hand pointing at him in silence. Then the Krogan came. Kyson shouted with fury as he fired into the ranks of ghosts. Each shot helped dissipate an ethereal form. But there were to many. The howling grew louder as his family was overrun. They didn't scream. The just glared accusingly at him as the ghosts of old swept them away.

"Kyson!" came a harsh voice. Kyson was jerked back into the control room. Garrus was staring directly at him.

"It's the Lemouria! Snap out of it!" yelled Garrus. Kyson closed his eyes. The eyes of the damned still stared at him in his mind. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to find the team staring at him.

"Don't ask, I…I can't even begin…" said Kyson sadly. He couldn't help but feel like he had lost himself again.

"It's alright, Shepard, you ready to fire those guns?" asked Garrus as he turned from Kyson.

"Yep…powering up…" said John. Kyson looked out to the massive guns. He saw what looked to be a person straddling one.

"Garrus. Look at that gun. Is that…Kerris?" whispered Kyson quickly pointing. Garrus grunted only to stop.

"I'll be damned…" muttered the Turian.

"Fire!" hollered the Commander. Kyson watched as the guns fired off with Kerris riding the recoil like a bucking bull. The massive rounds from the planetary guns caused him to see the very sky catch fire. It was an awesome experience.

"I thought you were crazy" said Garrus.

"Direct hit! The Cerberus cruiser is breaking up. The Krogan resistance has pulled through" said Cortez. Kyson watched as Kerris activated his boosters in his legs. Flying directly to the team's position.

"What the hell was that Kyson?" asked John with a stern voice as he walked outside. John almost got clipped in the head as Kerris landed in front of him.

"That was fun! We wish to do it again!" laughed the deranged Quarian. Kyson leaned back against the wall. He was done.

"You…" scowled Shepard.

"Meeeeee!" purred Kerris with a wicked smile.

"What now? You here to torment us more you sick bastard?" asked John who pointed his Mattock at Kerris.

"No, I have come with both news and a request" said Kerris with a sneer. Kyson was busy staring at the ground. He had lost all interest with, hell he couldn't even understand half of the words being spoken around him.

"Well, spit it out" said John. Kyson could hear how pissed the commander was.

"Ah, first the news" said Karris who began to pace on his metal claws.

"It better be the good kind" growled Garrus who had his Mattock up and ready.

"Oooo sorry, no such luck. The Geth and Quarians are at war, nasty business" said Kerris who had stopped being bouncy. Kyson glanced up to see the Quarian. He had never seen Kerris so serious before.

"Great! Just great! I bet you had something to do with this" said John with rage splayed on his face.

"No! I did not!" shouted Kerris causing his synthetics to flare up giving off a red glow. Things went quite except for the howling winds.

"The Geth are my family you filthy monkey! They were all I had! The Geth were the ones I owe my very life to! So don't you even dare say that I had a part in this!" screamed Kerris. Kyson focused back in.

"The fuck are you babbling about?" scoffed Kyson. The only contact the Geth had ever made since the Mourning War was John. Kerris was heaving with furry but paused.

"Whoops, almost said too much. Well, before I go, Daro'Xen vas Moreh wished for me to ask you something Shepard" said Kerris ignoring Kyson.

"Oh yeah? Why should I even wish to help her after what you two pulled on Kyson?" asked John.

"Cause, you need both the Geth _and_ the Quarians if you want to defeat the Reapers. Like it or not" stated Kerris.

"He's right John. Hear him out" said Luke from the back. Kyson watched John calculate something in his head before nodding to Kerris.

"Good. Now, Daro wants you to know that we might need your help. Soon. Will you aid us when we call?" asked Kerris.

"I will, but when this is over…" began John.

"I don't think threats are going to do you any good here Shepard. Kyson has learned that the hard way" sneered Kerris. Kyson looked up again into the filled tooth grin from Kerris.

"Zea kaha Felz'elt, cai Keelah, Ae contun zear von tuse con ay korlazea suuta…Bosh'tet" growled Kyson. Kerris stopped smiling. The Quarian looked absolutely at a loss.

"Well, that was a mouth full…" said Garrus who was staring at Kyson as well.

"What did I miss?" asked an equally lost Shepard. Kyson just kept glaring at Kerris who started laughing.

"Allow me to translate haha! 'You may have sundered my soul, but by the home world, I will rip your full bladder out and make you drink it' was what he said. Very good! You can speak our language! You have gained a shred of respect from me after all!" laughed Kerris. But then the Quarian glared at him.

"But why learn a language of traitorous bastards. My race is filth Kyson. You should have aspired to a better race" said the angry Quarian. Kyson raised an eyebrow.

"So you hate your own race?" asked John.

"I hate the Reapers, then Cerberus, then my own people. Well, I hate just about everyone but the Geth so yes, yes I do" Kerris mused.

"How long until the Admirals call on me?" asked John getting to the point.

"No idea! Just be ready" said Kerris. The Quarian jumped over the railing to land far below in the wastelands. He looked back at the team once before he disappeared into the windswept hell that was Tuchanka.

"Well, he was pleasant as always" chided Teagann. John just grunted as he made his way to the now landing Kodiak. Kyson stood transfixed where Kerris had disappeared. He wanted to go kill him with every bone of his body. He began to look for a way down when he was stopped.

"We are leaving" said the stern voice of Liara. Kyson looked her in the eyes furious that he had been stopped. Only he sighed as he buried his rage.

"Liara, I'm…I'm really sorry for drinking the Lemouria. I had no idea in any way" he said. Liara took a step back shaking her head.

"I know that, I'm just angry at myself. I left it there not John. So forget about it, I bet you had the time of your life though" replied Liara with a slight smile. Kyson glanced back at the waste land.

"No, I didn't" he said as he started back towards the Kodiak.

"Did it make your…condition worse?" asked Liara sounding worried. They had gotten to the Kodiak.

"Yeah" was all he said before climbing in.

"Kyson, you need to hydrate after that Asari juju juice of ours" said Benni as the Matriarch shoved a canteen of water in his hand. Kyson agreed by downing the whole thing.

"Thanks ma" he replied with a small chuckle. He looked up to see his dad watching his every move. It pissed Kyson off. But Luke just kept staring at him with his critical gaze. _I'm going to break your face old man._ Kyson looked away. He was about to be very stupid. The rest of the ride was silent except for Shepard reading a few messages. Once back on board the Normandy. Kyson got off only to see Cortez jump off with a scowl on his face.

"Yo Stephen, you awright?" asked Kyson. He had never seen Cortez looking so pissed before.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I just fixed the balance on these thrusters only for them to get off kilter again. Damn infuriating is all" said Cortez as he opened up the starboard thruster's service panel.

"Kyson, front and center" said John from the elevator. Kyson did as told.

"Sir" he replied as he gave a full salute.

"Stay ready down here, get Vega ready too. This day might have gotten much longer" said John. Kyson nodded as the elevator door closed with an angry looking Commander.

"Oh shit" mumbled Kyson.

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of that" said Vega from behind him.

"Whelp, looks like we are going to go have some more fun!" said Kyson as he leaned back against the wall where his room used to be.

"How come I didn't go on that last mission?" asked James curiously. Kyson laughed a bit.

"We were in a bit of a hurry, as in Liara wanted to kill John and I" said Kyson shaking his head.

"What's so funny about that?" asked James. Kyson looked up at Vega with a broad grin. To Kyson, Vega looked like a talking banana.

* * *

**A/N**

**Woot! so note to self, no Asari Love juju for me. **

**Now, I don't have any plans for this story to go past thirty chapters maybe a few less. We are reaching the end of this first story of Entropy. **

**I hope you enjoyed as always review as you will!**


	22. Chapter 22: Legacy

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

**All characters and right belong to Bioware and EA...been a while since I have done that.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Legacy**

**Shepard's POV**

_I'm going to strangle something in five seconds if people don't get their shit straight. Okay John, breath. Relax. You got this. Just gotta keep calm like I always do and all shall work out._

Commander Shepard walked out of the elevator as he headed to the war room. He was tired of things going wrong. The Quarians had gone to war with the Geth. He had hoped for months that the Admirals would prevail in finding a peaceful solution, but it was a long shot in the first place. John sighed as he walked into the war room. He caught Victus' eye. He motioned the Turian to follow him into the conference room.

"You got my message Commander?" asked Victus getting to the point.

"I did. What is a Turian ship doing down on Tuchanka?" asked John in turn. The Turians gaze bored into him.

"That's classified, I'm sorry Commander…" said Victus. John felt his anger rising again.

"Look, in order for this to work, we have to trust each other" stated Shepard. He couldn't afford petty shit like this to screw over the Galaxy.

"I'm sorry. All I can say is this crashed ship is a matter of galactic peace. It is of the most importance" said Victus strongly. John stroked his chin for a few seconds. _I don't like this, but I have never seen Victus this worried before._

"I'll head down immediately. Send me the co-ordinates" said the commander. Victus nodded before leaving. John turned to look out over Tuchanka as the Normandy orbited the red wasteland planet of the Krogan. He had to get that cure taken care of ASAP. But from the sound of it, he had one loose end to tie up.

"EDI, get Garrus to be ready. Also notify James and Kyson as well" he said as he turned back the way he came.

"Done Shepard, but I would advise against taking Kyson. He is not medically fit to go on another mission" said EDI. John Grunted.

"We are all a bit crazy here EDI. He'll be fine" said John.

"If you say so" replied EDI before going silent. Shepard found the three men ready to go down in the bay. Garrus looked like he normally did with his 'too cool for school' attitude. James also looked relaxed. Kyson was smoking a cigg while listening to his music by himself.

"Kyson" said John waving a hand in front of the engineer. Kyson cut the music with a broad grin.

"Yes?" asked Kyson.

"Grab a FISH. We're going back down to Tuchanka" said John. Kyson frowned a bit.

"That…right…" Kyson ran off leaving him alone with Garrus and James.

"What the hell do we need another one of those for?" asked Vega curious.

"Nothing good, when Shepard wants to blow something up, he likes them epic sized" quipped Garrus.

"We have a Turian ship downed on Tuchanka. The Primark wants us to help the survivors" replied John. But he had this constant sinking feeling ever since the beginning of this war that it was going to go FUBAR.

"Got said FISH" said Kyson as he ran back out from the elevator. John nodded.

"How's the Lemouria doing Kyson?" asked Garrus.

"It's done. Glad too, I'm done with seeing ghost Krogan" grumbled Kyson.

"That's a new one, okay. Let's move" said John. As they boarded the Kodiak, John noticed Cortez slapping a panel closed on one of the thrusters.

"Damn, do you ever take a break?" he asked. Cortez chuckled softly.

"Only once in a blue moon, helps keep my mind off things" said Cortez. John nodded. Stephen was still morning the loss of his husband from a collector attack.

"Next time were back at the citadel, take some time off" said John. He wanted Cortez to try and find closure. Dwelling on the past was what broke minds.

"No promises…" began Cortez.

"Do it for me then" said John. Cortez laughed.

"Fine, I'll clear my head possibly" replied Cortez.

The team headed out for the point of the crashed Turian frigate. Everyone was quite as they headed in. James kept checking his armor while Garrus had his eyes closed. Kyson was reading something.

"Anything interesting?" asked John as he took a seat next to Kyson.

"Huh? Naw, just practicing Khelish still. Figured I should brush up after the news" said Kyson. John nodded.

"Well keep at it then, you are our Quarian expert at this point" said John.

"Yup" was all Kyson replied with. John leaned back closing his eyes. _Shit is just not getting any easier. I can only do but so much. People need to start opening their eyes about the Reapers. They are the true threat. No matter how much I have tried the numerous races of the galaxy just keep sticking their heads up their asses. Once the Genophage is cured I'm going to have to get the Asari on board. I don't know how, but I will._

"Commander, the area surrounding the downed frigate is overrun by Reaper forces. I'm as close as I can get without alerting them" said Cortez from up front.

"Alright, let's get this over with" said John as he forced himself to get up. He reached behind his back to feel the comfortable grip of his Mattock rifle. It was time for work. John watched as Garrus pulled his Mattock out with a smile directed towards him. They had picked up the riffles during their stint against the Collectors. Both rifles had scars from many a battle.

James pulled out his trusty standard issue Katana Shotgun that looked like it was ready to fall apart any second. John knew where that shotgun had been, also the bloodthirsty vengeance of a whole colony it held. James looked to him with a firm nod. John nodded as he looked to Kyson.

The young engineer had John's Widow he had loaned out almost a year ago. He remembered Tali _telling_ not so much asking that Kyson needed it on his first solo mission on Earth. It had been in almost pristine condition when he had found it. He had put a few marks on it before giving it to Kyson, but now, the giant sniper rifle looked like something from a nightmare. It was painted blood red. He saw 'Vengeance with a :D' etched in one side.

The team was ready to move out. John opened the door of the Kodiak only for the dry dusty air of Tuchanka to fill his nostrils. Fires were burning throughout the ancient ruble for ruins illuminating the now night side of the planet. John jumped down followed by his team. Cortez said he would be ready for when he was done. Garrus was the first to speak up.

"This looks bad…" said the Turian. John switched his comm channel for the standard frequency the frigate would have been using.

"This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. Is anybody reading me?" he asked as he took in the ruins around him. He had already figured three different ways to make it to their waypoint.

"Yes! This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus! Our ship went down and we are under heavy fire!" responded the Turian forces.

"How many strong are you?" he asked.

"Not many, we lost a good bunch in the crash. I have several men stranded by their escape pods. If you can reach them in any way…" said Tarquin. John shook his head. It was the Primark's son.

"We'll do what we can. Can you put up a flare so we can find you?" he asked as he switched his ammo mod to shredder rounds. He was going against organics, so it only made sense. He heard a whooshing noise as a red flare rocketed high in the sky. It was time to move.

"Wait a sec, did he just say Tarquin _Victus?"_ asked Garrus as the Team fell in step behind Shepard. John sighed.

"He did" was all he said. He was busy checking his corners.

"This doesn't make sense" said Garrus.

"Which part? The fact that the Turians are doing some secret operation on Tuchanka, or the fact that the Primark's son is involved? Does our resident Turian know by chance?" asked Vega. John held a fist up. He saw four Husks scouting ahead in the tunnels they were in. He motioned for Kyson. John pointed down the tunnel.

"Let's take them out before they call in re-enforcements" whispered John. Kyson nodded. Kyson sighted down his Widow waiting for the right moment. Then, with a loud boom from the Widow, Shepard took out the two remaining Husks. It was over in less than four seconds. The team moved on.

"To answer your questions Vega, I have no clue what's going on here. I also have no idea why Victus would have appointed his son if he was capable of screwing up like this. Nepotism gets people killed" said Garrus.

"What the hell is Nepotism?" asked Vega.

"Promoting family without merit" said Kyson form the very back. John looked back to see Kyson with a neutral face as he kept an eye on their six.

"Oh…" said Vega. John would have to ask Luke how he got Kyson into N7. But as he thought about Kyson's own Father-Son predicament, he spotted a group of Reapers forces that had been dubbed Cannibals.

"Still got the drop, Garrus, Get up here" he called out. In seven seconds, this second group had been neatly dispatched. (_16 Ghosts II: _by Nine Inch Nails)

The team moved up right as they heard gunfire from further in the ruins. John made his way towards the fight only to find three Turians holding their own by their escape pod. John had the team move up to help fend off the rest of the Reapers troops. Right as they last Cannibal went down a loud screeching flew overhead.

"What the fuck was that?" shouted Kyson over the noise.

"Oh shit! In coming Harvester!" shouted one of the surviving Turians. John had only seen one Harvester back on Earth. They were in for a fight. The Turians started firing into the air as the massive winged beast set down by the pod.

"Take that thing out!" shouted John as he ran forward unloading his clip. Garrus took to the same along his right while Vega pounded round after round from his shotgun. John got his first real look at the monster. It was a Kakliosaur that had been mutated by the Reapers. It had to stand four stories tall with Reaper tech changing everything about the once vicious predator of uncharted worlds.

John counted three loud booms from Kyson as he slammed the Widow's rounds into the ugly mechanical face of the beast. With the third hit, the beast screeched as it arched its long neck back before a bright flash followed by an explosion ripped the beast apart. The shockwave nearly knocked Shepard back.

"Everyone make it out?" he called out.

"Thank you Commander! Don't wait for us, we'll back up the Lieutenant!" shouted a Turian. John watch three forms disappear into the rubble.

"Good, we got them all out alive" said Garrus who reloaded.

"Seriously, what the fuck was that?" asked Kyson who sounded a bit on edge.

"The Reapers brought back the dinosaurs" said John as he pressed on.

"Thanks, I feel better now that I know" griped Kyson. The team made more headway with little resistance. John had a feeling that they were being watched. He turned around to see Kyson keeping a watch on their backs again. Garrus stopped to look back as well, but as he did, a Husk dropped out of the rubble attaching itself to the Turian. Garrus growled as he reacted in time to keep the clawed creature from ripping him into shreds.

"Urrrrragghhhh!" grunted Garrus as he ripped the thing off his armor only to drive his Omni-blade right through the things head.

"You alright" asked John. Garrus was panting a bit.

"Fine, just checking to make sure I had better reflexes than Vega over here is all" said Garrus with a smirk.

"Funny" said Vega. Kyson came up on the group.

"Just did a scan, we have some more up ahead along with another pod" said the engineer. John looked back to their path.

"We still have the drop…" he began. Garrus cut him off.

"For the first time ever, this has been a cake walk up until this point!" laughed the Turian as they double timed it to the next pod.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" said John as he started to hear more gunfire.

"I don't know Garrus, you look like you are sweating a bit" quipped James.

"Ha Ha Ha" replied Garrus who rolled his eyes. John couldn't help but smirk himself.

"Let's move it people" said John as the group ran through the ruins. The next escape pod had only two Turians left standing with a horde of Marauders and Cannibals alike were swarming them. John activated his cloak flanking the right side. He took three enemies down in his mad dash. It only took moments for the squad to mop up the rest. John could still hear a firefight in the distance so he just kept running. Each moment was a chance he lost the surviving crew as a whole. Things were going great, up until they found one last escape pod. This one had all five Turians hollering battle cries as they held their position.

"Someone is having fun" said Kyson who ran up to John. Shepard nodded as he watched the last few Husks go down. John walked out of cover to meet the cheering Turians.

"Good timing Commander! We did all the heavy lifting!" quipped one of the Turians. John waved a hand as they were directed towards Victus's son and the main position of troops. This proved to be a stroll in the park.

"Hey John, somthin tells me all of the bad shit is just around the corner" said Kyson.

"Don't jinx it!" snapped Vega but John agreed. Things had been too easy thus far, that and the massive amount of gunfire coming from below them. John spotted a glimpse of the battle raging below.

"Damn it! They are about to be over run!" he shouted as he jumped down two ledges nearly in a single bound. Reaper forces began to pour in from all angles as the new squad was targeted.

"Garrus and Kyson! Flank left!" he shouted as he began to hammer the troops with his mattock. He could hear Vega's shotgun going off on his right as the team began to plow through the ranks. The stranded Turians on the far mound of ruble began to fight with renewed vigor as the team pushed back the tide.

"Garrus! Get the fuck out of there!" shouted Kyson. John slammed into cover as he snuck a peek to see what was happening. He saw Garrus back peddling as a Brute came from a side tunnel. Garrus had nowhere to go. The beast gave a blood curdling bellow as it charged right at his old friend.

"Garrus!" shouted John as he bolted towards his friend. Time slowed as he ran. Garrus was picked up by the massive clawed hand the brute wielded only for loud cracking noises to fill the air. Kyson fired a round into the beast but if it did anything, it didn't show it. The beast just kept squeezing causing Garrus to start howling in pain.

"No!" John screamed as he started to unload his clip into the beast. He screamed along with Garrus as he slayed the massive beast. The brute crumpled into a heap with Garrus still in its out stretched claw. As John ran up he could see blue blood seeping through his fractured armor.

"Harvester!" shouted Kyson as the engineer let off yet another round from his widow. The familiar screech of the flying beast filled the air.

"G…go…ungh…I'm fine" grunted Garrus who lay very still bleeding on the ground still trapped. John looked into his friends eyes. This wasn't the first time he had seen the Turian dying bloody on the ground. John yelled in furry as he tore himself away. He ran up to Vega's position behind a massive pillar as the Harvester let loose with its head mounted cannons.

"Help me figure this thing out!" yelled the frustrated Marine. James had some weird looking Reaper weapon in his hands.

"Give it here!" snapped John as he yanked the weapon from Vega's hands. He aimed the thing at the harvester. The end of the gun began to glow purple before it discharged what looked to be a black hole. The charge hit the beast full in the chest, it screamed before a gigantic explosion rocked the battlefield with a purple glow. The harvester was gone.

"Piece of shit…" growled John as the stranded Turians cheered him on. No enemies were left so he ran back to Garrus.

* * *

**Kyson's POV.**

"Think about it this way…ungh you are heavy…you have another story to tell the grandkids" said Kyson as he lifted the heavy claw off of Garrus. The Turian gave a loud groan as the weight was shifted off of his chest. Kyson knew instantly once the claw was out of the way Garrus was down and out for a while. Not to mention his armor was shattered in nine plus pieces.

"I hate everything right now" mumbled Garrus as waves of pain assaulted the normally stout Turian. Kyson hit Garrus with a heavy dose of medi-gel. But his scan showed two cracked ribs. He needed to get back to the Normandy.

"Aw my feelins are hurt" chuckled Kyson. Garrus grunted.

"You know…owwwww…this hurts more than the missile to the face" said Garrus who was starting to hyperventilate. Kyson swore.

"Cortez, Garrus is wounded and need evac now" said Kyson into the comm. Kyson saw John run up to him.

"Right above you!" said Cortez. Kyson looked up and sure enough there was the Kodiak. They loaded Garrus on board.

"Put me in the co-pilot seat damn it! It's nothing but a flesh wound damn it!" said Garrus.

"Fine, but quit your bitchin" said Kyson as he placed Garrus next to Cortez. Kyson jumped down to join James and John who were already talking with the Turians left ground side. Kyson waved off Cortez who bolted back to the Normandy.

Kyson knew Garrus would be fine. It looked bad but John had gotten there in time; Garrus is a tough bastard anyways. Kyson jumped the ledge to be assaulted by angry shouts. One Turian grabbed another shoving him around.

"It's all his fault! He screwed up! We should hang him here and now!" said the angry Turian.

"Stand down soldier!" said the other.

"Both of you, enough! I just saved all of your asses so shape up!" snapped John. Kyson lit a cigg as he watched. He glanced at the fifteen or so men left. They looked like beaten animals. The angry Turian shoved the obvious CO away as he stormed off.

"Thank you Commander. My men and I are in your debt, Lieutenant Tarquin Victus at your service" said the Turian. Kyson looked at the Turian then to the burning frigate behind him.

"What happened?" asked Shepard. Tarquin looked at the ground angrily.

"I made a bad call. I chose sneaky tactics instead of a frontal assault. We got ambushed with nowhere to maneuver…you see the result of that" sighed Tarquin. John nodded slowly.

"That takes guts to fess up to your mistakes. Bad calls happen" said John.

"I'm going to get an evac down here, this mission in a bust" said Tarquin. Kyson saw John's eye twitch a bit. _Uh oh…that didn't look good._

"You are going to give up?" asked John incredulously.

"I'm down over thirty men!" snapped the Lieutenant. John walked up to spin the Turian around.

"You don't ever give up! What was your mission soldier?" John snapped. Kyson could tell John was about to lose it.

"Cerberus has a bomb, a big one that could destroy the whole area. Millions of Krogan will die if we don't take it out. But my men, their sprit is broken" responded Tarquin. Kyson whistled.

"Damn, I'll go do it then" he said only for John to glare at him.

"It's your job to inspire your men Tarquin. This mission is too important for it to fail, you do whatever it takes" said John. Kyson could see the Lieutenant calculate something in his head. Tarquin turned on his heel.

"Men! Listen up!" shouted the younger Victus. The surviving men looked up.

"I own what happened here today, but we must press on. Despite the situation we have to complete our mission. Let it be known for generations that it was the Ninth Platoon that ensured victory in this war!" said Tarquin. Kyson looked to John who was nodding to himself. The surviving Ninth Platoon stood at attention.

"We move in five!" snapped Tarquin before walking back towards the Commander.

"Thank you, for giving me this chance" said the tired looking Turian.

"Make it count Lieutenant" said John as he slapped the Turian on the shoulder.

"I will. We are going to scout ahead and see what we are up against. Is there any way you can provide support?" asked Tarquin.

"You can count on it. Give the Normandy a heads up when you are ready" said John. Tarquin nodded before heading off.

"John, still got bad vibes about this whole mess" said Kyson.

"I agree. Surely the Krogan had to notice a giant bomb being placed on their planet" complied Vega. John nodded once again.

"Tarquin! How did the bomb get here?" hollered John.

"We put it here, hundreds of years ago!" said the Lieutenant before his platoon disappeared from view.

"That's not good…" said Kyson. He wasn't surprised one bit though. The Krogan rebellions had left the rest of the Galaxy in a tight spot; hence the Genophage.

Once the team was back aboard the Normandy, the team checked in on Garrus. The Turian looked no worse for wear once he was out of his armor. Shepard having seen enough bolted to the war room.

"What the hell has him so worked up?" asked Garrus from the medical bed. Kyson looked at Eve who appeared to be taking a nap.

"Cerberus is trying to hook up a bomb that could wipe out the Khelphic valley. Millions of Krogan might die" said Kyson in a low tone. Garrus grunted as he sat up straighter. Despite being drugged for the pain, Garrus still had that harsh calculating stare.

"Well, did the other men make it?" he asked.

"Yeah, they made it. Tarquin is taking his men to advance ahead of time. There is more to it though…" said Kyson. Garrus just kept staring at him.

"The bomb, the Turians put it there hundreds of years ago" said Kyson while watching the sleeping female Krogan. She didn't move nor did Mordin turn from his work. Garrus sighed loudly.

"It makes sense. Take em down hard before they even started to fight back again. It's a sound but brutal fall back that we had to do" said the Turian. Kyson closed his eyes feeling tired again.

"I would have done the same thing, shit I would have blown The Rachni home world to dust In my opinion as well but look where we are" said Kyson. Both men went quite as they pondered the somber fact. Their thoughts were disturbed by a loud boom from the deck above.

"EDI, what the hell was that?" asked Kyson aloud as he looked to see if Eve had awoken. The Krogan still slept while Mordin glanced around before shrugging his shoulders.

"It was Wrex. He got some bad news about what is happening on Tuchanka" said EDI.

"Fifty creds says he just got the same news you gave me" said Garrus.

"Keep your creds. You know you won that one" replied Kyson.

"Kyson, Shepard wishes for you to head up to the war room" said EDI. Kyson sighed as he walked to the door.

"Good luck!" laughed Garrus. Kyson made quick time to the war room, he could already hear shouts from the checkpoint before the conference room.

"I don't give two shits about how long ago it was! You knew it was there this entire time!" shouted Wrex across the war room as Kyson entered. John was standing between Victus and a very pissed off Wrex.

"I didn't know until I came to be Primark, I sent my men to diffuse it in secret for just this reason!" responded the Primark who sounded bored at this point. Kyson walked up to the three men who looked at him.

"You called Commander?" asked Kyson making sure to remain neutral. He didn't need to get mixed up in the shit storm.

"He did, got a question for you Kyson. Would you have placed that bomb in the Turians situation?" asked Wrex who continued to stare at the Turian leader. Kyson caught John's eye. The Commander was looking at him with scrutiny. Not liking that he had been thrust into this situation, he decided to end this out right.

"Was just thinking about that, yes I would have and so would have you Wrex" said Kyson calmly. Anyone would make sure a race that had sworn to wipe them from the galaxy was dealt with in multiple ways. Wrex growled before taking a few steps back from the group.

"Shepard said the same damn thing! Fine, so I would have done it myself…" said Wrex.

"So we solve it now before it goes off in our faces" said John finally speaking up around Kyson.

"I'm ready to go again" said Kyson who was still in his armor.

"Damn, you have been down on the ground as much as Shepard has. Do you N7 ever stop blowing things up?" asked Victus with admiration.

"Hmph, Krogan can go days longer than these two…well, Shepard can" laughed Wrex.

"You are staying back this time Kyson, I need you ready for when we hit the Shroud" said John. Kyson furrowed his brow.

"The hell am I supposed to do then? Twiddle my damn thumbs?" he asked slightly pissed.

"You are one of my engineer's Kyson, it's what I'm paying you for" smirked John as he left the room. Kyson shook his head.

"Shepard is paying you?" asked a very confused Wrex. Kyson began to laugh as he went to his room. He then showed up at his terminal by the eezo core happily finding fluctuations in the shielding. He hadn't realized he had been going so hard until then. He caught up with Adams, Gabby, even Ken was in a chipper mood. The next seven hours flew by before he passed out in his hammock.

"Wake up!" came a voice.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Kyson as he fell out of his hammock onto the unyielding deck.

"We are moving in forty boy, be ready!" laughed Luke Sorley. Kyson glared daggers at his father. _Wow, time just…slipped away from me. That happens…_Kyson stretched as he heard another person approach.

"Hey, got a sec?" asked Garrus. Kyson saw that the Turian showed no signs of wear.

"Shouldn't you be in that bed still?" asked Kyson. Garrus laughed.

"I should be, but did that ever stop you?" asked Garrus Kyson smiled.

"So you coming with?" asked Kyson thinking that the lack of armor Garrus now had would be an issue.

"Yep. Going light this time" said Garrus who turned enough to show off his casual vest that had two mounts on it.

"Nice, did you hear if the bomb got scrubbed?" he asked Garrus slightly worried.

"It was taken care of, Tarquin…sacrificed himself to stop it" said Garrus somberly. Kyson nodded slowly, the Primark was probably crushed.

"It not unusual, we Turians are taught nothing but sacrifice, anything for the greater good…he died a hero" continued the Turian.

"He did. His actions not only saved millions of Krogan, but the entire galaxy…Wrex calm down after that?" asked Kyson. Garrus nodded.

"Right, well…if you're going casual so am I. I don't want you to be the only one going all bad ass" said Kyson as he pulled out his old leather jacket he wore on Omega. It only had one gun mount on its back but he strapped his belt over his jeans. It had the two holsters for the Wraiths as well as his hammer. A few other essentials were on it. Including the FISH he never used…

"We still have our shields…" Garrus smirked.

Garrus left Kyson as he got ready. Kyson was the last to show up to the Kodiak, he was busy patting himself down making sure his new rig had all of the essentials. He hadn't made it five steps from the elevator when he got stopped by his father.

"Where is your armor?" asked Luke. Kyson shrugged his shoulders.

"Lost it" he said as he walked past. He heard the others going making comments but he paid them no mind. He felt oddly good wearing something light for once. He felt he could run for miles on end now that he was free from the bulky Destroyer Armor. The whole team climbed into the Kodiak.

John was busy checking over his own gear while Liara was busy reading something. Luke was busy talking with Wrex and Teagann while Eve was quite with Mordin. The shuttle left immediately heading down to the unforgiving planet Tuchanka. Kyson thought about having a cigg but held off. He only had the capacity for one pack. His front left pocket on his jacket, well, he had two hidden in his goggles frame but that was only for a real emergency.

"So who wants to bet Kyson gets shot in the first fifteen minutes?" asked Teagann smiling.

"What gives Kyson?" asked John. Kyson shrugged his shoulders.

"Got this feeling I need to be light on my feet" said Kyson. After what he had encountered on Tuchanka thus far, he would get hung up on some old rebar with his armor. It wasn't just Garrus trying to be badass. Kyson frowned. _Wait, where is Garrus?_

"Not my fault if you get fucked up" said Luke gruffly.

"Ha! Trying to be tough like us Krogan?" asked Wrex.

"Nope, I'm too squishy for that" replied Kyson who winked at John. The Commander rolled his eyes but a small smile did form.

"Cortez, how we doing?" asked the Commander as he opened up the door to the cockpit.

"We'll be there in three" said Cortez. John nodded before turning back to the team.

"Okay, we are going in. Wrex, where should we set down?" asked Shepard.

"Remember how my father betrayed me all those years ago, at the hollows? That is where we are going. I demanded a crush of the clans" said Wrex. Kyson listened as Wrex explained how they would be getting other Krogan to co-ordinate the cure being dispersed along with spreading the word across the barren planet.

_Well, talk about one hell of a legacy we will have built for ourselves after this is done. Despite myself, I can't help but feel hopeful for the first time in many months._

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**To answer SyndyCAT's question, I have craked and broken many things yet they somehow hold together. I work with many styles of gauges of sight glasses that crack yet hold several hundred pounds of pressure only to hold for _Years_ some times...Kerris got lucky in short.**

**Now that we are moving along, the next chapter is on ready for next weekend. The last few have been on the short side but...I will drop the next Chapteres name for you.**

**Tuchanka**

**9,000 some odd words**

**I couldn't see why I should break up that mission into multible parts. Too much has been going on not to do it pure justice.**

**So untill next weekend thank you for reading. As always review as you will and Keelah Se'Lai!**

**P.s. Draconis...I imagine you falling out of your chair half the time with laughter!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tuchanka

**A/N**

**Tuchanka.**

**Let it begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tuchanka**

**Kyson's POV**

As the Kodiak approached the landing site at the hollows, Kyson had already taken his two Wraiths out. The whole team was ready to go.

"John, how big is the Reaper guarding the Shroud?" asked Kyson who was bouncing on his feet. The lack of Armor was really feeling good on his joints.

"Not scared are you? This is going to be the defining moment of the Krogan today! You don't want to miss that!" laughed Wrex.

"Krogan history full of defining moments, most of them bloody. Hope this one better" said Mordin drawing every ones attention. The whole team went silent.

"Commander, you seem troubled" said Eve. Kyson watched as Shepard frowned.

"I got contacted by…" a boom outside the shuttle rocked everyone cutting Shepard off.

"Wrex! This is Reave, come in guns blazing!" said a Krogan over the comms. The Kodiak set down at the hollows letting the Krogan leader off.

"Shepard, watch the female while I sort things out with the other clans!" shouted Wrex as he stormed away into the surrounding building. The opposite door opened on the Kodiak allowing Kyson to view the center of the hollows. A ramp led down to a platform with a raised center. It looked like a fighting ring. He was about to jump down when a figure jumped in front of him.

"Where the hell did you come from Garrus?" asked Kyson as he jumped down as well. Gunfire was heard echoing in the enclosed pit. High upon the walls viewing balconies were stuffed full of Krogan fighting off hordes of Husks. The damn mutants were crawling over every square inch of the place.

"Fan out everyone! Check your targets and keep them away from Eve!" yelled Shepard as he bounded down the ramped unloading his Mattock. Kyson put his right Wraith away only to pull out his hammer. The team swept forward taking almost fifty of the Husks to their doom. While Kyson was on the far side of the Arena with Garrus, he saw a billowing cloak jump out of the center of the room. It was Kerris again. The Quarian had grabbed the wall with his metal talons only to bound up and over the wall like the husks.

"Garrus, did you see that?" asked Kyson.

"I did. Nothing we can really do about it right now" said the Turian as the gunfire stopped. All of the Reaper forces had been dispatched for the time being.

"They'll sing battle songs about this one day! Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil! Here on these sacred grounds we win our first victory!" shouted Wrex as he came down the ramp with a wicked smile. Kyson made his way back to the team. He shoved the image of Kerris from his mind getting ready for anything that would come to pass.

"What's a Salarian doing here? Nobody said anything about this!" said a larger Krogan who had a team of blood pack following him.

"Multiple Krogan. Problematic" said Mordin to Kyson under his breath. Kyson nodded. This was where all of Wrex's hard worked paid off or not.

"Mordin is here to cure the Genophage" said Shepard as he took a step forward.

"His kind gave us the Genophage! Why should we trust him?" asked the loud Krogan. In a blink of an eye, Wrex head butted the loud Krogan with a snarl.

"Cause I do!" shouted Wrex. Kyson saw the blood pack Krogan bring out their guns, so he instinctively aimed his. As Wrex stared down the others Kyson started tensing on his trigger.

"Enough!" yelled Eve from the top of the ramp. All heads turned her way as she began to walk down the ramp.

"You can stay here and let old wounds fester or you can fight the enemy you were born to defeat! I choose to fight! Who will join me?" asked the elegant Female Krogan as she stood tall and proud overlooking everyone.

"I will!" said John as he threw a fist in the air.

"And so will I!" said Wrex. The point had been made. All present began to cheer as the growing sense of glory swept any doubt from those present.

"Now! We have a Reaper to kill!" yelled Wrex as he led the Krogan towards a group of waiting tucks outside the hollows. Shepard motioned for the team to head out but waited for both Garrus and Kyson.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" asked an angry looking John. Kyson saw Garrus go ridged before he replied.

"I'm not going to sit this one out. Too many things could go wrong" said Garrus firmly. Shepard shook his head.

"So both of you with no armor…let's go" said John irritably as he walked off towards the truck. As he moved, Teagann came around the corner.

"I'm going to beat you one of these days" she said before storming off as well. Garrus glanced at Kyson.

"What's the saying? I'm in the dog house?" asked Garrus as they caught up with everyone.

"Oooooohhh yeah. You are done now buddy. Stowing away like that, well I'm glad you are here!" laughed Kyson. Shepard boarded the truck with Eve and Wrex While the others clambered into another. Before long they were on the move.

"Shit Garrus, you and my boy here are massive idiots sometimes" said Luke. Kyson was sitting next to his father enjoying the design of the Krogan truck. It ran on diesel just like back home. The deep thrum of the engine reverberated through the entire space as Kyson listened to the turbo kicking in. the whole truck would jolt when the gears were shifted. The torque alone made Kyson want one.

"So it has been said before" said Garrus. Kyson decided to check in on the other truck holding Shepard.

"He Wrex, Who was that hot head back there at the hollows?" he asked.

"That was my brood brother, Reave. He has been nothing but a pain all of my life" grumbled Wrex.

"Yeah, siblings do that. Teagann had a habit when we were growing up to throw pieces of acidic fruit at my face…" said Kyson as he glanced at his sister.

"That's because it's fucking funny!" Teagann smirked as Luke started to laugh. Wrex did as well.

"Good! Nothing like acid to wake you up for the day!" said Wrex. Kyson shook his head as another voice came over the comm.

"Turian Wing Artimec, we are en route to the Shroud" said Shepard.

"Copy that, we are en route now" said a Turian voice. Kyson smiled as he felt reassured that they would have air support.

"Good. This is a day for us to remember the glory of the ancients. We are going to need a new planet…or ten" said Wrex. Kyson was still smiling as he listened in on the convo.

"Glory of the ancients led to Krogan rebellions, countless death, creation of the Genophage expansion plan…problematic" said Mordin ominously.

"I think a few planets for saving the galaxy wouldn't be such a big deal" said Shepard

"Well, were going to need them! You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out…" the Krogan quipped.

"Wrex!" snapped Eve causing everyone in the two trucks to laugh.

"Commander, you were going to say something back on the shuttle?" asked Eve changing the topic.

"Yeah, the Salarian Dalatrass tried to bribe me. The Shroud has been sabotaged" said an angry Shepard. Then on Kyson's end, the comm was cut.

"That is going to screw us big time" said Luke.

"If anyone can fix it, Mordin can" said Liara.

"Agreed. Between Shepard and Mordin this thing is in the bag" said an optimistic Garrus.

"What has you in such a good mood Garrus?" asked Liara. The Turian was normally the downer of the group.

"I'm here" said the Turian causing Teagann to snort.

"You think you are so cool" said the youngest Sorley while rolling her eyes. Kyson was about to back his buddy up when the truck lurched as it dropped out of gear. The Krogan driving slammed on the brakes sending the team into a pile.

"Ow! What gives?" grunted Kyson.

"I don't' know, two trucks in front of us have stopped" growled the Krogan. Kyson Jumped out of the truck to investigate. Others had already clambered out as well. He looked around to find Shepard. But a voice interjected.

"Look at that! What the hell is it doing?" shouted Garrus as he pointed off the road into the wastes of Tuchanka. Kyson followed his outstretched hand. His Jaw dropped.

"Holy fuck…that's…a Reaper?" asked Kyson in awe. This was his first time seeing one in person. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. It was nearly as tall as the Shroud facility itself.

"It is poisoning the air of Tuchanka. Very effective" said Mordin as the whole team walked up to the guardrail of the road.

"I'm going home now" said Teagann. Kyson looked at his sister who seemed to shrink from her normally cocky demeanor. He couldn't blame her.

"The road is out!" shouted a Krogan from the first Truck.

"Damn it!" shouted Shepard.

"Artimec Wing! We have been delayed, hold off your attack!" shouted Shepard into the comm. Kyson was wondering how in the world they were going to take the thing out when ten Turian fighters flew over their position.

"Negative Commander! We are already locked on. The Reaper already knows we're here!" said the squadron leader. The Turian ships began to swarm the Reaper.

"Get us moving! I don't care if you have to build us a new road we are moving!" yelled Shepard to the assembled Krogan. Kyson was about to get back in the truck when an explosion was heard. Kyson turned towards the Reaper only to find one of the Turian fighters barreling towards him. There was nowhere to go.

"I've lost control! I can't pull up!" shouted the pilot desperately. The fighter crashed into the truck in front of Kyson. The Explosion blasted him off of his feet.

"Wrex! Get Eve out of here now!" shouted Shepard as he hauled Kyson to his feet.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Reave, follow us!" shouted Wrex over the comm as the two remaining trucks bolted down the highway.

"Shepard, get out of there! Reaper forces are coming for clean up!" said Wrex. Kyson was catching his breath when he felt Shepard push him forward.

"There! On the other side is a tunnel! Go for it!" said John who was running full tilt. The whole team ran for it. Garrus and Kyson had almost made it. They jumped in unison right as the Reaper's beam hit the wall above the entrance. Rock and ruble rained on them causing them to trip and roll into the tunnel.

"That was close…" said Garrus as he picked himself up. Kyson nodded as he picked up his western hat.

"No shit Sherlock" grumbled Kyson

"Commander we are pulling back, we are getting torn to pieces out here!" said the Turian leader.

"Copy that get out of there" said John. Kyson looked around the tunnels. A cold chill swept over him causing him to shiver.

"Where are we Wrex?" asked Shepard.

"Hunh…I don't know" replied the Krogan.

"Commander, you are in the city of the ancients. No one has been down there for thousands of years. No maps exist" said Eve. Kyson turned his goggles on doing a scan. A spider web of tunnels went in every direction for hundreds of yards.

"Shit, these things could be under the entire planet for all we know" said Kyson as he began to press forward.

"You are a trail blazer Shepard haha!" laughed Wrex.

"I'm thrilled. We'll find a way out and meet up with you" said Shepard. At this point everyone had turned on their lights except Kyson. He had built in infrared night vision built into his goggles along with his scans.

"I swear if there are more spiders…" muttered Teagann.

"We are both going home" said Garrus helping her along. The team then stayed silent as they moved further into the maze. They hit a four way intersection. Kyson went ahead conducting a more powerful sonar ping causing peoples teeth to itch.

"Alright the tunnel to our left seems the best choice" he said. He began to come back towards the team when a tremor rocked the ground under their feet.

"What the hell was that?" asked Luke as he panned around with his rifle. Kyson felt dust raining upon his hat so he stepped back and looked up. A long crack was widening above him.

"Oh not again" he groaned as he a loud snap was heard. He had already bolted further down the tunnel he was in as the tunnel collapsed. Then all was still. He turned on his lights to see a four inch gap at the top of the ruble.

"Kyson! You still there?" called Shepard as lights began to shine through the hole. Kyson could see John peering at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm finding another way out. I'll catch you guys in a bit" he replied as he pulled out his first smoke since leaving the Normandy.

"Alright, don't take chances" said Shepard as he left the hole. But two eyes were still watching him.

"Garrus?" asked Kyson making out the blue face paint.

"It's just wrong we aren't together" said The Turian.

"Garrus! Shut up and let's go!" hollered Teagann. Kyson laughed as Garrus rolled his eyes before leaving. Kyson took a drag on his cigg turning to the dark unknown.

"Oh boy, creepy unmapped tunnels possibly full of things trying to kill me" he muttered.

"Hey, we think we know what that tremor was. It's Kalros" said Wrex over the comm.

"What the hell is a Kalros?" asked Luke.

"The mother of all Thresher Maws. It is said she was the first Maw in existence" said Eve. Kyson took his first steps with both of his Shotguns ready.

"Great" he muttered. He hadn't gone ten paces when a loud thunk was heard kicking up dust in front of Kyson. Nothing was there. _Oh fuck not now! I'm going to lose my shit if I start seeing things now!_

In a blink of an eye, a figure appeared with metallic limbs and a wicked smile.

"Hey Kyson! How's it going?" asked Kerris'Vateevah. The Quarian laughed as Kyson's cigarette fell from his lips.

"Oh hell naw…" groaned Kyson.

"Hey! Don't look so disappointed, I'm stuck down here just as you are" said Kerris who loped up to Kyson.

"Get the fuck out of my way" snapped Kyson as he pushed forward. He had bigger issues to worry about.

"You aren't even curious as to why I'm here?" asked the Quarian who began his slightly hunched gait.

"No. Go die" snapped Kyson as he took a turn in the tunnel.

"Later, so how's it been?" asked Kerris with a snicker. Kyson gritted his teeth as he checked the next tunnel. This was going to suck. He was about to reply when the wall started to change color.

"Whoa…Wrex, did you know the Krogan had hieroglyphics?" asked an astounded Kyson. He was looking at an elaborate portrait of what could only be a coliseum with a Thresher Maw in it. Hundreds of Krogan were assembled with one fighting in the center with the Maw.

"Hyro…what?" asked Wrex only to be cut off by Eve.

"This planet is full of history. Our males have been busy destroying it" said the Krogan Shaman. Kerris stepped up to the picture cocking his head to the side. Kyson noticed his helmet was completely off this time.

"Tell me something Kerris" said Kyson as he moved down the hall.

"How is it you don't need to be in your suit?" asked Kyson. Kerris caught up with him.

"Well, fun story actually. I was almost killed on my pilgrimage. When I was being patched up, the Geth gave me my new arm. They also fixed my immune system. Many years later, I am as healthy as Wrex!" said Kerris excitedly. Kyson looked at the scarred face of the Quarian who was flashing his filled teeth and long jet black hair. Much like Tali's hair, it was thicker than Human hair, giving it an almost dreadlock look to it.

"You were _saved_ by the Geth?" asked Kyson. His bullshit meter was going off.

"Yes! We were saved by them! I personally went to try and broker peace with the Geth. The best pilgrimage gift after all. Rannoch, but I was shot down as I reached the planet. The Geth Heretics had been a separate faction for many years before Saren" said Kerris as they moved along the winding tunnels.

"John, did you catch that?" asked Kyson. He got garbled static in response.

"Ah well. We must be much deeper than the others by now. We are supposed to be going up remember?" laughed Kerris. Kyson put out his cigg while glaring at Kerris.

"Then be my guest" said Kyson as he bowed slightly motioning forward. Kerris strode pass him smiling.

"I shall. Now answer me this Kyson, how fun are your delusions?" asked Kerris who turned another corner. Before Kyson could cuss Kerris out the Quarian ran back around the Corner with his weird rifle back in his hands.

"We have Rachni around the corner. Get up here" said Kerris. Kyson mouthed 'great' as he crept up to take a peek. Three Rachni were slowly making their way towards them. Kyson wasted no time to make a plan. He shot all four rounds in his two shotguns in short succession. In the tight tunnel, there was nowhere for the Rachni to try and move. The things got shredded to pieces.

"Very Good, quick and to the point" said Kerris approvingly. Kyson continued past the corpses.

"You never answered my question" pressed Kerris. Kyson turned around so fast Karris still had a smile on his face. Kyson took the bastard by the throat and slammed Kerris against the tunnel wall much like Kerris had done to Kyson on the citadel.

"Listen closely. The only reason I'm tolerating you is so we can watch each other's backs. Are we clear?" growled Kyson. He wanted nothing more than to kill Kerris still. But he knew that with a giant Thresher Maw around and a Reaper, going solo was not the thing to do right now. Kerris laughed.

"Agreed" said the Quarian. Kyson dropped him.

"Very impressive, I thought you were much weaker" said Kerris. Kyson grunted as he kept walking. The next ten minutes were quiet as they made their way further underground. Tremors kept shaking them as they went causing both men to hurry.

"Hey, here's another mural" said Kerris who had taken point. Kyson walked up with his goggles lighting up the wall. It was the most ghastly sight he had ever seen. A group of Krogan stood on a high ledge tossing something into a pit with a Thresher Maw waiting at the bottom.

"That…that's wrong" said Kerris. The tossed items were Krogan babies.

"You of all people are disturbed by this? After all the killing you have done across the galaxy? I read some reports on you. You had no problem gunning down innocents" Kyson sneered. Kerris growled at Kyson.

"All those I have killed deserved to die, those innocents got themselves in the way" replied Kerris.

"Yeah right" said Kyson.

"You obviously haven't read stories from Earth then. You want brutal? Read the old Norse Myths" said Kyson.

"I have read them. I have been to Earth many times. I have read up on your religions, you are no better than I, Kyson" said Kerris darkly.

"Bullshit" he retorted.

"Remember all those you killed for the Reds? How about those _innocents _you go on about. Feel guilty about the women and children you took out in the slums?" asked Kerris. Kyson stopped dead in his tracks.

"We all have our ghosts" said Kyson as he looked ahead. It seemed as if sections of the tunnel flickered with an unreal light. A hundred yards down in the dark abyss, a little figure was walking towards them with a flicking light.

"Hello?" called out Kyson as he made his way forward. As he got close, he could see it was a little girl. One he knew all too well. Kyson's blood went cold as he saw the little girl he had set on fire all of those years ago. A noise next to him made him turn, a pair of blood red eyes were staring at him with a white pale face. It was his brother. The ghost of his brother began to wail at him as it came at him screaming. Kyson tried to block himself only for his brother to disappear.

"So you are still crazy like me? Good. I find the voices in my head are good company." Kyson looked to the hall only to see the darkness staring back at him. He was sweating.

"Let's just keep moving" said Kyson as he pressed on.

"How many ghosts are looking over your shoulder?" asked Kerris as they made it to the end of the hall. Kyson peered around the corner. What he saw chilled his very bones this time.

"Millions, of the Krogan variety" said Kyson as he turned the corner. The tunnel opened up as hundreds of Krogan corpses lined the hall. They were mummies. Kerris followed him laughing.

"Ooooo spooky hahah uh…" Kerris stopped laughing as Kyson made his way past the first embalmed corpse. All of the Krogan still had their reptilian skin shrunken upon their skulls. The mummies looked like ghastly dragons of the underworld.

"I…I'm not going through there" stammered Kerris. Kyson checked the time. _Damn, already been down here for almost half an hour…_

"They are dead Kerris, suck it up and keep moving. My scanners show that we have a massive chamber ahead of this one" said Kyson as he pressed forward. Kerris took a few tentative steps forward with his clawed feet.

"They are laughing at me…" said Kerris shakily.

"Well, Tuchanka is haunted" said Kyson as he kept his gaze forward. It was his turn to rattle the Quarian.

"Wait, what?" asked Kerris who sprinted up to Kyson.

"Oh yeah, the Ghost Krogan of Tuchanka" said Kyson with an evil smirk (_The Rise:_ by Sully Erna)

"I have never heard of this…" said Kerris. Kyson laughed manically causing Kerris to jump slightly.

"Millions of Krogan died horrible deaths during the nuclear war here. They are angry. Millennia of pent up hate energizes them. I saw them at the planetary guns; millions of Krogan specters rising from the wasted sands. They wait to drag down the unwary into their fiery nuclear hell, forever to burn" said Kyson ominously.

{_Breath deep, bracing and strong, coming alive}_

"They want me, I hear the dead next to us. They want us to suffer" said Kerris with an erratic edge to his voice. Kyson smiled wider. _Oh how the tables have turned._

{_Take back, all that is lost, honor your pride!}_

"Oh that they do…wait…I think I see something up ahead" said Kyson.

"Not, funny" growled Kerris. Kyson ran past more of the mummies to find a tunnel that led straight up through the ceiling. It stretch for a good hundred meters before it stopped. A faint purplish glow could be seen.

"You see that?" asked Kyson nervously. Kerris slowly peered up. The glow had gone.

{_Time stops, silence is now, moving around!}_

"No, stop this now!" shouted the scared Quarian. Kyson grinned again.

"Oooooo is the fearsome Kerris scared? WoooOOOOooooo the Ghost Krogan have come for us Kerris!" said Kyson wiggling his hands in the air like a monster.

{_Hands raised, fading to black, falling to the ground}_

"Stop it now or I will kill you where you stand" growled Kerris. The cybernetics in Kerris's skin and veins pulsed a deep red causing the Quarian to look like a demon from hell with his glowing eyes.

"Just sayin'" said Kyson who laughed a bit. They were almost to the main chamber he had seen. Kyson moved into the chamber and stopped. He did another scan. The roof and walls were beyond his scanning range…that was over two hundred meters. The only thing he could pick up was massive support columns as big around as the Normandy.

"Kyson, we must leave now…I have a bad feeling about this" said Kerris who was already about to crack. Kyson turned off his lights as he moved forward.

"Where the hell did you go?" snapped Kerris. Kyson laughed silently as he began to creep around one of the columns. He activated his Omni-tool to project a Krogan hologram two stories high.

"YaaaaaAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Kerris. Kyson turned the holo off and walked out from behind the column. A bright flashed blinded Kyson as he felt something hot pass inches from his head.

_{From within, you'll begin to feel the rise}_

"Never…again…" growled Kerris. His cybernetics causing his voice to sputter and garble like the Geth. Kyson just stood stalk still. Behind Kerris that same purple glow was in the tunnel they had come from.

"Yeah, now look who is scared. I am what is to be feared down here" said Kerris still holding to the gun to Kyson.

"Kerris…" said Kyson. The glow was getting brighter.

_{Breath deep, wind down, reach back} _

"Have you not learned your lesson!? I _will_ kill you!" screamed Kerris who was on the verge of panic now.

"No, Kerris…look behind you now. Something is coming!" hissed Kyson as he got his shotguns back out while taking a step back.

_{Hear the sound, you will see}_

"I am not falling for it you Bosh'tet! I…" as Kerris was about to finish his threat the glowing stopped right behind Kerris. The most terrifying scream, high and shrill filled the chamber echoing all around. Both men froze. Kyson turned on his goggles with shaking hands and shallow breaths. His heart was about to fly out of his chest. He looked at the glowing purple.

What he saw no nightmare would ever compare the sheer grotesque horror of what was staring back at them. It had beady blood shot eyes. The figure stood nearly twelve feet tall with long spindly grey arms that ended in razor sharp claws. Kerris slowly looked behind him a mere two feet from the ugly ghost. Kerris began to twitch. The creature got right in Kerris's face studying him with its sunken features showing its gaunt skull. Kerris began to twitch uncontrollably. With that same terrifying wail, Kerris fell back wards while activating his thruster in his legs. The Quarian rocketed down the main course screaming leaving Kyson alone.

_{From within. You'll begin to feel the rise!}_

"Shit! aaaaaahhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kyson as he turned tail and ran. He could make out Kerris getting to his feet. Kyson passed him with the wailing following him.

"Run you fool!" screamed Kyson as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He knew what he was down in the bowls of the cursed barren planet, prey. Kyson glance behind himself to find Kerris gaining on him. But so was the creature. With a tremor that would rush along its slender body it would disappear only to biotically charge thirty yards at a time in pursuit all the while screaming at them making blood freeze.

At this point Kerris was almost fifty yards ahead of him. Kyson was sucking in the cool dry air as fast as he could to try and speed along faster. If had been wearing his armor, he would be stuck fighting the things. But things as always, got worse. In the vast expanse of darkness two more figures up ahead were glowing as well. There was more than one! Kyson and Kerris were being cut off!

{_That which is like, unto itself is drawn!}_

"Run faster!" shouted Kyson as more screams came with the new monsters. Kerris didn't have to be told twice. The Quarian somehow gained even more speed. Kyson couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw. The half machine Quarian must have been running nearly thirty plus MPH…They avoided being boxed in but now a new problem arose, they had three of the monsters on their tail wailing madly. Kyson looked back. The ghastly features all hungry for not just his body, but his soul. Kyson was still running full tilt when he collided with something solid stopping him in his tracks. He shuddered as pain radiated from his chest as the air was knocked out of him.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do? We don't want to die like this!" stammered Kerris who had his mechanical arm stretched out. Kyson gasped for air as he looked down. A crevasse nearly a hundred feet across dropped down in front of him.

Kyson looked back to see the monsters gaining on them. A new scream erupted next to him. Kyson nearly jumped out of his skin as a new creature was climbing over the edge. To make matters worse. Along the edge of the ravine on either side, two more creatures were charging at them. The hall was filled with the ghastly screams of death. Kyson jammed his shotguns into his holsters. He jumped onto Kerris's back.

"Boost!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kerris didn't wait. The Quarian activated his thrusters in his legs right as one of the monsters swiped at them. Now, despite Kyson not wearing any armor, he was still a very solid one hundred and eighty pounds. What normally would have launched the Kerris flying away, turned into a pitiful arch than barley got them to the opposite side. Kyson jumped of Kerris in time to hit the stone floor with a modicum of grace.

"Ow!" yelped Kyson as the items on his belt pressed into his sides as he rolled to dissipate his momentum. Kyson was up in a flash whit his shotty's drawn at the ready.

"Those things want to eat me!" screamed Kerris still in a panic as he too looked across the ravine. The monsters were screaming in rage having been denied their corpses. Kyson finally had time to get a good look at them.

"Kerris…they look like Asari" said Kyson. He saw the mutated fringes on the monsters heads.

"I don't fucking care keep running!" screamed Kerris who took flight once again. Kyson shook his head.

"They are on the other side!" he yelled. That's when he looked back to see one of the Asari monster begin to tremble again. _Oh hell naw…_ Kyson took a few steps back not believing what was about to happen. A soft purple flash went off only for it to flare up in front of him. The monster had charged over the ravine.

"Shhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!" screamed Kyson as he continued to run. He activated his scanner hoping for any sign of a way out. He picked up Kerris running into what looked like an exit. By the time Kyson got there, Kerris was catching his breath. Kyson sped past.

"Still not clear!" he shouted as the tunnel took a steep slope upwards. Kerris overtook Kyson once again. Kyson on the other hand was nearly spent. The steep incline was making things worse.

"Oh thanks! Just leave me why don't you!" he screamed as he panted. The monsters were gaining on him. Their screams growing ever closer as he struggled to move his feet, but like that of a cliché epic story, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. A scream reverberated right behind Kyson spurring him faster with hell on his heel.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

Each time he had ever been on this planet, it had been utter hell. His team had blasted their way through the tunnels only to find a shred of a paradise that had once been Tuchanka. Green plants grew amongst a small stream leading out from the tunnels. They had been trying to contact Kyson but to no avail. For all they knew he was still trapped underground in the bowls of the planet.

As the team pressed on, they got bogged down by Reaper forces in the ruins. They had to fight for every foot gained. And believe it or not, Garrus had been fortunate in coming. He had taken out three Brute hybrids that had ambushed them. Garrus had screamed 'not this time assholes!' as he checked three grenades blowing the beasts to bits. Liara along with Teagann had also proved invaluable. Teagann had been busy laying sticky grenades with her scorpion while Liara was devastating the ranks with biotic explosions. But Luke, his mentor put on the best show. He used his old armor to boost his shields into a temporarily impenetrable barrier. With his old double barrel M-300d Claymore shotgun. He mowed down five brutes on his own.

But that's where things got crazy. Eve had concocted this crazy plan to lure Kalros, the giant Thresher Maw of Tuchanka to the Reaper. Garrus scoffed at the idea but Shepard had agreed. It was their only shot left. As they made their way to the waiting trucks, Kalros had awoken. Mordin had mentioned something about territorial instincts and sure enough, the trucks had to run in circles to try and confuse the beast.

The team made it out, but Wrex's brother, Reave didn't as the Maw had opened its mouth to drag the Krogan's truck underground. When asked if they were going back for him, Wrex shook his head.

"No way could he have survived that! He was a pain in my ass anyway" Wrex had said. The rest of the ride was spent trying to hail Kyson but still no luck. They would have to go searching for him later.

The truck pulled up to a coliseum built with one purpose, to fight Kalros. As the team got out of the Truck Eve explained how the two biggest Maw hammers in existence were here ready to summon Kalros. Shepard looked past the coliseum; the Reaper was looming over them waiting. It knew.

"Alright! Everybody ready?" asked Shepard as he looked the team in the eyes. Many had scratches oozing blood on their faces from shrapnel of some tough falls here and there. Shepard glanced at the Reaper once again with hate. It was going down no matter what. Palaven needed the Krogan. And Earth needed everyone. John then heard something from a building to his right that seemed to come out of a rocky hill. It was someone screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed a familiar Quarian. Shepard watched shocked as Kerris ran right past them and into the desert not even slowing down.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked a very confused Wrex. John ran towards the building that turned out to be a tunnel entrance leading into the catacombs.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He was almost out! He was pouring the last bit of strength he had left into is legs while he grabbed a certain twenty pound item of the back of his belt. It was the FISH. Kyson stopped twenty feet from the entrance as he slapped the primer. He whirled around as he 'frisbeed the bitch' into the face of the leading Asari mutant. The monster screamed in rage as the Fish did its job as it began to hover up to the ceiling of the tunnel. The other monsters began to close in on the noisy object. Kyson just kept running.

The creature that had been in the lead glared at Kyson. It knew its fate. It let out one final scream of defiance as the bomb went off collapsing the tunnel. With nowhere for the explosion to escape, the pressure over took Kyson along with a massive fire ball. Kyson was at the exit and from nowhere so was John who had a look of shock at the fire ball that chucked both men flying back. Shepard was blow to the side while Kyson was sent hurtling into a sand dune.

"Fuck this planet!" he screamed as those who had witnessed the fireball belching from the ground ran to him. Kyson ignored them running back to the mouth of the tunnel with his Widow now drawn ready to blast the demon spawn back to hell from whence they came.

"Fucking stay dead!" screamed Kyson who looked at the pile of rubble.

"What the hell?!" shouted Shepard. Kyson twitched as he looked at John.

"You look like you have seen a ghost…and was that Kerris?" asked Garrus thumbing behind him. Kyson just walked past everyone towards a lab Mordin seemed to be in with Eve. A loud blaring nose shook the ground and air around Kyson causing him to go weak in the knees. He slowly looked to his right. The Reaper was staring at him.

"I….I…I…" stammered Kyson. He had left one hell only to go down yet another layer. He collapsed to one knee as his body gave in to fatigue.

"Help him up! Kyson what happened?" asked Shepard tersely. Kyson looked into his friends eyes. Shepard studied him closely.

"I…I will never speak of it. Ever, don't ever make me speak of it" breathed Kyson as some strength returned to him.

"Shepard, we have to move" said Wrex firmly.

"You got it, Kyson stay here with Mordin and Eve" said John. Kyson swallowed several huge gulps of water from his canteen before hitting his whole flask in two massive gulps.

"I'm go…ungh…good now. Let's get this done" said Kyson. But in all truth he wanted nothing more than to run the opposite way screaming. He would never sleep again!

"You sure?" asked Luke who for once looked very concerned. Kyson nodded.

"Alright, let's move team!" said Shepard.

"Shepard, I want you to know, you have been a champion to the Krogan! And a brother to me. From now on, the name Shepard will mean 'Hero' to the Krogan!" said Wrex with a broad reptilian smile. John walked up taking Wrex hand in a firm grasp.

"Any time" said John. From behind everyone the sounds of Rachni could be heard approaching. Wrex shoved people out of the way.

"I got this one Shepard go!" said the Krogan leader. Wrex pulled out his shotgun with a roar.

"I am Urdnot Wrex! And this is my planet!" yelled the Krogan. Shepard yelled loudly.

"Team! Move up!" and with that, they were on the move. Kyson ran up to a ramp leading closer to the Reaper. Cannibals began to swarm their position as they pressed forward. Everyone screamed as they gave everything they got inspired by Wrex's display of defiance. Once on the bridge, John ran forward only for the Reaper to fire on him. Before the Commander could land across a gap, the reaper destroyed the ground before him. Shepard dropped.

"You okay John?" Luke called out.

"Yeah!" said John as the team jumped down after him.

"Shepard! I took care of the Rachni! I have got the hammers online! You need to get to them now!" said Wrex with urgency. Kyson was busy trying to stay out of sight of the Reaper.

"Oh! No Kidding? I only have a Reaper in the way Wrex!" shouted John.

"My advice, avoid the giant laser…" said Wrex. Kyson was busy moving up when the Reaper let loose with said Laser. The pile of rubble he had been aiming for got vaporized in front of him.

"I don't think cover is an option!" he yelled a he barreled to the side with Shepard. It was a mad dash now to get to the hammers. They were almost to the Reaper that was standing behind two massive columns of stone. The team took refuge for a few seconds.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" yelled Liara who was behind one of the columns with Garrus and Teagann.

"Commander this is Artimec wing! We'll give it something else to shoot at!" said the squadron leader from earlier that day. Three remaining Turian fighters swooped in distracting the gigantic machine. Kyson stared into its massive red eye of death. He was mesmerized by the sheer size and power of the thing. But somehow it was much better than being in those tunnels.

"I knew they wouldn't give up!" shouted Garrus.

"Teagann, you take the hammer control on the right, I got the left!" shouted John.

"What? Are you crazy why me?" shouted Teagann. Fear was in every word.

"Tactical cloaks! Remember?" shouted John. Kyson looked at his sister whose face blanked for a moment then she smiled.

"For Tuchanka!" she shouted as she activated her cloak, then bother and John took off.

"Kyson! Get these Brutes off us!" shouted John. Kyson sighted down to the ground below. The Reaper was busy stomping the ground agitated by the Turian fighters.

Boom…one Brute.

Boom…two Brutes.

Boom…four Brutes!

"Damn nice shot!" shouted Garrus who had taken five down on his own. Kyson couldn't believe how many of the giant monsters had amassed by the Reaper.

"What the hell are those two doing?" asked Kyson over the Reaper blares and gunfire.

"They are summoning Kalros!" shout Garrus. Kyson sighted down again.

Boom…five Brutes.

"What?" he screamed.

"The mother of all Thresher Maws! They are going to use the Hammers to call her in!" shouted Garrus.

Boom…six Brutes!

"Are you people crazy?" he hollered back.

Boom…eight Brutes!

"That's what I asked!" shouted Liara. She helped Luke keep several Marauders at bay who were coming up on their six. Garrus and Luke just started laughed.

Boom…nine Brutes.

"I think we are going to catch a big fish with that worm!" laughed Kyson's father who was unloading his old Avenger.

Boom…

"That's ten motherfuckers!" shouted Kyson as he took cover behind the column.

"Ha! Fifteen!" shouted Garrus as he took out three more Brutes with two shots. Then Kyson felt something. A deep thumping that rattled his teeth.

"Teagann! Where is that other hammer?" shouted John over the comm. As soon as Shepard yelled, another booming started causing Kyson to rattle in place making it hard to stand.

"Got it!" said Teagann.

"Good! Get back to the Trucks! I got the Shroud!" shouted John. Kyson kept taking out Brutes until his sister came running full tilt from the right. As she arrived, she just kept running back the way they came.

Kyson fired one more time but stopped when he heard a strange keening noise. He looked up to see the Reaper turn its attention to the left. Each massive step it took rocked the planet as it blared it horn or whatever that noise it made was. The whining pitch started again along with the sound of breaking rock.

Then he saw it, Kalros, the mother of all Thresher Maws. Kyson felt very small compared to the rest of existence. The thing rose higher that the Shroud facility which was easily five hundred feet. The Reaper fired at the Maw. The Maw latched onto the Machine attacking it for intruding upon its home. The Reaper blared as it threw it into the Shroud rocking the world.

"Kyson! What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" came a voice over the comm but Kyson was frozen in place. He was watching two gods fight.

The Maw had disappeared under the ground again. The Reaper moved further out into open wasteland searching for it. Then it attacked. The Maw hit the Reaper from behind. The sentient machine wailed as it crumpled under the weight of the giant worm. It blared as it was dragged to its death under the shifting sands of Tuchanka. All was quite then. And, without the proper words to express what he had just witnesses, Kyson had only one thing to say.

"Whoa…"

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

He was running as fast as he could. After nearly being crushed by the Maw, he had high tailed it to the Shroud facility. When the Reaper had slammed the Maw into the tower, it caused massive damage. Sparks were flying in all directions as loose wiring started small fires and terminals overloaded from the direct shorts to ground or cross phases. He saw the control panel. He was ready to boot up the system when a figure pushed him out of the way.

"Shepard, no time! You need to get clear of the Shroud…now!" said Mordin as he tapped away furiously. A Large chunk of the Shroud nearly dropped on top of them.

"Damn!" shouted Shepard as he watched for more falling debris. Mordin left the control panel.

"I have to fix counter measures of STG manually…no other option" said Mordin who took a deep breath before running up to the elevator. John looked again at the Shroud. It was about to blow apart!

"Mordin! No! There has to be another way!" he called out. Mordin turned to look at him with a calming smile.

"This is my work Shepard. Had to be me, someone else would have gotten it wrong" said Mordin with a slight nod. John knew in his bones this would be the last time he would ever see Mordin. He was going to lose one of the brightest and closest friends he had ever had.

"I'm sorry…" he said lamely hanging his head. Mordin took another deep breath.

"Would have liked to run tests on the seashells" and with that, the elevator took Mordin to the top of the Shroud. John dug in deep in order to will himself to move. He was angry. Angry that the Reapers had forced his hand once again! He screamed and yelled as he made his way back to the trucks. As he ran, he thought he could hear Mordin…singing. Over the comm, Mordin was humming that silly show tune that he had sung over and over again as he worked.

He had made it to the trucks when he looked behind himself again. The putrid green vapors the Shroud had been giving off dissipated. Then, a burst of white and gold exploded from the tower. The cure had been released! John tried to smile, but an explosion from the top of the tower killed the pride as he watch what he knew was Mordin's death.

"You…you did it! I can't believe it! You did it! Shepard haha! You cured us!" said Wrex who held out his hands to the Sky. John stayed silent as he watched the fierce howling winds sweep the cure across the planet. It was a bitter sweet victory.

John felt hands pat him on the back as many congrats were thrown around. But none of those praises would bring Mordin back. A hand slipped into his. Liara took his hand in hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stood there for a good ten minutes looking over the wasteland. Thanks to Mordin, one day…this planet would be a thriving green place again.

"John, let's go" said Luke with a beaming smile full of pride. On the ride back John sat next to a boastful Wrex who was going on about how all of those in the truck would all have statues erected so all could see the bravest Tuchanka had ever known. John nodded but he stared out the passenger window. The shroud gave one final quiver before it blew itself to pieces. John closed his eyes as he winced. He had lost another friend, first Tali, now Mordin.

The truck stopped as they arrived back at the hollows. Wrex began to walk down the ramp. John followed the team down. He had already called in Cortez for a pick up.

"Along time ago… my father betrayed me in this place, his own son. He tried to kill me so I had to kill him…right over there" said Wrex pantomiming a gun in the direction he was talking about.

"We fought each other like animals…but you changed that today Shepard. I won't let that happen again" said Wrex with confidence in his voice.

"We fight for our children not against them, it's a pity Mordin had to die" said Eve sadly. The team all kept their thoughts to themselves out of respect to Mordin. John nodded slowly while stroking his chin.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way. Wherever he is, I bet he's putting in a good word for us" said John with a slight smile as he looked to the golden sky one last time.

"Eh, we'll name one of the kids after him…a girl maybe ha!" Wrex chuckled trying to lighten the mood. John smiled.

"I will send troops to Palaven immediately. The Krogan are back in business!" yelled Wrex with pure joy.

"And know this Commander, Urdnot Bakara has your eternal gratitude" said the Krogan he once knew as Eve. John walked up to Bakara. The Female Krogan shook his hand but was dragged away by the crushing hug from Wrex.

"When you are ready to take back Earth, just give the word and the Krogan will hammer them hard!" said Wrex. John shook the Krogan's hand as the Kodiak landed behind them.

"Hey Wrex!" shouted Teagann who was half way up the ramp.

"Yeah?" asked Wrex.

"For Tuchanka!" shouted Teagann raising a fist into the air.

"For Tuchanka!" Wrex yelled as he threw his own fist in the air. John watched as those present threw their fists in the air giving praise to the harsh planet. They had survived.

"All of you have passed the rite of clan Urdnot! All of you can claim membership in my family haha!" laughed Wrex as the team climbed on board the Kodiak. John threw his fist into the air one last time as they shuttle took off. John watched as they left the barren planet before shutting the door. He walked up to the cab and opened the door.

"Takes us home Steve" said John. But he didn't get a response right away. A familiar face stepped into the back compartment.

"Ah, good to see that everyone made it. What's next?" asked Mordin. The crew sat dumbfounded.

"M…Mordin! But…how?" stammered John.

"Long story, not quite sure myself. Maybe he can explain" said Mordin with a broad smile as he motioned to the cockpit. Kerris'Vateevah walked into the cramped hold.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

"What? No way! How?" asked Kyson.

"I heard over the comms. I couldn't let Mordin die…he is too valuable to the war" said Kerris calmly.

"You fucking ditched me in the tunnels!" snapped Kyson angrily.

"We shall never talk about what we found down there again!" shrieked Kerris causing the crew to jump. Cortez even flinched causing the Kodiak to lurch slightly. Kyson was breathing heavily, but he could see Kerris was still paler than usual. Both of them knew the hell they had survived.

"Agreed…" said Kyson as he stood up slowly. Kerris nodded to him with relief on his face. The deranged Quarian turned to Shepard.

"I had heard the plan not long after I ran off into the desert. I just kept running, but to the Shroud. I want the Krogan to thrive just as you" said Kerris.

"That's surprising" said John who was calmly listening.

"I hate everyone but the Geth and Krogan, anyways…I was already up top when Mordin arrived…nice work with the Maw, very dramatic! So, as Mordin dispersed the cure, I knew the place was going down. I broke the window and jumped out with Mordin" said Kerris with what Kyson guessed was a happy smile. John walked up to Mordin and did something unexpected. John laid a hand on Kerris's shoulder.

"I don't care how you did it. Thank you" said John. Kerris glanced at the hand before nodding.

"In light of what you have done, I can overlook handing you to the council _just this once_" said Shepard his voice growing cold.

"We are going to need time to rest for a bit, you are welcome to stay until we put in again" said John. Kyson felt his stomach churn and it wasn't the landing in the Normandy's bay.

"Thank you…Shepard" said Kerris. The team left the Kodiak ready to lick their wounds. Kyson just sat there. Kerris was the last to get off before Kyson. The Quarian flashed an evil smile before walking off. Kyson lit a cigg before he took his hammer and slammed it into the bench leaving a small imprint of a fist in the metal.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sothere's the fight for Tuchanka and the Krogan. **

**I power housed this chapter and had a blast writting it honestly.**

**Thank you for reading and such because There is only three Chapters left. They have been writen and being edited . So the end is in sight.**

**Review as you will as always I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Toaster

**A/N**

**Two more chapters to go for Entropy Part I**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of these ideas or products. Songs as well. They are merely my inspirations done by others**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Toaster**

**Shepard's POV**

"I'll arrange it immediately sir" said Garrus to Victus. The Turian Primarch nodded to both John and Garrus with a smile as he walked out of the war room. Victus had just promised relief for Earth as well as the whole Turian fleet when they returned to take back Earth! John felt drained after all of the fighting. Not to mention the emotion that came with knowing Mordin had been saved. He clung to the war terminal for support.

"You must be exhausted. With all of the fighting along with the weight of Mordin's supposed death have to be taking a toll" said Garrus. John nodded slowly.

"Go get some sleep, I'll make sure Joker doesn't start any suicide missions" said Garrus.

"I resent that!" Joker snapped over the comm.

"Let me know if anything happens" said John as he dragged his feet toward the CIC. But John scowled.

"Make sure Kerris and Kyson play nice" said John as the door closed behind him. He had only offered Kerris a place due to the fact he couldn't justify spacing someone who had just saved his friend. Kyson had holed up in his room ignoring any calls. Whatever Kyson had seen in those tunnels had really shaken the engineer.

"That was amazing work! True history in the making Commander! It's one thing to hear about you, and a complete difference seeing you work" said Traynor as he passed.

"Thanks Samantha, just doing my job" he said as he got in the elevator.

"Hey" said the voice of Liara who was busy on her Omni-tool in his office chair. John leaned tiredly against the wall.

"Hey" he replied as he tried to stay standing. It was a losing battle.

"You need to get that armor off" said Liara as she gently pulled him away from the wall. She began to take each piece of. Despite her care, he still grunted as several bruises on his shoulders revealed themselves. Liara took her own armor off as John stood there in his boxers.

"I know just the thing to help" she said as she took of her panties. Liara led him to the shower. She cranked up the heat causing water vapor to begin clouding up the mirror. The hot water stung his shoulders at first but Liara began to gently rub the taught muscles of his back. She let the water deal with the bruises. Before long John was feeling his bones hurt. They had seen more stress than most ever experienced in a lifetime. Once they were both clean, they headed to bed.

"Everything is pain…" grunted John as he slowly climbed into bed. Liara grunted a bit herself.

"Tell me about it" she said as she lay down next to him. Both lay in silence with their eyes closed. Liara reached out with one leg to entwine it with his. With the last ounce of his strength, he reached out for Liara's hand that was already waiting. Warmth from their bodies quickly soothed them into sleep. But for John, it was yet another hell waiting on the other side. Liara couldn't follow him this time.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

He was at his workbench. The doors locked with his two shotguns on the surface of his work bench in front of him. An ashtray with a growing mound of cigg butts was between them along with a fresh bottle of southern comfort. He didn't want whiskey. Satan lay at the bottom of SoCo. The peach flavored Bourbon was the right choice.

He couldn't shake them, the creatures that waited for him deep under Tuchanka. Their wretched, maddening screams were still reverberating in his head. He dared not close his eyes for they waited in his mind, but he feared opening them only for the ghastly monsters to appear before him.

His brother along with the specter of Tali had already shown up trying to drag him down further but even they couldn't faze him right now. Nothing compared to this. A story, an old story from Ireland kept coming to mind, The Banshee. When one was about to die, a Banshee would appear above the house of the fated person signaling their imminent demise with a ghastly wail. It was said to drive the living mad with despair.

A knock at the door made him nearly fall of his seat as he grabbed his shotguns.

"Kyson hun, it's mum" said the voice of Beni. Kyson took a deep breath as he unlocked the door. Beni walked in. She was in a simple shirt and pants that everyone on Earth would be seen wearing. Kyson lowered his shotguns as he looked at her face. A flash of the mutated Asari monster flashed as Beni became one of the monsters. Kyson twitched with fear before the image passed. Beni watched him carefully.

"Kyson, relax…it's just me" said Beni in a calm soothing voice. Kyson was still shaking as his adopted mother took the shotguns out of his hands. She put them in the corner of the room.

"Sit down Kyson, you are worse than what the crew said" Beni sighed as she pulled up the only spare stool in the room. Kyson felt his gut clenching as he reached out for the bottle of SoCo. Beni lit a cigg from Kyson's pack of Marlboros.

"I…I'm sorry Beni. I'm just a bit shaken' up this time" said Kyson as he took a deep pull from the bottle. Beni took a swig herself.

"It's okay Kyson. There are things in this galaxy that can break people. You have survived several of them. At a young age even by Human standards" she said. Kyson nodded slowly. It was more than the Banshees that were down there. As much as he hated to admit it, if Kerris hadn't been there…he would still be down their…in that dark void where both his mental and real monsters would have devoured him.

"Beni, I saw…I saw something that made me fear more than my life…I feared for my soul. I don't have religion…well…maybe I do but I saw my fate coming for me" said Kyson as he snatched the bottle back.

"I bet. You still seeing shit that ain't there?" she asked. Kyson nodded slowly as he remembered when he had returned home after being spaced. Beni had been the only one to know what was going on. His father had pressed him to the doctor. PTSD they had said. Luke just wanted to pass it off as Kyson being a wimp but he had not said a single word until Beni had talked to him as he worked in the smithy two weeks after he had lost contact with Tali.

"What did you see?" asked Beni with a worried expression. Kyson turned to her with a painful expression that could only be matched by a man having a heart attack. The memories burned his mind just as they had seared when he got them.

"When I was down in the tunnels…I saw a little girl. She was damn near a hundred yards in front of me. She glowed with a _dark_ light that faded back into the pitch. I wasn't sure what I had seen but…it came closer, twenty feet away…she had charred black skin…" said Kyson as he took another long pull from his bottle.

"Damn…" muttered Beni.

"I have told you of what I had to do in the Reds…what Finch made me do…" Kyson stopped as he lit another cigg.

"You did. But you fought back, you got out. You have been making amends for all that you have done. You have been helping save the entire galaxy!" said Beni.

"But there is a problem…there is no salvation for me" said Kyson sadly.

"Bullshit" said Beni. Kyson dug in deep as he took a drag on his cigg.

"I have seen people die in many manners, so have you Beni. But…have you ever been the one to take a child's life?" asked Kyson as he hung his head. He couldn't look Beni in the eyes his shame was so great. Beni laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I have. More than once even" said Beni sadly.

"I know the pain you are going through. I can't tell you how to get past it, or how to make it stop hurting. But all we can ask for is forgiveness in the end" said Beni as she brought him in for a hug. Kyson buried his face in his hands. He couldn't bear to live with himself anymore. Everything was a reminder of pain. This war was only making it worse.

"Now, you need some sleep. You and I both know that is impossible right now. If Karen heard me telling this to you she would wring my neck; finish that bottle. Only two ways you are gonna get any rest. The second being Karen giving you a tranquilizer but since you already have alcohol in your blood that ain't an option" said Beni. She grabbed the bottle for one last swig herself before she got up.

"Drink up Kyson. And know this, we are here for you. The Normandy is your family and all of us want to help" said Beni as she left Kyson to his thoughts. With nothing else to lose, he took the advice. He power housed the bottle along with three more ciggs. He tried to fight against sleep, the more he struggled the more he would black out.

The lights began to flicker as he tried to stand. He fell off his stool crashing hard to the deck as the room turned to a dark void. He lay there, in a drunken stupor as shapes moved around him. His brother was standing over him with those same red eyes.

"Get up"hissed Kevin with a scowl. Kyson slowly did as told. His entire room glowed with a deep red that seemed to envelope like molasses.

"You were supposed to die down in those tunnels. Sweet little Kyla was supposed to get her revenge" said Kevin angrily. Kyson looked at the corpse like figure of his brother. The sunken face reminded him of the Banshees.

"Who…the fuck…is Kyla?" Kyson stumbled over his words as he swayed in place.

"Why, the girl you torched. She wants revenge…Kyson. I just wanted you dead because you are alive, and I'm not. But Kyla, I found her soul wandering along with so many others. This war has added so many new angry souls to the land of the dead. But Kyla, she has a hate so pure I couldn't resist…" Kevin stopped as he paced around Kyson.

"Resist wha?" Kyson almost fell trying to keep up with his brother.

"To bring her along" said Kevin with a grin that sent chills down Kyson's spine. The air grew cold and still. The sounds of the ship dropped away to the silence of the void. Kyson felt the numbness that had come with drifting in space, waiting for death. Kevin pointed slowly with one hand towards the back of the room. Nothing was there at first but a glowing darkness he remembered revealed a little girl.

"No…" Kyson felt his heart pounding as he took a step back. He tripped over the stool once again sending him to the ground but his eyes never left the girl. Her head snapped up to stare at him with dead eyes. Kyson was frozen. He couldn't feel anything. The little girl slowly rose up to take a step towards him.

"Uh oh, she has seen you. You should have been quite" said Kevin as he backed away leaving him alone with the girl.

"S…stay away! I..I'm sorry okay?" said Kyson as the girl took another step. As she moved, her footsteps left charred marks on the deck. The girl just kept starring with that hollow gaze.

"Please! I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't see you I swear! Please!" pleaded Kyson but the girl had reached him now. She cocked her head to the side as if studying him. She threw out a hand with supernatural speed catching Kyson's forearm as he tried to block her.

"Hungh…hu..ha…aaaAAAAAAA!" he screamed as his body erupted into flames. He screamed as he burned alive. All the while, the little girl just watched with a blank face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH make it stop!" whimpered Kyson. A bright flash erupted as his eyes flew open. He was still in his room on the floor. Kyson sat up as if in a trance, he reached to his side grabbing his chest plate. He pulled out the Pal'tec Vis Surden for the first time in days clutching it over his heart.

"I need help! Please…I'll do anything…" said Kyson before blacking out.

* * *

**Liara's POV**

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. She had been up for the past two hours catching up with her agents across the galaxy. The Reapers were slowly but systematically finding her people then silencing them. Liara ground her teeth as she got a report that Omega was still under Cerberus control. She had never cared for the place in any way, but it represented just how powerful Cerberus really was.

"Liara T'Soni, the Normandy is receiving a call from one of the Citadel Councilors" said the high pitched electronic voice of Glyph. Liara turned to look at the nearly translucent info drone as it hovered next to her.

"Is it the Asari coming to their senses finally?" asked Liara she read some more reports from Feron.

"I am afraid not. It is Councilor Valern, the Salarian representative nominated by the former Dalatrass…" said Glyph. Liara waved a hand through the hovering orb causing it to shimmer in distortion.

"I know who it is Glyph" snapped Liara. If it was a call for John directly, she would have to see if he was up. She had made sure to tell EDI that under no circumstances should he be awoken until he was fully rested.

"EDI, patch me into the cabin please" said Liara aloud.

"Patched in Liara" replied EDI.

"John, are you up?" she asked as she began to type away some new orders for one of her agents. It was to move another twenty tons of Iridium to the Crucible.

"John?" she asked aloud again. More silence followed.

"I'll go check on him myself EDI. Thanks" she said as she sent the orders than made her way to the cabin. When she arrived she found John still asleep. She walked up to the side of the bed placing a hand on his back. It was covered in a cold sweat. _What kinds of monsters linger for you John?_ Liara had a few ideas of the nightmare her love could be having. Many dealt with two kilometer sentient Machines.

"John…wake up" she said firmly as she shook him a bit. Liara was not a slow or sluggish person by any means but she was caught off guard. She saw a flash of skin before a clenched fist was hovering an inch from her face. She had stopped breathing. She looked into Johns eyes; they were wide and wild as he hyperventilated.

"It's me" she said quietly waiting for a response. She wasn't scared; John would never hurt her in a million years. John slowly dropped his fist as he realized where he was.

"Liara…I…" he began to stammer.

"Shhh, it's ok. You were having a bad dream" she replied taking his hand as she sat on the bed.

"How long have I been out?" John asked as he sat up. Liara looked at all of the scars that crossed his body. The cybernetics Cerberus had implanted had healed but John had let all the new ones heal naturally. She guessed it was why Garrus kept his. A reminder of what had transpired; the lessons learnt the hard way. She had a few of her own.

"About eight hours. That's the most since you got back on the Normandy" she said.

"Yeah, a Reaper trying to stomp you to death tends to take it out of you" said John with a smirk.

"No kidding. Teagann is pretty shaken up still" she said. Teagann had been silent upon their return. She looked absolutely horrified after her first glimpse of the Reaper, but now she seemed almost apathetic.

"Yeah, she didn't take that well. Despite being on Menae, the Reapers never fully attacked her position until we arrived. The big one we saw in the distance, she said shortly after being picked up that she was ready to die that day" said John with a sigh. Liara understood. There had been several moments like that over the past few years.

"I think many of us had that mind set before the Reapers hit" she replied.

"Yeah…" said John as he closed his eyes. Liara saw a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. John sighed.

"Just thinking about some friends, some aren't around anymore" he said. Liara knew what it was like to see John sad, depressed even. But this, this was borderline defeat. It scared her.

"Tali?" she asked somberly.

"Yeah, and Kaiden. We could use them around right now. I wonder sometimes if they died in vain, this was their fight as much as ours" said John as he hung his head.

"You know that's not true! Tali would be here right now if she could. And Kaiden, he would never think such a thing" she said. For the brief time Liara had known Kaiden, she had always welcomed his company. He was a powerful biotic in his own right as well as a masterful tactician upon the battlefield. Unlike her inherent biotic abilities, Kaiden had a very common chip implanted in his brain to help focus the Eezo. It wracked him with nearly crippling migraines but he always pressed on.

"You're right" said John.

"And furthermore, Tali would be here regardless of Kyson. She would have dragged him along kicking and screaming if need be" she said with a smile. John laughed a bit at that one.

"I doubt she would have needed to convince him at all to come back" said John still smiling. John sat quite for a few moments before he began to start worrying again.

"Do you know by chance what scared Kerris and Kyson so bad down in those tunnels?" asked John. Liara thought back to the shouts she heard from Kyson, and how Kerris had run screaming into the desert.

"No, I don't. Whatever it was, he seemed to almost be relieved when we were fighting the Reaper. What could scare someone so bad that a Reaper is a welcome sight?" Liara asked aloud. Both were silent, they had seen many horrible things in the galaxy but the Reapers were always the top tier of fear.

"Whatever it was, let's hope it's buried for good down there" said John firmly.

"Agreed, now, The Salarian Councilor is trying to reach you" said Liara.

* * *

**Kyson's POV**

They were on their way to the citadel again. Kyson stood on the engineering deck overlooking the bay through the windows. He had only gotten three hours of sleep and was still drunk. He tried working but with Ken and Gabby back, along with Adams, he hardly had any work to do. So he figured he'd keep an eye on _him_.

Kerris had been told to stay in the Normandy's bay for the duration of his passage. For the past two hours. Kyson had been smoking while staring at the Quarian. Kerris had spent the entire time grinning while staring back. Kyson had just lit another cigg when he heard foot step approaching him.

"Human, you have been standing there for two hours. If that, what is it, Quarian Creature?" asked Javik. Kyson kept his gaze locked on Kerris.

"Yeah, Quarian" said Kyson tersely.

"He is the one who has tried to kill you has he not?" asked Javik. Kyson nodded.

"In my time, if someone tried to kill you, you eradicated them. No hesitation what so ever. If they are willing to take your life, then it is serious enough for you to preserve yours" said Javik sternly. Kyson finally broke his standoff with Kerris to look at Javik.

"Agreed, for once" said Kyson. Javik took a step towards Kyson, and before the engineer could figure out what was going on, the Prothean placed a finger to Kyson's temple. Flashes of important moments of his life flickered by. His acceptance into Texas A&M, his brother, Finch, Cynthia…it went on and on then it stopped right as an image of a Banshee screamed into his mind. Javik took a step back.

"You…have seen more than I thought" said Javik with the slightest bit of shock. Kyson couldn't shake the image of the Banshee from his mind. Its screams still echoed all around him causing his hair to stand on end.

"If you will excuse me…" Kyson didn't finish his sentence. He turned to look for Kerris but he was gone. The elevator opened behind Kyson only for Kerris to be inside.

"You are supposed to stay where you were" said Javik with a menacing glare. Kerris walked out holding out his mechanical arm.

"I only know very little about you Javik. But I like how your people ran things" said Kerris bluntly. Javik smirked.

"You seem to be the only one" nodded Javik before walking away. Kerris spun on Kyson.

"I asked if I could speak with you. Shepard said it was clear by him" said Kerris with that same wretched grin.

"EDI, is this true?" asked Kyson.

"Yes Kyson, it was under the stipulation that he was not to provoke you in any way" replied EDI. Kyson took a deep drag on his cigg.

"Great, well if you will excuse me, I have work to get back too" said Kyson as he went to his terminal in the engine room. Kerris laughed.

"You have barely touched the Normandy since you built your room" laughed Kerris. Kyson opened up his work station. The others appeared to be on break.

"Yeah well, been a bit busy saving the galaxy and all. You know, when I'm not getting spaced or having insane cyborg Quarians spying on me" said Kyson as he checked the drive core's stability. All Green across the board.

"But it has been entertaining to say the least? I know how you can't stand being idle, yet you still find trouble. It is a remarkable talent you have" replied Kerris. Kyson snorted.

"Shut the fuck up" snapped Kyson as he turned on the Quarian.

"OoOoooooo…I'm so scared" chided Kerris. Kyson ground his teeth as he tried something to distract himself. Kerris seemed hell bent on causing him more grief. Kyson closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. _If I count back from ten, he will be gone…ten…nine…eight…seven…_A soft ping sounded next to him causing Kyson to twitch. Kerris was activating Tali's Terminal.

"Don't you fucking touch that!" screamed Kyson stopping the Quarian dead in his movement. Kerris grinned at him like the damned Cheshire Cat.

"Or…what?" asked Kerris in his deep partially synthesized voice.

"Touch it again and find out" Kyson brought up his Omni-tool. He had something better than a gun to use this time. Kerris took a step back.

"What trick do you have for me? Nothing I haven't seen before you stupid monkey" snapped Kerris.

"Look, I know you have a hard on for me but just go sit in a corner and die. Try not to blow up the drive core while you're at it" Kyson sneered. Fire flashed in Kerris's eyes.

"I would never intentionally rip out the heart of a ship! How dare you think I would hurt a marvel like the Normandy! You Humans are all alike! No appreciation for true life!" scolded Kerris as he let the blade in his mechanical arm slide out.

"Ha! You have no clue you three fingered bastard! You think I don't know beauty! Even with your synthetic body, you can't fathom what flows through the veins of this ship. You can't feel the soul of EDI nor can you connect with the camaraderie that has been forged through battle and blood. You don't know my love for this ship" growled Kyson the end. He wouldn't be chastised on _his_ ship. Each person who had ever served on the Normandy had the right to say what he had. Kerris suddenly had a blank look on his face.

"You…you actually understand how wonderful Machines really are?" asked a confused Kerris.

"More than you" said Kyson. Kerris just stood there frozen as if the hamster turning the wheel just died, but the wheel was still turning. Then, Kerris opened up Tali's terminal.

"No!" shouted Kyson. He hit play on a recording. The wails of the Banshee's filled the engine room causing Kyson to feel sick on his stomach. But it was nothing compared to Kerris' reaction. The Quarian howled in fear as he tried to run away but kept falling or tripping along the way. And with that, Kerris was gone.

"Fuck you" snorted Kyson.

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

The talk with the councilor had not been the most pleasant one he had in a while. When a leader of a race glares at you saying 'when you are done re-writing history' it means you are in some hot shit. But, a bigger issue had risen. Councilor Valern was suspicious of some of Councilor Udina's actions involving the movement of large sums of money. He was to get back to the Citadel immediately for further insight.

Not five minutes later he had Joker plot a course for the giant space station by the star Widow when he felt something he hadn't thought about in days. He was starving! John made his way to the mess to find Vega already cooking something.

"James, whatever that is make more would ya?" asked John as he leaned against the galleys island.

"Sure thing Commander. Making some enchiladas, and next time, some tamales" said James as he cooked the ground beef. John could smell the spices causing him to salivate.

"That smells good even for Human food" said the Voice of Garrus.

"You are missing out Scars" said James.

"So, you getting some new armor? We are in route to the Citadel, something has the Salarian councilor concerned about Udina" said John as he had a plate set in front of him.

"Yeah, I have some shopping to do…now, why is the councilor worried?" asked Garrus who grabbed one of his Ales.

"Udina is moving large sums of money but for shady reasons I guess. Valern wants us to check it out" replied John. Garrus rolled his eyes.

"Udina being dirty, after all the _pleasant _encounters over the years I'm not very surprised" said the Turian as he took a swig of his brew.

"Yeah, Udina has the biggest rap for being a dick. Fuck those politicians. Each one is out to get us fucked" said James who had turned to dicing up some fresh ingredients for some salsa.

"Not all of them, but most yeah" said Garrus. John watched Vega cook as he pondered about his next move. He had both Krogan and Turian support, but how to win over the Quarian/Geth situation?

"EDI, is Kerris bothering Kyson still?" he asked aloud.

"No, he is currently engaged in a conversation with me in the recreation room. He is most interested in how I haven't killed everyone yet" said EDI.

"That's comforting" quipped Garrus as he got another Ale. John shook his head.

"Have him come to the mess right quick" said John as he grabbed a Straub Lager from the fridge. Loud clanking footsteps could be heard as Kerris made his way to the galley.

"You wanted to see me Commander?" asked Kerris. John finished his swig of booze before nodding.

"Ahhhh…damn that's good beer. Yeah, how long until we make contact with the Quarians? I need to get that matter solved" said John. Kerris nodded.

"I know. I wish we could go this very instant, but I have been told not to lead you there until the time is right" said Kerris. John snorted.

"Let me guess? Xen?" asked Garrus.

"Maybe, maybe not" smiled Kerris. John studied the Quarian's features. Despite the scars, synthetics and several other marred features, Quarian physiology was remarkably close to that of a human. Kerris had long black hair that would run down his back if not held in a tie. The glowing eyes had a slight exotic look to them but John didn't remember Tali having sharp teeth like Kerris.

"Kerris, why is it that you can live without your suit sealed?" asked John. Kerris seemed to have a faraway look before shaking his head trying to focus.

"Long story, but to make things short, I am friends with the Geth. They helped me once long ago" said Kerris as he began to slowly pace around the room.

"I was rescued by them, I was nearly dead. But they fixed me…more than fixed! They found a way to give me back true health. I have the immune system of a Krogan at this point! It is quite useful" said Kerris. John furrowed his brow.

"Legion told me I was the first Organic to approach the Geth peacefully" said John. Kerris smiled again.

"Legion did not lie. My encounter was…complicated…ah! Excuse me for a second" Kerris said as he shoved passed Garrus to the kitchen toaster. James had been quiet during the entire exchange.

"That's called a toaster…very high tech stuff right there" said James with a smirk. Kerris poked the toaster causing in to scoot an inch.

"Hey! Careful with that! That toaster has shown me more love than anyone else in the past three years!" snapped Garrus angrily. Kerris glanced at him with an odd look.

"Wow Garrus, that's kinda sad…if Teagann heard about that…" said John.

"She's mad at me for going without armor, and the joke on Uttuku…and for over doing things in general. But the toaster, it has always been there for me with warmth and comfort" said Garrus wistfully. John just stared at Garrus. _Wow…he is a strange one_. The silence was broken from a loud noise coming from Kerris. The Quarian was staring directly at the toaster making an odd electronic groaning sound full of clicks and whirs. It sounded like the Geth communicating.

"Da fuck was that?" said James as he backed away slowly. Not a second later the Toaster made the same noises back at Kerris.

"Kyson was right! Geth speak Toaster" shouted Joker who had entered the room without anyone noticing. John just stood there stunned.

"I'm done" said Garrus as he went back to the main battery. James shook his head as he finished serving some fresh enchiladas on John's plate.

"Kerris, never mind" said John as he took his food and left. As he sat at one of the mess tables Joker joined him.

"What the shit was that?" asked Joker who watched Kerris leave the crew deck. John took a bite of the amazingly spicy food. He chewed as he thought.

"I don't know, and I don't want too" said John. Joker shook his head.

"Don't let Kyson know he was right. He will never shut up about it" said Joker. John laughed a bit for the pilot was right.

"Anyways, we are an hour out from the Citadel. I'm thinking about getting a new paint job for the Normandy" said Joker. John raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing crazy, you know something nice and flashy though. Like hot pink!" said Joker with a large smile. John picked up his plate still full of food. He walked away to the elevator without an explanation.

"What?! EDI said it was a good idea!" shouted Joker from the mess.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews over the span of my stories thus far. You all have been awesome. I will drop that I already have the first chapter of the next story done so no worries on me going anywhere.**

**But with this story coming to a close I have a favor to ask, fic recs. I only been following eight stories since new years 2012...then I gave my life away to writing and work. Draconis, I know you are reading a whole bunch :)**

**Enough rambling from me. Review as you will as always, don't do things that are that stupid unless it's for youtube and have a nice fucking day! :)**

**~RJ**


	25. Chapter 25: Last Line of Defense

**A/N**

**Here's another one! One more to go for this story!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Last Line of Defense**

**Kyson's POV**

"Hey Kyson, still going casual?" asked Garrus as he showed up in the hanger bay. Kyson looked to his friend. Kyson had opted to stay in his black leather jacket with utility belt rig.

"I have seen Kyson fight with his armor. If he had worn it down on Tuchanka, he would be dead" said Kerris with a dark tone. Garrus looked between Kerris and Kyson. Both had troubling looks upon their faces. Kyson took a deep breath.

"So anyone know why we are all down here?" asked Kyson loudly changing the topic. The whole team was assembled ready to go. Javik was being busy with his anti-social self while James talked with Cortez. EDI was talking with Liara and Teagann. Teagann looked very pissed about something. Luke was with Beni. Both were suited up ready to go. It was Beni who heard him so she walked over with a sour expression he had never seen before.

"Cerberus is trying to take over the Citadel. Joker couldn't get ahold of anyone in the control tower" said Beni. Kyson felt his jaw drop.

"Where the hell is C-Sec…never mind, when seconds count, the authorities are minutes away as always" said Kyson as he checked over his shotguns.

"Listen up everyone!" boomed Shepard as he walked out of the elevator. All eyes trained on him instantly.

"We are taking both shuttles. Garrus will be leading the secondary team consisting of Teagann, Kyson, Kerris and James. Everyone else will be with me. Cortez will lead us in while Garrus's team provides any cover fire necessary. Just got a clip from C-Sec. They are over run so we are going straight for the headquarters" said John as he opened the bay door. Kyson watched as the atmosphere-shield did its job in the vacuum of space. They were almost to the docks.

"I can meet up with you. I have my own route I wish to take" said Kerris. John looked at the Quarian with a questioning look.

"How?" asked John. Kerris' visor automatically wrapped around the Quarian's head.

"Like this" said Kerris as he ran straight out of the Normandy activating the thrusters in his legs.

"Damn, that has to be fun" said Joker over the comm.

"Move out!" shouted John as they all went to the appointed Kodiaks. Garrus opened up the reserve Kodiak only to pause. Kyson nearly ran head long into the Turian.

"Let's go!" snapped Kyson only to pause himself. There was a turret mounted inside the crew bay. Kyson let out a low whistle. The two shuttles made their way in double time to the Citadel. So far there was no resistance.

"I have given you a way point for a service entrance to the Presidium. I already have the outer door open" said Kerris over the comm. Kyson was busy sitting in the back of the Kodiak waiting for the action to start. He was busy looking at the turret. It could retract so it could fire out the opposite side if need be.

"Good work Kerris" said John as the two personnel craft made their way. No sooner had they entered the service entrance when the outer door shut beginning a pressurization process.

"We are in the presidium" said Garrus from the cockpit. Kyson got up and opened his door while pointing for Vega to do the same on his side. What Kyson saw he wasn't ready for. All over the commons below them, fire fights could be heard as bright flashes from gunfire could be seen. Kyson looked back to Vega.

"Well, the people here can't avoid the war any longer can they?" asked Kyson. James had a hard expression on his face as the soldier tensed on his shotgun. Kyson leaned out of the Kodiak to see John's shuttle up ahead. They made a few turns in another service tunnel leading to C-Sec. They hadn't made it three hundred meters when more echoes of gunfire erupted. As the landing pads came into view Kyson saw Citadel Security officers in for the fight of their lives. Cerberus troops were flooding in from every angle.

"Everyone on the ground now!" said John who had already landed by the time Kyson had gotten their. Kyson had an idea as he watched four officers taken down by a grenade. He had spotted four Turrets set up as well. He activated his Omni-tools, sending out two mini-turrets of his own before hopping on the big one in the Kodiak.

"John! We got you some cover fire!" shouted Kyson as he armed the turret. He pulled the rack back cycling a new thermal clip into the heavy turret. Teagann came out of the cockpit to stand next to James. Garrus set the two down as they covered each other grouping up with the main team.

"Garrus! Take us Higher!" shouted Kyson who was partially out of the Kodiak checking the controls. Cerberus saw what was going on. Several rounds flew past Kyson and out the other side.

"Fuck you too!" he screamed as he opened up. The turret rolled as he shredded the entire left side of the landing area. More fire began to concentrate on him from the right so he cycled another heat sink as he let loose once again.

"Get some!" shouted Vega over the comm as Kyson kept hammering the defenseless Cerberus forces.

"Clear!" said John. Kyson stopped firing while Garrus set the Kodiak down.

"I get the next round on the turret" said Garrus as they hopped out of the shuttle.

"You got it" said Kyson who had his shottys out. They caught up with Shepard who was helping an officer off the floor. Kyson recognized him instantly.

"Commander Bailey, what happened?" asked Garrus with a hard edge in his voice; Kyson looked at his friend who seemed pissed. Kyson could only imagine the amount of friends he left behind in C-Sec after joining Shepard. Then the Turian went vigilante on Omega for a whole two years.

"Cerberus hit us with a full frontal assault! Agh damn it…all comms are down so all of C-Sec is flying blind" said the Citadel Security Commander. Kyson saw that the wound Bailey had was only a graze. He would make it. Bailey was helped up by John.

"Here, let me get the door…long as I don't get my ass shot off this time" grumbled the blond Commander. Kyson stayed by the door as the team headed through. Garrus stayed with him to check for any more Cerberus.

"Thank you Cerberus! Full access to the Presidium. I'm going to set up a new channel so we can keep up via Omni-tool" said Bailey.

"Any idea if the Councilors are safe?" asked Shepard sounding very worried.

"No idea. But it shows that their transponders are on the move" said Bailey.

"Where is Valern?" asked Liara.

"He was going to be meeting with the executor, the only reason he would do that if he was about to fry a big fish high up the ranks" said Bailey as he checked more Cerberus channels.

"Ah, Councilor Valern got a message off. It says 'be on guard, betrayal from within is high!' that sounds bad Shepard" said the C-Sec officer.

"That's because he suspected Udina. Do you think he could have this kind of pull?" asked John. Bailey looked at him with a scowl.

"I don't know, but Valern will know. I found his transponder. He is at the executor's office now" said Bailey.

"Right, Thane, did you get all of that?" asked John. Kyson turned his head to listen more closely.

"I did. I'll make my way there now" said the Drell.

"Good. I'm sending Garrus and his team your way as an intercept. They can clear out a third avenue just in case" said John.

"Understood" was all Thane said. Kyson could hear over the comm that Thane was winded. The crippling Kepral's Syndrome was catching up with him. Kyson stood ready to move. John nodded to Garrus who grinned.

"Fifty creds to which team gets there first" said Garrus who wasted no time in bounding off to the hall on the right. Kyson just shook his head following his friend. Teagann laughed with Vega as they bolted right along. They had made it through three rooms without incident.

"We so got this!" said Vega.

"Damn straight" replied Teagann. Kyson was taking point when he reached the next door. He scanned the room ahead.

"We have ten troopers ahead. One turret with an engineer…several Guardians" he said. Garrus had everyone form up for a breach. Kyson along with Vega would use their shottys up front while Garrus and Teagann took out the farther targets. Garrus counted down leading to a successful battle. Once the fire died down, they checked the room.

"Damn it" mumbled the Turian.

"What's up?" asked Kyson. Garrus had gone to one of the offices only to find seven bodies.

"They were lined up…then executed. Shepard you seeing this?" asked Garrus. Kyson looked around, he was right. The officers had all been dispatched cleanly.

"Yeah, same on our end; Cerberus just loves their sleeper agents" said John.

"We need to kill the Illusive Man ASAP" said Luke angrily.

"You have any run-ins with him lately dad?" asked Kyson.

"No, but I just found one of my buddies who survived the Skyllian Blitz shot in the back of the head" said Luke. Kyson looked to Garrus who had fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad…" said Kyson somberly. Loosing people you know…_Just focus Kyson._

"Come on, let's get these assholes" said Beni bringing everyone back. Garrus growled a bit as he pressed forward. They came up to another room but instead of breaching again Garrus just strode on in.

"Richfield! Lamont! You still alive?" shouted Garrus as he swept the room with his Mattock.

"SHHhhhhhh! Quiet Scars!" Vega shushed.

"Between the gunfire and explosions, I doubt my voice is going to alarm them" snapped Garrus. James looked to Kyson who shrugged. Garrus looked at the dead bodies around the hall. As he reached the last one he let out a sigh of relief.

"Find something?" asked Teagann laying a hand on the Turians shoulder.

"No, good for my friends Richfield and Lamont…not so good for the others" said Garrus angrily. Kyson watched as Garrus looked more and more agitated. The more bodies they found the more Garrus would punch a wall or fire more rounds than necessary into a trooper while screaming like a demon. Kyson understood though. This was home turf for Garrus. His very core had been attacked.

The team reached one last door. Kyson scanned this one finding it empty.

"This is the Executors offices" said Garrus. Kyson nodded as he gave the clear. The team ran through ready for trouble. Kyson caught a flicker of movement to his left. He swung his shots over tensing on the triggers. _Shit!_ Kyson screamed in his mind. He almost shot Javik. John's team had arrived at the same time.

"Do it Human. See what happens" said Javik. Kyson lowered his guns.

"Ain't gonna give you an excuse" said Kyson. Kyson grunted as he lit a cigg walking around the lounge looking for any signs of the Councilor. No one was present.

"Nothing up here" said John. Kyson looked up to the Executors office.

"So where is the Executor?" he asked.

"Dead, along with two body guards" said John who was pacing in front of the window. Kyson shook his head. The Councilor could be anywhere at this point. So, he rejoined everyone at the base of the stairs. Kyson waited for Shepard to come back down but he heard something move in behind him. As he turned around, he saw the Salarian councilor drop his tactical cloak.

"Ah good timing. I had to make sure you weren't here to kill me first" said Councilor Valern as he made his way into the center of the room.

"I can understand that" said Teagann. Kyson took two steps forward but stopped. Another man dropped his cloak as well. Kyson raised his gun, for the guy had a sword strapped to his back…with a Cerberus emblem on his armor. A loud bang sounded along with the sound of shattering glass. John landed right next to Kyson as the whole team started to surround this new assailant. Kyson looked at the man with the sword. He was of Asian descent with an odd looking visor covering his eyes.

"Shepard! He is here to kill me along with the rest of the Council! Udina is behind all of this! You must stop them!" hissed Councilor Valern as the Asian man powered up some odd energy in his left hand. Kyson swore under his breath. He couldn't get a shot.

"Don't even think about it. We have you surrounded and outnumbered" said John as he took a step forward. The Asian man smirked.

"That remains to be seen" said the Cerberus swordsman.

"It's nine on one. You can't possibly win this" said Shepard with a smirk of his own. Kyson could see his crewmates slowly shuffling into position.

"No, now it's getting fun…" said the swordsman. Kyson heard the sound of metal scrapping. He stole a glance at his sister who was slowly bringing out her own sword. She had an intense glare that told him she knew this guy somehow.

"He's mine" she growled. But Teagann never had the chance to move. From behind the Asian man, Thane appeared in a blink of an eye. The Drell lashed out causing the swordsman to duck. Kyson was amazed. The bastard had to of had a sixth sense. It was all Teagann needed. She ran into the fray as Valern took the opportunity to escape. Kyson tried to line up a shot but all he could do was watch.

Thane landed two heavy blows to the man's head only to be shirked off with a kick to the chest. Thane recovered only for Teagann to take up the effort. She screamed as she tried to slash one of the man's arms but to her unfortunate surprise, a sword met hers. The Asian man growled deeply as he vaulted backwards right as Thane went in for another punch but all he found was empty air.

Teagann had been thrown off balance. She tried to find the guy but he was nowhere to be found. Thane though, knew such tactics. He brought out his pistol as he seemed to run at empty air. The swordsman dropped his cloak as he swung at Thane with all of his might. The Drell used his pistol to deflect the sword as he slid on his knees. Kyson could hear the sword hum right over Thanes face as he slid clear. Teagann ran up for another attack. She was halted by a square punch to the face and the man's sword piercing through her left arm. She cried in agony as the man pulled the blade out kicking her in the kidney as he turned back on Thane.

"Teagann!" Shouted Garrus. Teagann was bleeding profusely on the ground as she tried to crawl away. Everyone could hear her struggling. Thane balled his fist and with a roar that filled the room. He used his biotics to throw the swordsman into the air. A clanging sound could be heard as the sword fell from his hands. Kyson was able to get next to Thane while Garrus ran after Teagann.

"He's mine" said Thane softly before he ran at the recovering man. Kyson watched as Thane jumped into the air with his fist charged with biotics. The Cerberus operative was a dead man. Until Thane stopped suddenly. Kyson was now staring at the point end of a sword sticking out of the back of Thane.

"No! Thane!" shouted John as he ran after the swordsman. Kyson unloaded his shottys but the guys shields were too strong to matter. The Asian man passed Teagann but as a parting gift he kicked Garrus away only to slash Teagann's thigh open as he passed. She howled in pain as Garrus fired after him. But it was John who ran. He fired at the bastard the entire way. Kyson was about to take chase when he saw Thane back on his feet; blood spilled form his wound as he ran after Shepard.

John had the man pinned at the landing pad for the office. He looked as if he was about to jump when a something fired right past Kyson hitting the man in the chest knocking him off. Kyson looked behind him to see Kerris with his odd looking rifle with a scowl on his face. The team ran down to Shepard to find the man smiling as he held what looked to be a harpoon in his hand. Then the sky car that had been waiting below the edge flew off.

"Damn it to hell!" screamed Shepard as he turned to Thane.

"How bad is it?" asked John. Kyson saw Thane sitting on the ground in a pool of blood.

"I have time. Go, catch him" said Thane with a grunt of pain. John nodded. He looked up at those assembled.

"Luke, you are in charge on this end. Get Thane and Teagann to the hospital now! Kyson, Kerris, on me" snapped John who was furious. Kyson nodded as Kerris reloaded his harpoon gun. John ran to another sky car. In seconds they were in the air.

"My harpoon has a tracker in it" said Kerris from the back seat. Kyson was riding shotgun so he brought up the tracker. John growled as he spurred the car faster through the air. Kyson turned back to look at Kerris.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked.

"No one was kind enough to pick me up. So it took time. I did kill about a hundred Cerberus assholes along the way if it's any conciliation" snapped Kerris.

"Not now you two!" shouted John. Kyson looked at the Commander who was frowning deeply. Kyson stayed quiet as he looked for the tracker.

"What the…it says he's…" Kyson didn't get to finish his sentence as the Asian man dropped out of the air. He landed on the nose of their car with his sword out and that same evil smirk.

"Ah shit!" swore John as he took out his pistol. The man began to run along the top of the car as John fired through the shield. John had missed.

"Take the controls!" shouted Shepard as he opened up the car. Kyson began to take control holding steady. He could hear gunshots but a sudden surge in the power followed by a shutter caused Kyson to bang his head into the window. Warnings started to blare as the sky car started to loose altitude. Kyson glanced to his right to see another car pull up. When it opened its visor his heart stopped. It was a woman with blond hair and a suit that looked like one he had seen months ago. The man jumped into the car and flew off. John cursed as he climbed back in.

"Who fucking stabs a car with a sword!" he yelled. Kyson ignored him. He tried balancing out the thrusters but they were still going down.

"This is not good! Not good!" said Kerris in the back. Kyson couldn't pull up. They were headed right for a store front.

"No!" he shouted as he threw his arms up. A loud bang jolted through his seat as he was bucked into the visor. He was luck that he was thrown forward so his back hit and not his skull.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" said Kerris as he opened up the car. Kyson and John both groaned as they climbed out.

"Shepard! My tracker says you stopped moving" said Bailey over the comm.

"I'm on foot now" said John as he looked around. Kyson stretched out his back, there were going to be bruises for sure.

"Okay, let's get that bastard!" said John as he pushed forward. Kyson took point.

"Hey John, that person in the other car…the blond woman, did she seem…nah couldn't be" Kyson stopped as he spotted a Cerberus drop ship coming in.

"What was that?" asked John as the three men took cover. Kyson could have sworn he saw Samantha…the one who had stabbed him eight months ago.

"It's nothing" said Kyson as he did a scan.

"I see Cerberus troops I have never seen before" said Kerris as he fired his rifle. Kyson looked over the store counter he was behind. Kerris had scored the first hit. A body was pinned against a tree with another harpoon in it.

"Where did you get that thing?" asked John as he started to take out troopers.

"I made it. It's half Geth, half Batarian" said Kerris who shot yet another guy who was holding a riot shield.

"But seriously, we have a problem. New type of Cerberus operatives are closing in" said Kerris. Kyson did a scan. Sure enough he was right.

"I don't see anything" said John who was still busy.

"They are cloaked. I got this" said Kyson. He put his right shotgun away and brought out his hammer. Kyson snuck out the back of the store. He kept the scan running for it picked up what looked to be cloaked women.

"Shepard be careful, I pulled up more info Cerberus left behind. Those new guys, they are called Phantoms. They are biotics with swords" said Bailey. Kyson groaned.

"Kyson, you don't think…I bet Samantha trained them" said John over the comm. Kyson ignored him. He was sneaking up on one at that moment. The cloaked woman was busy waiting for an opening to charge the store front. Kyson adjusted his hammer in his hands.

"I don't think so" said Kyson calmly. The woman nearly jumped out of her skin as she reached for her sword. Kyson plunged the hammer into her skull causing the soft recon hood she was wearing to rip. Blood oozed from her misshapen skull as the hood she was wearing was the only thing keeping her skull intact.

"Kyson, you have two more coming up on you" said Kerris. Kyson looked down the street to see one blasted away by Kerris. But the other ran right at Kyson. She had one of her hands out. Kyson aimed his Wraith at her letting loose. The Phantom dodged both rounds before releasing some sort of energy in her hand. Kyson jumped as he was shocked from his shields collapsing.

"Fuck" he grunted as he charged at the woman. She kicked him in the shin but as he went down he drove the pick end of the hammer into her collar bone. Like a hooked fish, she went down with him as he ripped the sword out of her hand.

"Bet you weren't trained for that" he said as he took his other Wraith. He pressed it to her chest as he blew her apart. Cerberus deserved no quarter in his eyes. So they would get none. John jogged up to him.

"Let's move" he said. The men made their way further down the street. They had to detour through another service channel before coming to another store front. Kyson looked at the sign above the shop.

"Snap, Crackle, and Shock? John, that has to be franchise infringement…" said Kyson as he pressed forward.

"I know right? Ever hear of them Kerris?" asked John. The Quarian looked at the store.

"I have. They are Asari based. They thought it would attract more Human customers" said Kerris. Kyson would have _cracked_ a few jokes, but his thoughts drifted back to Thane and his sister. Both had to be in critical.

"Kyson! Look out!" shouted a voice from a second story shop. Kyson looked up to see a Boomer and Miranda looking down at him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Kyson. Miranda looked terrified while Boomer yelled something while pointing down the street. Kyson turned in time to see a woman charging him. Kyson went cold again. _No! She is dead! This is not real…_Kyson was watching Samantha who he had killed back on Illium those months ago. She had her lips back in a feral snarl as she barreled at him with her sword. Kyson turned dumbfounded.

"Now you die!" screamed Samantha as she closed in. Kyson calmly remembered Thane's move earlier. He used his Wraith in his left hand to deflect her sword. He brought his hammer down with such force that Samantha's skull folded before exploding with bloody geysers. Two thuds could be heard as Boomer and Miranda jumped down from the second story shop. Boomer slapped him on the shoulder as Kyson just stood there staring Samantha's corpse.

"Dude! How did you move that fast bro?" asked Boomer in shock. Kyson just shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe it. Samantha had still been alive this whole time. Now he understood, Kerris had not been lying. He hadn't killed Tali. Samantha did. Samantha had sworn to him that she would make Tali suffer before killing her. Kerris had only used it as a taunt.

"Kyson snap out of it" said John who was standing in front of him. Kyson looked up at John whose gaze was searching his for an idea of what was going on in his head.

"Tali…she…can rest now" said Kyson who was choking on his own words. John looked at Samantha before looking at Miranda.

"Did you know about this?" he asked sternly.

"That she was still alive? Yes but only for the past two days. She set us up. Look it's a long story but we don't have time. Kai Leng is after the Councilors" said Miranda quickly.

"Asian man with a sword?" asked John. Boomer nodded.

"That's him" said the powerful biotic.

"Alright, the elevator is just ahead. If we move quick Bailey says we can cut him off" said John as he walked away.

"Ah…then I should go" said Kerris. John stopped to look at the Quarian.

"The Council along with…well everyone wants me taken dead or alive" said Kerris with a wry smile.

"I may have diplomatic immunity with the Alliance, but being ex Cerberus, this is the worst time for me to be seen by the Council as well" said Miranda. Kyson had both of his Wraiths out.

"Fine, John. Let's finish this then" said Kyson. John nodded as the groups parted ways. But Boomer ran along with Kyson and Shepard.

As the three made it to the elevator lobby they caught a glimpse of Kai Leng. He smirked as he got into the elevator with four more phantom operatives guarding him. Then the door closed. He was gone.

"I think you need a new skill set with you. How about a biotic bomb?" asked Boomer as they made it to the elevator shaft. Kyson opened the door only to find the elevator a floor below them.

"The assassin has taken out the elevator Shepard. Let me see what I can do" said Bailey over the comm. The team jumped on to the top of the elevator.

"Glad to have you Justin" said John as he looked up.

"Hold on tight! I'm going to fly your elevator on up" said Bailey. Kyson braced his legs as the elevator gave a giant jolt sending his gut to the floor. Wind howled as the elevator screamed upwards.

"Fastest elevator ride ever!" shouted Boomer over the howling winds. All the team had for back lighting were two power cells on top of the elevator and small blue service lights that flew past them.

"Bailey, how far behind the councilors are we?" asked John.

"Not far…shit incoming!" said Bailey. Kyson looked up to see an elevator slowing its ascent to match theirs.

"Take out the power!" said Bailey. Boomer stepped up to the edge of their elevator. With a yell he reached out with what looked like to biotic whips. Kyson watched as Boomer ripped out the two power feeds causing the elevator to drop away.

"Ha! Suck it!" laughed Boomer.

"I'm slowing him down" said Bailey. Kyson heard more screeching from behind him. Another elevator was coming for them but this time from below. Kyson aimed his shotguns for the power feeds but a phantom jumped over at them. Kyson fired once crushing its biotic barrier. It used an electronic shield but it was no use. John had cloaked himself. With a wild roar John cut down the phantom with his Omni-blade.

"Shepard bad news" said Bailey.

"Is there any other kind?" asked John.

"The assassin has overridden my controls and is making his way up still. There is nothing I can do" said Bailey in frustration. Kyson felt their elevator slowing down as it matched another that had come into view.

"This is it! Jump!" shouted John. The team vaulted over the gap to the other elevator. Kyson landed but dared not roll for he would most likely fall of the other side.

"Okay…we got here first" said Shepard with a sigh as the elevator stopped. Kyson nodded.

"Assassin!" shouted a voice from inside the elevator. Kyson knew what that meant. Kyson dove towards the perimeter of the elevator as bullets began to pierce holes through the roof. Kyson swore as he heard people running. Boomer already had the service hatch open once the guard stopped shooting.

Shepard dropped down followed by Kyson then Boomer. They ran after the Councilors as they ran out into the open presidium. The first thing Kyson noticed was a heavy pistol pointed at his face.

"Ash?" asked an astounded John.

"Shepard?" said Ashley Williams with a confused look.

"We have to get out of here! Cerberus is here to kill us!" said Councilor Udina who had a sour look that always graced his face.

"Shepard what are you doing here?" asked Ashley with a worried look. Kyson checked to make sure the other two Councilors were in one piece. The Asari looked troubled while the Turian remained stoic, not that it was hard for Turians to do so with their plate like skin.

"Udina is behind this! Ash, you have to believe me" said John keeping his tone even. Kyson saw Ashley's eyes scan all of them.

"I…I don't know. After you worked with Cerberus…" she stammered.

"Enough of this, we don't have time to debate this. We have a Cerberus assassin trying to kill us. I'm calling for backup" said Udina as he went over to a Taxi Terminal. Kyson switched his two shotguns to aim at Udina only for Ashley to train her pistol on him again.

"You know me Ash…" said John as he lowered his gun. He pushed Boomers gun down along with Kyson's. The engineer glared at Udina who had been leering at him.

"We have neglected to listen to Shepard before. Nothing good came of it…" said the Asari Councilor as she turned to Udina.

"Step away from that terminal" said the Asari angrily. Kyson watched as Ashley weighed something in her mind.

"I'm going to regret this" she said with a pained expression. Ashley turned to point the Gun at Udina.

"No, you won't" said John.

"To hell with this!" snarled Udina as he brought out a pistol of his own. He shoved the Asari councilor to the ground as he trained the pistol on her.

"Gun!" shouted Ashley. Kyson brought up his shotguns again. But before he could pull the triggers, Ashley shot Udina in the chest dropping him. Then, silence except for Ashley's heavy breathing.

"Shepard…thank you, and you Commander Williams for saving our lives. This is twice now" said the Turian Councilor. Both council Specters looked at each other before nodding.

"Just doing our jobs" said John. Kyson walked over to Udina's body and began to hack his Omni-tool. He started sifting through reports from Cerberus troop movements directly coordinated by the dead Councilor.

"Heads up!" shouted John. Kyson looked up to see the door to the elevators being cut open. Kyson ground his teeth expecting Leng to burst through. But as the doors opened, Bailey followed by several C-Sec officers came through. Kyson swore. Leng was gone.

"Well, that was a fun little outing" said Boomer as he walked up to Kyson. The commander was busy talking with everyone else so Kyson lit a cigg.

"No shit" he said. Boomer looked at him with a dark look Kyson had never seen on the always happy biotics face.

"We need to talk" was all he said before he walked off.

**-One Hour Later-**

Kyson was waiting with Shepard in the Embassies. Udina's office had been sectioned off for a full scale investigation of his actions against the galaxy. C-Sec was cleaning up the rest of the Cerberus resistance but they wouldn't last long. They no longer had surprise on their side and they were only there for the council. Not an occupation.

"Come on in Commander" said Bailey as he opened the door to his office for them. Shepard thumbed at Kyson and Bailey nodded.

"Sure, he was there for the whole thing so if you vouch he can listen" said the C-Sec Commander. As they walked into the office Bailey brought out a bottle of Scotch. He poured three glasses handing them out.

"That assassin is a slippery bastard. He had a program that wiped out every image of him on the Citadel. I hate to say it, but he is long gone by now" said Bailey as he took a sip of his drink. Kyson frowned as he nursed his drink. It was thirty year old Scotch to boot.

"How is the rest of the sweep going?" asked John.

"We are mopping up the tunnels now. Your friend by the way, the one who saved Valern. He's being called a hero" said Bailey.

"He's a good man" said Kyson. Bailey nodded.

"He is. You know him?" asked Bailey.

"Yeah, he was the one who bailed me out of your precinct on Zakera Ward. You busted me for Hover boarding in an illegal zone…" said Kyson before taking another sip.

"Hey, I remember you. No offense, but I thought you were just another punk causing trouble" said Bailey with a smile.

"None taken. Thanks for the drink" said Kyson.

"No problem. But you two might want to check in with him up in the hospital. The woman who got cut up is in bad shape as well" said Bailey. John looked at Kyson.

"Thanks. We'll do that. We'll stay in touch, and thanks again Bailey" said John.

"Any time, I hope those two pull through" said Bailey as they left. Both men were silent as they walked to the elevator. Kyson saw bullet holes all over the walls from the attack along with bodies lining the back wall. People were nervous as they looked for more troopers to pop out at any second.

Once at the hospital the real numbers started to show up. Person after person was lined up with wounds from gunfire waiting to be seen. Nurses were running around trying to keep fresh bandages on the wounds.

"Supplies were already low to begin with…" commented Kyson. John grunted. As they made their way back Kyson pulled a doctor aside.

"I'm looking for a Teagann Sorley" he said. The Doctor pointed to a room to his side. Kyson thanked the doctor.

"I'll check on Thane in a few" said Kyson. John nodded.

"Let me know how she's doing" he said before walking off. Kyson sighed as the painful moans of the maimed or dying filled his senses. Antiseptic filled his nostrils as he headed to his sisters room. He opened the door to find Garrus sitting next to a gurney. He walked in slowly for Garrus looked like he was asleep.

"Quiet. He has been like that for over an hour" said a voice in the far corner of the room. Kyson looked over to see Kerris staring out of the window. It was the same one Kerris had thrown him out of.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyson quietly as he glanced at his sister's unconscious form with Garrus clutching her hands in his. The Turian was asleep.

"Keeping watch, your sister is brave Kyson" said Kerris with respect. Kyson glanced at the Quarian. He was looking over the Presidium with a cold demeanor.

"I guess I should thank you then" he said.

"You could" said Kerris. Kyson sighed.

"If you are so high on people's shit lists, why risk staying here?" asked Kyson. Kerris shrugged.

"It does not matter. The Council has already tried taking me to trial once. I broke free. Besides, I have a program that wipes me from every feed on this station" said Kerris. Kyson gave Kerris a harsh look.

"So did Leng…" said Kyson as he reached for one of his shotguns.

"Calm down. Such a program is very common. Mine, much like this 'Kia Leng's' is just very thorough. Most get scrambled by C-sec within a few seconds" said Kerris. Kyson relaxed his shotgun back into its holster. He took a deep breath before looking at his sister. She looked very pale, even for Irish descent. She had lost a lot of blood.

"How is she?" he asked. Kerris stayed quiet.

"Answer me" he half growled. Garrus raised his head then to look at Kyson and Kerris. The Turian looked down at Teagann with an almost surprised expression. Kyson would bet that Garrus was hoping it was a dream.

"How long have you been here Kyson?" asked Garrus. Kyson walked up to the bed.

"Not long" he said. Kyson could see Teagann was breathing weakly. Her body was having a hard time recovering from the blood loss.

"They…they said that we took longer than we should have getting her here. We tried sealing the wound with Omni-gel but there wasn't enough. She hasn't woken up since we tried to move her" said Garrus. Kyson could hear the despair in his voice. Kyson laid a hand on his friend's boney shoulder.

"Kyson…I don't know what I'll do without her" said Garrus as he closed his eyes. The Turian lowered his head to it touched his hands clasped with Teagann's. Kyson looked at his sister with a heavy heart. He had seen enough accidents in construction to know that sometimes the body just couldn't stand the trauma.

"She's a Sorley. We are damn near immortal Garrus" said Kyson with a wry grin. He was hoping to get the smallest of chuckles from his friend. All he was met with was silence. Kyson gave one more reassuring squeeze on his buddies shoulder before walking out. Kerris followed him. Kyson looked to see where Thane's room was but Shepard walked out at that moment. Kyson knew from the Commanders face that Thane was gone. Kyson watched as Shepard walked towards them. He no longer had that same strong stride as before. He looked diminished.

"Commander" said Kerris in greeting. John nodded but shook his head at Kyson.

"Thane was a hero John. He will always be remembered as one" said Kyson sadly. John turned away to look back at the room. No words could express the sorrow he felt for his friend.

"Out of the way!" shouted a doctor who shoved Kyson from his sister's door. Three more people showed up with the female doctor.

"Dr. Michel!" shouted John with a horrified look. Kyson peered in to see Garrus ripping the sheets off Teagann's bed. He could see her leg sliced down the length of her thigh with some of her femur showing.

"The sutures didn't hold! Neither did the Medi-bonds!" shouted Garrus right before the door was closed on them. Blood had been flowing freely from his sister's leg. Kyson felt sick on his stomach. He turned to John. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Both of you, sit and wait" said Kerris sharply. Both men numbly sat at some chairs. Kyson couldn't bear to lose his sister. Thane was hard enough and Garrus. Garrus would be crushed, much like he had been. Kyson looked at John who was staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, so there is one chapter left in this first part of my Entropy series. I have it ready for next weekend but might post it during the middle of the week I have yet to decide. Thank you so very much for the support guys.**

**Also, thank you Dracconnis for the recs. I might do a true (First Person) viewpoint in the future for some fun. **

**Review as you will as always and all the details about the new story (Entropy par II: Homeward) will be given :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Hell on Our Heels

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. Last chapter of this first part of three. The Entropy series. It has been a hell of a ride lol so look for the lengthy authors note at the bottom. It has and ad-hock Q/A thingy going on.**

**As always, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hell on our Heels**

**Kyson's POV**

Kyson was sitting at a table at Apollo's Café overlooking the Presidium. He had a black coffee spiked with some Jack Daniels. He felt wearier than after Tuchanka. Things were catching up with him. He sipped on his coffee, Kerris sat quietly reading something on his Omni-tool, while Liara did the same.

Teagann had almost been lost. Garrus had noticed the bleeding in time to save her, but things could still be touch and go last he checked. Liara had shown up a few hours into the ordeal. She insisted on them leaving. Teagann had to fight this own her own terms. John had nodded along with Kerris who offered to go to a bar, but Kyson just walked away. He tried to talk to Garrus, but the Turian was staying right by his sister's side ignoring him.

"Damn…" muttered Kerris drawing attention to himself.

"What?" asked Kyson as he kept staring at the still blazing sections of the Presidium.

"I need to talk to Shepard. The Admirals are willing to talk with the Alliance now" said Kerris. Kyson took a sip of his coffee and a drag on his cigg. He wanted the bastards to burn.

"I'll have him come down here immediately. How bad is it do you know?" asked Liara as she sent a message to John.

"It looks bad on both sides. I'm pulling for the Geth honestly, but that's just me" said Kerris.

"That's horrible. We need both races to win this! Even a cold blooded killer like you knows this" said Liara with an angry glare. Kerris shrugged.

"Possibly, but all I know is my people brought this upon themselves" said Kerris.

"So you are exempt from this? Is this how you also justify all those people you have killed?" she asked.

"I have killed justly. You are starting to sound like Kyson, Liara. He keeps going on about me killing innocents. They were just unfortunate people in the wrong place at the wrong time" said the Quarian in his raspy distorted voice. Liara and Kerris began to bicker about Kerris's past transgressions while Kyson just sat there closing his eyes.

Kyson could see the Admirals in the conference room begging Shepard for help with the war they were in. He would wait till they bargained for an exchange, the Normandy's inevitable help for their support against the Reapers. Kyson would walk in no doubt surprising them all by still being alive. He would not say a word. He would kill Xen. Even if Kerris struck him down he would have his revenge. The time was coming for him to take what was his after all of this time. Or, he could wait till he had Xen alone. Make her beg for her life like Tali had to as he slowly blew off her limbs.

"Those are some dark thoughts brother" said Kevin in his mind.

_I know. And for once it feels absolutely amazing! _Kyson began to chuckle to himself as his brother laughed completely.

"You have been learning again I see. Good, use it Kyson. Use it to take out Xen, then the other Admirals. After that, you can rid yourself of Kerris. But use him for now… said Kevin. Kyson smirked as he took another sip of his coffee.

_Oh I will. I will indeed. I understand now._ Kyson chuckled again causing Liara to tap him on the shoulder.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a frown. Kyson turned to see that Shepard had joined them.

"Just…a paradox is all. In death is death" said Kyson evilly. Kerris cocked his head to the side. Even though he had his visor on to somewhat hide his identity, Kyson could tell the Quarian was puzzled.

"How is that funny in any way?" asked John with a heavy scowl of his own. Kyson stood up while lighting a cigg.

"Nothin" he replied as he stretched his legs before sitting again. The others turned back to their conversation.

"So we are leaving as soon as we know how Teagann is doing as we discussed then" said John.

"I will arrange my own passage. I have an errand to run. I will lend any assistance I can thereafter" said Kerris.

"Thank you. But after all you have said, and a kill count of almost nine hundred thousand hanging over your head, why help us this time?" asked John. Kyson closed his eyes again as he listened.

"I have told you. The Geth were the ones who saved me once. They are the only family I really ever had. So it is in my family's interest to survive this war. Peace between my people or not" said Kerris.

"There will be a way to broker peace" said John firmly. Kerris was quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"For once, I might actually believe in such a thing. You did cure the Genophage. You have always made good decisions Shepard" said Kerris. John grunted.

"Not everyone would agree with you" he said. The four sat in silence as they waited for more news on Teagann.

"Hey everyone" said another member of the crew. It was Beni who was with Luke.

"I just got back from the hospital…" she said as she took a seat next to Kyson. Luke sat on the opposite side of his son as well.

"And?" asked Liara with a worried look. Luke was the one to speak up.

"It's bad. But she will pull through. The docs are saying that she will need to stay back for a while so they can make sure her wounds stay closed. But…" Luke hesitated. So Beni finished for him.

"It might take months or even years for her muscles to work right again. He went right down to the bone up to her pelvis. Walking is out of the question for some time" said Beni with a sad look.

"How is Garrus taking it?" asked John. Both Beni and Luke stayed quite.

"I'll check on him" said John. Liara left with him leaving the four of them in silence once again.

"Mr. Sorley, I have a question if I may?" asked Kerris politely. Luke looked at the Quarian.

"Go ahead" said Luke.

"I want you to know something. I only did what I thought was necessary to your son. But, I hope your daughter makes a full recovery. She has been instrumental in this war with helping co-ordinate the Turian forces. But what I don't understand is when I looked up your records, there is three years missing. One right after your eldest son's death, then another two shortly after; what happened during those years?" asked Kerris who had retracted his visor. The Quarian had an odd look of curiosity. Luke visibly bristled at having his past brought up.

"I don't see why it's any of your damn business" grumbled Luke.

"I think it is. You see, I know you go way back with Han'Gerral, also with Rael'Zorah. Why do I have this feeling you are not telling Shepard about something pertaining to a secret mission that possibly could have reached Rannoch?" asked Kerris with a wicked grin. Luke slammed the table causing Kyson's empty mug to fall and shatter on the ground.

"I don't know how much you know, but hear this. Forget you ever came across that. It doesn't even matter now. Both Rael and Tali are dead now…" said Luke sadly. Kyson was now paying full attention.

"Ah, this only peaks my interest though" said Kerris. Beni stood up while charging her biotics.

"Leave, Kerris" said Beni with anger clear in her voice. Kerris stood up from his seat with his hand raised.

"I guess this is my time to take my leave. Either way, I think Teagann will pull through just fine" said Kerris before he clomped away on his metallic legs. Kyson opened his eyes after a few moments.

"Kyson, I know what you are about to ask…" said Luke. Kyson looked his dad in the eyes. He saw a deep well of sadness and shame. That was a first for Kyson to witness from his dad. Luke looked very old, defeated in a way. His shoulders were no longer as squared off as they once were. He sat more hunched than he used to. This could not be blamed on just age. Modern medicine already was getting the Human life span to nearly one seventy five. His dad was just tired. What scared Kyson the most though, was that he looked just like that now when he looked at himself in mirror.

"Like you said, it doesn't matter" said Kyson. He stood up taking a deep drag on his cigg before flicking it off the balcony.

"Where are you headed?" asked Beni who was watching him closely.

"The Normandy, need some rest before more shit hits the fan. Boomer wanted to talk with me as well" said Kyson.

"How is he doing? Heard that he showed up in time to help save the Councilors" said Luke.

"Yeah, a lot happened" said Kyson as he walked off into the crowds. He made his way to an armory supply shop not far away. He had to make sure he got something. He went to the military surplus store's kiosk, he saw a full set of armor that seemed very familiar. Kyson looked it over.

"That'll put Garrus in a better mood" he said as he walked in the shop. He left seventy five thousand credits light but it was for a good cause. Garrus needed armor badly.

"Hey Boomer you there?" asked Kyson over the comm channel Boomer had given him earlier. It was directly linked to the SSV Omaha.

"Yeah, yo you mind if Miranda comes along?" asked Boomer. Kyson reached one of the Taxi Terminals.

"Sure. I'll meet you in bay D-24" said Kyson.

"Gotcha" said Boomer. Kyson let the Taxi stay in auto pilot as it took the shortest route to the docks. He watched as it made its way through the giant space station. Colors blurred past him as he passed the high end districts of the Presidium Wards. He sighed as he collected his thoughts. He didn't have the ability to register all that had happened yet. Once he arrived at the docks, he found both Boomer and Miranda waiting for him. They were standing very close together for some reason.

"Hey bud. How's Teagann?" asked Boomer who shook Kyson's hand firmly.

"Just heard she was going to pull through…but Thane, he didn't make it" said Kyson.

"Despite my misgivings at first, he was a good man. He helped save a lot of lives by helping you get to Udina as fast as you could" said Miranda. Kyson nodded in agreement. He didn't know Thane very well, but he had talked with him enough to consider him a friend.

"Let's get on the Normandy, too many people around for comfort" said Kyson. It was only moments before they were back down in his room.

"So you seemed like what you have to say is important said Kyson as he took of his jacket that still had his Widow on it. Boomer glanced at Miranda first before speaking up.

"It's about Samantha" said Boomer. Kyson looked into his Italian/American friends eyes.

"About how she was the one who killed Tali?" asked Kyson flatly. Both guests looked at each other again with an odd look.

"We don't know anything about that" said Miranda.

"You missed her heart by an inch on Illium. The Illusive man had a team track her down after her handler reported in" said Justin. Kyson raised an eyebrow.

"Handler?" he asked.

"Yes, all of the Illusive Man's operatives have a handler, a watch dog really. He invests heavily in the best. I was Shepard's at first" said Miranda. Kyson lit a cigg. He exhaled while letting out a whistle.

"Nice, so lay it out for me" said Kyson as he offered the two stools in his room while he rolled into the hammock.

"We had a lead on Terra Nova. It was my sister. Or so we thought. My father knew I would pick up the lead so he had Samantha double as Oriana. We got captured" said Miranda. Kyson smiled.

"How could two biotics get caught?" he asked.

"We were set up and ambushed in my father's mansion. She had locked us up for a day or so" said Miranda.

"Samantha tried to threaten us, but I guess she had orders not to hurt Miranda. So we worked on an escape plan" said Boomer.

"So you got out. Nice once again. Now how does all of this put you on the Citadel?" asked Kyson.

"She was pursuing us at first, but we heard enough back chatter from the guards to know something big was up. So when we got back to the Omaha we tailed them instead. We had just caught up to Samantha when you showed up with Shepard" said Boomer. Kyson nodded slowly.

"Kyson, how did you move so fast earlier? I thought she had you!" said Boomer. Kyson smirked wickedly as he took of his black tank top. He had muscles that were clearly defined along with the neat scar from his puncture wound near his heart. He pointed at it.

"I have already learned that lesson" said Kyson with a sour tone. Unfortunately Thane had not.

"Damn…so I'm guessing round three was already decided" said Boomer. Kyson sat down while putting his shirt back on.

"Miranda, have you gotten any new leads since Terra Nova?" asked Kyson. Miranda shook her head.

"Not yet. But she is still alive. My father wants her close" she said.

"I'm sorry Miranda" said Kyson. It seemed everyone was having a rough go of things when it came to family.

"Thank you…Kyson. Well I need to get back to the Omaha. I'll see you later Justin" said Miranda as she got up to leave.

"Will do" said Boomer. Miranda left the two old friends alone. Kyson saw a broad smile form on Boomer's face.

"Ah shit, spill it" said Kyson with a forming smile of his own. He had a feeling…

"Dude…" said Boomer.

"Yeah?" asked Kyson.

"Dude….." said Boomer again. Kyson rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it man!" laughed Kyson.

"Dude….she likes me" said Boomer with a laugh. Kyson shook his head.

"You tamed the ice queen?" asked Kyson with a broad smirk. Boomer looked uneasy all of the sudden.

"Tamed is not the word I would use. More like I took the time to listen to her" said Boomer who seemed very sad.

"I bet there is some dark shit in her past" said Kyson. Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, but what I really wanted to talk about. Bro, I'm really sorry about Tali" said Boomer. Kyson took a drag on his cigg.

"After we bumped into you a few days ago with Shepard, he told us kinda what happened" said Boomer. Kyson sighed heavily.

"I'm fine Boomer. Things just take time. I still don't know who killed Tali though" said Kyson.

"What will you do if you find them?" asked Boomer.

"Capture them, most likely torture them, and then kill them" said Kyson calmly. Boomer's eyes went wide.

"Damn bro…" said Justin who looked at odds with Kyson's plan.

"I can't express the pain…I…I can't make people understand my loss Justin. All that is left in me is hate. Hate and malice, I still wonder if I should just end it. That way I can be with her again" said Kyson as he took to staring at the celling. Boomer was quite for a few minutes as Kyson's cigg burned down.

"Why haven't you ended it yet?" asked Boomer.

"Cause, I have to help save the damn galaxy first. Then, I don't know. I doubt I'm going to survive this war as it is to be honest" said Kyson who chuckled a bit. Justin snorted.

"Well no kidding. Curing the Genophage? Grissom Academy, fighting on Menae…not to mention Rachni! Hackett has kept me in the loop of your actions in case we need to provide support" said Boomer. Kyson nodded.

"Then you see why I'm still here. If it wasn't for this war, I would have ended my life by now" He began to brood again until he was kicked out of his hammock. Boomer hauled him up with his biotics with a face full of rage.

"Promise me you won't do it!" growled Justin. Kyson gritted his teeth.

"Do you know how much pain your brother caused? You were not the only one hurt! It crushed James as well!" said Boomer as he dropped Kyson on his feet. Kyson didn't know how Boomer's older brother James had taken things. James Syphe had been best friends with his brother Kevin. It was how Kyson had met Boomer.

"I haven't heard from him in years" said Kyson.

"Yeah, there is a reason for that. Kevin's death broke him Kyson. He is somewhere off in the galaxy fighting the Reapers. He's a Sargent in the Alliance and I haven't heard from him since Earth was hit" said Boomer with a scowl.

"He's still fighting. So are you. Don't ever fucking stop, you got that?" asked Boomer. Kyson nodded once. Boomer took his hand shaking it once firmly.

"I'll see you around. I'd best see you when we take back Earth" said Boomer with finality before leaving Kyson. As the door shut, Kyson rolled back in his Hammock.

"Nice pep talk…" he groaned. Kyson lay there as he tried to drift to sleep.

**-One Cycle later-**

Kyson was in his room again. He had somehow managed to sleep a whole twelve hours. He had felt guilty at first for so much was to be done. He had bolted to the crew deck to find out if Garrus had returned. Instead he had run into Ashley Williams. Kyson said hello real quick before asking her when the Normandy would be departing next. Ashley gave him an odd look before telling him that they had been in space for the past eight hours. Kyson had sworn profusely as he stomped off to the main battery.

"Garrus! You there?" he asked as he pounded on the door. The door opened with Garrus nowhere in sight.

"Down here" shouted the Turian. Kyson looked under the guns to find the Turian still without his armor on his back. Kyson jumped down to join him. He stayed silent as he tried to find what Garrus was working on. But the Turian didn't have any tools out. Kyson had worked on the guns himself so he could tell that Garrus hadn't touched them. He was still worried about Teagann.

"How is she doing?" he asked after about ten minutes. Garrus took another minute to respond.

"She'll make it. She still hasn't sent me a message yet. But…I think she is down and out for the rest of this war" said Garrus.

"She has been working her ass off helping Palaven. I think she will work from the hospital if she has to" said Kyson.

"I know. But, I had grown used to her being here. By my side…" said Garrus but he stopped.

"It's okay Garrus. She'll pull through just fine" he said. Garrus shook his head.

"I don't know. She had been slowly cracking since Menae. The stress of this war, the lives that have been riding on her shoulders…then Tuchanka. She has been scared shitless this entire time" said Garrus. Kyson sighed.

"I didn't know" said Kyson.

"That's okay. She…we wanted to ask you so many questions about what happened to you. But we held off cause John told us that you needed time" said Garrus sadly.

"John was right" said Kyson.

"I know that now. Luke hasn't been a help by any means. He still tries to get answers from us like we have some big secret. John has already torn into him for it, catching Teagann in the crossfire. I think that's why she charged in recklessly" said Garrus. Kyson turned to look at his friend as they lay there under the guns.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kyson

"She wanted to prove she was to our caliber. She thinks that she is dead weight despite everything she does. Everything I say" said Garrus painfully. Kyson felt his anger rising.

"My dad is an asshole" muttered Kyson. Garrus chuckled.

"It runs in the family" said Garrus. Kyson couldn't help but smile a small bit.

"That it does. Well, I'll leave you to your…whatever it is you are doing. If you need to talk, it's not like I'm hanging out on the hull or nothing" said Kyson as he climbed out from the guns. He caught a clawed hand wave at him from under the gun in acknowledgement. Kyson walked into the Mess knowing that Garrus was going to worry no matter what he said but the Turian would be fine. He saw Liara walk out of her room and walk directly up to him.

"John is looking for you" said Liara.

"Um, where is he?" he asked wondering why John hadn't just had EDI notify him or messaged him.

"He's doing his thing" said Liara with a small smile.

"Ah, checking in with the crew" said Kyson.

"Hey EDI, can you get John for me?" he asked.

"I already have. He wants you to meet him up in the cabin" said EDI. Kyson nodded to Liara as he went to the Commander's cabin. He got there first so he simply enjoyed looking at the growing collection of ship models the Commander had built.

"Kyson" said John as he entered the room. Kyson saw that he had a six pack in hand.

"You need me?" he asked while eyeing the beer. John waved him towards the couch. John opened two bottles of Straub. Kyson took one as he sat.

"This was the last six pack on the Citadel of Straub. So enjoy" said john as he took a swig. Kyson downed half of the bottle.

"You come bearing a nice gift like this. It means serious talk" said Kyson. John nodded.

"Yeah, family time if you so please" said John with a small smile. Kyson sighed…again.

"What happened down on Tuchanka?" asked John. Kyson felt cold as the little girl came to mind as well as flashed of the Banshees.

"I found hell" said Kyson with a gaze dull and devoid of emotion. John just waited for him to elaborate.

"Kerris had been stalking us since we hit the hollows when we landed. He had been cloaked until he showed himself to me. He had gotten trapped with me down in those tunnels" said Kyson as flashes of the dark tunnels made him go quite. Kyson took another drink before he continued.

"We saw things, paintings of the Krogan's past, as well as Mummies, Krogan mummies by the hundreds. Kerris was having fun bringing up some things about my past he had looked up" said Kyson.

"Like what?" John asked. Kyson finished his first beer and opened a second.

"When I was in the Reds…you know I went on several raids. It…was rough" said Kyson. John nodded.

"I went through it too Kyson" said John. Kyson nodded slowly.

"There was this girl…" Kyson stopped as he looked at the ground. He reached into his back pocket. He took out the Pal'tec vis Surden. John gave the metal object a curious glance as Kyson clutched it for strength.

"A little girl ran in the way of one of my incinerations. My…brother used her against me down there" said Kyson. John looked pained.

"I'm sorry Kyson. That had to be a waking nightmare" said John who looked sick to his stomach. Kyson nodded slowly.

"There was something more down there. I call them…Banshees" said Kyson in a hushed voice. He could still feel their evil eyes watching him.

"They had to be Reaperized Asari. They are nearly twelve feet tall! Thin, pasty…gaunt like ghosts. John if it wasn't for Kerris, I would have died down there. Alone…with those monsters and my mind! Their screams still haunt me" said Kyson angrily.

"Holy hell Kyson…" said a shocked Shepard.

"The worst part is, I had to rely on the very person who wants me dead above all else to stay alive. This war is fucking crazy John" said Kyson with a scowl. John nodded.

"It's a miracle you two made it out. But despite it all you are still here. After all of this is over. I want Kerris to serve for his crimes. I listened to what he claimed to have done. Kyson, he is a mass murderer on a scale this galaxy hasn't seen since the Genophage was unleashed" said John with a sick look on his face.

"I know. He has to die" said Kyson firmly. John nodded.

"Agreed" said John as he opened his second beer.

"We are thirty minutes out from meeting with the Quarian Admirals" said John with a hard stare. Kyson could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to stand on end.

"Good" said Kyson as he took another pull on his beer.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, Xen is going to pay for so many things when I get my hands on her" said Kyson with an evil grin. John looked worried.

"I need you to keep your cool Kyson. We need to make sure we can try and find peace between these two factions" said john. Kyson shook his head.

"They don't need Xen for that! She is mine. I have been suffering for the past eight months because of her!" he shouted only for Shepard to jump off of the couch.

"And I'm telling you to keep it together! You have found a way thus far! We have hell on our heels as it is already!" John yelled back growing angry. Kyson stood up as he opened his third beer.

"If you know that, then you'll give me my due! I have earned it!" screamed Kyson before downing the whole beer. John shook his head angrily.

"That's it. You are to be confined to your room until I give the clear. Do you understand me?" asked John loudly. Kyson was seeing red now.

"Fuck you!" screamed Kyson before Shepard's fist slammed him in the gut sending Kyson to one knee.

"You are going to do it like it or not, dismissed" was all Shepard said as he glared at Kyson. The engineer flicked the Commander the bird before hobbling to the elevator. Soon as the elevator closed he lost it. He took out his Hammer and began to beat the shit out of the walls. He only left a few small dents and some scratches but nothing worth mentioning. Kyson stormed into his room and threw his war hammer against the back wall causing it to clang loudly in the small space.

"Fuck you John!" screamed Kyson as he kicked his belongings around in his room.

"You know what you have to do. Rebel" said Kevin who had appeared before Kyson.

"If I have to… I will" said Kyson as he fell back in upon his mind plotting his revenge in full.

* * *

**A/N**

**And there it is. A vey angry, twisted Kyson. **

**So, question number one goes to DiscipleofReven!**

**Timing of my next story is a bit off. As the Normandy left the Citadel in this chapter, John is heading straight to the Admirals. John is feeling pressed with Kyson AND Kerris convoluting things on a regular basis. So in the next story, I'm dropping you straight in once again folks.**

**Next, to WhiteDawn.**

**Dude, you have been so ready for Tali man. Trust me on this, It is what Spyke and I have been wanting to get since Chapter thirty in Sublimation. Now, does Kerris have a soul? Hmmm...Spyke says he does yet I try to refute it. But some things despite how wretched they seem tend to be blessings...or yeah they are just space trash :). But That might get fun! ? Because the next story is not a strongly regimented as this first part was. That's right, I'm going to do some non cannon shit in the near future. To sum this up I have to answer another person's question.**

** !**

**Yes! I am going to do the entire game! I also have plans to go beyond but back to the non cannon stuff right quick. Like so many of you, we all want a particular Quarian to come back. Will she? I'll stop baiting and delaying :)**

**In Entropy Part II, I have no time line. I mean when I get to posting I'll try hard to post every week as always but I do not know how long or how many twists might happen. I got major points down. And a bunch of side plots planned, but I will be writing what I have dreamed about now! So, with that said be ready for some wild crazy. Not just Kyson but just crazy in general!**

**MaceX6!**

**Thank you for keeping me in check and honest as I skip over things that I should know. It's probably obvious I get so excited when I write I just fly...if it's not obvious, well, yeah I tend to blast music and jam out writing. Also, you once and a few others have asked why must I do so many cliff hangers.**

**Why?**

**Cause I'm a sadistic bastard.**

**Now, I know I had to have missed some questions. Sorry...I'm a daft jackass. But Thank you all of you who have been reading. I am very lucky for you guys checking mah rammblins out.**

**Thank you vampitup1317!**

**You have inspired me on some of the darker aspects but good is coming! I think...it depends on Kyson at this point. **

**Now...Dracconnis...**

**Bro, you have commented on every single chapter. Thank you so much for the small comments mean a fuck ton. That and the constant laughing is awesome. Gotta laugh when ya can people! Thanks for the support. Once again that goes out to all of you guys!**

**SpyketheWolf!**

**Spyke...Spyke, Spyke, Spyke...Thanks for making my shit legible for others to read, you all remember the early chapters of Sublimation...I need to get on that...but hey got a question...should we just troll em'?**

**HAaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahah.**

**I wouldn't do that to you guys!**

**But Spyke might!**

**BushidoVirtues7!**

**Thanks again man. hope all is well!**

**One last thing. All of those on my alerts list will get a PM from me when I put the next story out. I need to take at least a month cause work has gotten busy again. My schedule is this. Work all week (write when I can before I pass out) then I help the blacksmith I'm learning under all weekend. Repeat. So I'm not taking a hiatus per say, but a brief pause. **

**The good shit is around the corner. **

**Review as always guys!**

**I'm done now lol. **


End file.
